


Project Overwatch

by BohemianBobsidy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Amputation, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Biting, Blindfolds, But he is also the master of oral, But here it is, Cowgirl Position, Cyber sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genji is self conscious, Hanging Sex, Hospital Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I love Zarya, I'll fight anyone who says shes not a teddy bear, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Phone Sex, Pre-Negotiated fantasy, Reader-Insert, Riding, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Skpye Sex, Slurs, Strap-Ons, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, badly wounded reader, but not really cause you're totally into it, i dunno, is that even a thing, male reader - Freeform, misuse of wine, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 108,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBobsidy/pseuds/BohemianBobsidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of reader-insert one-shots. Each character has two chapters, one with a female reader and one with a male reader. Fair warning all will be NSFW. Tags will be updated when needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter index

Welcome to Project Overwatch! I hope this handy little guide will help you navigate the stories you wish to read.

 

Chapter 1: Index

Chapter 2: Cours Aussi Vite Que Possiblè (Widowmaker/F!Reader)

Chapter 3: Pris Dans La Toile (Widowmaker/M!Reader)

Chapter 4: Old Dog, New Tricks (Soldier 76/F!Reader)

Chapter 5: Sir Yes Sir! (Soldier 76/M!Reader)

Chapter 6: Slow Ride (Roadhog/F!Reader)

Chapter 7: Wrapped in Chains (Roadhog/M!Reader)

Chapter 8: Cutie Mechanic (D.Va/F!Reader)

Chapter 9: Skype Date (D.Va/M!Reader)

Chapter 10: Patience, Darlin' (McCree/F!Reader)

Chapter 11: Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy (McCree/M!Reader)

Chapter 12: Wanna Race? (Tracer/F!Reader)

Chapter 13: Gotta Go Fast (Tracer/M!Reader)

Chapter 14:  The Wind that Guides my Arrow (Hanzo/F!Reader)

Chapter 15: The Dragon Consumes You (Hanzo/M!Reader)

Chapter 16: Hello Nurse (Mercy/F!Reader)

Chapter 17: The Doctor Will See You Now (Mercy/M!Reader)

Chapter 18: I'm Not Fucking Cute! (Junkrat/F!Reader)

Chapter 19: You What? (Junkrat/M!Reader)

Chapter 20: Your hands look Heavy, Here Let Me Carry Them (Zarya/F!Reader)

Chapter 21: My GF Can Bench Press Me (Zarya/M!Reader)

Chapter 22: Sorry I Deflected a Bullet at You (Genji/F!Reader)

Chapter 23: Blast from the Past (Genji/M!Reader)

Chapter 24: I Find Your Lack of Symmetry Disturbing (Symmetra/F!Reader)

Chapter 25: We Are Bound by Symmetry (Symmetra/M!Reader)

Chapter 26: Hate is Borderline Love (Reaper/F!Reader)

Chapter 27: Calm Down Edge Lord (Reaper/M!Reader)

Chapter 28: My Hands are Cold (Mei/F!Reader)

Chapter 29: Cuddle Monster (Mei/M!Reader)

Chapter 30: Love Blooms From Peace (Zenyatta/F!Reader)

Chapter 31: Yoga Pants are Banned (Zenyatta/M!Reader)

Chapter 32: Love Like an Egyptian (Pharah/F!Reader)

Chapter 33: Take My Hand (Pharah/M!Reader)

Chapter 34: Let Me Take You To Rio (Lucio/F!Reader)

Chapter 35: Please Don't Stop the Music (Lucio/M!Reader)

Chapter 36: Tea Time (Ana/F!Reader)

Chapter 37: Sweet Memories (Ana/M!Reader)

Chapter 38: Strong Like Ox (Reinhardt/F!Reader)

Chapter 39: I'll Protect You With My Life (Reinhardt/M!Reader)

Chapter 40: Boop. (Sombra/F!Reader)

Chapter 41: Hacked?! (Sombra/M!Reader)

Chapter 42: Masquerade (Doomfist/F!Reader)

Chapter 43: Personal Assistant (Doomfist/M!Reader)

Chapter 44: Lab Assistant (Moira/F!Reader)

Chapter 45: The Chemical of Imbalance (Moira/M!Reader)

Chapter 46: Love and Grease (Brigitte/F!Reader) 

Chapter 47: Renaissance Man (Brigitte/M!Reader) 


	2. Cours Aussi Vite Que Possiblè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You seem to be Widowmaker's next target. However, she may choose to take you out in another way than just a head shot.  
> (All french words/phrases were taken from Google Translate, so sorry if they are wrong)

You rush around a corner and press your back against the cold stone wall, holding your weapon your chest. You try to even out your breathing, praying that she’s gone. Once you feel like your heart won’t beat out of your chest, you peek around the corner and scan the area. _‘Check the rooftops.’_ You remind yourself, you double check and seeing that the coast is clear, you dash off into the tunnels of Kings Row, hoping to catch up with your team and be of some use this round. You are still cautious, checking behind you at different intervals.

 

You don’t hear anything and figured you're safe. You pause and try to straighten up, so you don’t look like a complete mess when you meet up with your team. ‘Mercy will mother over me, and 76 will look at me with disappointment, and I don’t need that.’ You unzip your jacket, trying to cool yourself down, and fix your bra; slowly closing your eyes and lean against the wall, and slowly sliding down until you are sitting with your head pressed against the wall.

 

_‘C’mon girl. No time for resting, you’ve got to get out there and help!’_ You open your eyes with determination burning deep within them and smack your cheeks to make you fully alert. You pull yourself up and get yourself ready to go out there and fight. You dust yourself off and rush off towards the noise of battle. You dash out of the tunnels with a smirk on your face and jump right into the fray “Here we go!” Mercy smiles and turns her Caduceus Staff on you

 

“Glad to see you made it safely!” Boosted by Mercy’s healing, you run off to hide around a corner and pull out your rifle. You begin to completely forget that Widowmaker had secluded you from the rest of your team until you hear the tale of an unforgettable shot ring out. Your body freezes as you remember those yellow eyes as they stared you down.

 

“Now be a bonne fille and run” those words ring in your ears just as if she had just whispered into your ear.

 

“MOVE IT, SOLDIER!” you’re knocked down onto the ground just in time to hear a gunshot ring out and strike where you were. Above you is Soldier 76, who you assume is most likely glaring at you.

 

“What the hell was that?” You stare blankly at him, opening and closing your mouth trying to explain why you just stood there.

 

“Hey kid, answer me, you all right?” his concerned tone snaps you out of your daze.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, thanks for the save.” Soldier 76 grunts and pulls himself up and then holds a hand out for you to grab, just as you’re reaching out for it; another shot ring and just grazes Soldier 76’s hand.

 

“SHIT!” He jumps back and unloads a clip at Widowmaker. You stare over at where she stands above from a balcony. It almost seems like she is glaring at you.

 

“Let’s move!” You nod and dust yourself off.

 

“Understood.” Escort the Payload. You sigh _‘At least the rest of the team was doing their job.’_ You run off towards the payload, turning back to see Soldier 76 take another route. _‘On my own again.’_ You decide that maybe taking the high road might be your best option, figuring that Widowmaker will be looking for you on the ground and not on the rooftops. You still don’t understand why she seems to have it out for you, but since you’ve started with this ragtag game, she’s always been marking you, but she never actually kills you; though there are many opportunities for it.

 

You slow down and begin to think about her weird reactions to you. Whenever one of her teammates kill you, she seems to scold and curse at them, but when one of your teammates goes and tries to help you; she’ll kill them off. It almost looks like she wants to ostracize you from, well everyone. Now that you think about it, she even tries to make sure you are alone even when you're just at the base off duty. She always seems to want your eyes only on her. _‘Wait...’_ your eyes widen a fraction _‘This can’t be her weird ass way of courting, could it?’_ It all seems to hit you all at once, all the times she tried to get you secluded, all the times she’d just barely brush against you or trail her finger across your arm, all the times she’d whisper things in French to you, all the looks, and all the other times.

 

_‘Holy shit, how’d I never notice?’_ You brace yourself against the wall and just stare at the ground as you have a small (huge) epiphany. You snap out of your daze at the sound of roaring engine. “Junkrat’s fucking tire.”You mutter as you turn around and start shooting at it, but you were too late to react. “Well, shit” you just brace for the inevitable impact and explosion, when a single shot rings out.

 

“Not very observant, are you?” You see Widowmaker in all of her cold glory. Her yellow eyes seem to stare into your very soul. You let out a breathy chuckle.

 

“Not today at least...” She slowly approaches you as if you were a scared animal. She places her arms around your head, substantially cornering you.

 

“Now you owe me, petit oiseau.” You shiver as she leans closer to you. Her eyes slowly scan down your body, then back to stare into your eyes. You gulp and shakily reply.

 

“I didn’t ask you to save me…” she chuckles and a smirk forms on her lips.

 

“I know, but now you are in debt to me, petit oiseau.” You scoff. _‘What a shitty excuse.'_ You scan around your surroundings just to see if there was any way for you to escape or that somehow your team would see her and get her away from you. She seems to have noticed that you weren’t paying direct attention to her and she slides her leg in between your thighs and presses her body completely against yours.

 

“Now, petit oiseau, I don’t like being ignored when I’m speaking to someone. Especially by someone, I’ve been trying to get the attention of for weeks now.” You groan as she rubs her leg up and down, putting just the right amount of pressure against your cunt, that is a border between pain and pleasure.

 

“Next time, just fucking say something. Instead of playing this weird ass courting game.” She smirks and leans her forehead against yours

 

“There won’t be a next time, petit oiseau because after today you will be mine” she moves one of her arms and grasp your chin and holds you in place, she then captures your lips in a searing kiss. She presses her body into yours and rakes her fingers through your hair and grasp it, holding you in place as she claims your mouth. She pulls back and bite your lip, which causes you to gasp and lean away. She begins to trail kisses and bites down your neck; you jump slightly when you feel her other hand grasp your hip in sync with her biting down on the junction where shoulder met neck.

 

“Widowmaker~” you moan at the loss of her when she steps back and inspects how you look. You seem debauched. Your hair is a mess; your lips are swollen from being kissed and bitten, your neck covered in hickeys. You looked like a wet dream to Widowmaker.

 

“Amélie. Call me that when we are alone, petit oiseau” You look at her with hooded eyes.

 

“Amélie.” she gives you a soft smile, a smile not a smirk, and it stuns you how beautiful it makes her. You reach your hands out and grasp her shoulders. She seems stunned that you would do this, but allows you to pull her back to you.

 

“Are you done?” You whisper to her, and her eyes light up, and a smirk stretches across her face.

 

“Not even close, chérie.” She grabs your hand and leads you to the edge of the roof, she pulls you against her with her arm wrapped around your waist and fires her grappling hook. You gasp and clutch on to her. She chuckles as she shoots across the buildings into a secluded room, no way in or out other than with a device that reaches high places. Amélie puts you in the room and walks over to the windows to shut the wooden shutters, just in case anyone like Pharah or even Junkrat shoot up into the air.

 

You lay back and cover your eyes with your arm, trying to even out your breathing and cool your body down. A hand travels up the side of your thigh, trailing slowly up your body until it stops at your cheek as a soft hand cups it.

 

“Alors soumise, si beau” she nuzzles your neck and begins placing little kisses up and down your neck. Her left-hand travels down your body and starts to unzip your jacket. She straddles your lap and pulls you up by the collar of your tank top. She devours your lips in a searing kiss, and she begins to grind against you; she chuckles as she sucks on your tongue. You grab onto her waist just trying to keep up and try to kiss her back with just as much force and passion as she gives you.

 

Her hands push up your tank top, teasing the sensitive skin of your chest, she quickly snakes her arms around your back and unhooks your bra. Once your breast is freed from their confines, she begins to caress them with such gentleness that you just stare at her. She looks into your eyes as if asking permission, and all you can do is nod slowly. Amélie leans forward and nips at the underside of your right breast, which causes you to gasp and tangle your hands in her hair. She begins to lap at your nipple before she sucks on it, only to release it and blow lightly to make them perk.

 

While she gives your right breast attention, she pinches and pulls on the left; she’s careful to pull and twist them just on this side of pleasurable pain. Once she deems the right done, she proceeds to lavish the left with the same attention. You gasp and moan as she sucks hard.

 

“Ah~ Amélie, shit” she gives one final lick and kisses you deeply, pulling on your tongue with hers, trying to get you to join in fully instead of just being submissive. You tentatively begin to kiss back, swirling your tongue with hers. She pulls back with a trail of saliva being the only connection to your lips, she licks it off and looks at you with lust and adoration with a smile playing on her kiss-swollen lips. She gently removes your hands from her hair and places a kiss on your knuckles.

 

Amélie pushes you onto your back and follows you down “Petit oiseau, now the real fun begins” she starts to suck on your neck and her right-hand trails down to your pants, where she unbuttons and slips her hand inside them. She commences to rub you through your underwear, causing you to moan out, in both surprise and pleasure. Amélie bites at your earlobe and pulls as she rubs at your clitoris; you toss your head back and grasp at the hand tangled in your hair and her shoulder.

 

“Amélie” You moan out as she decides to bypass your underwear and begins to rub at your pussy with no barrier between you.

 

“Make some noise for me, chérie.” and she slips a finger into your wet pussy; you moan out and begin to grind into her hand. She adds another finger and starts scissoring you slowly. You are tossing and turning, begging her to speed up, to go deeper, to do anything because it is driving you crazy. She kisses you and slowly removes her hand from you, causing you to moan in displeasure; then thrust hard back into you causing you to jerk back in surprise and a loud moan escapes your lips.

 

Amélie begins to push into you quickly bringing you close but always pulling away when she believed you to be too close. She slowly withdraws her fingers from your wet pussy and brings them up to her lips. You lean up on your elbows and look at her with a glare; she only smirks and begins to lick her fingers of your juices lewdly; your face is a flame because she just stares intensely into your eyes as she sucks, licks, and moans around her fingers.

 

After she deems her fingers clean, she begins to slowly pull down your underwear and pants, all while staring you in the eyes. You can’t seem to look away until she trails her hands back up your thighs, and she parts you legs and lays between them. Amélie trails nip and kiss up your thighs, always getting close but never getting to where you wanted her.

 

“Amélie quit fucking teasing the match is almost over.” she chuckles breathlessly.

 

“Of course, chérie.” She delves between your thighs and slowly licks up your wet cunt. You toss your head back as her skillful tongue penetrates you. You quickly place your hands over your mouth to stop from making too much noise. You feel sweat emanating from your pores; your breathing becomes more erratic. Amélie groans as she continues to eat you out, she brings up her right-hand and starts to rub your clitoris in tandem. You arch your back and grind back into her, biting your fist to silence your noises

 

“Amélie….fuck….so close…” she rubs harder and delves deeper into your folds; then she would back off when she would feel your insides clench. You curse and groan in dismay. ‘Such a fucking tease.'

 

You feel a tightening in your loins, and you clench your teeth so hard that you draw blood from your fist. You feel a shudder race through your body, your thighs tighten around Amélie’s head and your back arches as you silently scream. Your eyes roll back into your skull, and she helps you lower your body to the cold floor. Her hands feel like clouds as she gently holds you and caresses your body. She places a kiss to your pussy and slowly trails kisses up your body until she reaches your lips where she places feather light kisses. **30 seconds left** , this causes you to tense up

 

“Shit we wasted the whole match...” Amélie smirks as she moves your bangs behind your ear.

 

“Not a waste, petit oiseau.” You lean into her touch with a soft smile.

 

“Guess you’re right.” She helps you stand on shaky legs and begins to help you dress. As you straighten out your clothes, you feel a muzzle of a rifle press into the back of your head.

 

“Au revoir mon amour” and the shot rings out just as the timer begins to countdown, and all you can think is _‘What a bitch, God I love her.’_

 

You wake up at the starting point and have to go to the meetup and shake the victors hands, and lo and behold Widowmaker is standing in front of you with a smirk on her face. As you reach your hand out to shake hers, she slips a folded up piece of paper into your hand. Once the mandatory handshake is over, she turns and sashays away. You head back to your room, and once you are sitting on your bed, you unfold the note. **'Petit Oiseau, meet me back at Kings Row. Midnight. So you can return the favor, mon amour.'** You feel a blush stretch across your face, and you softly smile as you clutch the note in your hands. _‘Sounds like fun.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comment's appreciated and loved <3  
> Translations:  
> Alors soumise, si beau - So submissive, so beautiful  
> petit oiseau - little bird  
> Cours Aussi Vite Que Possiblè - Run as fast as possible  
> chérie - sweetheart  
> au revoir mon amour - goodbye my love


	3. Pris Dans La Toile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You seem to have caught the Widow's attention and it seems you've fallen right into her grasp. As she always says "Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly."

You look around the room at your team as you wait for the control mission on Ilios to begin. You start to think about your weird relationship with Widowmaker, well now that you think about it, you can’t call what you two have a relationship. It’s more of her being a goddamn cock tease, and then seeming to get jealous whenever another female approaches you, whether with romantic or platonic intentions seem irrelevant. Then she’ll just target you the whole match regardless if you are even near the point or whatever; just head shot after head shot. _‘I don’t get why she’s mad at me, it’s not as I flirt with any of them, and most of them aren’t flirting with me. Why the fuck do I get punished?’_

**The match starts in 30 seconds.**

That snaps you out of your thought process; you shake your head in hopes of putting those thoughts in the back of your mind. You need to be focused if you want to be of any help to your team. _‘Deep breath, and let’s win this thing!'_  You smirk as the timer begins to countdown the final five seconds. As soon as the door opens, you dash through getting ahead of your team.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Tracer suddenly blinks into existence right beside you. You smile back at her.

“Figured you’d catch up so you and I could capture the point early.” She giggles and gets a little more pep in her step, though you don’t think she could get any more “peppier.”

“Of course, love! By the time the rest of team gets here, we’ll ‘ave already got the area!” You nod and dash up the stairs, with the area in sight you set up a trip wire trap in the doorway on the south and west entrances.

While Tracer occupies and distracts the other team, you start setting up traps and defenses for when the point is fully activated. The recognizable shot of a sniper rifle fills the air just as Tracer blips out of existence; unfortunately, you weren’t able to move fast enough to avoid it. A sharp pain lanced through your left shoulder, you grasp it and grit your teeth through the pain. Tracer blips next to you with concern and guilt splayed across her face.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know it’d hit you if I teleported, I’m the worst I should’ve let it hit me, I should’ve….” You smile despite the pain

“Trace, its cool. You didn’t know."

**The Point is Now Active.**

Those words caused all-out war. Your team arrives and with it Lucio, who can heal you, he laughs it off though you notice concern in his eyes.

“You okay man?” You roll your shoulder to get the feeling back in it and to make sure it all healed correctly.

“Yeah, bro. All ready to go!” He smiles and dashes into the fray with the others.

About 20% of control for your team, with you and Bastion guarding the point; you notice movement in your peripheral. Glancing over you see Widowmaker setting her sights on Bastion. You quickly take a shot at her with your pistol, which causes Bastion to whirl around and start rapid firing in her general direction.

“Bastion guard the point! I’ll handle Widowmaker.” He makes some beeping noise in what you hope is in a positive tone; you dash up the stair into the back ways. Every time you seem close enough, she grapples away but always close enough for you not to stop giving chase. You end up losing her in a wide open room, with three different ways she could’ve gone _‘Damn it, oh well. Better head back to the team.’_ You turn to go back the way you came, and as you walk through the doorway, you see one of Widowmaker’s Venom Mine.

“Fuck me.” The thing explodes surrounding you in a cloud of purple toxic smoke; you try to run, in hopes of running into Lucio and getting help, but this mine feels different. It feels like morphine being injected into you. You stagger over to a wall and slide down it all the while trying to search for Widowmaker, who you figure must be watching.

“Oh, what is this? A fly seems to have entered the spider's den.” You try and glare at her as she stands on a balcony looking down at you, but the world seems to get fuzzier and darker by the second

“What did you do?” She smirks and licks her lips as she descends to the ground, landing right in front of you.

“Well, petit garçon, I made a mine especially for you. I added a little extra toxin in there, one that could incapacitate you, but won’t kill you. I need you alive for what I have planned.” You shake your head, trying to get yourself to focus when the room begins to spin.

“What…planned….me?” your body slumps to the ground, and you no longer can see anything but her high heeled boots. She moves closer and strokes your cheek.

“Nous allons avoir beaucoup de Plaisir.” After hearing those words, but not knowing their meaning, you black out.

You wake up in what looks like an observatory, it has a big domed ceiling, surrounded by windows, and there is only one way out. As your senses return to you, you notice that it’s dark outside and the only light in the room is from the full moon outside. _‘How long have I been out?’_ You go to try and move when you notice that your arms and legs are tied to the posters of the bed frame, and you are only in your boxers.

“What the fuck?” you look toward the entrance, where you hear the ‘click-clack’ of heels on a stone floor.

“Seem the petit garçon is awake. I was almost worried that I added too much to the mine.” You growl at her as you pull on your restraints

“What the actual fuck, Widowmaker. Let me go now; I’m in no mood for your fucking games.” You seemed to have surprised her since her eyes have widened only a little, which for Widowmaker, spoke volumes. She walks closer with a swing to her hips, as she reaches you. She trails her fingers lightly up your legs, over your hips, across your chest, until she rests her hand against your cheek.

“Chéri, this will be different than our other games, this time, I fully intend to complete what I say.” She stares deeply into your eyes, and somehow you know she’s not lying, though you don’t know exactly she calls as your “games,” so you’re still wary.

“And that means what exactly?” Her smirk turns sinister as she leans to whisper in your ear.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, chéri.” She then moves away quickly and leaves the room. You gawk at the entryway, trying to figure out what exactly she means by games. ‘Does she mean the sexual flirting or does she mean to kill me?’ You heave a sigh and slump in your restraints. You lightly tug on them just to see if you might be able to work your way out of them _‘Nope. Wonder how long she’s planning on finishing our “game” and why did she decide now is the time to finish it…’_ You’re snapped out of your thoughts when Widowmaker clears her throat, and when you turn to look at her, your eyes widen, and you stop breathing. Standing in the doorway, the deadliest assassin in Talon, Widowmaker in nothing but her underwear, bra, and high heeled boots. You remember how to breathe, and the first thing you do after filling your lungs with air is say “Whoa.”

After you realize what you said, you turn your head to cover your eyes with your arm. _‘Seriously that’s the thing you say to a beautiful half-naked woman “Whoa.” God, I hate myself.’_ She chuckles as she makes her way over to you, and she swings her legs over your hips to straddle you.

Widowmaker begins to just stroke up and down your body, not saying a word, just feeling. You breathe out shakily as she presses harder, especially when passing over your nipples. She presses her body against yours and threads her fingers through your hair and grasp it so you can’t turn away.

“Chéri, you are mine, yes?” the weird question from out of the blue confuses you.

“What do you mean “yours”?” She glares at you and pulls hard on your hair, causing you to hiss.

“I’m asking you whether you belong to me or not? Do I need to speak slower, beau garcon?” You search her eyes in hopes of finding an answer when it hits you. Her flirting with you so aggressively, the way she seems to target you after any female teammate resembles to be friendly to you. It all makes sense. This is her weird way of confessing.

“Amélie” She startles at you saying her name to the point she lets go of your hair, but she leaves her hands there. “Amélie is this your weird way of saying ‘I love you,' because if so then yeah I’ll be yours. Just as long as you’ll be mine as well.” You don’t say ‘I love you’ because you’re not certain that you do, yet. Give some time with her and learn more about her then what some dossiers and profiles say and you think you could come to love this markswoman. Her eyes widen and then she schools her features into her typical stare; she leans forward and places a kiss on your lips, it's chaste but speaks volumes.

“Quel homme stupide” she whispers as she goes in for another kiss. You kiss back with as much force and passion you could muster; your hands twitch with the need to touch her.

“Amélie, untie my hands.” You pant as she strokes your cheek.

“Non.” You glare and tug on your restraints.

“Please? I wanna touch you” She smiles softly and leans over to whisper in your ear

“Non.” You groan in frustration and start pulling hard on the restraints _‘This would be so much easier if I had my knife.’_ Amélie chuckles at your struggles and sits up. She strokes your chest to pull your attention away from the restraints.

“Beau Garcon, pay attention to me, and you’ll be rewarded.” This draws your attention to her, you raise your eyebrows in curiosity and cock your head to the side.

“What kind of reward?” Amélie smirks and takes off her bra and throws it across the room. Her smirk gets wider at the look of surprise on your face; she slowly starts to grind against your crotch.

“Allons-nous commencer?” She pulls your knife from the window sill and slowly moves it back and forth; you gulp in slight trepidation, not sure exactly what she was planning.

“Amélie……” She shushes you by placing a finger against your lips.

“Amoureux, no fear is needed, I won’t harm you.” She moves the knife to your boxers and makes a clean cut from the leg all the way to the waistband. She puts the knife back on the sill, and scans her eyes over your body; she begins to grind against your member. You stare and pant as you watch her slowly rock against you, causing your member to harden. You groan when she rubs harder, you begin to buck into her, which grants you a gasp from her lips. “Amélie, fuck” she smirks and just stops like she wasn’t even affected by what she was doing; she lays on top of you and begins to roll her hips into you. She just seemed content to grind into you and moan right into your ear; this caused you to clench your teeth and shut your eyes, trying to control yourself.

Amélie begins to whisper in French in between her moans, she moves her hands from your shoulders to your head and grasps tightly to your strands of hair. You turn your head and place kisses on her cheek, temple, anywhere you could reach. She pulls on your hair to get you move your head back into place, she picks herself up and gets off the bed.

_'Fuck no, don’t leave me like this.’_ You must’ve said that thought out loud because she chuckles and slowly takes off her underwear and boots. Once bear of all clothing, she climbs back on top of you and begins to grind her wet pussy against your throbbing dick. You throw your head back at the feel of her pussy, so wet and hot. You gasp out as she starts to grind harder and moan; she leans back over you and captures your lips in a searing kiss; you kiss back and suck on her bottom lip, which causes her to gasp and grind even harder into you. She pulls away and sits up on your thighs, panting and eyes full of lust, she moves down your body to sit in between your legs. Amélie lightly grasps your cock with one hand and begins to stroke you to full mast. You buck into her hand and pull hard on the ropes holding your arms in place.

“Ah fuck.” she blows lightly against your cock and slowly licks up your shaft to stop at the head and suckles at it. You flinch at the heat of her mouth. You feel her tongue sweep across the underside of your cock, and she then took your cock into her lips; she began to move up and down, hollowing her cheeks as she sucks on your cock.

“Amélie, fuck so close” she lightly grazes her teeth on the underside of your cock, then slips it from her lips and sits up while licking her lips. You groan in frustration. You were so close.

“Pas encore, mon amour.” She trails her hand down her stomach and dips her fingers into her wet cunt. Amélie throws her head back in pleasure as she begins to finger herself. You gulp at the arousing sight, her head thrown back, her nipples puffy and hard from arousal, the way her stomach seems to flutter with her movements, and of course the sounds she’s making.

“Amélie~” she looks down at you with hooded eyes and smiles down at you.

“Bientôt, bébé, bientôt.” she removes her fingers from her pussy and brings her fingers to your lips, without even thinking, you open your mouth to let her slide her fingers in. You moan at the taste of her, stroking and sucking on her fingers like it’s your last meal, she moans and thrust her fingers in and out of your mouth just watching in fascination as you suck on them. Amélie gently removes her fingers from your mouth and moves back to straddle you. She grasps your cock and holds it into position as she slowly descends onto it; you grasp tightly to the ropes holding your arms, trying to stop yourself from bucking into her. _‘Holy fuck.’_ You groan and pant and curse as she slowly sinks on your cock until she is sitting completely in your lap. She moans and slowly rotates her hips, moving one hand to sit on your chest and the other to cup one of her breasts.

She begins to move up and down on your cock, enjoys the slide of it along her pussy walls. You start to jerk hard on your restraints, cuts, and bruises be damned; you’re finally able to wear them down to the point of being able to work for your hands out the restraints. Once freed, you grasp onto her hips, surprising her, and begin to move her up and down in your lap. You sit up to hold her against your chest as you buck into her as she sinks, she wraps her arms around your shoulders and begins to move faster. You bite at the junction where the shoulder meets the neck, moving between sucking and biting; you start to force her faster and harder down your cock, to the point where she is speaking in French gibberish. Mumbling between curses and praises, she leans her forehead against yours, looking like she wants to kiss but isn’t sure if she wants too. You make the decision for her and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. The noise you’re both making sounds like a symphony to your ears, to hear her light, breathy voice calling out in French, is euphoric. You can feel the muscles in her pussy begin to tighten, meaning she’s close to the edge.

“Fuck, Amélie, so close baby, so fucking close.” She tightens her hold on you and whispers in your ear.

“Viens à l'intérieur.” You have no idea what she is saying, but you move your hand down to where you two are joined and begin to rub her clit in sync with your thrust. She moans loudly and throws her head back “Juste là, just là” she goes taunt, her mouth open in a silent scream and the muscles in her pussy began to undulate, and the stimulation causes you to thrust at a rapid pace.

“Fuck..fuck…fuck Amélie!” You push as deep and hold yourself there as you cum inside her. She moans as you buck slightly into her, she begins to place light kisses on your temple as you both come down from your orgasms. You lean back with her still in your arms, and as you slip in and out of consciousness, you hear her whisper.

“Bonne Nuit chéri.”

You awake to find yourself in your room, this alerts you and makes you think everything last night was a dream; you look at your wrist to see the bruises and marks from where your skin rubbed against the rope, so you know it was real. When you stand up, you notice a note laying on your bedside table. You open it quickly, and as you read it, you feel a blush spread across your face and down your neck. 'Amour, last night was lovely, we must do that again soon. Now everyone knows you’re mine.' Your blush gets darker as you look closely at the picture inside the note. It was you sleeping with the words written ‘Claimed’ on your chest in blue lipstick and a kiss mark on your left pectoral for added effect. _‘Well today is going to be embarrassing and suck, but wouldn’t want her any other way.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty ya'll got an update two days after the first. I'm spoiling ya'll seriously. Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, they make me want o write more for you guys! So please keep them up. 
> 
> Edit: Fixed a few things. Also shout out to Jude for giving me better translations! 
> 
> Translations (please remember they are from google translate):  
> petit garçon - little boy  
> Nous allons avoir beaucoup de plaisir - We are going to have so much fun  
> chéri - sweetheart  
> beau garçon - handsome boy  
> quel homme stupide - stupid man  
> Allons-nous commencer - Shall we begin  
> pas encore, mon amour - Not yet, love  
> bientôt, bébé, bientôt - soon, baby, soon  
> cum l'intérieur de moi - cum inside me  
> juste là, juste là - right there, right there  
> bonne nuit chérie - good night, dear


	4. Old Dog, New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Soldier: 76 isn't all that he's cracked up to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I kind of had a hard time on what to do for this chapter, but I like how it ended up. Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments! They make me so happy!
> 
> Edited: I went through and edit this. I hopefully made it easier to read!
> 
> Update: So one of the comments made me realize how this can be read, and I should have put a warning in the first place. So I want to apologize for not putting proper tags on this one.  
> This whole fantasy was pre-negotiated. Everyone had 100% consent.

The sun is just blazing in Egypt. You go to wipe the sweat from your brow when you hear the yelling and shooting of both your team and the enemy team. You prepare yourself to protect the point and wait at the point with Bastion. _‘Why did I volunteer for this mission? Oh, that’s right. I owed Pharah a favor.’_ You stand in the archway of one of the rooms surrounding the point, just waiting for someone to dash over and get mowed down by both you and Bastion, who is hiding in the corner that is hard to see, due to the ruins.

You hear heavy footsteps coming, and you train your weapon on the point. You place your forefinger on the trigger and wait. McCree walks on the point and leans against the wall as he lights up a cigar. You almost feel sorry for gunning him down, since he looks so relaxed; but you need to win, or Pharah will chew you out. You pull the trigger, and as soon as that first shot rings out, Bastion unleashes his rounds too. McCree didn’t stand a chance. You walk out of the archway and wave at Bastion, who beeps back in what you can only assume is in delight or happiness. Symmetra places a shield on you and Bastion.

“We have a problem.” You cock an eyebrow at her.

“And the problem is…?” She stares at you in discontent.

“Soldier: 76 is trying to pull a flanking maneuver, keep a look out.” She runs off not waiting for a response.

You huff “Bastion, you think you can handle it here?” He makes a beeping noise and transforms back into his bipedal form and does a salute.

You turn and run down in ruins, making your movements quiet and precise. You keep your back close to the walls; peeking around the corners to make sure the coast is clear before you dash around the ruins. You hear the fall of boots and mechanical stomping. You hold your breath, fearing they’ll hear you, as you inch your way into a room hidden behind a stairwell. Once inside you feel safe enough to breathe. You collect yourself and dash back out; following up behind the enemy team. You make sure you won't be noticed.

Once they get close to the point, you throw flash grenade and fire. Bastion eliminates anyone you may have missed. You laugh as you hear: Team Kill. Lucio skates over to you and high fives you.

“Nice move on the sneak attack!” You shrug your shoulders.

“I’m surprised it worked in all honesty.” He smacks you on the shoulder and works his way around to heal up the rest of the team. You lean against the wall and wait. You decide to move ahead and see if you could cut them off, taking the higher passageways to avoid detection.

You finally see them all running behind Reinhardt, who has his shield up. As you go to throw a flash grenade you hear: **“I’ve got you in my sights.”** Those words make your heart stop, and you see Soldier: 76 running towards you with his tactical visor activated. You throw the flash grenade at him and run in the opposite direction. You can hear his footsteps behind you like thunder. You grab corners and fling yourself around them. Hoping to lose him or bring him closer to your team to help you out of this situation. You make it back to that hidden room, and you run in there, hoping he’ll think you have gone up the stairs.

Inside the room, you climb the walls by grabbing the hanging drapes. You press your back against the wall over the entrance of the chamber. You hold a hand over your mouth to quiet your breathing. Soldier: 76 walks into the room.

“Come out; I know you’re in here.” Your heart beat accelerates because getting shot sucks, especially if it’s with his helix rockets. He growls and stomps around the room, ripping it apart in his search for you. As his back is facing you, you make your way down from your hiding space and make your way over to the doorway. Just as you reach the other side of the door, you’re launched across the path and land on your stomach. You try to move but realize that your arms and legs are bound.

“Did you think I’d let you get away?” You shudder as you hear his footsteps getting closer. He picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, and he swats your ass. “Now you’re going to be punished for running.”

You squirm, trying to dislodge yourself from his grasp or just to get him to drop you.

“Let me go, asshole!” He jerks his shoulder, which knocks the wind out of you for a moment. He throws you onto a pile of pillows and slams the door shut. You glare at him.

“What the fuck, Soldier? What’s the cause of this?” He puts his gun by the door and stalks toward you, like a lion stalking its prey. He leans down and grasps your chin in his hands to have you look directly into his visor.

“I’m finally gonna take what’s mine.” You jerk your head away, breaking his grasps, and scoot back till your back is against the wall.

“Yours? You think I belong to you? I don’t think so.” Soldier: 76 chuckles and moves closer to you till he is standing right in front of you. He looks down and cranes his neck to the side.

“Of course you do. Now let’s get started.” He crouches into your space and pulls out a knife, you flinch back and just stare at the knife in trepidation. He chuckles “Don’t worry; I’m not going to hurt you, I swear.” The tone he uses seems to calm you down, it makes you feel safe or it would if you were in a different situation. He brings the knife down to the bindings holding your feet together. He severs the cords and throws them across the room; you roll your ankles to get the blood flow back to your feet. He removes your combat boots slowly, as if not to scare you.

Once he’s removed them, he tosses them next you and trails his hands up your legs and stops at your hips. He hauls your hips up, so you fall onto your back, he begins to take your pants off. You try to wiggle out of his grasps, kicking your feet out at him. He just grabs your legs and puts them back in place all while chuckling at your feeble attempts. Once you're free of your pants, he hauls you up and pushes you up against the wall, which causes you to wrap your legs around his waist, and to hook your shackled hands around his neck, just to make sure he doesn’t drop you.

“Ow, what the fuck?” He doesn’t say anything and brings his right hand up to your mouth.

“Take off the glove, bite me and you’ll regret it.” You comply figuring it’d be better just to go along then deal with whatever punishment he has up his sleeve. You tug at the glove with your teeth. It takes some time, but you finally get it off, and he shoves his fingers into your mouth

“Suck.” You try to spit them out, and he only pushes his fingers deeper into your mouth causing you to gag. He removed his hand so you can catch your breath. “Now suck.” The glare of his visor seems to burn into your skin. This time you do exactly as he says, all while looking right into his visor. You begin to make lewd noises, moaning and making over dramatic sucking noises. Which is starting to affect him, if what you feel from the front of his pants is anything to go by. You start grinding against him.

This has an immediate effect on him because he slams you against the wall and pulls his hands free from your mouth. Soldier: 76 brings his hand down to your panties and slips his hand under them. He begins to rub your pussy with slow strokes; just barely pushing his fingers in. You groan and bite your lips, working them between your teeth as his strokes become just a little harder.

“You like that, huh?” You can hear the smirk from behind his mask. You choose to ignore him and just focus on the pleasure he’s delivering you. He stops abruptly, which causes you to grind down onto his hand. This only causes him to press you harder to the wall to stop your movements “Answer me.” You glare back at him.

“Make me, Morrison.” You see him tense, then relax and chuckle.

“Fine, I like a challenge.” He forces his hand down into your panties again, but this time he plunges a finger into you. You let out a gasp and grind down onto his finger as he begins to move it in and out. He adds another finger and stills to allow you to adjust. Once he feels you’re changed, he starts to go in and out and starts to scissor you open. You moan and grind harder against his hand. Urging him to go faster, harder, anything, he’s willing to give you.

“Fuck, Morrison.” He grunts and adds another finger and starts a relentless pace as he stretches you out. You let your head fall to his shoulder, and you begin to bite and kiss his neck as he works you open for him. You bite particularly hard on his pulse point, though not hard enough to draw blood. He groans and removes his fingers from you and forces you to your knees. He unzips his trousers and pushes them down just enough so that his dick is free from the confines of his pants. ‘Going commando, huh?’ He strokes it a few times before moving his still gloved hand to the back of your head and moves you toward it.

“Make it good.” You try to turn your head to the side, just to play hard to get. Your movement is stalled by his hand grabbing your hair to hold you in place. “Now, soldier.” You snort at the comment but relent and slowly take the head of his cock into your mouth. You begin circling your tongue around it and rubbing the tip of your tongue into his slit. You can taste the bitterness of his precome ‘Not a horrible taste, but not the best in the world.’ He forces you to take him deeper. You moan and swallow around him, which causes him to thrust into your mouth and groan deeply. You move your hands down to your wet and aching pussy and start to rub yourself in tandem with his thrust. He notices you doing this and smacks your shoulder “No not yet.” You keep your hands down there but otherwise, do nothing.

“Ah fuck” he begins to thrust your head forward as he thrust his hips, causing you to take him deeper into your mouth. You start to gag, but soon relax your throat and enjoy the ride. You suck, moan, and lick around him. He moans and thrust as deep as he can and comes down your throat. He holds you in place until he feels you have swallowed his load. You cough and gasp after he pulls himself out of your lips. You see a string of saliva mixed with is cum connecting your lips to the tip of his cock.

“Look at you, flushed and lip swollen from sucking on my cock. Did you like that, princess? Did you like sucking on daddy’s cock?” You stare up at him with curiosity. ‘Never knew Jack had a daddy kink, maybe I can work this to my advantage.’

You look up at him “Yes Daddy, can you play with me more?” He seems shocked that you're playing along with it but seems happy none the less. “Of course, princess. Daddy’s gonna spoil you.” He picks you up and presses you against the wall. You wrap your legs around his waist and reposition your arms around his neck. Morrison moves your panties to the side and rubs the tip of his cock against your pussy. He begins pressing just light enough for you to feel it but not hard enough for him to slip inside. You pant at his teasing and try to maneuver your hips in hopes he’ll just get on with it, but he pulls back every time.

“Please daddy; I need it. Please. I’ve been a good girl. Please daddy.” He chuckles and presses harder “I don’t know, you’ve been disobedient, princess. I don’t think you deserve it.” You whine as you place your head on his shoulder. “Please, daddy? I’ll be a good girl from now on; please give me your cock.” He groans and re-positions himself.

“Alright, princess.” and with those words, he enters you in one thrust. You feel the breath leave your lungs as you tighten your legs around his hips.

Thankfully, he stills to allow you to adjust “That feel good, princess? You like having daddy’s cock inside you don’t you?” you nod on his shoulder.

“Yes, daddy.” He withdraws himself from you only to push back in at a soft pace. He begins a steady rhythm that starts to increase as the minute's pass. You can feel his hands marking your hips with bruises from how hard he’s gripping you. You tangle your fingers in his hair as his tempo speeds up. “Yes daddy, just like that. A little harder, oh fuck yes.” His thrust becomes harder and faster pushing your back against the wall. Where you’re sure, you’ll have a bruise to prove it.

“So tight, princess. God. So warm, just sucking me in.” You moan out as he brings his un-gloved hand down to where you’re connected. He begins to rub your clitoris in tandem with his thrust. You throw your head back, ignoring the pain for the pleasure racking your body. You start to feel your orgasm coming, building inside you like a raging storm on the seas. “So close, daddy. So close.”

He just grunts and rubs harder and thrust deeper, until he feels your inner muscles tighten around him. “Aw fuck, princess.” You feel your body lock up and shock of absolute pleasure rack your body as you cum on him as he continues to thrust into hard.

“Yes daddy, cum inside me, please.” He moans and thrust hard and deep into you, and you feel him come as his body shakes with his second orgasm. Once both of you have slowed your breathing and calmed your racing hearts. He slowly pulls out of you to watch as his cum dribbles down between your thighs. You slide down the wall and just breath slowly as you try to stop your legs from shaking. Soldier: 76 tucks himself back into his pants and makes himself look presentable.

You laugh as he leans forward and cuts the cords holding your hands together "Never knew you had a daddy kink." He tenses and you can see a blush traveling over his neck. You smile softly at him "You know you could've told me, I'm fine with it." He looks up at you and strokes your cheek.

"You already agreed to do this; I didn't want to freak you out with other stuff." You lean into his touch with a giggle.

"Jack; I love you. I want to know all your kinks, and in return, I'll tell you mine. Now help me up and get back into my pants cause the match will be over in about..." **Sixty Seconds Remaining** "sixty seconds." He laughs and goes to retrieve your boots and pants. He helps you stand so you can pull on your pants and he pushes you back down to sit while he puts on your boots for you. Once you look presentable, well as presentable as you can look after being fucked by your boyfriend. You stand up, place a kiss on his mask and walk to the door "See you in the winners' circle, daddy."


	5. Sir Yes Sir!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Morrison has a favor to ask you. He needs help with training. Once done with training, a little after work out fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. So this is my first malexmale writing. I'm so nervous about it, that's the reason it took a while to come out. Please be a little gentle with me on this one.  
> Anyway remember, all mistakes are my own. ALSO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!

        You stroll down the halls of the new Overwatch headquarters. You turn down a corridor to head to the cafeteria to meet up with Commander Morrison. You’re still not sure how to address him since he still wears the Soldier: 76 outfit, but his official title is Strike Commander. _‘Fuck it. He responds to both, so I won’t worry about it.’_

        The noise coming from the cafeteria was deafening, it seemed everyone was in there today. You scan the room looking for the white haired commando. Only to see him surrounded by new recruits, and from the looks of it; he isn’t enjoying the attention at all. You walk over, hoping to relieve your superior of this unwanted attention. “Commander Morrison, you wanted to speak to me, sir?” He perks up and waves you down to sit across from him. “Yes I did, now if all these recruits would LEAVE us alone, we can talk.” The recruits must’ve understood the tone he used because they all seemed to scatter.

        He heaves a sigh of relief and rubs his temples “I don’t know how I feel about being in the spotlight again.” You look around the room to see that all eyes seem to look over you two. Some with jealousy and some with curiosity and some with stunned admiration as they look at Soldier: 76 or now (again) Strike Commander Morrison of Overwatch. “I figured it’d be hard on you, with ya’know, you going all vigilante and stuff.” He nods as he holds his face in his hands. “So I need a favor.” You sit up straight and stare at him. "Anything, sir." He smirks as he looks up from his hands. "I need you to come be an example for training." You stare at him with wide eyes. You've heard of Jack Morrison's "training days." Everyone that does it looks like they've been to hell and back, twice. You look away trying to decide if it would be worth the risk.

       "When's training, sir?" Jack sits up with a tentative smile. "Today in about an hour. So are you in?” You fiddle with your uniform shirt. You hear him sigh. “Hey don’t worry about it. I just figured you’d be the perfect man for the job.” Those words hit you right in the heart. You can feel a blush spread across your cheeks. _‘Damn it. How does he always do that? He compliments me and it sounds so heartfelt. Fuck!’_ He gets up. As he passes you, pats you on the shoulder. “I’ll talk to you later.” He only makes it a few steps, before you jump out of your seat. “I’ll do it!” Your shout silences the room. Jack turns around with a big grin covering his handsome face. “Great! Be out there in an hour. Wear something you won’t mind getting dirty.” You give him a two finger salute and turn around to the other exit. Once you’re out of his sight, you press your back against the wall. You groan as you slide down the wall to end up in a sitting position. “What did I just sign myself into?”

       You sit there for a little bit, just thinking about why you agreed to the training. You know exactly why you did it, though you’re trying to convince yourself otherwise. _‘It’s all because of this stupid, little crush on Jack. I don’t even know when I started having these feelings.’_ You think you might know when it started. _‘It was probably when he started to train me one-on-one. He said it was due to me having potential. Not really sure what he sees. I’m just a mechanic. I don’t really need all  this training.’_ You’re snapped out of your thoughts by the sounds of feet, stomping through the hallway. You look up to see Lucio and D.Va, neither look too happy. “Hey guys, what’s the matter?” They stop in front of you with pouts on their faces.

      “We’ve been assigned training duty with Soldier: 76!” You laugh, at least now you know you won’t be the only one in misery. They both look put off by your reaction. Lucio kneels down to your level.

     “Hey man, that’s not nice. D.Va and I are going to die today, and you’re just going to laugh at us. Not cool man.” You throw your head back and laugh harder.

     “I’m not laughing at your misfortune. I’m laughing at OUR misfortune.” It takes them a minute to realize what you said. D.Va crosses her arms.

     “Well, at least we’ll die together.” You nod as Lucio helps you to your feet.

     “Yeah, so enjoy the freedom while it lasts.” They nod and wave ‘goodbye’ as they move down the corridor. “See you in hell!” You laugh and wave them off. You turn to go to your quarters and enjoy your last few minutes of freedom.

      “Drop and five me forty!” you drop down and began your push ups, all while trying to remember why you agreed to do this. Though you’re not the only one that got roped into this. You look over to your right and see Lucio, Genji, Tracer, D.Va, and some of the new recruits, who are also looking less than impressed with the routine Soldier: 76 has set up. Once you’ve finished your push ups, you fall to the ground and try to catch your breath. You hear a few more ‘thumps’ as the others seem to do the same. “Did I say you can rest, recruits? No. Now get up and run three laps around the compound. Tracer, you and Genji have to do ten.” You groan in agony and frustration as you pick yourself off the ground and begin to jog. D.Va catches up to you and whines

      “How did we end up here?” You grunt and wipe the sweat from your brow

      “I have no idea, but let’s just finish this and get the hell out of here. I need a shower.” She pants and groans as she wipes her face “Same.” You both make it to the end. You fall to your knees and try to calm your racing heart and cool your body down.

      The rest of the class finishes, most falling to the ground panting. Lucio falls beside you and just groans into the grass. You turn your head to look at him. “Lucio, heal me. I can’t feel my legs.” He just flips you off and goes back to groaning into the grass.

      “Same here, man.” You laugh and cover your eyes with your arm. You hear the stomping of combat boots coming closer. _‘Oh God, please no more. My body can’t take it.’_

      “Good job, recruits! Now go hit the locker rooms and clean off!” You don’t bother moving, figuring that it'd be easier to wait. You hear a huff then someone sits down next to you. You lift your arm  to see who sat next you, and you see Commander Morrison. He looks so calm and, dare you say it, beautiful. You feel your face heat up and you place your arm back over your eyes. Jack clears his throat and leans back on his arms. “Thank you for helping out today. I know I can be a hard-ass when it comes training. It’s just, I want to make sure you all will be able to handle anything that will be thrown at you.” You sit up on your elbows and just stare at him. You can see all  the concern and worry in his face. _‘He’s probably thinking of all people he lost.’_ You sigh and sit up.

      “We know that. We know it’s not just because you like watching us suffer.” He looks at you with a smile, that morphs into him letting out a boisterous laugh. He pats you on the back and it morphs to him slinging an arm around your shoulders. He pulls you close to him till you’re tucked into his side.

      “Thanks. That means a lot, kid.” Neither one of you move and you both seem to just enjoy each other’s company.

      After a couple of minutes, though it feels like hours, he retracts his arms and stands up. He moans as he stretches and you can hear his joints popping. He turns back to you and holds out his hand. “Well guess we should go get cleaned off before dinner.”  You grasp his hand and he pulls you up.

      “Guess we should.” You both walk back to the barracks in a comfortable silence. As you enter the men’s changing room, you can still hear a few people inside. Some chatting with one another and others just murmuring to themselves. You head over to the locker you had deposited your gym bag in earlier. You begin to strip off your clothes, once they are all off you wrap a towel around your waist. You head toward the showers in the back of the room, they’re a little bigger and the water tends to stay hotter.

     You turn the water on and wait outside of the stall for the water to heat up. Once you see the steam rising from inside the stall, you unwrap your towel from your waist and hang it on the hook. You moan as the hot water cascades down your body, washing away the dirt, grime, and sweat. You just lean your head against the tile and let the water spray down your back. _‘This is what heaven must feel like.’_ The water feels wonderful as it travels down your body. You reach over to the shampoo dispenser and fill a couple pumps into your hand. You lather it into your hair, threading your fingers through your hair. You don’t hear someone opening the glass door and step in behind you. You jump as you feel a pair of well-defined arms wrap around your waist. The arms tighten to hold you in place.

     “Calm down, kid. It’s just me.” You look to the side and see Jack Morrison, with his chin on your shoulder, smiling a goofy smile.

     “W-what are you doing, Commander?” His smile just brightens.

     “Well, figured we could save on water if we just shared.” You gulp, feeling a blush spread across your face.

     “W-w-why? They're others using the other showers, so I-I don’t think you need to share with me.” Jack smirks and pulls you against his chest as he nuzzles your neck.

     “Well everyone left, and I wanted you to myself.

     He begins to bite and suck at your neck, causing you to gasp and moan. He sucks on your ear lobe and lightly bites it. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” You respond to his question with a hiss. He chuckles “Ever since you pushed me out of the way of a Talon sniper shot.” He pulls your hips back and you can feel his hard cock, rubbing between your cheeks. You moan and grind back.

    “I had too. If you were to die, Overwatch would with you.” He bites down on the juncture where the shoulder meets neck and slowly grinds against you.

    “That’s it?” Your face flushes red, you can feel your neck and the tips of your ears flushing.

    “And I might’ve had a crush on you…” He seems to sigh in relief.

    “Good. Now I’m done talking.” He maneuvers you so that your arms are up against the tile of the shower, with him draped over your back. He brings up his hand and moves your face towards his so he can get a kiss. Once your lips press against each other, Jack takes full control of it. He sucks your bottom lip into his mouth and lightly bites and sucks on it, loving every little noise you make. He deepens the kiss and enters his tongue into your mouth, tangling it with yours. You try to keep up but as he kisses you, he keeps trailing his hands up and down your chest. He's always getting close to your crotch, but never actually touching.

    “Please, Jack. Fuck.” He looks you in eyes and smiles at you. In his eyes, you can see all the emotions swirling in them. You can see the adoration and affection in them and they're directed at you. He places one more small kiss against your lips and pulls away.

    “Keep your hands against the wall.” He keeps his body pressed against yours as he lowers his hand to your hole, where he rubs in slow circular motions. You moan and push back against him. Jack begins to press a finger into you, using the water as a way to ease the way. He begins to move his finger gently in and out, all while he places gentle kisses against your neck. You gasp and press back.

    “A-ah! J-Ja-Jack!” You gasp out as he adds another finger and begins to scissor your hole. He groans into your ear

   “Fuck, you feel so tight around my fingers. Now to find that special spot.” As he says this, he moves his fingers and presses up against your prostate. This causes you to let out a startled yelp, which to stifle the noise, you cover your mouth with one of your hands.  He presses harder on it, switching between lightly pressing on it to jabbing at it. This causes you to gasp out and bite into your hand. Jack adds another finger and thrust them inside, striking against your prostate.

   “A-ah, fuck, Jack” He groans at the way you say his name, so desperate, so needy. He thrust his fingers a few more times, striking your prostate in the process, before deciding you’re stretched enough.              

     He withdraws his fingers from you and begins to rub his hard cock between your cheeks. He drapes himself over your back and whispers into your ear. “You ready?” You nod, feeling your voice will crack if you speak. He runs his hands down your back and stops at your hips, where he leaves one hand and uses the other to grasp his cock. He guides the head of his cock to your stretched entrance. He pauses and squeezes your hip. “I’ll go slow. You say “stop” and I’ll stop. I want you to feel good too.” You nod as you look over your shoulder to watch him, he catches your eye and winks. You just stare in amazement at the picture he portrays. His silver hair falling flat against his face, his blue eyes dark with lust and anticipation. The way his muscles flex and twitch with the strain from holding himself back. He looks like a Greek god, one that is about to claim you. The thought alone makes you shudder in anticipation.

    “I’m ready, Jack.” He nods and focuses on the task at hand. He presses gently against your opening and stills after the head of his cock enters you.  You bite down on your lip to stifle your voice. Jack proceeds to push in deeper, but at a slow pace so as not to hurt you. You take deep, calming breaths, trying to stop yourself from tensing up.

     Once he is fully inside you, he moans and begins to rock gently into you. You moan and tighten your muscles around him. Jack bucks into you in response to you tightening your muscles. “A-ah fuck!”  He grasps your hips tightly and holds you in place as he slowly pulls out till only the tip is inside. Jack slides back in and then pulls out in a steady pace. The rhythm he sets has you gasping and moaning; grasping at the wall trying to stable yourself. He thrust harder and moves a hand to pull up your right leg up to your chest and thrust in deeper and at an angle. You gasp at the new position because now he is striking your prostate with every thrust. Jack begins to thrust erratically. His grip tightens as he swings you back into his thrust, causing him to go deeper and strike harder against your prostate. You moan and hang your head down, clenching your hands into a fist. Jack brings an arm around your waist and starts stroking your cock in tandem with his thrust.

     He growls and thrust harder, stroking you faster.

    “Fuck. Moan my name. Come for me, baby.” You throw your head back.

    “A-a-ah Jack~!” Your vision turns white as come over Jack’s hand. He thrust a few more times and stills inside you.

   “Ah. Uh. Fuck.” He moans and slowly pulls out. He grabs your hips and pulls you down to sit in his lap. You lean your head against his shoulder as he kisses the top of your head. You just relax into hold and smile into his shoulder.

   “That makes all the training worth it.” He chuckles and presses a kiss to your temple.

   “Yes it was, but I hope you understand that this means your mine now. I don’t do sharing or one-time things.” You sit back and lean your forehead against his.

   “You won’t hear me complaining.” He smiles and places a kiss on your lips.

   “Well let’s get cleaned up, for real this time, and get some food.” You nod, then gasp, when Jack picks you up.

     After you two get all cleaned up and changed, you both head down to the cafeteria. Jack’s arm around your waist, and as soon as you enter the room all eyes are on you. It’s dead silent. Tracer jumps up on a table with a smile covering her face. “Finally! I win the pool!!!” and just like that chaos returns to the cafeteria. You both laugh and head off to get some food, not even caring about the betting pool your colleagues had set up.


	6. Slow Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog decides you're his and nothing will hurt you ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's late. Real life has been kicking my ass. I promised I'd give ya'll a chapter this weekend. I did!  
> Now fair warning this chapter mentions past abuse and a murder. So there's your warnings. Also Roadhog may seem OOC, he's based off a headcannon of my friend, who believes Roadhog is a nice guy to those he sees as his.

"Hahaha, try and catch us coppers!" Junkrat spats as he fires his frag launcher, causing multiple explosions that do significant damage to the surrounding area. You've been running with these two for about three weeks now, and it's been a hell of a ride so far. Roadhog makes a sharp right turn, which launches Junkrat off the bike; you grab his straps and pull him back into the sidecar. Once he's situated, he smacks your shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, mate." He turns his gaze to scowl at Roadhog. "Oi! Warn a guy the next time! I would've fallen off if it weren't for the newbie here" Roadhog just grunts and keeps his focus on the road.

You look back to see the cops have fallen back considerably; you notice you're in an alleyway and see a couple of dumpsters sitting together in a little alcove. You grab Junkrat's frag launcher and take aim, just waiting for the exact moment to fire. Your trio just passed them when you shoot a couple of his grenades and just as they explode; cop cars ram into them and causes a whole other scene for the cops to handle. It was just what was needed for you three to escape. Junkrat cackles at the chaos behind him.

"That was brilliant! You're just what we needed." Roadhog makes a grunt, in what you hope is in agreement with Junkrat's statement. You'd never admit it, but you're a little intimidated by the quiet giant, maybe it's the mask so you can't read his facial features or what but it unnerves you. He hasn't done anything to make you think he'd hurt you on sight, but you've always been cautious around people bigger than you, especially males. You shake your head, to compose your thoughts, and focus on making sure there weren't any helicopters following. Roadhog pulls out of the alley and speeds off towards the hideout, and Junkrat just cackles as he lays across your lap and taking up all the space in the sidecar. You sigh and just lean back and enjoy the ride back to the hideout.

Once safely back inside the base, you head off to take a shower and change your clothes. "Oi, you have to make dinner tonight, don't forget that!" you groan and just wave Junkrat off as you head back to your room.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya." You lock your door, you know they wouldn't barge in, at least not with the intent to sneak a peek; you just feel safer with doors locked to separate you from others. You quickly strip out of your dirty clothes and throw them in the hamper that sits in the corner of the room. You slowly make your way to the bathroom, turning on the shower and wait for the water to warm up. You look in the mirror and look at your body, seeing the bruises marring your skin makes you shudder in both disgust and fear ‘Calm down, it's okay. You're not there anymore. He can't hurt you anymore.' You nod and move away from the mirror and get into the shower. You quickly wash your hair and body. You dry off your body and quickly towel dry your hair then placing the towel around your neck. You walk into your room and get changed into a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, which in the Australian weather is unusual.

You walk out to see Junkrat at his work table or the "Factory" as he likes to call it, and Roadhog sitting on the couch watching TV. You make your way to the kitchen and start to make dinner, well at least try with what limited supplies you have. You open the fridge to see nothing, absolutely nothing. You groan and place your head on the refrigerator door. You huff and walk out back into the main room.

"So we have nothing." They both look over at you, which causes you to fidget with the hem of your shirt and look down.

"Well then, guess we need to make a supply run then." Junkrat moves over to a wall and punches it, which opens a hidden compartment. He digs around in it before pulling out a coin wallet and tosses it over to you, which you scramble to catch and pull it to your chest.

"There should be about a grand in there, so go nuts." You nod and head back to your room to put on some jeans, after changing you walk back out.

"Anything particular ya'll want?" Roadhog moves his arm quickly, which causes you to flinch and retake a step, and in his hand is a list of things he wants. He cocks his head at your response but remains silent. You grab the list with a shaky hand and quickly leave.

You return a couple of hours later with a pull cart and backpack full of groceries. Junkrat rushes past you.

"Move it, mate!" You step back and slam the door shut, as it clicks shut an explosion rocks the hideout. ‘What the hell?' You sigh and slowly open the door, and smoke just billows out from within. You look to where the most damage is at and see where Junkrat's "factory" was; now there is just scorch marks and debris. You cough and wave around your face to try and move the smoke out of the way.

You walk into the kitchen to start putting away the groceries. Junkrat walks in, with a smile across his soot covered face, and leans against the counter. "What'd ya think of that explosion? Great, right? Wish it was bigger, though." You stare, dumbstruck, at him. You just shake your head and continue to put away groceries. It must've annoyed him that you didn't answer him because he starts to tap his fingers on the counter, tapping his foot, and make huffing noises. You roll your eyes and turn to him.

"Does Roadhog know you almost blew off the wall…again?" All of his movements stop, and you can hear him gulp.

"I-I'm gonna go out for a bit. Watch the place. If hog asks, that wall always looked like that." and with that Junkrat sprints out of the hideout. You take a deep breath and slowly exhale. ‘Now I'm debation on whether or not I should still make dinner. I'll just do it. Those two can eat leftovers.' You decide to make spaghetti since it's quick and easy. You get started on making the sauce. You place a pan on the stove, pouring some oil into it to help brown the meat.

As you are dicing the onions and garlic, you feel a significant presence behind you and seems to loom over you as well. Your body seizes up and when you feel a large hand on your shoulder; you jump back smacking into whoever was behind you. You quickly turn around, your heart racing with an ingrained fear, and stare into the eyes of Roadhogs masks. Not thinking, you move to the left, just trying to find a way to escape and you accidentally hit the handle of the pan. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. You just stare with pure fear at Roadhog, while he reaches out to grab the pan. He manages to catch the handle, but he didn't take into account the searing hot oil inside the pan. The boiling oil splashed over the rim and splays across your right leg. You collapse to the floor, pulling your legs to your chest, and begin to beg and plead for forgiveness.

Roadhog just stares in stunned silence. He moves slowly to turn off the stove and place the pan on the counter. He leaves the room. You didn't notice; you just kept begging for forgiveness and promising it won't happen again. You freeze when you hear heavy footsteps re-enter the room. When you feel a pair of hands on your sides, you begin to weep. You're startled to feel yourself moved into a princess hold. However, you just keep your eyes covered with your hands, all while trembling in fear. He carries you into the bathroom and gently lowers you to sit on the edge of the tub. You sit rigidly and just stare at him, no emotions just empty. He moves slowly, as not to scare you further, and taps the leg the hot oil had spilled on. That seemed to snap you out of your trance; you look down at your jeans to see dark splotches covering them.

Now that you've calmed down you can feel the burning sensation going up and down your leg. You hiss as the pain hits you full force. You stand on shaky legs, trembling from both pain and exhaustion. You go to remove your pants when you remember that you are not alone in the room. You look over your shoulder to see Roadhog leaning against the door.

"You can leave now." He just grunts and doesn't move. ‘He did help me out.' Now that you've calmed down and taken a look at the tub; you can see that there it is already full of water. ‘He did this for me?' You decide just to strip, the pain becoming unbearable. You quickly step out of your dirty jeans and sit in the fresh water. You sigh in relief as the cold water laps at your burns. You close your eyes and enjoy the soothing comfort of the tub.

"What happened to you?" The deep yet muffled voice startled you, to the point you jerked forward with wide eyes.

"W-Wha-What do you mean?" You gulp, worried what he might ask.

"You flinch around me if I move to fast or lean over you. You wear long sleeved shirts and pants all the time. You're also not a big fan of touch or loud noises. So who or what caused it?" You stare, in shock, you never would've guessed he paid such close attention to you.

You stare down at your hands as you fiddle with them. You just stare down and began to speak. "My dad used to abuse me." The room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "He was always mean. He used to hit my mother, and once she left, he moved on to me." You rub your legs, trying to distract yourself from what you are confessing. "He didn't start hitting me right away. He just vanished for a while after mom left. I took care of myself. It was when he came back when all the abuse started." You pull off your shirt and wait for Roadhogs response to the numerous bruises and scars covering your body.

His breath hitches, but other than that doesn't make any move or noise. You rub up and down your arms. "Yeah, this is why I wear long sleeved shirts. I hate seeing them. He would hit me if I did anything he thought was bad; he would hit me or throw me into furniture or walls. Hell one time he threw a lamp at me because I was late coming home from school." You skim your hands through the water. "That's why I ran away as soon as I finished high school. Luckily, I ran into you guys, and it all worked out." Roadhog moves over and holds a hand out for you to grab. You tentatively reach your hand out and softly place it in his. His big hand encloses your hand, and he pulls you out of the tub. He pulls you to his chest and cradles you to his chest.

He carries you to his room, all without saying a word. He places you on his bed and turns around and leaves the room. You stare in confusion at the closed door. _‘Why bring me in here and then leave?'_ You scan the room. You've never seen Junkrat's or Roadhog's room. The room was relatively clean; the walls were bare except for some schematics of his gun and his wanted poster. The bed is huge; it must be a California King. It makes sense since he is a big guy. You slip off the bed and look through his dresser for something to use to cover yourself. You find a plain white t-shirt. It's huge. The collar slides over one of your shoulders, and it reaches about mid-thigh on you. You snoop around just trying to pass the time. You notice that he has a bookcase, most are old war books. _‘I didn't know he liked to read.'_ You skim over the spines of the books. You soon become bored and decide to take a nap. You lay down and close your eyes and drift to sleep.

You wake up at what feels like hours later. You scan the room and notice that Roadhog is sitting in a chair reading. You slowly sit up and just stare. He must've seen you move. "How long was I asleep?" He chuckles.

"About two hours now." You yawn and stretch, hearing your bones crack. Roadhog stands up and places the book back on the shelf. He moves to sit on the bed beside you. He picks you up and puts you on his lap and holds there. You just stare into his mask, trying to figure the man behind it. You slowly bring your hands to his head; you lightly trace over the mask, fascinated. Your hands come to the end of the mask, you curl your fingers around the edge, and look down into the eyes of the mask. You wait to see if there's any form of resistance from him when you get none you pull off the mask.

You toss the mask to the side and stare in pure fascination. He has deep brown eyes and some scars decorating his face. Each scar, you trace delicately over. Wishing to know how he got them and if that person exists anymore. You trace your thumb over his plump lips. Roadhog nips at your thumb, sucking it into his mouth. You gasp at the sensation of his tongue circle your thumb. You quickly withdraw it from his mouth and kiss his lips. It starts out chaste but soon turns more heated.

He groans and pulls you closer. You tangle your fingers in his silver hair, gripping and pulling, as he swallows your moans. He pushes a hand under your shirt and rubs up and down your back. He breaks the kiss, causing you to pant and catch your breath. He pulls the shirt over your head and tosses it over to the side. He trails his hands up your sides; he reaches your bra and moves to unhook it. Once he frees your breast from your bra, he runs his hands and cups them. He begins to squeeze and message them. You sit up on your knees so that your breast can reach his face. He starts sucking on left breast as he twists your right nipple between his fingers. You lean your head back and moan as he sucks and nibbles on your nipple. Once he deems the left done, he moves on to the right.

Your moans become louder, and you begin to grind into Roadhog. You can feel him hardening beneath you. He pulls away with an audible ‘pop' and chuckles at the picture you paint. Face flushed, breast covered in hickeys, eyes dilated. You look thoroughly debauched. He lifts you up and hooks his thumbs on the straps of your panties, and removes them at a steady pace.

You now sit before him completely bare. You're panting and have your eyes closed in embarrassment. He can see all the scars and bruises that cover your body. Roadhog doesn't even blink at the marks; he's already decided that you're his, and he'll coat you in marks to replace those; you'll enjoy how he gives you new marks. He moves one hand down to your crotch and starts rubbing you with his thumb. You moan and grind into it, loving the attention you're getting. He grunts and moves lower to your entrance, and delicately presses against into it. You whimper as he teases you. He pushes in his thumb, causing you to throw your head back and groan as he stretches you. _‘Never actually realized how big his fingers were.'_ He begins to thrust it in and out of you at a slow pace but catching speed. You grab onto his shoulders for leverage and enjoy the fingering. He withdraws his thumb and rubs his pointer finger against your pussy. He presses inside and starts thrusting at a rapid speed. He adds his middle finger and begins to scissor you open.

Roadhog moves you back a little and leans over to the bedside table. He pulls open the drawer and begins to rummage inside it looking for something. You take this time to calm your racing heart; taking deep breaths. He moves back and shows you what he was looking for: a bottle of lube and condoms. Your face flushes and you bite your lip. He smirks.

"You wanna help me out here or would you rather watch?" You gulp and with trembling hands make your way to the zipper of his pants. You unzip them and move back, so he shimmies out of them. You stare at his cock; it was big, and you were apprehensive about him being inside of you. You close your eyes and take deep breathes. He traces his hand up your thigh, which causes you to open your eyes. You see that he has already put in the condom. You gulp and allow him to manhandle you back into his lap. He pops the cap of the lube open and squeezes some into his open palm. He strokes himself to coat his cock evenly. You sit up on your knees and try to keep calm. "You say stop, and I'll stop." You nod and reach back to grab his cock. You position it at your entrance, and you slowly press down.

The head of his cock slowly makes it way inside. You still and take deep breaths as you adjust. He encircles your hips with his hands and begins to help you sink lower on him. You groan as his massive cock stretches you wide. After what feels like an eternity, he is fully seated inside of you. You whimper as begin to adjust to him. You dig your nails into his shoulders. You gradually move up, moaning as you do. You sit up until only the head of his cock remains inside, Roadhog pulls you down. He begins to move you up and down on his cock. You gasp and whimper as he fucks you harder, grunting and panting as he thrust into you. The sounds of your smacking skin and moans causing you both to grind harder and push faster. Roadhog starts a bruising pace, fucking you with extreme prejudice. You whimper as you dig your nails deeper into his shoulders, you lean against him; your body no longer having the strength to hold yourself up. You pant and feel your muscles tighten around him. You bring your hand down to where you two are joined and begin to rub your clit. The added stimulation starts to take you to the edge. You moan out and bite down on his shoulders as you start to feel yourself fall from the edge. Your inner muscles tighten around him as your orgasm racks your body.

He grunts and thrust you harder down onto him. He holds you tightly against him as he cums. You can fill the condom begin to swell with his semen. You moan and rotate your hips. He moans as he gently removes himself from you. You moan as he lays down on the bed. He sits up and removes the condom. He tosses it in the trash can in the corner. He lays back down and pulls you close to him. He kisses the top of your head. "You're mine now." You fall asleep feeling content and safe for the first time since your mother left.

The next day as you're watching the news with Junkrat. You see a breaking report where a local man was killed in his home. Your eyes widen when you read the name of the victim. It was your father. That's where Roadhog went yesterday. You smile lightly. _‘I'll have to thank him later.'_


	7. Wrapped in Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had feelings for Roadhog for a while now, but it seems you may have angered him. A day of working out and training with him may change everything between you two.

You've been hanging out with Roadhog and Junkrat ever since you joined the new reformed Overwatch. You're not sure why just that they seem to be a lot of fun, and working here you need some fun. They are a fantastic form of entertainment especially Junkrat, who has become quite the notorious prankster. You are now a part of their little ragtag gang, and you don't mind at all. You do get a little agitated when you get into trouble because of Junkrat using you as a scapegoat. Which he does, a lot. So lately, you've been hanging out with Roadhog more than Junkrat, who had you do cleaning duty for one of his dumb pranks again. Ever since you've been hanging out with Roadhog, you've realized you've developed feelings for the masked man. You and Roadhog have been getting along well enough, but he sometimes just stares at you. It unnerves you. _‘Did I piss him off? If so what was it and how do I apologize?'_ You're going to ask Junkrat to see if maybe he knows why Roadhog is mad at you.

  
You scour the base trying to find the pyromaniac. As you make your way to the cafeteria, you pass a sour looking Hanzo, who is drenched in what you hope is water. "Whoa. What happened to you?" He fixes you with a glare so hot you're amazed you haven't burst into flames.

  
"It seems I was the latest victim of the Junkrat." He hisses through clenched teeth and stomps off towards his quarters. You sigh and make a mental note to get Hanzo a gift as an apology. You go down the hallway Hanzo had emerged from and hope you come across the Australian. You travel down the long corridor till you arrive at the cafeteria. Before you even open the door, you can hear Junkrat's signature cackle. You sigh and push open the door, the sounds reverberating across the room.

  
You scan the room looking for the Australian, only to spot him sitting in the corner with a crowd around him. He spots you and stands up on the table and begins waving his hands over his head.

  
"Oi mate! Over here!" You smile slightly and wave back. He moves over to make room for you at the table. "Didja see Hanzie on your way here?" He has a smirk plastered on his face. You nod.

  
"Yes, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead. What did you do to him?" He cackles and smacks the table in tandem with his laughing.

  
"Oh boy, his face was priceless!" You wait for him to elaborate on it further. _‘Guess I don't get to know what he did. Probably better that way.'_

  
You snort and lean on your left hand. "Hey, I have a question for you, Junkrat." He cocks his head to the side.

  
"Shoot." You sigh as you look down at the table.

  
"Is Roadhog mad at me or something? Because he always seems to glare at me all the time." He looks thoughtful for a minute, as he processes what you said. His face morphs into one of disbelief.

  
"Wait. You think he's mad at ya?" you nod apprehensively.

  
"Yeah, why?" He starts laughing. He is laughing so hard that he clutches his stomach and falls out of his seat.

  
"Oh my God! That is the funniest thing I've ever heard!" You frown and move to get up. Junkrat finally pulls himself up from the floor. "Sorry. Sorry, trust me, mate. He isn't mad at you, not even close." You stare in confusion at him as he hobbles away.

  
You sigh and get up from the table. You clean up the mess Junkrat left and exited the cafeteria. As you make your way back to your room, you try to make sense of what Junkrat said. _‘If he's not mad at me, then why all the glaring?'_ You sigh and ruffle your hair in frustration. Stomping down the hall, you stop in front of your door to see a note taped to it. You gently pull it off and scan over the note. **‘Come to the gym. Training Room 710. Code 9342. Need a sparring partner. -Roadhog'** You re-read the letter a couple of times, just to make sure you read it right the first time. You decide to go and help him with whatever training regiment he has planned. You go inside your room and change into workout clothes, instead of going in your uniform. As you make your way to the gym, your thoughts are racing. Thinking how you are about to be used as target practice for his hook. _‘This is it. This is how I die. He's going to hook me and leave me there the bleed to death.'_ You stop at the entrance of the gym, just staring at the sign in apprehension.

  
You fumble with your clothes, trying to make a decision. The decision is made for you when someone bumps into, and it sends you crashing through the double doors. You land sprawled on the gym floor. You groan and pick yourself up off the ground. Once you're standing, you dust yourself off and make your way to the sparring rooms. You head over to room 710 and punch in the code. You push open the door after you hear the lock click open. You are greeted by the sight of an empty room. The floor in the center of the chamber has foam mats. A water cooler sits in the back left corner with foam cups sitting on top of it.

  
You decide to start stretching and warming up. Thirty minutes later, you hear the door click open. You look up from between sit ups to see Roadhog entering the room in his usual attire. You stand up and wipe your forehead with the towel that I around your neck.

  
"Hey, Mako didn't know what time you wanted, so I head over here as soon as I got your note." He grunts and makes his way over to the lockers that line the right wall. After he's finished putting away his things, he makes his way to the center of the room. You gulp as you make your way over to the center. Luckily, he doesn't have his gun, though he does have his hook. Roadhog has some cover over it. You guess to make sure he won't kill you during this training session. He twirls the chain around and throws it at you. You dodge it, barely. Roadhog becomes relentless, throwing the hook at you with no reprieve. You're able to avoid the majority of them, but that doesn't mean you'll come out of this unscathed. He just chuckles as you dodge his throws, it almost seems like he is making you dance.

  
Your white wife beater seems translucent with all the sweat it's absorbed. You pant and feel your muscles scream in protest as you dodge another attack. You hold your hands up in the form of a ‘T.'

  
"Time out." Roadhog stops and just cocks his head to the side in confusion. You peel off your shirt, and it feels like you're peeling off a second skin from the way it plastered to your frame. You toss it to the side and wipe your forehead with one of your wristbands. You prepare yourself for the onslaught of his attacks that you will go through.

  
"Okay. All good." Roadhog just remains still, if you couldn't see him breathing you'd assume he was dead. You take a step closer with concern in your eyes and features. "Mako? You okay?" That seems to snap him out of his daze. He throws the hook with lightning speed and incredible accuracy. It wraps around your waist. He yanks the chain, hard; causing you to be jerk forward.

 

You try to maneuver your way out of it, but it's no use as you sail towards Roadhog. You crash into his chest, which he seems unaffected by it, and he grabs your wrist. You stare in confusion as he wraps the chain around your wrist. He then tosses the hook up towards the lights, and it wraps around on of the industrial ceiling lamps. He lets you go, and you hang about six inches off the ground, but if you point your feet, you can touch the ground. You stare incredulously at him.

 

"Uh…Mako? What the fuck, man?" He chuckles and traces his hand down your chest, just tracing designs on your skin. You swing your legs trying to jerk out of the chain. "Roadhog, this isn't funny!" He huffs and grabs your legs.

  
"Stop." You still at his command and just stare.

  
"Okay I'll stop, but what the hell are you doing?"

  
He huffs and moves his hand up and takes off his mask. Your eyes widen in shock. You've never seen him without his mask. You drink in the sight. Mako's gray hair isn't dyed as you had originally thought, his eyebrows the same color and they sit right above coffee colored eyes. His plump pale lips set a neutral stance. Your mouth hangs slightly open, just stunned as you try to copy everything you see in memory. He raises an eyebrow and smirks.

  
"Like what you see?" You shake your head and blush. You turn your head to the side, glaring at the lockers. He grasps your chin and pulls your face back to look at him. "Jamison tells me you think I hate you. Is that right?" You stare into his eyes.

  
"Yeah. You always seem to glare at me and if you and Jamie are talking you instantly go silent." He grunts. "I'm not glaring. I'm staring. The reason I stop talking is that my attention just goes to you." You can feel your face flushing, and you squirm under the intense stare he has on you.

 

He pulls you forward, his eyes never leaving yours. Mako captures your lips in a chaste kiss, not pushing for deeper but enough pressure to feel it. Your eyes widen in astonishment. _‘Oh my God. OH MY GOD.'_ Your eyes slowly close, and you start to kiss back. Mako breaks the kiss and takes a step back, taking a look at you. He sees your flushed face, eyes dilated, and lips slightly puffy. Mako traces his thumb over your lips and seems entranced by your expressions. He pushes you away and moves over to the lockers. The momentum from the force causes you to swing back and forth slightly. You stare bewildered at him, trying to figure out why he stopped. _'Good thing I decided to wear those wristbands or else my wrist will be all sorts of fucked up.'_

  
He returns with something clutched in his hand. He grabs you by the waist and steadies you. Mako places a deep kiss on your lips. You gasp, and he takes this opportunity to enter his tongue into your mouth. It's thick and seems to fill your mouth completely. You moan and try to maneuver your tongue against his. While you're distracted by the kiss, Mako caresses your side, slowly moving it downward, and stops at the top of your gym shorts. He hooks his thumb on the waste and of both your underwear and pants and pulls down. You gasp as the cold air hits your heated skin. The garments now litter the floor beneath you.

  
You moan as Roadhog places bites and hickeys all over your neck. Once he deems the marks acceptable, he backs away slightly and traces his hands down your body. You bite your bottom lip when he moves his hand to grip your erection. He chuckles as you grind into his hand. He releases you, causing you to whine, and reaches into his pocket to pull out a tube of lube. You flush when you realize he most likely planned for this to happen. 'That's why Jamison was so giggly this morning...' You groan as you can feel the muscles in your shoulder begin to protest at the position they are in, you huff.

 

"Mako. My arms are killing me here." He hums as he coats his hand with the lube. "Hold on just a bit longer." Mako tosses the tube to the floor, grasp your dick and slowly begins to stroke you. You squirm and grind into his hold.

  
He grunts and starts stroking you faster, alternating his grip. He leans over you and starts sucking at your neck; letting out guttural growls and grunts. You lean your head to the side to allow him better access to your neck. You moan as you feel the muscles in your lower abdomen tighten, feeling like a coil spring wound too tight. You clamp down on your bottom lip to stifle the noises you're making. Mako's hand moves faster; his grip tightens, and he sucks on your ear lobe. The triple threat causes your body to seize up, just on the edge of nirvana. He whispers in your ear.

  
"Cum for me." As if spellbound, you release into his hand. He strokes your cock through your orgasm, milking you for all you have. You lean your head back and pant, trying to regain some semblance of reality.

 

Mako moves back and just stares at your hanging form. He snaps out of his staring and wipes his come-covered hand on his pants. He reached into his pockets again and pulled out a condom. He then removes his pants and stands bare in the open room. He grabs the discarded tube as he rips open the condom wrapper and rolls it over his fully erect cock. He re-coats his fingers with lube and moves closer to you. He hoists you up and wraps your legs around his waist. You jolt out of your daze as he maneuvers you into place. You sigh in relief as you feel your weight being taken off your shoulders. You roll them and groan at the cracking noise they create. Mako places a kiss on your shoulder as a form of apology.

 

He lightly bites at your jaw and kisses you. Your body, relaxed from the orgasm it had just experienced, was starting to react to the attention Roadhog was giving it. You moan into the kiss trying to get him to deepen it. You gasp and pull away when you feel something cold and slick rub against your entrance. You look at Mako to see he has a smirk covering his face. 'Smug bastard.' He presses a little harder against your entrance until the muscles relent, and the tip of his middle finger is inside you. You groan as you clench unconsciously around the intrusion. Roadhog groans and sucks at your pulse point on your neck.

  
"You gotta relax." You nod and take a deep breath willing your muscles to relax. When he feels the muscles relax, Mako begins to move it at a slow pace. You close your eyes and focus on keeping your muscles relaxed. Once he sees that your body is accustomed to one of his fingers, he adds his pointer finger. You hiss at the stretch. _'Fuck. Never realized how big his fingers were. Never dreamed this could happen either.'_

You sigh as you feel your body become accustomed to the stretch. You throw your head back and moan when you feel him brushed against that spot inside you. Mako chuckles and pushes against that spot again, causing you to grind into his fingers. You cry out as he begins to abuse your prostate. Thrusting hard against it, then just lightly rubbing it. Tears of frustration leak from your eyes as he relentlessly teases you. He adds another finger as he fucks you on his fingers. You clamp down on your lip as the stretch seems to be too much, but with the way Mako keeps rubbing your prostate, you soon forget the pain. Roadhog slowly withdraws his fingers and looks you in the eyes.

  
"You wanna stop? Cause I won't be able to stop once started." You gasp and stare back into his eyes. You can see he wants your permission to continue. You smile and cock your head to the side.

  
"Come on, Mako. I thought you said you took what you wanted? And I'm pretty much offering here." He smiles, presses a quick peck to the lips, and positions his cock at your entrance.

You close your eyes and wait. Roadhog presses into you then stopping once the head of his cock is inside. You groan and clench unconsciously, which in turn causes him to moan. He grasps your hips and holds you steady as he begins to push deeper inside of you. Once he is fully inside, he pauses; giving you time to adjust to his girth. Once you no longer feel pain and feel comfortable with him moving, you tighten your legs and press him forward. Mako catches the movement and withdraws slightly, then thrust back in. You moan out his name as his cock seems to strike your prostate with every thrust. He picks you up and slams you back down on his cock, all while grunting and whispering dirty things to you. "Fuck. Look at you. All stretched out on my cock. Shit. You're mine now. I'll kill anyone who thinks they can take you from me." He bites down on your shoulder as he thrust you down in tandem with his thrust. You moan and clench down on him as he tries to recede out of you. He smacks your ass as punishment.

"Oh, someone's gonna be punished later if they keep it up." You smirk and continue to clench around him. He growls and begins to fuck you relentlessly.

The chains are making a 'chink' noises as the chain moves with the movement. You pant, and you can feel your orgasm approaching.

  
"Fucking shit, Mako. Ple-plea-please so close." He just grunts with a smirk.

  
"You're gonna come from just my cock." You groan and kick his back with your heel in retaliation. He growls and starts slamming into you. The head of his cock striking your prostate with significant force. You're so close to your orgasm; you can practically taste it.

  
"Fuck.Fuck.Fuck." Mako begins to moan, and his thrust becomes erratic. He slams into your prostate one last time, and that sends you tumbling over the cliff of ecstasy. Your come paints his stomach, and you moan as you feel him thrust a few more times before stalling. He moans and holds you close as he cums. You can feel the condom expanding within you.

You both remain still, the sounds of your pants and moans filling the silence in the room. He slowly pulls out and leaves you there to hang boneless. You groan as your body tries to adjust to the sudden weight distribution. Mako takes off the condom, tying the end, and tosses it on top of his pants. He grabs you and unchains your wrist. You moan in satisfaction as you pull your wrist to your chest. He chuckles as he presses a kiss to the top of your head. He sits down with you in his lap.

  
"Didn't think you'd be interested." His voice startles you slightly, not expecting him to talk. You look up at him in confusion.

  
"What do you mean?" He looks away, and you can see a light pink dusting his cheeks.

  
"I mean there's all those better looking people in this place, never would've guessed you'd choose me." You blink at him, just stunned. You start giggling that morphs into full-on laughter. He huffs which jostle you.

  
"Sorry. Sorry. It's just Jamie has been making fun of me saying I'm too obvious. I've even had D.Va volunteer to help me write a love note just I could confess in some way." He stares at you then a smile spreads across his face, and he places a kiss on your forehead.

  
"Well good, cause you're mine now. I don't share." You sigh and cuddle closer to him.

  
"I'm perfectly okay with that." When you wake up, you find yourself in Roadhog's room. You look around, and you see a bright pink piece of paper sitting on the end table. You pick it up and burst out laughing as you scan the paper. **'CONGRATS you two! Fuckin' finally. Remind me to buy D.Va a gift cause her idea of the notes were the best! -Jamie'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late. I'm Sorry! BUT here is the next chapter and I've already started on the next one, so it'll be posted later this week. 
> 
> So I remember reading somewhere on tumblr that someone headcanons that Roadhog would most likely wrap their partner in his chain and hang them from the ceiling. So I decided to take a crack at it. 
> 
> P.S. OMG all the love and support and even the constructive criticism have been wonderful! Thank you all so much. Keep up the kudos and comments~!


	8. Cutie Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va asks for help with fixing her MEKA. Who knew that helping your crush out can lead to such wonderful events. It also helps to have a certain DJ as a wingman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. This is the longest chapter yet. Hope ya'll enjoy!  
> Also thank you all for the love and support!!

D.Va groaned in frustration as she glares at her MEKA. She huffs and pouts as if that would fix her MEKA. Now she knows her MEKA better than anyone, but this issue was giving her a major headache. She is about just to give up for the day when she spots you walking on the other side of the hangar.

  
"Hey! Hey!" You turn to look over at the spazzing D.Va. You make your way over to her.

  
"What's up, Hana?" She smiles and stares intently at you.

  
"Wow, you look beautiful today! Have you lost weight? Did you get a new haircut?" You roll your eyes and just give her a deadpan look.

  
"What do want?" She sighs and seems to deflate.

  
"I need help with my MEKA…" You hum and move forward to look at it. D.Va comes to a stop beside you.

  
"I can't figure it out, and I'm just getting angrier and angrier. I'm ready to self-destruct on myself." You snort and look down at your watch.

  
"Well, I have to help Symmetra for a bit, but once I'm done with that, I'll come back and help you out." She squeals and jumps on you, smothering you with a hug.

  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!" You pull her off and make your way to the exit of the hangar.

  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you know when I'm done." Hana giggles and waves.

  
"Okay bye!"

  
Three hours later, you find yourself making your way back to the hangar. _‘Remind me never to help Symmetra again. I've never been given so many backhanded compliments in my life.'_ You had messaged Hana a little earlier, so hopefully, she'll be waiting for you in the hangar. You find that the garage was dark. _‘Guess I beat her here.'_ You make your way over to the control room to turn on some of the lights. As you flip the switch, you hear the lights hum with electricity. You look down at your phone to see if you have a message from Hana, still no response.

  
You decide to go ahead and work on the MEKA. Luckily, D.Va left a booklet full of information on the machine. You start reading over the pamphlet. You've helped D.Va before, but never on your own. You read that booklet as if your life depended on it. Once you feel that you'll be comfortable to work on the mech, you place the booklet back where you found it. You notice a notebook sitting on the seat inside the MEKA. You remove it and flip it open. It looks like a random jumble of drawings, writings, and scribbles. You skim over it, hoping to find what the issue was with the MEKA that frustrated the Korean girl.

  
You come across a page that has drawings of the MEKA and written instructions and complaints with said mech. Hana had written that it seems the thrusters are what had frustrated her. You hook up the mech to the lift and have it slowly lifted from the ground. You huff as you begin to look over the mech, to see if there is any physical evidence to what may have caused the malfunction. There was a slight dent in the right thruster, but other than that it looks excellent. So you begin to dismantle the thrusters and to find the reason D.Va's thrusters have decided to stop working.

  
You start to work on them, not realizing how late it was getting. You discovered the cause of the malfunction, a shuriken. It seems Genji's aim, as flawless as it appears to be, had hit where it needed to keep D.Va grounded. You save the shuriken to the side to give it back to Genji later. You sigh and bring out your phone to play some music. As the music begins to play from the phone's speakers, you start the process of fixing the MEKA's thrusters.

  
Hana rushes through the corridors of the base bumping into people and muttering a quick apology. She makes it to the hangar hoping you're not there. Hana makes her way to the corner that houses her MEKA. She finds the place to be in order if not a little messy. Hana sighs in relief that she had beaten you there. She moves over to the desk to sit in the chair and wait. Hana trips over something and crashes to the floor. She curses in Korean and goes to glare at the offensive object when she sees a pair of legs sticking out from under the MEKA.

  
A scream awakens you. You jolt up and bash your head on the underside of the mech. You groan and hold your head.

  
"OH MY GOSH! Are you okay? Are you dead? It's all my fault!" D.Va screams. You sigh and shimmy your way out from under the mech.

  
"Hana, I'm all right." Hana looks like she is about to faint. She throws herself at you, causing you to wrap your arms around her waist, and wraps her arms around your neck.

  
"I thought-I thought the Me-Meka had crushed you!" She is shaking, and you can hear her hiccupping into your shoulder. You rub her back hoping to calm her frazzled nerves.

  
"It's fine. I'm fine. I just fell asleep while I was working on the boosters." You whisper, hoping that if you talk calmly, she, in turn, will calm down. D.Va starts taking deep breaths.

  
"Who falls asleep under a mech?" You laugh and continue to rub her back. "Someone who came into work on it, even though the person who had requested help didn't show up." Hana pulls away with a blush covering her cheeks.

  
"Sorry about that. Lucio came over, and we played some games, and we just passed out." You shrug your shoulders and lightly push her off of you.

  
"Don't worry about it. Luckily, I found your notes, so I had a guideline." Hana flushes, and you cock your head to the side in confusion. _'Why is she blushing? I mean she had some doodles nothing bad so...'_ Hana starts fiddling with her shirt, no longer looking at you.

  
"How much did you see?" You look up at the ceiling trying to recollect what you saw.

  
"Well, I saw some of your doodles, sketches of the MEKA, and some random writings. I just skimmed to see if there was anything about the MEKA." You say as of reading off items of a grocery list. Hana places a hand on her chest and lets out a sigh of relief.

  
"Oh good." Her eyes widen, and she waves her hands in front of her frantically. "Not because there's anything bad in there! Just private thoughts you know." You raise an eyebrow.

  
"Sure. Whatever you say." You pull yourself up off the ground and dust yourself off. You hold your hand out to help D.Va up. She grabs your hand, and you haul her up.

  
You move back to where you fell asleep and begin the process of cleaning up the tools that lay across the floor. You then move back to put them back in the tool box. You look over your shoulder to see D.Va inspecting the changes you had done to the mech. She hums in approval and glides her hands over the smooth surface. You notice her notebook is still sitting on the desk. You shake your head and go back to cleaning up the mess you made.

  
You turn to look back at D.Va, and you can't help but notice how content and happy she looks. Seeing her like this and knowing you are the cause of it, makes your heart skip a beat. You can feel your face flushing, possibly even your neck. _'Stop. No, bad thoughts. Also, I'm pretty sure she has feelings for Lucio anyhow.'_ You let out a depressed sigh. _'No need to get depressed. I never had a chance anyhow.'_ You shake your head and focus on putting the tools away. You are pulled away from your task by Hana giggling. You turn around to see her hugging the MEKA.

  
"She's good as new! I can't wait to take her out on a mission!" You smile and take a seat in the desk.

  
"Glad I was able to help." Hana turns to you with a beautiful smile on her face, causing you to blush and look down.

  
"Thank you for doing this." You cough and rub the back of your neck.

  
"It's nothing. I always wanted to get a closer look at your MEKA." She wraps you in a hug, with her chin perched on your shoulder.

  
"You can look at the MEKA whenever you want." You hug her close and hold her there, just enjoying the moment. When she moves to pull away, you let her go reluctantly. You grab your bag and hop off the desk. You make your way toward the exit and get ready to take a shower and a nap.

  
"Well, I'll see you later Hana." Hana waves back at you

  
"Later!" You sigh as you walk out of the hangar, looking forward to taking a nice hot shower and sleeping in your bed. You groan as you rotate your shoulders, hearing them pop as your shoulder moves. You smile as you see your door coming into view. You maneuver your bag so you can dig through it to get out your key card.

  
"Come on. I know it's in here." You dig around in your bag for a few more seconds until your fingers press against something plastic. "Yes." You pull out the key card and swipe it in the card reader. The sound of the door unlocking causes your whole body just to deflate. You toss your bag on the bed as soon as you make it inside your quarters.

  
You walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower, letting it warm up. You strip off your soiled clothes and throw them in the hamper in the corner. Just as you are about to step into the shower, you hear a knock at your door. You ignore it, hoping that whoever is on the other side will take the hint. However, they just beat harder and in shorter spurts. You sigh and wrap a towel around yourself. You yank open the door to glare at whoever was on the other side. Your glare disappears when you see its Lucio, who is looking so earnest. He must've just realized that you are in nothing but a towel because his face flushes and looks down at the floor.

  
"I'm so sorry. I just needed to give you this." You roll your eyes and smile.

  
"It's cool Lucio. Just give me whatever is you need to deliver." He nods and holds his hands out, still not looking up at you. You laugh and gently retrieve the parcel from his hands. "Thanks, Lucio, I'll see you later okay?" He nods and skates off down the hallway. You shake your head and look down at the 10x13 envelope, trying to figure out what it is. You shrug and throw it on the bed next to your bag. You head back into the bathroom and take your shower. You walk out of the bathroom around twenty minutes later. You change into some sweatpants and a tank top and sit on your bed. You look at the parcel and stare, not sure if you should open it. You know Lucio wouldn't deliver anything bad or harmful. _‘Guess I'll just take the gamble.'_ You slowly open the envelope and pull out a notebook.

  
You stare in confusion at the pink and purple notebook in your hands. _‘This is D.Va's. How did Lucio get it?'_ You hesitate to open it, remembering how Hana had panicked at the possibility of you reading something inside. You battle with yourself for a good ten minutes before deciding just to take a peek. _‘Maybe Hana gave it to him to give to me.'_ You slowly open the notebook, as if it would combust if you opened it too fast. The first few pages are what you have already seen. You quickly skim over the pages stopping to when it all tampers off to just writing.

  
_ "Oh, my God! I embarrassed myself today so bad in front of her! It's all Lucio's fault. He decided to run into me while I wasn't paying attention (cause I was too busy staring at her) and this caused me to drop my food and fall from his weight crashing into me. It was so embarrassing. Didn't help that I fell into the food." _

  
You smile as you remember that day. Hana had been so upset. You had rushed over to find Lucio apologizing over and over again. You just help her up and walked her out of the cafeteria and back to her room. It was nice. You had enjoyed the time, even though it was mostly just Hana complaining about Lucio. You focus back on the notebook and continue to read.

  
 _"It was a good thing though cause she came to my rescue, though I didn't need one. She walked me back to my room and just listened to me rage over Lucio. It was nice. I wanted to kiss her as she stopped at my door."_ You blush as you read that. You never would've guessed she had feelings toward you. You keep reading the notebook. It's more confessions of her feelings toward you, how you look in her eyes and even the cute things you apparently do.

  
Your face feels like it's on fire. You close the book and just cover your face with your hands. _‘She likes me. I have a chance.'_ You laugh, and it's full of relief and giddiness. "I have a fucking chance!" You fall back on your bed and just giggle. Your cheeks begin to hurt from how long you've been grinning, but you don't care. You're so excited that you have a chance. You sigh and stare up at the ceiling just thinking. You slowly begin to drift into sleep, when banging on your door jolts you upright.

  
The banging continues. You move to the door and look through the peephole to see a frantic looking D.Va. You open the door to fast because she hits you in the chest which causes you to grunt. D.Va's face goes pale, and she looks at her fist as if it betrayed her.

  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you." She continues to mumble in Korean, and you just stare in an adoring fashion. You wait for her to finish. After she finishes her rambling, her face colors red, and she looks down at the floor. "Did Lucio give you anything?" You decide to play dumb, just to see how far she'd be willing to go.

  
"He did." Hana's eyes widen.

  
"Did you read it?" You lean against the door frame.

  
"Read what?" She cocks her head to the side.

  
"The notebook?" You bring your hand to your lips and hold your chin in thought.

  
"Maybe? I read something." Hana huffs and crosses her arms, now not so sure Lucio had given you the notebook. You decide to end this little charade. "Yes Hana, Lucio delivered a journal to me, and yes I read it. All of it." Hana goes pale; all wide-eyed and trembled slightly. She looks down at the ground, and you can see her shoulders shake. Your eyes widen when you hear her take in a shuddery breath. You quickly grab her chin and force her to look up at you. The tears and the total look of embarrassment just kill you. You gently wipe the tears away with your thumb.

  
"Hey Hey, Hana don't cry." Those words seem to break the dam because she started to cry harder. You begin to panic. You frantically try to think of something that'll stop her crying. You do the only thing you can think of. You gently press your lips against hers, all of her body movement stills. You slowly pull back to see that she hasn't stopped crying, but she has stopped shaking. She stares at you with a startled look. You smile awkwardly.

  
"So I can say that you're not alone in your feelings." Hana's jaw drops and the tears stop. You bite your lip waiting for a response. _‘I think I may have broken her.'_ You snap out of your thoughts by being tackled by the small Korean girl. You steady yourself, barely, and grab her thighs, so you both don't go falling to the ground. You try to say something, but it is cut off by Hana's lips.

  
You begin to kiss back, feeling as if this is all a dream and who are you to deny a fantasy. D.Va tangles her fingers in your hair pulling sporadic as she kisses you. You take a few steps back until the back of your knees meet the edge of your mattress. You slowly descend into a sitting position with D.Va still in your lap. Your hands on her hips slowly trail up and down her sides, sliding under her shirt. She pulls back from the kiss, both of you panting; trying to catch your breaths. She presses her forehead against yours and lightly laughs.

  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." The confession makes you laugh.

  
"I'm pretty sure I can take a good guess if it's half as long as I wanted it." Hana blushes prettily and wraps her arms around your neck.

  
"Can we keep going? Please?" You smile and place a feather light kiss on her lips.

  
"Anything you want." She giggles and places a kiss on your mouth. You soon take control of it. Running your tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. She grants it, and you waste no time in exploring her mouth. She moans and grinds her hips against yours. You groan and move your hands under her shirt and stop at the back latches of her bra. She presses her back into your hands, urging you to continue. You quickly unhook the latches, and she leans back to take off her shirt and bra. She throws them behind her, not caring where they land. You move to kiss and bite along the column of her neck. She moans, and her fingers thread through your hair, clutching at the strands and holding you in place at her neck. You bite harder than before on her shoulder. You kiss the same spot as an apology. You pull yourself back and just look at your creation.

  
You maneuver her, so she is laying on the bed, her head cradled by the pillows. Hana's hair fans out behind her, and you just stare. _'Please don't let this be a dream.'_ You hastily remove your shirt and throw it over your shoulder. You descend over her, crawling over her body with the grace of a cat. You settle between her legs and begin to trail kisses down her body; traveling from her lips down to her breast. You cup her left breast with your hand and start to knead it, as you suck and lick at her right breast. Hana makes quite gasps and tangles a hand in your hair. You smirk as you suck harder on her nipple and release it only to blow lightly on it. Hana groans and pants. "Please" is all she mutters. You move to the other nipple and give it the same treatment. Once you decide you've given enough attention to her breast, you trail butterfly kisses down her stomach. You stop at where she shorts rest.

  
You look up and wait for her permission to continue. She has her right arm covering her eyes, and she is panting. Her face is covered in a lovely flush, and you smirk knowing full well that you are the reason she looks so debauched. She calms down and peers down at you and nods. You hook your pointer fingers on the waistband and slowly pull them down. Hana lifts her legs when she needs to. You throw the shorts to the side and trail your hands up her legs. Hana moans and spreads her legs for you. You stop your hands on her thighs and look down at her from your kneeling position.

  
"You okay? Want to quit?" Hana quickly shakes her head.

  
"No. Please. Don't stop." You smile and lean over her, placing a hand beside her head to steady yourself. You place a chaste kiss to her lips and move back to your kneeling position. You bring your hand to your mouth, and you begin to suck on your digits. Hana stared, entranced, at the way you suck on your fingers. You start to make lewd noises, moaning obnoxious and over the top. Hana's face flushes as she catches your eyes. The look you are giving her intense, full of lust and passion.

  
You remove your fingers from your mouth and lean over Hana. You trail your fingers over her lower lips, barely touching. You press in between the lips and rub at the wetness. D.Va moans and grabs the comforter. You bite your lip as you slowly insert your middle finger inside her. She moans and grinds down into your hand. You moan at how tight she feels, her inner muscles clenching around your finger. You withdraw the digit and press back inside. Your pace is slow, allowing her to adjust and get used to the intrusion. Hana's moans and movements spur you on, and you add another finger. Her one pitches and she whines at the stretch. Her legs squeezing your arm and hand. You place kisses on any piece of flesh that you can reach. She begins to relax, and you continue your ministrations. You move your fingers at a faster pace, all while watching Hana's facial expressions to make sure she is fully enjoying the treatment. She begins to pant as she tosses her head back. Her knuckles painted white as she holds the comforter in a death grip.

  
You lower yourself, so you're up close and personal to her dripping wet pussy. You begin to trace your tongue where your fingers have her stretched open, delving inside in tandem with the trust of your fingers. Hana's moans become louder and more consistent. You move up and lick against her clitoris. Her body jerks at the new sensation. You chuckle and continue to lap in time with your thrust. Hana is tossing and turning as you rack her body with pleasure she had never experienced before. You switch from laps to sucks. D.Va hisses at the suction, squeezing you between her thighs.

  
"Please. So close. So close." You suck harder, thrust faster, and moan as you do; sending vibrations on her clit. Hana moans turn into breathy pants, and you can feel her inner muscles tighten. You know she's close. You decide to finish her off quickly.

  
You thrust your fingers deeper and faster; you suck harder and press harder with your tongue on her clitoris. Hana arches her back and lets out a silent scream of release. You lap at her pussy, moaning at the taste, all while slowly thrusting your fingers in and out. You pull out your fingers, which causes Hana to groan as she lays in a boneless heap, and bring them up to your lips. Her eyes widen, and her face is, again covered in a deep blush. Once you know you have her full attention, you gingerly bring your digits to your lips and suckle on them. You never break eye contact with her as you suck and lick your fingers clean from her juices. After you've washed your fingers, you lean over her and kiss her deeply, making her taste herself on your tongue.

  
She wraps her arms around your neck, brings your bodies flush against one another. You pull apart and just lay in the afterglow. Hana smiles weakly and moves as if to cuddle you, only for you to be pushed to your back and Hana sitting on top of you. You stare in shock as Hana giggles and has a hungry look on her face.

  
"My turn."

  
The next morning you make your way to the cafeteria in search of a particular DJ. You smile when you see him sitting at his usual table. You jog over to him and take a seat next to him. Lucio smiles and has a knowing look. You laugh and wrap an arm around his shoulder.

  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." His smile is blinding. He just radiates happiness.

  
"No problem. Glad I could help you two out." You sit and talk to him for a while until you're interrupted by D.Va shouting your name across the room. You smile and stand up.

  
"Later, Lucio." He laughs and waves you off.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Go enjoy your girl." You blush lightly, and once you reach Hana, she instantly tangles your fingers together and stands on the tips of her toes to place a kiss on your cheek. You've never been more content or happy.


	9. Skype Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you and your girlfriend are station at different Watch Points, you have to find ways to stay intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap. This one. This one almost got me. I re-wrote this one like 3 times. SO I hope ya'll like it.   
> Again, thanks for all the kudos and comments! They keep me writing. :)

   You groan in exhaustion as you walk away from the training area. You moan as you roll your shoulders, they release some of the tension that is built upon them. You ruffle your hair. _‘Man, why does Commander Reyes have to be such a hardass? Ever since they made him Co-Commander, he's been on like this personal mission to make his squad the best in all of Overwatch.'_ The memory, of the last big Overwatch meeting, still fresh in your mind. The whole meeting was Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes just kept arguing and trying to outdo one another. _‘They need to either beat the fuck out of each other or fuck each other. Whichever one calms Reyes down.'_ You stop just outside the cafeteria doors. The doors look like the gates of heaven. You push open the doors and make your way to the first available table and collapse into the chair. You lay your head down on the cold surface of the table.

   "Whoa there, you look like hell." A southern accent drawls. You don't even have to look up to know it's McCree. You just make a grunting noise of acknowledgment. McCree chuckles and take the seat next to you. "So you gonna tell me why you look like hell?" You open one eye and just look over at him. McCree just sits there with a smirk on his face.

   "Because I just came back from it." You whine as you sit up straight. "Commander Reyes has been making everyone's training day total hell." You moan in pain at just remembering the absolute hell of training you just experienced. You are startled out of reminisces by a boisterous laugh. You look over to see McCree bent over the table laughing, slamming his hand on the table. You cock your head to the side in confusion. _‘I don't see what's so funny…'_   "Okay, what's the joke cause I don't see it." McCree holds a hand up and tries to catch his breath.

   "I just have a few questions first, and I'll answer your question." You nod in slight confusion and wait for McCree to stop laughing. "Ho boy, alright. I'm good." He leans back in his chair and flicks his hat back. "Okay now answer honestly." You nod, again, and wait for the onslaught of questions in the hope of finding what was so funny. "Now does Reyes seem to target you?"

   "Yes." You say with a groan. McCree nods with a smile on his face.

   "Does he call you out more often than others?" McCree states in a bored tone. You groan as you remember today's training exercise. That's what he spent the majority of the day doing, calling you out and embarrassing you in front of the rest of the squad.

   "Yes." You moan out as you lay your head down on the table. "He fucking hates me, doesn't he?" You look up and see McCree has an understanding smile on his face. He reaches out and grabs your shoulder.

   "The opposite." You look up in shock. "I know shocking, but trust me; he must see potential in you. I've been through it. He's harder on you because he knows that you have the ability to be amazing. So he's harder on you." You flush and stare wide-eyed at McCree. _‘I never would've guessed that it's more of him wanting to be better.'_ McCree smiles and chuckles lightly. "Reyes found you too, right?" You nod slowly. "Yeah. He has a knack for doing that. Trust me; he's shaping you to be the best you can be." Your blush is now covering your entire face and neck.

   "Wow, I never would've guessed. That makes me feel special." McCree laughs as he takes in your flushed face. "Hey McCree, you love me right?" You nail him with the puppy dog stare.

   "I'm not sure how to answer that," McCree says with a skeptical voice. He stares in apprehension as you stick out your bottom lip. McCree groans as it looks like tears well up in your eyes. "Yes. Yes! I love you, okay?" You smile and grab McCree's hand.

   "Will you get me food? I can't feel my legs!" You plead. McCree stares at you with a deadpan stare. He sighs and stands up, fixing his hat and poncho.

   "Sure kid." He mutters as he makes his way over to the buffet line. You smile and relax into your chair. You pull your phone out of your pocket and see quite a few texts from D.Va. You grin as you read the texts from your girlfriend. Most of them are ‘I miss you' text, but a few of them are update texts. Texts are talking about how the rest of the gang is doing and about all the new stuff they're learning. You send back a text letting her know how you are and an update on the others here.

   You laugh when you get a response within seconds after sending the text. ‘Hey, babe! Glad to hear that Reaper hasn't killed you yet! Wish we didn't get deployed to different watchpoints :( I want to go on dates and do other stuff ;)' You blush as you read the last sentence. You missed your girlfriend immensely, but you knew it was bound to happen. It made sense that Reyes would get his watchpoint after he got promoted and he'd get to choose who he wanted to be there with him. You smile and text her back. ‘I miss you too, sweetheart.'

   "Dinner is served," McCree states as he puts a tray in front of you. You look down to see a bowl of beef stroganoff, a bowl of salad, and a bread stick. Your stomach rumbles as you catch a whiff of the food. McCree laughs when he hears your stomach growl. "Well dig in, partner!" You don't need to be told twice and start tearing into the food. McCree chuckles and starts eating his food at a much slower pace. You stop stuffing your face when you hear a high pitched ‘ping.' You reach out to grab your phone, but McCree swipes it first. "Oh, it's from the missus. How she been?" You flush at what McCree now likes to call D.Va. He's been calling her that ever since you told him that you could picture yourself marrying her.

   "She's good. Mostly complaints about Commander Morrison's training and how he tends to hover over her. By the way, she now calls him Dad 76." McCree snorts. You hold your hand out, hoping he'll give you your phone. He does. You smile and unlock the phone to read the newest text. ‘Hey so when you get to your room, get on your computer so we can…. talk ;)' Your face feels like it's on fire. _‘God. I love her.'_

   "Why are you blushing? She sends you something nice?" McCree says with a taunting voice. He has a lecherous smile and is wagging his eyebrows. You blush harder and cover your face with your hands, to wanting to see McCree make those faces. _‘Please kill me.'_ "You gonna reply with something just as nice, like pictures?" You groan and stand up.

   "Bye McCree!" You quickly grab your tray of food and rush out of the cafeteria. You can hear McCree laughing behind you. You walk briskly toward your room in hopes of escaping McCree's lewd stares and comments. _‘Why is he my best friend again?'_ You sigh and nod as you pass others in the hallway since your hands are full. Once you've made it to your quarters, you balance the tray in one hand and swipe your key.

   You sigh in relief once you sit down at your desk, turning on the computer. You finish a few reports and your food before you even think of calling D.Va. You clean up the mess, leaving the tray full of dishes outside your door for pick up. You change into a tank top and some baggy sweat pants and return to the computer. You move over to the icon to open the video chat app. You see that quite a few people are on, even McCree. A chat window pops up on your screen.

McShooty: Don't worry I'll keep everyone busy so you and the missus can....talk ;) 

You: Thanks...I guess

McShooty: Your welcome. You can pay me back by taking my patrol duty one-day next week. 

You: sure. No problem

   You smile and exit the chat. 'McCree. Best Friend and Wingman. Gotta loves him.' You double click on D.Va's icon and watch as the screen goes black with three green dots lighting up as it calls her. The screen makes a ping noise, but the screen stays black. You lean in to make sure that it didn't shut down on accident.

   "Boo!" Hana giggles. You startle so severe that you flip your chair back. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" You pull yourself up and stare at her with wide eyes and a slight tremble. Hana lets out a sigh of relief, then starts laughing. "I didn't think I'd scare you that bad!" You roll your eyes at her antics and pick up your chair. You sit back on it and take a breath to calm your racing heartbeat. You steady yourself and just take in Hana's appearance. She has a beautiful smile on her face, her cheeks flushed from laughing, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, and she has never looked more breathtaking than she does right now.

   You smile back and laugh. "Yeah yeah. Give your boyfriend a heart attack why don't you." You run a hand through your hair and chuckle when Hana pouts. "Aww c'mon Hana. Don't be all pouty; I'm fine. I miss you." That snaps Hana out of her pouting because her face now has a light flush.

   "I miss you too. Why did Reaper have to take you? He did it out of spite, didn't he? He knew Dad 76 wanted you on his squad, so he took you. What a jerk." You stare confused at her then you bust out laughing. She's so angry over the fact that Reaper had gotten to you first. "Hopefully, we'll have a big Overwatch meeting, and I can see you in person again. Then we can go on dates and kiss and all that." You smile a sad one because you miss all that immensely; just being able to see her in person and hold her hand. ‘Wow I'm such a sap, but she's worth it.' "Hello! You zoned out on me there." You focus back on her and rub the back of your neck.

   "Sorry. Just I'm tired. Commander Reyes has been running me into the ground lately." You say with a light chuckle. Hana crosses her arms and huffs. You smile. "Hana, it's okay. I'm tough I can handle it." A smile slowly spreads on her face. You grin. "C'mon Hana banana. Can I get a smile?" She bites on her lip to stop a smile from growing. You laugh. "Shnookums." That breaks her. Hana bust out laughing, a smile spread across her face. "Shnookums gets you every time." Hana giggles and tries to catch her breath.

   "Damn it. I always lose." She sighs in exasperation. You sit back and smile with a glee. Hana calms down and her whole demeanor seems to change. Hana's eyes appear to be sharper; her smile became seductive, and even her way of sitting becomes more alluring. "So I wanted to try something." You gulp and feel a shiver run down your spine as Hana's stare becomes more intense.

   "What do you want to try?" You bite your bottom lip and wait in anticipation for Hana's answer. Her smile widens, and she leans back into her chair.

   "You ever heard of virtual sex?" Hana says with a sultry voice.

   "Y-Ye-Yeah." You blush and gulp.

   Hana bites her lip and twirls a loose hair around her finger. "Wanna give it a try?" Your eyes widen and feel your mouth go dry. All you can do is nod your head slowly. Hana smiles and licks her lips. "Good. Good. Cause you have no idea how long I begged Lucio to distract everyone so I could do this." Your blush darkens, and your brain seems to shut down when Hana takes off her shirt. Hana giggles and traces random designs over her breast. "So, are you going to take off your shirt?"

   You nod and quickly strip off your shirt. "So how do we do this? I've never even considered this. I guess it's gonna be like phone sex just we can see each other." Hana nods and proceeds to unhook her bra. You stare in appreciation and groans. "Fuck I wish I was there." Hana giggles and cups her breast and begins to knead them. She moans and you can feel yourself hardening. You begin to palm yourself through your sweats, moaning as she pinches her nipples. Hana gets up and moves away from the screen. "No. Fuck. Don't leave, please." You moan out in a begging voice.

   "I'm not leaving; I'm just making the view better." Hana giggles and sashays over to the bed with her laptop in her hands. She positions herself against her headboard and pillows with her legs spread wide. You moan in relief and scoot your chair back so she can see your whole form. Hana smiles and pulls a bag from under her pillow. You cock your head to the side curious why she would need a bag like that. She pulls out a bottle of lube and a pink rabbit vibrator. You bite your lip when she rubs the head against her panties and moans.

   "Holy shit." You mutter staring in awe at your girlfriend. You pant and lick your lips as Hana begins to tease herself with the toy. You return to palming yourself, your eyes never leaving the screen. Hana moans and grinds against the toy. She opens her eyes and looks directly at you, with a sultry look. Your whole body feels on fire as she looks at you. You groan and palm yourself harder. "Hana." She focuses on you and stops all movement. "Take them off. Now." Hana moans and slowly strips off her panties. You groan as you see her wet pussy. You slide your hand into your pants and take grasp of your hard cock.

   "Take yours off. It's only fair." Hana says with a pout. She doesn't have to tell you twice. You quickly strip out of your pants and boxers. Hana smirks. "Wish you were here. It'd be so much better than doing this." You moan in agreement, wishing you were there too. Hana slowly traces the head of the toy around her pussy, moaning as the head enters her. She pulls it away and pops open the lube and squirts some onto the toy. Hana moans as she rubs the lube across the toy, her eyes focusing on you instead of the task at hand.

   "Fuck me." You mutter as you watch, entranced. You reach over to your computer desk drawer and fumble around inside until your hand comes across a tube. "Yes." You say in victory as you pull out the tube of lube. You squeeze a dollop into your hand and spread it over your aching hard cock. You moan as the cold gel tingles against your heated flesh. Your eyes return to the screen to see that Hana had stopped her ministrations to watch you. You can see her eyes dilate, and she's panting. Her eyes are focused on your hand as it moves up and down over your cock. You stroke slowly watching as D.Va licks her lips and moans quietly. You stop, and her eyes flick back up to look at you. "Well? Are you going to start or what?" A smirk crossing your face as she blushes prettily.

   "Of course, yobo." She says as she presses the toy slowly into her, moaning as she does. You groan as you see the toy disappear inside her. AS it rests entirely inside her, she turns the knob at the bottom, and you can hear a light buzzing sound. D.Va's moans become a little louder as the vibrations rub the inside of her pussy and her clit. She proceeds to withdraw the toy in a slow fashion, then thrust it back in. You begin to mimic her rhythm, and soon you both are moaning each other's names. Her pace becomes faster and harder. Yours follows hers. D.Va starts rambling in Korean with moans sprinkled in between.

 "Fuck. That's it baby girl. Keep it up. Fuck. So close, sweetheart. So close." You begin to jerk yourself off faster and squeeze at the tip, trying to hold yourself back. You want her to cum first. "Hana. Baby. Please. I want to see you cum. Can you do that for me?"  Hana nods and turns the knob all the way up and her moans escalated in volume. She begins to thrust the toy faster and harder, her legs shaking, sweat beading at her forehead. Her pants come faster; her voice becomes more high pitched. You can see her body tensing, knowing she must be close. You jerk faster, thrusting into your hand, moaning her name.

   D.Va stills throwing her head back and arching her back as she presses the toy deep into her. You groan and cum into your hand, moaning as you feel all the tension release from your body. You sit back and try to calm your racing heartbeat. You stare in admiration at D.Va, just enamored by her. "So what'd you think?" Hana whispers. You smile and moan.

   "Best idea ever." Hana giggles and slowly withdraws the toy from her pussy. She groans as she places it in the bag, too lazy to clean it right now. "Love you." You mutter as wipe your hand on your discarded sweats. Hana repeats the term back to you, and you can see she's beginning to fall asleep. "Good night," Hana grunts in acknowledgment and you close the video chat app. You make your way over to your bed and pass out as soon as your head hits the pillow.

   The next morning you awake to see a message on your computer. You move sluggishly over the desk and click on the note, turns out they're a few messages. You click on the first one, and that one is from McCree.

McShooty: Hope you had a fun night, you so owe me. I had to listen to updates on everyone. EXTENSIVE UPDATES. I seriously didn't need to know half the things I now know. You owe me. 

   You shake your head in exasperation and roll your eyes. _‘I'll just buy him a bottle of his favorite whiskey, and we'll be squared.'_ You click on the next message, which is from Lucio.

DJ Frog: Glad you two could have a night together. You need to come and see her; she misses you like crazy. So happy for you two. 

   You smile _‘I need to get him something nice.'_ You click the next message, and it's from D.Va.

Sweetheart: Sorry I feel asleep on you. But I had a wonder night. We should totally do it again <3\. It was so hot! Wanna try it again tonight? ;)

   You laugh and send a quick reply to Hana before you take a shower and get ready for today's activities.

Me: Of course.


	10. Patience Darlin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree has a surprise for you and he will prove that patience is a virtue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA BOY. I made a friend blush from reading this, so I think that means mission accomplished.  
> Enjoy this smut piece. 
> 
> Also Thank you all for the comments and kudos. They keep me writing and they make me happy!

    "Draw!" you hear as you enter the shooting range. You don't even have to look to know that it's McCree, who is most likely showboating. You roll your eyes and make your way over to his lane. You can see that there's a small crowd surrounding his lane. The crowd doesn't have many familiar faces, so you guess it's all new recruits. You lean against the divider and just watch. "Heh, it's like shooting fish in a barrel." You chuckle lightly; knowing he's gotta be loving the limelight. You move away and decide to let him have his moment.

    "Might as well start practicing." You move over to an empty lane and load your Smith and Wesson 357 Long Nose. You slide on the safety glasses and headphones. You press the button under the counter and watch as the target move back to a reasonable distance.  You widen your stance, take aim, and fire. The feeling of the kickback and the vibrations from the shot makes you feel elated. You continue to take shots until you've run out of bullets. You re-load without a second thought. You continue to shoot round after round until you've run out.

    "Well, look at you go, darlin'" you turn around to see McCree leaning against the divider. You smile as you take off the headphones, placing them on the counter. You press the button to bring back the target to the front. You hit mostly in the designated areas, but a few of them were on the white border. _‘I need to practice more.'_   "Well not too bad, but you could use a little more practice," McCree states as he wraps his arms around your waist.

    "You're cuddly today, what's up?" You take off the safety glasses and place them next to the headphones. You put your hands onto of his and squeeze them. McCree puts his head on your shoulder.

    "Why? Am I not allowed to cuddle my girl?" McCree states with a raised eyebrow. You chuckle and rub your head against his. He pulls you tighter against him and kisses your cheek. You preen under his attention. You go to kiss him back when you hear a throat being cleared. You both look over to see Reinhardt grinning like a fool.

    "Young ones! As much as it makes me happy to see you two so infatuated, could you do it somewhere else, please?"  McCree lets go of you and steps away, allowing you to pick up your things and move away from the lane.

    "Sorry, Reinhardt. Won't happen again." You say with an apologetic tone. Reinhardt just laughs and ruffles your hair as he moves over to where a bunch of the new recruits is now practicing. You sigh as grab your gun and its case. McCree wraps an arm around your waist. You smile and lean closer to him and place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "So you hungry?" McCree smirks and leans over you and whispers.

    "Yeah, but not for food." Your eyes widen and blush paints over your cheeks. You hit him lightly on the shoulder and move away from him. "Aww c'mon darlin' I just got back from a mission with Reaper, and I just wanna spend time with you." Your blush darkens, and you look away. McCree moves closer and lightly grasps your chin to turn your head to look at him. "I'm not gonna force you into anything you don't want to do. You know that." You smile, and he pulls you in and places a kiss on your lips.

    "I know, how about you feed me first, and we'll see what you got cowboy." You gently remove his arm from your waist and sashay out of the gun range. You hear McCree mutter something and run up to catch up to you. You laugh as you walk faster down the corridor. Soon your running as fast you can, evading any attempts of McCree to catch you. You make a sharp turn around a corner and almost crash into Ana. You spin to avoid her. "Sorry!" She just smiles and shakes her head, waving you off. You continue to sprint down the halls toward the cafeteria. As you see the doors, you smile. _‘I win!'_ You slow down and push open the doors.

    "Gotcha!" McCree states as he wraps his arms around you. You stare in astonishment at him. ‘How the hell did he get in front of me?' You look around trying to see how he was able to beat you when your eyes land on Tracer; who has a big dopey smile on her face. ‘She dragged him here. Cheaters.' You pout as you look back at Jesse. "So what do I get for catching you?" he says with a smirk on his face. You roll your eyes and give him a kiss.

    "There. You dirty cheater." You pull out of his arms and make your way to the buffet line, deciding to grab some food for Jesse as well. You find him sitting next to Tracer and Winston. You place the tray in front of him and take the seat across from him. " Lena, I thought you loved me?" You give her a petulant look. Lena rubs her neck and looks slightly guilty. "I do, love. But I owed him." You huff with a smile and begin to eat your food. McCree is dragged into a conversation from back when he first joined Overwatch. You listen with interest. He's talked to you about it, but he tends to skim through it.

    "Not a big deal, I owe a lot to Reyes. Which is why when he got promoted to Co-Commander, I volunteered to be part of his squad." He says with a soft smile. You know how much he respects Reyes, even sometimes would call him a father figure. You reach out and hold one of his hands with yours. He smiles and squeezes your hand. "And I should thank him again because it was through him that I met you." You blush and look down at the table. Your blush darkens when you hear Winston and Lena say aw.

    "I love you too. You sap." McCree has a bright smile on his face and is staring at you with so much adoration. He lifts your hand to his lip and places a kiss upon it. _‘He does any more romantic stuff, and my face is going to be stained permanently red.'_ You look in curiosity at him trying to figure out why he's acting like this. That's not to say Jesse isn't a wonderful boyfriend; it's just he's been even more affectionate than usual. He also seems more nervous. It has you worried.

    "Well, I think me and the little lady here are all done. We'll see you later." Jesse says as he tips his hat in respect to Tracer and Winston. He holds your hand and pulls you along to his quarters. McCree stops once he's just outside his door. He turns around and looks at you with a nervous stare. "So, I have to ask you something." You begin to feel anxious, never seeing him act like this. You nod and wait for him to ask this question. "Well. I, uh, was wondering, uh, if you'd wear this." He holds out a black blindfold to you, with a blush staining his cheeks.

    You stare in relief filled shock at it. "That's it?" He seems startled as he stares back at you and nods. You sigh and laugh lightly. "I thought it was something wrong, not you wanting to do something I had asked about months ago." Jesse's whole body seems to relax after that. He too begins to laugh in relief. You walk up to him and grab the blindfold. "I'm more than happy to play along." You wink and hold the blindfold out for him. He just stares at you with a dumbfounded look.

    "God, I love you," Jesse says with so much emotion it makes your heart flutter. He gently removes the blindfold from your hand and slips it over your head. "Now you want to stop at any time; you just say the word." You nod and smile. _‘I didn't think he was listening when I said I wanted to try this a couple of month ago._ ' Jesse grabs your hand and leads you into his quarters.

    Jesse stills you by placing his hands on your hips. You stand still and wait for Jesse to do something. He trails his hands under your shirt, causing goose bumps to bloom across your flesh. He pulls the article of clothing over your head and tosses it to the floor. You gasp as the cold air touches your warm skin.

    Jesse chuckles and places kisses and bites along your neck. He moves his hands behind you and unhooks your bra, letting it fall to the floor. "You can touch me, you know." You sigh in relief and reach your hands out in front of you and trail them over his chest before resting them on his shoulders. Jesse moves his hands down to your pants and unbuttons them. He yanks them down and steadies you as you step out of the articles of clothing.

    He strokes up your legs and grabs your hips, pulling you flush against him. "Now I'm gonna take my clothes off, so just stand there and look pretty." You giggle and let him step away from you. He quickly strips himself of his clothing. You hear him move forward, and you hold your hands out to him. He grabs them, placing a kiss on both of them, and backs you up until the back of your knees are pressed against the bed.

    Jesse pushes you back. You fall onto the mattress, and you feel the bed dip beside you. "Well don't you look good enough to eat?" You gasp when you feel his robotic hand trace over your stomach. The hand travels upward and cups your right breast. The chill from the metal hand makes you moan. He begins to rub and twist your nipple with his hand. You gasp, cry, and arch into the hand. McCree sucks on the other as he fondles the other.

    The dual sensation makes you groan and clenches your hands in the comforter; not being able to see seems to heighten everything. He switches when he deems them done. You moan and arch into his mouth. Your grip on the blanket tightens. He pulls away, leaving you whining and gasping. McCree chuckles and slowly descends your body. He nips at your hips and thighs. You let out a trembling sigh.

    "Jesse. Please." You plead. McCree just chuckles and grasps your thighs.

    "Now be patient, darlin'." He mutters as he picks you up and maneuvers you so your head is lying on the pillows by the headboard. You feel the bed dip as Jesse moves over you. He caresses your legs as he settles in between them. You can feel his breath on your sensitive skin. You hear him hum, and you groan when you feel the coarse hair of his beard rubbing against your thigh.

    "Enjoying yourself, darlin'?" You nod and move your hips forward. You toss your head back and let out a loud moan. McCree licks another strip against your pussy. He swirls his tongue around the lips and soon dips inside. You moan and push against his sinful mouth. You bring your hands to his head and tangle them in the strands.

    "Aw fuck. Jesse." McCree groans as you pull him closer to your wet cunt. The vibration from his groan stimulates your clitoris, causing you to grind into his mouth. He moves away and focuses on your clit. He laps and sucks at it. The attention has you sweaty and fidgety. "Jess. Jesse. Fuck. So close." McCree's ministrations on you become more frantic. You feel your lower abdomen tighten, then the tension snaps. You moan out Jesse's name and tighten your hold on his hair. McCree just continues to lap at your pussy as you ride out your orgasm. You pant and moan at the over stimulation.

    Jesse chuckles as he takes in your disheveled appearance. "Now you ready for the next part?" You nod and take a deep breath. He places a kiss on your pelvis then moves up. You can't see him, but you can hear him move. He kisses you deeply, and you can taste yourself on his lips and tongue; the strange taste makes you moan. You twirl your fingers in his hair again and enjoy the moment. He breaks the kiss and moves away. You whine when you feel him move off the bed.

    You hear the bedside table drawer opening, and you know exactly what Jesse is retrieving. You begin to feel hot, and the anticipation is killing you. When you hear no further movement, you become worried. "Jesse?" There's no response. You slowly sit up and hold your hands out, moving them around you just in case Jesse is just messing with you. However, when you don't feel anything nor hear anything, you begin to think he may have left. _‘Why the hell would he stop and leave? Particularly at this point?'_

    You go to take off the blindfold when, suddenly, a pair of hands grasps your thighs and yanks forward; causing you to fall back against the mattress. You yelp in surprise and grab the blanket. Your legs spread, and you're pulled over the edge of the bed. You gasp when you feel a hard wet phallus rubbing against your cunt.

    "Ready, darlin'?" Jesse whispers above you. You sigh and smile exasperated; he had scared the hell out of you. _‘I'll deal with that later.'_ You nod and wait in anticipation. McCree pulls your legs against him and slowly penetrates you. You gasp and push your head back. Once Jesse is seated fully inside you, he stills. You groan, the loss of sight makes it feel so much more intense. Jesse slowly withdraws and thrust back in at the same pace.

    You moan and urge him to go faster. He places a kiss at your ankle and begins to thrust harder. You gasp as his thrust becomes harder, but still at a slow pace. The slow pace is driving you nuts. "Jesse, please. Faster." He chuckles but stays at his pace. You groan and begin to feel tears of frustration well up in your eyes. You toss your head to the side and whimper. You gasp when he thrust particularly hard.

    McCree moves your legs and places them around his waist. He then grabs your hips and hoists you up. You yelp and wrap your arms around his neck. McCree begins to thrust into you at a faster pace. You moan and tighten your legs around his waist. He thrust harder and moves you in tandem with his thrust. You scratch your nails across Jesse's back, and he moans deeply. You startle when McCree moves you. You gasp when your back comes in contact with a cold wall.

    "Aw fuck, babe. You feel so damn good." McCree groans into your neck. He starts biting and sucking on your neck. You clutch on his shoulders and grind into McCree's thrust. You place kisses on his jaw and neck, till McCree gets the message and tilts his head to the side so you can kiss him on the lips. While kissing, Jesse's thrust become more erratic. You moan and break the kiss, tightening your hold on him. Jesse's thrust become harder, sloppier, and he seems to lose control.

    You feel your body tighten, clenching down on him. McCree's groan vibrates you to your core. You bring down one of your hands and begin to rub your clit in tandem with his thrust. You feel your lower abdomen tighten and feel like a wound up spring. Jesse thrust hard and deep and stills. You feel the spring snap and toss your head back, crashing into the wall. Jesse thrust through his and your orgasm. You pant and smile. You place lazy kisses on his shoulder.

    Jesse slowly withdraws from inside you and carries you back to the bed. He takes off the condom and tosses it into the trash bin next to the bedside table. He then climbs into bed and wraps his arms around you, pulling you flush against his chest. "Love you." You smile and cuddle into his hold.

    "Love you too, darlin'." You mutter sleepily. You hear him snicker and kiss you on your head. You both fall asleep soon after.

 

* * *

 

    Three days later, you find yourself ready to implement your plan. _‘Payback's a bitch, and so am I._ '  You snigger and wait for Reyes to bring McCree down the hall. You make a thumbs up over at D.Va, who has her phone ready to record the whole incident.

    "Yeah well if you weren't such a pain in the ass, I wouldn't have to make you do all those drills." You smile and bite your lip waiting for Reyes and McCree to pass the corner. You can hear McCree moan in discontent and huff. Reyes grunts. "Keep moving, you damn ingrate." You see D.Va wave, and you pounce. You smack the pie pan full of whipped cream right into McCree's face.

    "SMACK CAM!" D.Va hollers as she jumps out from her hiding spot. You and Reyes are laughing so hard you both are crouched over, holding your stomachs. Jesse has yet to say anything just moves his hands to clean off his face. He stares at you in shock. You calm down a little and smirk.

    "That's for scaring the hell out of me three days ago." McCree laughs and charges at you. He wraps his arms around you and rubs his face into your neck and your hair. You squeal and try to wiggle out of his grasp. He smirks and gives you a chaste kiss. You kiss back and push against his chest. "Now we're even, cowboy." 


	11. Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got a nice surprise for your boyfriend on your two year anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the longest sex scene so far. So enjoy you sinners.  
> As always thank you for the comments and kudos. They keep me happy and writing!

   You grunt as you place the box on the shelf. _‘How did I get stuck doing this?_ ’  “WATCH OUT!” is your only warning until something smacks into your back and you fall to the ground, face first. You groan, lucky that you moved your hands out to catch yourself, and stare at the reason for all of this. Lena Oxton, who is staring at you sheepishly. “You alright, love?” She holds a handout, which you take, and pulls you up.

   “I’m fine, Lena.” You mumble as you stretch your back. You look down to see a soccer ball. You cock your head to the side. “Did you find that in a box?” You say as you crouch down and pick up the ball. Lena nods with a big smile on her face.

   “Yeah, it rolled out when I dropped it. There are all sorts of cool stuff in these things!” She zips to the back, then returns with the box, you guess, that held the ball. “This one looks like it’s all recreational stuff.” She grabs the ball from your hands and switches it with box. “Please?” You stare at the box then the look on Lena’s face. You sigh and nod. Lena giggles and zips to the back. “Ready?”

   “Ready!”

   Lena charges at you and jumps in the air before slamming the ball into the box you're holding. You grunt under the force but laugh regardless. You place the box next to the others and dust off your hands. 

   "That was awesome!" Lena laughs as she jumps up and down. "Let's do it again!" You shake your head. 

   "Maybe, later. We have to finish this. Because SOMEONE thought it'd be funny to prank Reaper..." Lena rubs her neck sheepishly and blips away. "That's what I thought." You finish up the boxes near you and wipe the sweat from your brow. You startle when you feel your pocket vibrate. You fish it out from your back pocket and smile. 

   Cowboy ❤️: Hey darlin'. Good news, we finished the mission early and are heading back now. Should be back by tonight. Can't wait to see you. 

   You smile, and you can feel your heart racing. 

   Me: That's great! Can't wait to see you! 

   “What’cha lookin at?” Lena says right over your shoulder.

   You jump in fright, pressing your phone to your chest. “Lena, don’t do that.”  You take a deep breath, trying to calm your racing heart. “If you must know, it was a text from McCree.” Lena gets a smug look on her face.

   “Oh is it a naughty text?” she waggles her eyebrows and leans into your personal space. You sigh and hold the phone in her face so she can read the text. She pouts in dismay. You stare at her with a deadpan look. _‘Is she disappointed that it wasn’t a sext?’_ You roll your eyes and continue to clean the storage room. “Well, I’m happy he’ll be back for your anniversary! How long have you two been together?” You smile as you place a box on the shelf.

   “Two years, today.” You mutter. You think back on how McCree had first asked you out, in the middle of a mission that ended up in a shootout. Your date ended up having to be rescheduled since he had to spend the next three days in the med bay. You smile as you remember how sorry he’d been. The date had been wonderful; you still remember the look on his face when you kissed him goodnight. 

   “Hey there! You still in there?” Lena says as she waves a hand in your face. You flush and smack away her hand. You nod and go back to cleaning the storage room. ‘Well now that Jesse will be back for our anniversary, I can go ahead with my idea.’ You blush as you recall exactly what you had planned. You start to clean even faster, hoping to get out of there as fast as possible so you can get everything ready. You stop in your tracks and realize that maybe Lena could help you out.

   “Oh Lena, you want to help me with McCree’s anniversary gift?” She blips over to you with a huge smile on her face, nodding excessively. You grab her hand and smile. “Good. Now, I’ll need you to distract him if he gets here before eight. Once it’s eight o’clock bring him to his room okay?” She nods and you can see her vibrating. “Now while you're distracting him, tell him I had a last minute job or something. For the love of God, do not, and I repeat, DO NOT let him know that I am planning something.”

   “Of course! I’m so excited. You gonna tell me what you’re planning?” She has a smirk and waggles her eyebrows. “Though I can guess it’s something saucy.” You smirk and shake your head ‘no.'

   “Yes it is something “saucy”, and no I will not tell you. So let’s finish this quickly and get started yeah?” Lena nods and zips away and you can hear her moving at lightning speed as she cleans. You chuckle and return to your task. You feel giddy, knowing that you’re going to surprise McCree. You sigh as you place the last box on the shelf. You smile as you see that Lena has already swept the floors, so you’re officially done.

   You laugh as you see Lena waiting by the door shuffling from foot to foot. "Alright Lena, let's get out of here."  She squeals, grabs your arm and zips out of there. You feel a little queasy as she stops in front of your room. 

   "Well, here you go! Now start working on your surprise for your cowboy." Lena smiles rocks on her heels. You sigh and dust yourself off, rolling your shoulder back into place. 

   "Thanks, Lena. And will do. Now I need you to do your part and distract cowboy for me." Lena does a two finger salute and blips away. You dig your key card out of your pocket and swipe it through the key reader. The door swishes open, and you make your way to the closet and dig out a bag hidden in the back. You grab it and place it on your bed and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

   Once you washed yourself, brushed your teeth, and got changed into some sweats; you make your way out of the room with a bag and head over to McCree's. You walk leisurely to his room, feeling jittery and nervous. _'I hope I don't make a fool of myself. I've never done anything like this before. Calm down you'll be fine.'_ As you walk down the corridors, you are so distracted that you stumble over your own feet.

   You're able to catch yourself so you don't fall on your face, but you flush in embarrassment as you look around you to make sure no one saw your blunder. You sigh in relief as you see no one is around. You quickly make your way to McCree's room and swipe the extra keycard he had given you. The door swishes open, and you step inside with a smile. You've been staying in his quarters whenever he goes on long, dangerous missions. You place the bag on the bed and open it.

   You pull out the banner that spells out ‘Happy Anniversary.’ You place it on the bed and take out a pack of red candles, silk scarves, and a bottle of lube. You walk on the bed with the banner in hand and a small pack of tape in the other. You tape up the banner and hop off the bed. You move over to the bag, placing the tape back in and pulling out a couple of coasters. You strategically place them around the room, then placing the red candles atop of them.

   You fidget with your hands, feeling the nerves building up in your body. You take deep breaths and begin to count down from ten, trying to calm yourself down. _‘No need to work yourself into a tizzy. You’ll be fine, and Jesse will enjoy it immensely. So no need to worry.’_ You lay down on the bed and pull out your phone from your pocket. You see that there are quite a few messages waiting for your response.

   Cowboy ❤️: Lucy, I’m home!

   Cowboy ❤️: Did they really send you on a mission the day I come back? Well hopefully you’ll be back today. I wanted to see you, because I got something for you. Anyway, Happy Anniversary, baby.

   Tracer ☀: Hey your cowboy is all pouty and sad. It’s breakin’ my heart. You almost ready cause he looks on the verge of tears.

   You coo and look around the room and decide it’s ready. You send a quick text telling Lena to bring Jesse to his room. You grab the silk scarves and stuff them in your pockets, grab the bag, and make your way into the closet. You wait for McCree to enter his room. You don’t wait long before you hear muffled voice coming from outside the door.

   “Well, thanks, Lena. I’ll see you later.” McCree states with a sad voice. You wince hearing the normally cocky, confident, and carefree cowboy to sound so downtrodden. You hear the door swish shut behind him; he shuffles past the closet, and you realize that he must’ve not seen the banner. You hear the bathroom door close, and you peek out to see that the banner had fallen from where it was taped. _‘Stupid friggin banner.’_  You sneak out of the closet moving to the bathroom door. You press your back against the wall and wait.

   Jesse steps out a few minutes later with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. You hold your breath as he makes his way over to the bed and flops face first on to it. You hear him groan and roll over. You quietly move into the bathroom and see he left his hat on the counter. You grin in victory and swipe it, placing it on your head. You quietly make your way out of the bathroom to see that Jesse has his eyes closed. 

   You move slowly over to the bed pulling out one of the silk scarfs from your pocket. You tie it first around the bed post, double knotting it to make sure its secure. You gently pick up Jesse’s robotic hand and tie the scarf around the wrist joint. You tie it tight, hoping that he doesn’t manage to escape from it.  You quietly tip-toe to the other side and repeat the process, though you don’t tie the scarf as tight on his flesh wrist, not wanting to cut off circulation.

   You make your way back to the closet and dig through the bag to find the lighter. You quickly, but quietly, make your away around the room and light the candles. After the last candle shines, you toss the lighter into the closet, forgotten for now. You strip out of your shirt and sweats, leaving you in a pair of silky red boy shorts that Jesse had bought you for Valentine’s Day. You had only worn them once, too embarrassed to ever wear them again. You slowly climb over him, stilling whenever he moves or snuffles.

   You lean over him and place a kiss on his lips, trailing them across his jaw. You lightly bite on his earlobe and whisper “Wake up, Cowboy.” He groans, bucking his hips and slowly opens his eyes. You smile at him when his eyes widen in pure shock. “Howdy.” You mutter as you sit back on his hips with a smile on your face. Jesse just stares in shock before a blinding smile appears on his face.

   He goes to move his arms but is startled to find that he can’t. He looks over at his silk bindings. You smile as you sit back and just watch.  He turns his attention back to you with wide eyes. “Now you gonna tell me why I’m all tied up?” You smirk and bite your lip, moving your right arm up to tip McCree’s hat on your head.

   “Happy Anniversary.” You say as you grind down on him. Jesse groans and bucks up into your movements. You continue to lazily grind down on him, causing Jesse to grunt and moan. You move slowly off his hips and settle in between his hips. You place your hands on his thighs and place light kisses on his covered erection. Jesse moans and pushes his hips against you.

   “Fuck. You're quite the tease aren’t you, darlin’.” He gasps when you remove his towel and feels the cool air on his heated, sensitive skin. You toss the towel in a random direction, not caring about where it lands. You blow lightly on the erect penis, enjoying the way Jesse’s breath hitches.  You move one of your hands to wrap a hand around the hard flesh, slowly stroking it. You moan as Jesse lightly humps into your hand. You lick your lips, and you move closer to his cock. You lick a long stripe from root to tip.

   Jesse groans and you hear him tug on his restraints. You take the head into your mouth lavishing it with sucks and licks. You slowly begin to take inch by inch into your mouth, breathing through your nose as you hollow your cheeks. You’re egged on by the sounds Jesse makes as you bob your head. You lick the underside of his cock tracing over the vein. You finally take all of him. You swallow, and Jesse bucks into your mouth, causing you to gag and grab his hips to still him.

   Once you have Jesse’s hips pinned to the bed, you continue to suck and lick the cock in your mouth, moaning lewdly. The vibrations are driving Jesse mad. You hear him growl and yank on his restraints. You pull away from his cock, making a pop noise and seeing some saliva connect from the tip to your lips. “Break those scarves and I’ll leave you like this.” You level him with a glare. He whines, knowing full well you’ll do exactly what you threatened. He nods and relaxes his arms. You smile and go back to lapping at his cock.

   You slowly bob up and down, lightly grazing your teeth to the underside of his cock. He groans and tosses his head. You move one hand and slowly fondle his testicles. You feel them tighten, and you slowly withdraw from him, leaving only the tip in your mouth. You begin to suck harder and roll his balls in your hand.

   “Aw FUCK.” Jesse croaks as he cums. The bitter fluid fills your mouth, and you try and swallow all of it, some of it trickling down your chin. You let the cock escape your lips, and you wipe your chin with the back of your hand. “Happy Anniversary to me.” He says with a loopy grin. You snort and crawl over him, placing a deep kiss on McCree’s lips. He groans as he tastes himself. You chuckle and bite his lower lip, lightly tugging on it. While you have him distracted, you reach over to the bedside table and retrieve the bottle of lube you left there.

   You pull back and shimmy out of the boy shorts and toss them over your shoulder. You moan at the skin on skin contact, feeling Jesse harden under you. You pop the top of the bottle of lube and generously coat your fingers. You smirk as McCree’s eyes widen and his mouth hang open. You bring your hand down to you and slowly rub your entrance with a lubed finger. You groan when you breach yourself. You place your free hand on Jesse’s chest to stable yourself. You slowly move it in and out, once you feel you're accommodated to the intrusion you add another finger. You moan as you begin to scissor yourself slowly.

   You moan out Jesse’s name, seeming to forget where you are. “If you don’t speed things up. I will break these scarves, hold you down, and fuck you till you can’t remember anything but my name.” Your eyes open and you stare in shock at Jesse, who is looking at you with such an intense look you flush hard. You nod and add another finger quickly fucking yourself on your fingers. Once you deem yourself ready, you groan as you pull out your fingers. You grab the bottle of lube and coat Jesse’s cock, liberally.

   You sit up on your knees and positions the spongy head of Jesse’s cock at your entrance. You slowly descend on his cock. You moan out at the stretch.  You stop and allow your body to adjust when your flush against Jesse. You slowly rock your hips, moaning at the feel of him inside you. You slowly rise then just as slowly descend back down. Jesse moans and thrusts up as you fall. The rhythm is slow, but hard. You toss your head back when at a particular thrust Jesse hits your prostate. The movement almost causes the hat to fly off your head.

   You move it back into place with one arm, and Jesse groans. “You look good in my hat darlin’, though you look good in just about anything.” You blush and begin to thrust down harder. Jesse croaks at the change in speed. You can feel yourself beginning to tire, your legs shaking as they strain to lift your weight up and down continuously. Jesse must’ve noticed because the next thing you know, Jesse plants his feet flat on the mattress and begins to thrust relentlessly into you.

   “Holy shit, Jess.” You mutter as you lean forward and brace both of your hands on his chest. You grunt at a particularly hard thrust that slams into your prostate. You know your close, and you must’ve said it out loud because Jesse’s thrust become even more erratic and desperate. You move your hand down and grasps yourself, jerking yourself in tandem with Jesse’s thrust.

   It only takes a few well-aimed thrust and a few jerks, and you’re coming over your hand and Jesse’s stomach. You can feel your inner muscles clamping down on Jesse. He thrust only one, two, three times, and he’s coming inside you. You gasp at the feeling of his ejaculation inside of you. You collapse onto Jesse’s chest. You both breathing hard and just trying to calm your bodies.

   You reluctantly sit up and slowly lift yourself off of Jesse, moaning as he leaves your body and feeling his semen trickle down your thighs. You flop down next to him and slowly reach up and free his robotic arm. Jesse chuckles and unties the other before pulling you against himself. He takes his hat and tosses it off the bed. He places a kiss against your temple. “Happy Anniversary.” You cuddle into him and whisper it back, before falling asleep.

   You awake with a groan your lower body soar, but you feel content. You look over to see Jesse already awake. You smile and place a kiss on his shoulder. “Good morning.” He smiles, all teeth and his eyes seem to sparkle.

   “Mornin’. Best gift ever. Need to get you to wear my hat and ride me more often.” You blush and bury your face against his chest. He laughs and brushes his fingers through your hair. “Now it’s my turn.” You look up as Jesse untangles himself from you and rolls off the bed. You wait in anticipation as he walks into the closet. He walks out with a little box and places it on your lap as he sits on the edge of the bed.

   You slowly unwrap the box, open it and see another box. You laugh and continue to open the next box. You do this two more times until you see a small black box. You feel your heart stutter, and you bring the small black box up with shaky hands. You open it to see it’s empty, you stare in confusion before turning to ask Jesse just what the hell this was.

   You turn to see Jesse kneeling on one knee, holding out a black band with diamonds around the ring. You feel tears building up in your eyes; they fall when Jesse flashes you that crooked smile. “So darlin’, will you marry me?” You hiccup and nod, slowly holding out your left hand so Jesse can place the ring on your finger. You kiss him deeply and laugh.

   “Lena’s never going to believe this.”


	12. Wanna Race?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer challenges you to a race. You accept, reluctantly. Though you didn't know you signed up for two types of races.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life suck. Just sayin'.   
> Anyway, Thank ya'll for all the lovely comments and kudos!

   “You want to what now?” you ask in confusion, as you stare at Lena with a skeptical look. Lena gives you an exasperated look, with her hands on her hips.

   “I said: You wanna race? Is it that hard to understand?” You give her a deadpan look while she just smiles brightly.

   “No. I understand; I just don’t see the reason. You know that you’re faster than me, so there’s no point.” Lena giggles and blips behind you. She wraps her arms around your waist and places her chin on your shoulder. 

   “I won’t blip, I promise. Just good ole natural running. Please, love?” Lena pleads as she nuzzles your neck. You sigh and place your hands over hers.

   “Fine. Fine. So what’re the rules?” You mutter as you lean into Lena’s nuzzling. Lena squeals and blips in front of you. She grasps your hands and stares at you with a loving and excited gaze.

   “Okay, so we’ll race around the compound, the finish line is our room!” She says as she rocks on the balls of her feet. You smile and sigh, taking your hands out of hers and placing them on your hips.

   “Alright, so we’re starting here?” Lena nods and gets in a runner’s position. You laugh and mimic her stance. _‘I have no chance of winning this.’_ You brace yourself as Lena starts the countdown.

   “3….2….1. GO!” You dash off and pace yourself, knowing that the end is the most important part. “See ya!” Lena yells as she dashes past you and around the corner. You sigh and keep your steady pace. _‘She has to know she’s going to win. She’s the fastest among us, even without her teleporting ability.’_ You groan, and you’re tempted to stop and walk the rest, but you’re not a quitter.

   You jog around the second turn and almost smack into Genji. He, luckily, spins out of the way. You stop, panting, as you turn to make sure he’s okay. “Sorry, Genji. I’m “racing” Lena, and I wasn't paying attention.” Genji just chuckles and waves his hand dismissively.

   “No worries. I was able to dodge you. Now, why are you racing Lena?” Genji inquires as he stills his head to the side in curiosity. You sigh and place your face in your hands.

   “Because she wanted to, she didn’t explain.” You drag your fingers down your face with a groan. “I don’t see why she would want to. I mean she’s the fastest person here. So I’m just using it as a workout exercise.” Genji nods and leans against the wall.

   “It’s good to make the best of things, though I believe that Lena has something planned. I’d recommend getting to the finish line as soon as you can.”  You nod and jog off, waving over your shoulder. You go back to the pace you had and just keep thinking about what Genji said. _‘Does she have something planned? If she does, what could she be planning? Now I’m concerned.’_ You slow down to a walk when you make it to the housing complex.

   You swipe your key card, and the door unlocks. You pull the door open and make your way down the corridor, heading towards the elevator. Your legs feel numb, and all you want to do is take a hot bath and sleep the weekend away. You press the up arrow button and wait. _‘Lena’s going to be there, but I hope it’s not a prank; like the last three times.’_ You smile slightly when you hear the elevator ding its arrival.

   You make your way in and hit the number three button and patiently wait for the elevator doors to close. You lean against the back wall as the elevator ascends. _‘I just hope Lena doesn’t have anything planned that’ll be a hassle to clean up after.’_ The elevator dings as you arrive at your floor. Once the door opens, you make your way down the hall. You stop in front of the door to your quarters and stare in skepticism at it.

   You hold your breath as you swipe the keycard and open the door. Your eyes widen as you stare at the room before you. There on the bed is Lena naked, just sitting there with a smile on her face. “I win,” Lena says as she sits there cross-legged. You just continue to stare, stunned.

   The light from her chronal accelerator makes her look ethereal. The light blue light makes her eyes sparkle and her smile softens. She sits up on her knees and beckons you forward. You make your way over to the bed, following Lena’s call. You stop when your knees hit the edge of the bed.

   Lena moves across the bed and wraps her arms around your shoulders. “So I thought that since we have three whole days off. We could start it off with a bang!” Lena giggles at her joke. You snicker and wrap your arms around her waist. “So let’s finish this day with another race!” You grimace and go to move away, however; Lena just tightens her hold around your neck.

   “Wait wait! You’ll like this race. This race is to see who can make the other cum first!” Your eyes widen and feel your face begin to flush. Lena snickers and starts kissing your neck. “So, interested?” she mutters into the junction where the shoulder meets the neck.

   “Yes.” You squeak out. You flush out of embarrassment; it gets darker when Lena giggles at you. Lena lets go of you and scoot back against the pillows and the headboard. You go to follow but stop when she holds her hand up.

   “Now to be fair, you gotta strip and take a shower, so we’ll be on equal ground, yeah.” You stare with wide eyes, then laugh at the serious expression on her face.

   “Okay, love.” You make your way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. You quickly strip off your sweaty clothes. You hop into the shower and wash thoroughly. _‘I’m loving this kind of surprise. Now this is my kind of race and this one I’ll most likely be able to win.’_ You smirk to yourself as you rinse your hair.

   You grab the towel hanging on the rack and wrap it around yourself. You step out and brush your teeth. After brushing your teeth, you quickly towel dry your hair. You walk out the bathroom with the towel wrapped around you and see Lena facing toward you. _‘Has she been sitting there the whole time just staring at the door?’_ You smile and sashay your way over to the bed, and drop the towel.

   Lena does the wolf whistle and leans forward with a grin. “Well hello there, beautiful.” You snort and crawl across the bed. You grab her legs and pull them toward you, so she falls back against the pillows. Lena gasp and you smirk as you hold her right ankle in your hand and bring it to your lips. You place a soft kiss against the ankle.

   Lena pulls her leg out of your hold, know you’ll use her weak spots to win this race. You smirk. “Aww Lena, don’t you wanna play?” she blushes and huffs. Lena sits up and grabs you by the shoulders. She then flips you over, so she is now straddling you.

   “I’m always up to play with you.” Lena reaches under the covers and pulls out a vibrator. She holds the orange vibrator in her hand and has a wicked smile on her face. You groan and pout.

   “No fair, that’s cheating.” Lena giggles as she settles herself back on top of you.

   “It’s only cheating if there are rules, and there are no rules.” You huff and look away from her. _‘Fine two can play at this game.’_ You look back at her and move your hands up from her hips, heading towards her chest. You know the skin behind the chronal accelerator is sensitive. You know that if you can touch it, you can distract her and flip her over.

   Just as you are about to reach your destination, you throw your head back and moan. Lena has the tip of the vibrator right against your clit. She begins to take it off then press it back down again. “Enjoying yourself, love?” You moan and try to scooch away from her, but she has you trapped between her legs.

   You grab her hips to steady yourself. Once steady, you bring your hand down to her pussy and thrust a finger into her. The sudden penetration causes Lena to drop the vibrator and moan. While you continue to thrust into her, you buck up against Lena, and this causes her to fall backwards. You smirk down at her and crawl over her.

   You add another finger and begin to scissor your fingers as you pull them out of her. “Enjoying yourself, love?” you say back to her in a bad Cockney accent. Lena glares at you but tosses her head back as you rub her clit with your thumb. You lean down and start kissing and leaving hickeys across her chest. You make it up to her neck and lavish it with kisses and sucks.

   Lena wraps her legs around your hips and twist. You’re stunned as Lena pants above you. “That wasn’t very nice, love,” Lena says in between pants. You smile up at her.

   “I’m not trying to be nice; I’m trying to win.” You smirk and grab her hips and tip her backwards. She blinks up at you, stunned. You grab her legs and place them on your shoulders. You sit up on her knees, so you hold her hips, so most of her weight is on her shoulders. You nip at thigh and kiss your way down to her pussy.

   You trace the lips with your tongue. Lena gasps and tosses her head back. You delve deep into her, fucking her with your tongue. You begin to fold and twist your tongue inside her. Lena’s moans are spurring you on. “Aw, love. So close.” Lena is now biting down on her fist. You groan and move to suck on her clitoris. Lena starts panting and twisting. You know she’s close.

   You delve back into her, switching from plunging your tongue into her and licking her clit. “Ah~!” Lena’s inner muscles clench down on your tongue, so you move to suck on her clit. You continue to eat her out as she comes down from her orgasm. You gently lay her down and lay next to her. You watch as she takes deep calming breaths, you tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

   She seems to have calmed down enough because she opens her eyes and gazes lovingly at you. You smile at her. “I win.” Lena giggles and blips out of her spot. Your eyes widen in shock. Lena blips back on top of you.

   “You won, so here’s your prize.” You gasp as she slides the vibrator into you. You moan as she turns on the vibrations, slowly thrusting the toy into you. She leans down bracing her weight on an elbow by your head. She leaves kisses along your shoulder and neck. You moan at a particularly hard thrust.

   Lena captures your lips in a searing kiss, twirling her tongue around yours. She begins to thrust the toy faster also turning the intensity of the vibrations up. You can feel your abdominal muscles tightening, knowing your right on the edge of your orgasm. You grasp at Lena’s shoulders, as she relentlessly thrust the toy into you.

   “Cum for me, love.” As if her command were a spell, you fall over the edge. She thrust the toy a few more times. You collapse in a boneless heap on the bed. Lena withdraws the toy from you and tosses it off the bed.  Lena giggles and gives you Eskimo kisses as she cuddles against you. You wrap your arms around her.

   “So I’m thinking we just stay in bed all weekend. What you say?” You mutter into Lena’s hair. Lena smiles and gives you a quick kiss against your chin.

   “I’m all for it.”                


	13. Gotta Go Fast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You haven't seen Lena in person in nine months. When she sees you she decides to have a quickie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As all ways: I love all the kudos and comments I get!  
> Thank you all so much!!

   “Now remember you have to make sure all the records are…” you zone out Winston’s voice as you follow him down the corridors. You’ve just been promoted to head of archives. So you had to be relocated to Gibraltar, which is now the HQ of the new Overwatch. You were ecstatic to be promoted for two reasons: 1. The pay raise and rank, and 2. You get to see Lena in person for the first time in nine months. _‘Haven’t seen her yet. She might be on a mission so might not get to see her for a couple of days.’_  

   “Hey Winston, do you know if Lena is a mission or something?” Winston stops walking and rubs his chin.

   “Not that I’m aware of. I know she has one coming up in a couple of days.” You nod in understanding and Winston continues his tour of the base. You want to reach for your cell but decide against it since it will be rude to Winston.

   He takes you further into the base; you’ve begun to mindlessly nod along to whatever Winston says. As you pass a corner, you are grabbed by the collar and pulled back. You almost let out a yelp, but a hand covers your mouth. You are thrown into a closet. “What the hell, man!” You say as you rub your butt.

   “Sorry, love. Had to make sure you didn’t make any noise. So you wouldn’t alert Winston.” You look up to see Lena rocking on the balls of her feet. You stare wide-eyed at her, almost as if you don’t believe your eyes. Lena giggles and leans forward, waving a hand in your face.

   “Ello! Anybody in there?” You snatch her hand and just relish in the contact. You haven’t seen Lena in person in nine months. You intertwine your fingers and smile at the warmth Lena seems to radiate. You look up at her and smile.

   “God, I missed you.” You mutter as you kiss her knuckles, you look up and see Lena has a blush splashed across her cheeks. She smiles shyly back and pulls you off the ground. She pecks you on the lips.

   “Missed you too, love.” She presses herself against you, and this causes you to step back until your back is pressed against the back wall. “Now we ain’t got much time, seeing as you’ve got a tour to get back to and I have the training to get to.” Lena then slips her hands under your shirt and pushes up. You let out a startled yelp as the cool air of the supply closet assaults your skin.

   “Lena, what the hell are you doing?” Lena pays you no mind as she pushes the shirt over your neck. She then begins to trace her hands over your chest, slowly bringing them down your stomach and stopping where your cargo pants hang low on your hips. She smirks up at you before dropping to her knees.

   She nuzzles the bulge at the front of your pants. “Happy to see me?” You groan as she wiggles her eyebrows at you. You cover your face with your hands, feeling your face heat up. You jerk back against the wall when you feel Lena sucking and licking at the bulge through the pants. You look down to see Lena’s brown eyes staring up at you.

   “Fuck, Lena.” She smirks as she moves away from you, not before she blows air over the wet patch. You gasp at the sensation.

   “Now, love. We ain’t got much time, so I’ll have to be quick.” You cock your head to the side, then yelp when Lena yanks down your boxer and pants in one swift motion. She moves back up on her feet and quickly strips off her pants. She gets back on her knees, and grabs hold of your cock.

   She leans forward and sucks the head while tonguing the slit. You bite your knuckles to stop from moaning too loud. Your other hand tangles in her chocolate locks. Lena releases the head of your cock with a slick pop. She laves the shaft, licking the vein on the underside. She lightly rakes her teeth along the shaft.

   You tighten your hold on her hair, and this causes her to moan. The vibrations cause you to toss your head back, not caring that you slammed your head against the wall. Lena swallows you down to the root and begins to fondle your testicles. You feel the pressure building up. You lose all thought process when she begins to swallow, the muscles of her throat clench around your cock.

   You bite hard your knuckles as you cum down her throat. Lena moans lewdly and pulls back. Your cock pops out of her mouth with an almost comical ‘pop.' She giggles and opens her mouth, sticking out her tongue to show you that she swallowed your cum. You groan and grab her by the straps of her chronal accelerator.

   Lena gasps in surprise when you push her against the wall. You kiss her deeply, your tongue tasting you on her tongue. You moan at the taste. When the kiss breaks a string of saliva connects your lips. Lena giggles and wraps her arms around your shoulders.

   “Now that we got that outta the way, we can get to the best part.” You chuckle and grab her legs, hiking them up around your waist. You hold her up with one arm and bring your free hand down to her pussy. You rub along the seam, feeling how wet she is.

   “Fuck.” You swear as you realize she got wet from giving you head. You slowly insert a finger into her, Lena moans and grinds into your hand. You add another finger and begin to scissor them. Lena groans, her nails leaving indents on your shoulders.

   Lena leans forward nipping your ear lobe. “Love, hurry. We ain’t got much time.” You nod and remove your fingers from within her. You grab your cock and rub the head along the seam, getting her slick to cover your cock. You maneuver her so that the head of your cock is right at her entrance.

   Once situated, you hold your cock in place as you lower Lena down on it. You moan as her inner muscles and heat surround you. Once she’s settled, Lena tightens her legs and uses your shoulders as leverage to move. She starts out slow, moving up and down in almost a torturous pace.

   Your hands squeeze her hips, knowing full well that Lena moves at her pace. Lena starts quickening her pace, slamming down on your cock. You begin to grunt with every fall, the sound of skin hitting skin seems to make a symphony when merged with your moans and grunts. You can feel you won’t last much longer, especially when Lena keeps tightening her muscles when she lifts herself.

   “Ah, Lena. Oh shit. So close.” You mutter as you lean your head back. Lena chuckles and starts to slam harder down on you.

   “Well don’t hold back for my sake.” She seems to move faster. You groan and clench tight onto her hips, thrusting up into her downward thrust; This causes Lena to start making high-pitched gasp and yelps. You can feel your balls hiking up, your lower abdomen muscles tighten, and your brain feels fuzzy.

   You gasp and thrust harder with only a few more thrust, and you’re coming hard. You hold Lena in place as you fill her with your semen. Lena moans and nuzzles into your neck as you ride out your orgasm. You moan and place your head on her shoulder.

   “Now come on love, we gotta go!” You nod mindlessly, not hearing what she said. She pulls herself up, and your softening cock slips out from within her. You set her back down on her feet, and she quickly grabs a couple of towels from the rack.

   She wipes herself and tosses a towel at you; you barely manage to catch it. You move at a much slower pace, which must've deemed too slow for her; because she blips in front of you and cleans you off. She pulls up your boxer and pants, and reaches up and pulls your shirt over your head and smooths it over your chest.

   “All good, let’s go!” Lena exclaims as she grabs your hand and rushes out of the supply closet. She blips a couple of times, and you find yourself crashing into Winston’s back. He looks back at you in concern.

   “You okay?” You jump to your feet, dusting yourself off and trying to make yourself look presentable.

   “Yeah, yeah! Sorry, I kinda zoned out there for a second.” Winston nods and stops outside a door.

   “Well, I’ll leave you now to get settled in.” You nod, saying goodbye, and make your way into the room. You collapse on the bed face first, burying your face in the pillows. Your face flush and hot. _‘Damn it, Lena. I swear she’s getting riskier and riskier.’_ You sigh and begin to feel your body relax, and soon you fall asleep, feeling happier than you have in the past nine months.                 


	14. The Wind that Guides my Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse insults Hanzo, with something that he's sensitive about, and you have to go and do damage control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I live in Florida and Hurricane Matthew was a bitch, lost power for 3 days.   
> ANYWAYS, here's the newest chapter and the next one will be out by Sunday.   
> Thank you all for all the support and for being so patient with me!

   You laugh as you watch Hanzo and McCree have a contest of aim. You sigh and make your way over to the benches and take a seat, leaning back against the wall. You bite your lip, trying to stop your laughter, as McCree keeps trying to distract Hanzo as he readies his bow. “Now don’t go hurting yourself, old man.” McCree drawls as he leans against the railing. The statement must’ve shocked Hanzo because he startles and misses the target completely, shooting over the wall.

   Hanzo turns and glares at McCree with a look that just shows the dragon just beneath the skin. “What did you just say?” Hanzo moves closer to McCree. McCree just smirks and tips his head back.

   "I said don't miss old man, but seems you already did." You stare in shock at McCree. You know he's just teasing, but the fact he doesn't seem to realize that Hanzo sees it as an insult is a miracle of stupidity. Hanzo's glare intensifies, his body tensing up, looking like a tiger ready to pounce.

   "Now why would you call me old?" McCree's smirk just gets bigger.

   "The gray hair partner." Hanzo stalks closer to McCree and raises his hands, only to huff and drop them down at his sides and walk past him. You stare in silence as you watch the archer leave the range. McCree blinks and turns to you. "What's wrong with him? He was beating me, even with that miss." You sigh as you stand up.

   "You insulted him, Jesse." He seems stunned by your revelation. He looks back to where the archer was standing and sighs.

   "I didn't mean anything by it." You nod and pat him on the shoulder.

   "I know you didn't, but remember Hanzo tends not to be able to tell a joke from an insult in these scenarios." Jesse just huffs, crossing his arms.

   "So you sayin' I gotta go apologize?" You shrug as you move past him.

   "I would recommend it, but not right now. He'd probably shoot you in the face." Jesse groans and walks away with his hands in his pockets, he stops right at the door and looks over his shoulder.

   "Could you maybe soften him up for me, darlin'?" You sigh as you place your hands on your hips.

   "I'll try. No guarantee, though." Jesse smiles and walks back into the building. You roll your eyes and make your way to the other entrance. _'I'm just gonna leave him alone for a little bit. Before I go and talk to him, the last thing I need is him to snap at me cause he's frustrated.'_ You chew on your bottom lip as you try and decide what to do while you give Hanzo some space. You decide to make your way over to the gymnasium. _'I can always play around in there.'_ You walk at a calm pace, waving or nodding at those you pass in the halls.

   Your eyes widen when you hear a yell coming from down the hall. You rush over to where the screams originated from. You burst through the gym doors and look around frantically. You see D.Va and Mei standing on a bench looking terrified. You look around the room to see if there was an enemy, but you don't see anything. "KILL IT!" You make your way over to the two girls to see D.Va pointing at a cockroach skittering across the padded floor. You look at the two of them with a deadpan look. "Really? This is why you screamed like you two were being murdered?" You grunt and stomp on the bug. Your eyes never leaving the two girls forms.

   They calmed down almost as soon as they saw your boot stomp on the bug. D.Va and Mei throw their arms around your shoulders and due to the sudden extra weight you end up falling on your back with the two girls cuddling into you. "My hero!" You roll your eyes and hug them back.

   "That's what I'm here for, bug extermination." The two girls giggle and let you go, both of them dusting themselves off and holding out a hand for you to grab. You graciously take the hands and hoist yourself up.

   "So what brings you to the gym?" Mei looks up at you with a soft smile that makes you want to hug her. You sigh and cross your arms.

   "Just killing time, till I can go find Hanzo." Mei cocks her head to the side, and a look of confusion crosses her face.

   "Why do you have to "kill time," before you can see Hanzo?" You roll your eyes and sit down on the bench, D.Va and Mei taking a seat on either side of you.

   "Well McCree insulted him, and when Hanzo gets aggravated or frustrated, it's better to let him calm down a little before going to check up on him." D.Va giggles and leans back.

   “How did he insult Hanzo so bad that you are staying away from him? He’s usually a stone statue; nothing seems to affect him.” You nod because she’s right, he usually is like a statue; but you know Hanzo does have a sensitive side. You don’t understand why that little comment about his age affected him, but you’ll find out when you deem it's clear to go and see him.

   “I don’t know why it affected him so bad, but McCree just called him an old man because of the gray hair he has.” You shake your head as you stare at the ceiling. _‘I can’t figure out why that would affect him so much, I mean it’s not like all of his hair is gray like Reinhardt’s.’_   D.Va and Mei look at each other and then back at you.

   “Hm maybe he feels like he may be too old for you, you two do have a ten-year age gap. So maybe he’s feeling insecure.” You stare in shock at Mei. _‘Could she be right? If she is, then that means Hanzo has always felt that way. I need to fix this ASAP.’_    You growl and stand up.

   “Well if the moron thinks that, I have to go snap him out of it.” You make your way over to the exit, but pause at the doors. “Thanks for the help guys, consider us square for rescuing you two from the cockroach.” The girls laugh and wave you off, with that you push open the doors and walk briskly to Hanzo’s room. _‘When I get my hands on that stupid man…’_ You ignore everyone as you are on a mission to snap your dumb boyfriend out of his funk.

   You stop outside his door, debating on whether just to barge in or knock. You sigh and knock, knowing Hanzo is a very private person; and as much as you’d like just to barge in, he wouldn’t appreciate it. You don’t hear anything as you press your ear against the door. “Hanzo? You in there?” You wait a few moments, before deciding just to enter the door code. The door quietly swishes open, and you make your way inside the dark room. You take off your shoes by the door, leaving them out of the way.

_‘I guess he didn’t come back here after the incident with Jesse.’_ You sigh and sit down on Hanzo’s immaculately made bed.  You look around the room and see that Hanzo has finally decided to decorate it. The room is covered in, what you guess, to be traditional Japanese artwork and furniture. You’ve always seemed at ease in Hanzo’s presence, and his room does the same. _‘Hanzo, you idiot, how could you think I care about your age? I love you, you moron.’_ You begin to relax, and you can feel your eyelids feel heavy. You fall asleep soon after.

   You’re awoken by feeling someone or something stroking your face. You slowly wake up from your slumber to see Hanzo looking down at you with a soft look. You smile and lean into his caress. “Hey.” You mutter as you become more aware. Hanzo just smiles and continues his ministrations. You lean up, and Hanzo moves back to give you space. You stare intently as he seems to withdraw from you.

   You glare and grab his hand. “Hanzo, what’s the matter?” He just huffs and looks away at the wall. You sigh and maneuver yourself, so you're sitting in his lap, with a hand on either side of his head. “Now you listen to me. I love you. I love your gray hair, I love your little chuckle, I love the way you hold yourself, I love the way you smile when you think no one is looking, I just love you. So I don’t want you to go into some funk whenever someone makes a comment about your age. I’ll punch them in the face.”

   Hanzo just seems stunned, his eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. Your eyes never leave his, holding his face so he can’t turn away from you. He takes a deep breath and exhales with a small smile on his face. He reaches up and takes hold of both of your hands. “I see that now. Thank you.” You smile lean forward, your foreheads touching.

   “Anyway, I like the gray in your hair, makes you look distinguished.” You giggle. Hanzo lets out an airy chuckle and leans back, bringing his hands to your hips. You smirk as an idea pops into your head. “Now I’m gonna show you just how much I love you, you stupid archer.” You push on his shoulders until he falls onto his back, he’s spread out over the bed. The choked gasp makes you snicker as you trail your hands over his chest.

   You slip a hand into his haori and rub over his chest, bringing his hands up and over his shoulders; slipping off the single shoulder sleeve. You tug on his belt when his hands grasp your wrist. You raise an eyebrow in question as you look down at him. He then pushes your hands away and undoes the belt himself, he leans up and takes the haori off and places the article of clothing at the edge of the bed.

   You sigh as you look down at his chiseled chest, tracing your finger over the intricate designs of his tattoo. You gasp when you feel his calloused hands slip under your shirt and move up your chest, bringing your shirt up to your shoulders. You scoff and take your shirt off, tossing it behind you, not caring where it lands. You decide just to take off your bra now, rather wait till later. It gets tossed over your shoulder. Hanzo moans and moves his hands up your sides coming up to cup your breast.     

   You groan as he begins to knead them. Your hands grasp his wrist as he continues to knead your breast. You jerk when he moves up, your hands automatically going to his shoulders. Hanzo moves his head forward and licks at your nipple, while his hand pinches and rubs the other. You bite your lip to stop yourself from making noises. Hanzo stops his actions and looks up at you.

   “No need to hide your noises from me, I wish to hear them.” You blush and let out a moan when he licks a stripe over your nipple. Hanzo smirks and switches nipples. You gasp and tangle your hands in his hair, pulling closer to your chest, almost smothering him between your breast. You let out a yelp when Hanzo suddenly flips you onto your back. You stare up at him with wide eyes. Hanzo looks down at you. _‘He looks so regal like this.’_

   Hanzo smiles and unties his hair, his hair cascades down leaving a curtain of gray and obsidian across his shoulders. He hooks his fingers on the edge of your pants and pulls down, taking your underwear with them. He tosses the clothing to the side and traces his hands over your legs. _‘Thank God I shaved this morning.’_ You moan when his fingers trace over your labia. You let out a whimper when his fingers dip lightly into your folds.

   Hanzo grunts and slowly slips a finger inside you. You gasp and tosses your head back into the pillows, your hands tighten in the covers. He adds another finger into you and begins to scissor you, stretching you. You begin to pant, planting your feet onto the mattress and pushing into his thrust. You yell out “Fuck!” when Hanzo brings his other hand down to your pelvis and begins to rub your clit with his thumb.

   You groan when he adds a third finger and rubs harder. He begins to twist his fingers as he thrust them inside you. You moan as his thrust become faster. He groans as he feels your inner muscles clench down on his fingers as he pulls them out as if you are trying to keep him inside. Hanzo chuckles.

   “Seems like you need to train your body more. I will gladly help you train in endurance.” You blush hard when Hanzo curls his fingers rubbing against the inner walls of your cunt. His movements become erratic, and you begin to buck into his hand. He massages your clit with his skilled fingers.

   “Aw fuck, Hanzo. So close.” Hanzo doesn’t say anything and begins to thrust deeper. You begin to pant, tossing in turning, your hands clenching the sheets so hard that your knuckles are white. You take a deep breath and arch back, coming on Hanzo’s fingers. He continues to thrust into you through your orgasm. You moan out as you feel your body relax. Hanzo clears his throat, and you lazily look at him, only to feel your face burn as Hanzo licks his fingers clean while never breaking eye contact with you.

   You cover your face with your arm, trying to will the blush away. You are so focused on trying to calm down that you didn’t feel Hanzo step off the bed. You sigh and take deep calming breaths. You almost jump on the bed when you feel a hand grab your ankle. You look from under your arm to see Hanzo kneeling in between your legs. He’s holding his condom covered cock and is staring down at you intently.

   You bite your lip and spread your legs wide. Hanzo eyes zero in on your wet pussy. He scoots his way closer and rubs the head of his cock against your opening, pressing in just enough that the head enters just a bit. You hold your breath and clench the sheets in your hands. Hanzo chuckles and leans over you, placing a hand beside your head. He captures your lips in a kiss, lightly sucking on your bottom lip.

   While he has you distracted, he penetrates you in one smooth thrust. You gasp out and arch your back, pressing into Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo grunts and slowly withdraws from you until only the tip is inside of you. You moan out as he seems to hesitate before thrusting back in, you release the sheets and place your hands on Hanzo’s shoulders. You stare up in awe at Hanzo, his eyes closed, focused on the task at hand. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to you.

   Hanzo begins to mutter in Japanese, as his thrust become harder, faster. You begin to rake your nails over his back, trying to find purchase. You keen when one of his thrust seem to go particularly deep. Hanzo just keeps rambling in Japanese, something you’ve always found attractive. You move a hand to tangle in his hair, pulling his head down, so it’s at the juncture of your neck. He seems to think you must’ve wanted him to do something there because he begins to suck and lick your neck.

   You moan out as he bites your shoulder. You move your free hand down to your pussy, feeling his cock thrust into you. You begin to rub your clitoris, the dual sensations driving you crazy. “Hanzo. Please. I’m so close.” These words seemed to break any control he had left. His thrust becomes harder, almost animalistic. His dragon tattoo begins to glow a soft blue light as his thrust become more erratic.

   You press kisses against his temple, his face, any skin you can reach. Hanzo moves the hand that was on your hips and grabs hold of your leg, hiking it up around his waist. He presses you down into the mattress; the new angle has him going deeper. You toss your head back, rubbing your clitoris harder, and moaning lewdly. You can feel your abdomen muscles tightening. Hanzo must’ve felt your inner muscles tightening around him because he growls out and thrust faster.

   “Fuck! Hanzo!” you cry out as your orgasm rocks your body, your inner muscles tightening around Hanzo, almost like a vice grip. Hanzo roars as he slams into you, coming inside the condom. He breathes deeply, his eyes shut. You sigh as your body relaxes, this is always your favorite part; seeing Hanzo so relaxed. You moan as he slowly removes himself from you. He takes off the condom, tying the bottom and tossing it into the wastebasket by the door.

   You smile and pull him down beside you. He instinctively wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you to his chest. He kisses your temple and moves down the side of your face until he makes it to your lips. You quietly chuckle and kiss back. It’s slow and perfect. You snuggle into his chest, placing a kiss to his pecs. “Love you, dragon.”

   “And I love you, my wind.” You fall asleep with a smile.

 

   The following morning you find yourself in the same situation as the day before. Jesse and Hanzo are having a target practice/competition. You sigh as you watch as Jesse become his taunting self. Hanzo seems to be ignoring him all the same.

   “Now I don’t mean to sound like a broken record, but don’t hurt yourself old man.” You smack a hand onto your forehead, groaning rub over your face. _‘What the fuck, Jesse!’_ Hanzo stills, lowering his bow and placing it gently on the ledge before him. You stand up, readying yourself to intervene if necessary.  

   “I may have gray hair, but it comes from wisdom and experience.” Hanzo grabs his bow and walks over to you, wrapping an arm around your waist. He then directs you to the exit. However, he does stop when you’re about three feet away from the doors. “Also my girlfriend like the gray hair.” He says over his shoulder and directs you to the doors. You look quickly over your shoulder to see Jesse slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

   You laugh as soon as the door closes behind you two. “That was awesome!” Hanzo chuckles and pulls you tighter to him.

   “I only spoke the truth.”                    


	15. The Dragon Consumes You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're so excited to see Hanzo after a week.

* * *

 

You groan as you listen to McCree and Tracer make archer puns. They decided to have a competition of who had the best, i.e. worst, puns; and since they saw you sitting by yourself in the rec room, they decided to make it about archers. You wince when you hear Lena ’s godawful pun. You wish someone would just put you out of your misery.

 

“Okay, can we stop with the fucking archer puns? I get it. I’m dating the archer.” McCree just smiles bigger and leans closer to you, causing you to lean away from him.

 

“So, does he always hit his mark?” He says as he waggles his eyebrows. You just stare at him with a deadpan look. _‘Oh my God. Is it possible to die from puns? Cause I might be the first to do so.’_  You take a deep breath and rub your temples, trying to stop yourself from punching McCree in the throat so he won’t say any more puns.

 

“He got struck by cupid’s arrow!” Lena giggles as she throws her arms around your shoulders.

 

“God damn it.” You mutter as you wiggle out of Tracer’s grasp. McCree chuckles and leans back against the couch. You move closer to the side, practically sitting on the arm of the couch. “I hate you both so much.” They just laugh. McCree squeezes your knee.

 

“C’mon, darlin’, ya know we’re just messin’ with you.” You sigh and roll your eyes, placing a hand on his.

 

“I know. Just please if you love me, even a little bit, stop with the puns. I can’t take it.” Lena nods and moves to sit Indian style on the floor in front of you, rocking slightly back and forward.

 

“Thank you.” You mumble. 

 

“Now not to be rude, but how did you and Hanzo become a thing?” You blink a couple of times and stare down at her. You open your mouth to answer, but then close it; not sure on how to start the story. McCree snorts and tips his hat over his eyes.

 

“I’m surprised you don’t know, seeing how you and Genji are close.” Lena puffs up and sticks her tongue out at McCree, who only laughs at the childish display.

 

“It doesn’t surprise me. Hanzo is very private with most things, so even if Genji knows; he’ll respect his brother’s privacy.” Lena lets out a small ‘ha’ as she points at McCree. You sigh and bite your lip, trying to decide if you should tell Lena or not. You decide it won’t hurt anything, because even if you don’t tell her. She’ll harass Genji or even Hanzo until she gets the answer she wants.

 

“Alright, I’ll tell you a summarized version. Seeing as I got a date with said, archer.” Lena perks up, her eyes seeming to shine; even McCree seems interested. _‘I bet you didn’t know either.’_  You take a breath and begin to tell them about how you and Hanzo became an item.

 

“It started about three months after he joined Overwatch. We kind of just ended up being around each other a lot. We both like quiet places, so we both always seem to be at the same place at the same time, it was weird. Well after a while we ended up going on missions together, guess its cause we’re both recon. Anyway long story short, I took a bullet for him, and he felt like he owed me a “life debt” or whatever. He became like my shadow. We spent a lot of time together, and soon we both started developing feelings for each other, and here we are.”

 

McCree looks surprised. _‘Guess he didn’t know the reason I got shot during that mission.’_ Lena looks so happy. “That’s so sweet! Almost like a fairy tale!” You stare confusion at her. _‘How does me getting shot and Hanzo feeling like he owes me, a fairy tale?’_ You sigh and smile slightly at her.

 

“I guess so.” You mutter as you pull out your cell phone and check the time. Hanzo is supposed to be coming back from a mission soon, and you wanted to be there to greet him and make sure he’s okay. _‘It was supposed to be a simple infiltration mission, but I know how quickly those can turn south.’_ You begin to bounce your knee in nervousness. McCree must’ve sensed your nervousness.

 

“Now calm down, darlin’. The archer is a tough son of a bitch; he was an assassin. So I wouldn’t worry too much.” You smile at him and mutter quick thanks as you lean into him. _‘He’s right. Hanzo can handle himself, doesn’t mean I won’t worry about him.’_ McCree pulls you tight against him, knowing you’re just seeking reassurance. Lena squeezes your knee.

 

“Hey, hey. No sad face, let’s play some video games while we wait for Cupid!” you smile as she jumps onto the couch and squishes you between the two of them. You laugh when McCree lets out an ‘oof’ when Lena drops the other controller in his lap. You lean back and get ready for the chaos that’s about to commence. The two people you’re stuck between are super competitive. As the system boots up, Lena is already trash talking McCree.

 

“Now little lady, fair warning I’ve been playing with D.Va, so you won’t stand a chance.” You push your back against the back cushions of the couch, trying to find a way to sink into them. _‘How did I get stuck in this situation?’_ You bite your lip as the system boots up. You know full well that this won’t end well. You’re expecting for the to break at least one controller _. ‘And then they have to explain to Jack how it happened, again.’_

 

You groan when you realize they decided to play a PVP game. You try to make yourself as small as possible so as not to get in the crosshairs of the rage that will soon fill this room.

 

It takes less than thirty minutes for all Hell to break loose. McCree is shouting and cursing, Lena standing up and moving around the room, and you pressed against the wall as you sit up on the back of the couch. You pull out your phone and try to focus on that as you hear Lena curse out in frustration. You smile when you see that you received a text from Hanzo.

 

Hanzo ➳: We should be landing in less than an hour. The mission went fine, no injuries. I missed you.

You smile as you read his text, always short and direct.

Me: That’s good to hear. Can’t wait to see you.

 

“FUCK YOU!” You jump as McCree shouts at the television screen. Lena is laughing manically on the floor, continuing on her killing spree. “That’s bullshit; I shot you point blank in the head!” Lena just laughs as the match ends.

 

“Well, obviously you missed or something, cause I’m still alive and you’re dead!” McCree growls and clenches the controller in his hands. You begin to scoot away from him, just in case he explodes, and you get in the crossfire. You find yourself half sitting/half standing on the arm of the couch. You're ready to bolt if needed.

 

“C’mon, one more match and I’ll show you,” Lena smirks at the cowboy and turns back to look at the screen.

 

“Bring it on, partner.” You groan as you watch in fear as the stage gets ready. You almost jump off the couch when you feel you pocket vibrate. You withdraw your phone and see that there’s a text message lighting up the screen.

 

Hanzo ➳: We’ve landed.

 

You smile and hop off the arm of the couch. “Gotta go guys, Hanzo’s here.” They don’t seem to have heard you, but you don’t care as you hastily make your way out of the rec room. You keep smiling as you make your way to the hanger, so excited to see Hanzo after a week of his absence. You bite your lip as you know you’re going to treat Hanzo to some special treatment.

 

You almost run into the doors to the hangar. You jump back and look around to make sure no saw your embarrassing moment. You sigh at the desolate hallway and push the door open. You smile and nod back at some of the other agents as they make their way past you. You made your way over to the carrier and surprised not to see Hanzo around.

 

“He’s not here.” You startle back as you see Genji sitting on top a bunch of crates. You stare at him in confusion.

 

“Seriously? He just texted me saying ya’ll landed.” You groan and lean against another tower of crates. You shake your head and push off the crates.

 

“Yeah, he sent that as he was walking out of the hangar. I’m guessing he thought he was meeting you at your quarters.” You sigh as you look up at Genji.

 

“Well guess I’ll go try and track him down, thanks, Genji.” You make your way out of the hangar and head back to the living quarters building. The halls are vacant, most of the agents are either at the mess hall or in their rooms. You walk at a hurried pace, just wanting to see Hanzo.

 

“MOTHER FUCKER!” You bust out laughing as you hear McCree curse. As you pass the door, you can see both Lena and McCree standing up in the middle of the room, both pushing one another as they play a racing game.

 

“Just don’t break the controllers!” You laugh again as you hear McCree curse you out. You shake your head in fond exasperation. _‘They do need to make sure not to break them; Jack will have their heads if he has to order more, again.’_ You slow down your pace when you finally reach the living quarters. You head straight towards the elevator, not feeling like taking the stairs. You press the up arrow button and wait for the elevator doors to slide open.

 

Once the elevator arrives, you enter, press the number four button, and lean against the back wall. You begin to fiddle with your hands, nervousness sitting in on what you have planned. _‘What if Hanzo doesn’t like it? or feels like he’s being undermined or it makes him feel like he’s less of a man.’_ You shake your head to calm yourself down, having a panic attack isn’t going to solve anything. You decide just to go with the flow. _‘If Hanzo doesn’t want to do it, I won’t force him.’_ The soft ‘ding’ the elevator makes snaps you out of your thoughts.

 

You make your way down the hallway and stop in front of your door. You check your pockets and discover that you must’ve left your key card in the room. “Fuck me.” You mutter as you lean your forehead against the door. You almost fall to the ground when the door suddenly slides open. You straighten yourself and look over to see Hanzo leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.

 

“Hello.” You blush in embarrassment and stand up straight.

 

“Hello there. I went to see you down at the hangar only to find out you headed straight to my room.” You walk closer to him and wrap your arms around his waist as you set your chin on top of his. “Missed you.” He chuckles and wraps his arms around your hips.

 

“And I you.” You both remain in the mutual holding and just enjoy the moment. You start placing soft kisses on his scalp. You begin to move forward, causing Hanzo having to walk backward slowly. He makes a noise when the back of his knees touch the bed. You wait to see if Hanzo wants to move to the next step. He softly pushes you away and sits down on the bed, then scoots back, so he’s lounging on the pillows and headboard.

 

You smile and bite your lip as you toe off your shoes, kicking them under the bed. You crawl on the bed, settling in between Hanzo’s legs. You lean over him and catch his lips in a kiss. It’s soft and slow, full of the longing you two have had since your separation. You suckle on his tongue, enjoy the spicy and tangy taste of him. Hanzo moves his hands to grasp at your hair, tangling his fingers in the strands.

 

You pull away and stare down at Hanzo, seeing him so relaxed is one of your favorite sights. He smiles slightly and bites your bottom lip, sucking on it, and tugging on it. You moan and move your hands up to the scarf holding his hair up. You pull back to fully enjoy the sight of Hanzo’s obsidian hair falls around his shoulders. He always blushes when you do this; he says your staring is embarrassing. You grab the bottom hem of the haori and pull it up and over his head; tossing it over your shoulder, not caring where it lands. You place small pecks on the newly exposed skin.           

 

You grab hold of the scarf and with your free hand you grab his right arm. You slowly pull it back against the headboard, giving him a chance to pull his arm away if he doesn’t want to do this. He just stares at you with an eyebrow cocked. He then surprises you by bringing up his other arm for you. You chuckle softly and tie his wrist together with one end of the scarf; you attach the other end to the headboard. You trail your hands down his chest, then back up again, stopping to rub his shoulder for a few seconds.

 

Hanzo groans at your ministrations causing you to smile and just lavish him with attention. You lean over him and start nipping at his neck, licking a path from the clavicle up to his jaw. You stay there for a few moments rotating from bites to sucks, leaving a trail of hickies in your wake. Beneath you, Hanzo is a moaning mess. He’s begun to buck into you trying to gain any form of friction.

 

“Patience. Isn’t that what you always tell me. Be patient, Ryū.” You snort at the pretty blush that covers Hanzo’s face. Genji has been teaching you Japanese, so you can surprise Hanzo by speaking to him in his native language. You lean back up on your knees, straddling him. You take hold of the waistband of his pants and giving it a tug, taking them off with care as you pull them down his legs. You toss them to the floor and just take a minute to enjoy the sight before you.

 

Hanzo laying there in all of his naked glory, the muscles of his arm lightly strained due to his hands tied above his head, the muscles of his chest lightly flexing, his legs sculpted from all of the running and training he does. He looks like a fertility god, looking like the embodiment of passion and sex. You flush at your thoughts. Hanzo smirks as he catches your eyes trailing over his body.

 

“See something you like?” You cough and go back to touching his body. You lean over him and kiss down from his clavicle to his chest. You lick his left nipple, bringing your free hand to cup and squeeze the other pec. Hanzo tosses his head back, pushing into your mouth; trying to get more contact. You moan as you suck particularly hard, the vibrations from your moan causes Hanzo to groan and pull at his confines.   

 

You switch sides giving the same attention to the other side. You slowly kiss down his chest, stopping when you reach his pelvis. Hanzo moans and bucks up into you. You kiss his pelvis and move down, stopping when you face to face with his harden cock. You blow lightly on it, causing Hanzo to gasp. You suck at the base of his cock, holding it up so you can give it your full attention. Your other hand is going to cup his balls, slowly massaging them.

 

You moan at the taste of him. The head of his cock is starting to drip pre-cum, you lick the head and suck it into your mouth. The taste causes you to moan, and you stick the tip of your tongue into the slit. You pull off his cock with a wet pop and move down to suck one of his balls into your mouth. You groan and suck hard, lightly pulling on it. Hanzo groans and pushes into you, his legs coming to rest on your shoulders and he squeezes your head between his thighs.

 

You pull away and smirk when you hear Hanzo groan in frustration. You move off the bed and move over to the bedside table and grab the lube and condoms.

   “I want to try something different.” You look over at Hanzo with a confused look.

“What do you want to try?” You sit on the edge of the bed looking at Hanzo, patiently waiting for him to enlighten you on what he wants to try. “So you gonna tell me or am I supposed to guess?” Hanzo’s blush darkens and he mutters softly You lean closer “Repeat that please?” Hanzo looks over at you, then away again, and takes a deep breath.

 

“I want to try without the condom.” You stare wide-eyed, and you can feel a blush heating up your face. _‘I think my brain just exploded.’_ You gulp and cup his face.

 

“Are you sure? Not that I’m complaining! I just want you to be sure.” Hanzo nods and looks away, staring at the wall.

 

“I’m sure. I want to feel you release inside me.” Your face heats up more; you’re certain your face is as red as a tomato. You nod and sit up and take off your clothes. You place the condoms back in the drawer. You crawl back over the bed and settle into the V of Hanzo’s legs. You uncap the bottle of lube and coat your fingers. You slowly bring your fingers down to Hanzo’s entrance, lightly rubbing it. You circle your finger before steadily pushing in one finger to the second knuckle, stilling to allow Hanzo to adjust to the intrusion.

 

He pushes his hips back, grinding into your hand. You pant and begin to move your finger in and out, slowly thrusting it into him. When you deem, he’s ready for more you add another finger, stilling again to give him time to get accustomed. Hanzo pants and yelps when you thrust your fingers into him and hit his prostate. You smirk up at him and continue to press into the bundle of nerves; Hanzo is tossing and thrusting down into the thrust.

 

You scissor your fingers, stretching him. You add another finger and moan when he clenches his inner muscles around your fingers. You thrust them into him a few more times, making sure to press against his prostate with every thrust. You pull them out and wrap them around your hard dick, coating it with the leftover lube. You grab the bottle and pour a generous amount onto your dick, you coat it and bring it to his entrance.

 

You grab his hips, and he wraps his legs around your waist. You guide your cock to his entrance and press the head against it. You stop and look Hanzo in the eyes and wait for him to give you the go ahead. He nods and grabs your shoulders, pulling you down for a searing kiss. You slowly push into him, stilling when Hanzo breaks the kiss with a hiss. You kiss his neck waiting for him to relax so you can move again. He pants out a soft “move,” and you slowly press into him.

 

You still when you’re seated fully inside him. You pant as you lean over him, both hands planted on either side of his head. Hanzo rolls his hips into your hips. “Move, please.” You nod and slowly pull out until only the head is still inside of him. You thrust back in at the same pace, slowly moving in and out. Hanzo begins to mutter in Japanese; you’re only able to understand a few of the words; catching ‘please, move, and now.’ You comply with his wishes and hasten your pace.

 

You sit up on your knees, hoisting him up to so the lower portion of his body sits in your lap. Hanzo gasps at the new position. You groan into his neck and thrust up into him at a rapid pace, enjoying the way he clenches his muscles around you when you pull out. Hanzo has become a mumbling incoherent mess, only speaking in Japanese. Your thrust becomes more erratic, losing any finesse you may have had in the beginning.    

 

You fall forward, pressing Hanzo into the mattress. You groan and reach a hand down and wrap a hand around Hanzo’s ignored cock. He cries out and bucks into your hand. You begin to jack him off in time with your thrust. Hanzo is close, you can feel his inner muscles tightening around you, and Hanzo has begun to toss and turn, pulling hard at his restraints.

 

“Fuck, Hanzo. I’m so close, baby. So fucking close.” Hanzo groans and tightens his legs around your waist. You begin to jack him off faster while thrusting in erratically. Hanzo arches his back, going as taut as his bow, and comes over your hand and lower abdomen. His inner muscles tighten around you like a vice. You thrust in two more times before stilling inside of him and coming deep inside him.

 

You pant as you lean over him, pressing your foreheads together. Once you’ve ridden out your orgasm, you gently pull out of him; causing him to groan. You pick yourself up and reach over the side of the bed finding your shirt and using it as a makeshift towel to clean you and Hanzo off. You toss the soiled article of clothing back on the floor and untie Hanzo’s hands. He sighs with content and rubs his wrist. You fall to your side wrapping your arms around him and pulling him to your chest.

 

“Love you.” You mutter sleepily as you nuzzle into his neck. He hums as he lays his hands over yours.

 

“Koishiteru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The chapter ya'll have been waiting for. The first Character x Male!Reader, where the reader is top. Also this is my way of apologizing for the last chapter being so late. So Enjoy!


	16. Hello Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been getting hit on by a new recruit, who doesn't seem to understand that you're not interested. So, of course, you have to go and tell your girlfriend about it.

   “In again, I see.” You mutter to yourself as you look at the name on the paperwork for the next patient. _‘I swear if it’s more burns, I’m going to kill him.’_ You head into the room, knocking before entering. “Alright Jamison, what brings you in this time?” he shrugs sheepishly.

   “Well you can probably guess, mate, but this time I wore those safety goggles, so my eyebrows are still here!” He waggles them for emphasis. You sigh and write down on the papers that it is, in fact, burn wounds, again.

   “Jamison, thank you for listening about the goggles, though I do wish you’d wear a fire proof suit. So you won’t have to be in here at least three times a month.” Junkrat just huffs and crosses his arms. You know there’s no point in explaining fire safety to the pyromaniac. You move over and have him sit back in the chair. You gently grab his wrist and extends his arm, using your other hand to move over his arms lightly; being extra careful when you come across burns. Once you’ve finished with that arm, you let go of it and move over to the paperwork, writing down the locations of the burns.

   You look over the rest of his exposed body and make notes on the paperwork. “Okay Jamison, so luckily, the burns aren’t severe so no need for skin grafts or a trip to Angela. So I’m going to give you a few tube of burn ointment that you’ll need to use on the burns at least three times a day. I’m going to schedule you a follow-up appointment for a month from now.” Jamison nods, though you’re sure he wasn’t paying attention. You write down what you said on a scrap piece of paper. “Give this to Mako.” Jamison smiles and gives a two finger salute.

   He hops off the chair, and you both make your way up to the front of the clinic. He cackles and waves “See ya soon, Nursie.” You sigh and smile as you wave back. “Hopefully not too soon!” He just laughs harder and leaves. You sigh and look at the front desk clerk, who shrugs and hands you the paperwork for the next patient. You groan when you see the name of the next patient, a recruit that doesn’t seem to get the hint that you’re not interested. 

   You groan internally and sigh, calling his name and telling him to follow you. “Helloooo Nurse! Well, don’t you look lovely today.” You tighten your grip on the clipboard and grit your teeth.

   You put on the patented fake smile. “Well thank you, Cadet Cooper. So what brings you in today?” He chuckles and steps closer to you.

   “Well, I’ve been having chest pains and headaches.” You nod and hold open the door to the room for him. He places his hand above yours and holds the door open. “No after you.” You sigh and walk into the room, knowing he won’t give up until you surrender and just walk in.

   “You’ve been having these chest pains for a while now; we might need to send you to Angela so that she can give you a proper diagnosis.” _‘And to get you the hell away from me.’_ He sits down in the chair and looks at you with a goofy face.

   “I’m sure I know what’s causing the chest pain.” You hum in acknowledgment as you write down some notes in the paperwork.

   “Oh? Can you tell me what you think it is?” You pull off the stethoscope from around your neck, putting the buds in your ears. You move closer and hold the chest piece in your hand and move up and under his shirt and place it on the left side of his chest.

   “I think it’s love.” You jerk back, hard enough that you drop the stethoscope, and it painfully rips out of your ears. You rub your ears and look in astonishment at him. You bend over and pick up the stethoscope, you place it on the counter and start digging through the drawer for the disinfectant wipes.

   “That’s not a real prognosis, Cooper.” You mutter as you disinfect the stethoscope. You wrap it around your neck and cross your arms as you lean against the counter. “Cooper. Did you schedule an appointment to come in here and hit on me?” Cooper hops off the seat and makes his way over to you. He places his hands on either side of you on the counter, boxing you in place.

   “Yes. I don’t get to see you anywhere else. I’m in love with you.” You are currently freaking out inside. He leans closer. As he does you put your hand up to his face.

   “Listen to me, Cooper. I’m a lesbian. You have zero chance with me. I’m also in a committed relationship, a very happy one. So thank you for finding me attractive, but I’m not attracted to you at all.” Cooper looks stunned. _‘I don’t get it; I thought everyone knew. I mean I’m dating Doctor Angela Ziegler, figured that’d be a huge red flag.’_ “So if you don’t have any medical concerns I’m going to ask you to leave.” Cooper just continues to stare at you.

   “Yeah, okay. Sorry.” He rushes out of the room. Now that he’s left, you feel yourself relax. You begin to laugh, whether from relief or shock you’re not sure. Your laughter begins to taper off, and you take deep breaths to calm yourself. You lean back against the table and grab your phone out of your pocket. You send a quick text to Angela, and you get back to work.

   The rest of the work day is uneventful, thankfully. As you walk out the last patient, you keep looking at the clock, knowing that Angela should be done in her med bay. You and the rest of the staff quickly clean up the clinic. Once everything is clean and tidy, you shoo everyone out and tell them to enjoy their weekend. You do one final walk through and lock the place up.

   You feel your phone buzz in your pocket. You dig it out and look down at the screen. You smile as you see it’s a text from Angela.

  Doctor Angel: So you still up to tonight?

  Me: Of course! Wouldn’t miss a single opportunity to spend time with you.

  Doctor Angel: So sweet. See you soon.

   You giggle with excitement and quickly make your way to Angela’s quarters. You smile and wave as you pass Tracer and Widowmaker in the hallway. You feel the giddy nervousness in the pit of your stomach. You knock on the door waiting for a response. You can hear shuffling in the room, and a muffled “Just a minute!”

   You smile and wait outside the door. You rock back and forth on your feet. _‘I’m just happy that Angela is only on call this weekend.’_ You blush as you think of all the things you two can do this weekend, not only passionate things but just romantic things. You’ve been considering proposing; you know you want to spend the rest of your life with this woman, but you’re unsure of whether or not she’s ready for that.

   You move back when the door suddenly slides open, and a red-faced, panting Angela is hanging out of it. “Sorry, I was tidying up.” You chuckle when she moves out of the way to allow you entry. You walk into the room to find it immaculate, like always. _‘What was she tidying up?’_ You notice she changed into a flowy black dress. You smile as you see it sway with her movements. You walk up behind her and wrap your arms around her waist.

   She giggles and places her hands over yours and leans into the hold. You place light kisses along her neck. She giggles again and pulls away. She gently unwraps your arms from around her. “Now why don’t you get changed, and I’ll get the wine.” You nod and grab the weekend bag you left there from yesterday and head to the bathroom. You quickly change into a tank top and some sweatpants. You walk out to see Angela pouring some glasses of wine for you two.

   You crawl onto the bed and lean up against the headboard. Angela hands you a glass and crawls onto the bed, taking a seat next to you. “So what happened at work? The text you sent wasn’t very forthcoming with information.” You groan as you take a sip of your wine.

   “So you know, Cadet Cooper? The guy that has been coming into the clinic, like, once every two weeks?” Angela nods and patiently wait for you to continue. “So he comes in today, and he says he’s been having chest pains and minor headaches. We get into the room, and I have the stethoscope against his chest, just trying to hear his heart beat, and he tells me he thinks he knows the reason behind his chest pain. He friggin says “It’s love.””

   Angela burst out in laughter. She places the wine glass on the bedside table. She brings up her right hand to cover her mouth, to try and stifle her laughter. “Mein Gott. Though I’ve heard that a couple of times.” You groan and take another sip of wine.

   “I just don’t get why he did this for so long. I thought it was obvious, figured everyone knew we were dating. Not like we need to keep it a secret or anything. Anyway, it startles me so bad that I jumped back and dropped the stethoscope. So I grab it and start to disinfect it, and he boxes me in at the counter, and I looked him dead in the eyes and told him that I’m a lesbian and that I’m dating you.” You lightly chuckle as you remember the look on his face. “He finally gets it and runs out of the clinic.” Angela giggles and leans into you.

   “Well, I think he’ll leave you alone now.” She throws her legs over your lap and wraps her arms around your neck. “I don’t like competition.” She pulls herself closer and places kisses on your cheek. She trails kisses all over your face until she reaches your lips. She bites your lower lip and kisses you. You kiss back, but keep your eyes open as you lean to the right and place the wine glass on the bedside table. You place your hands on her hips and pull her closer. You begin to squeeze rhythmically on her hips. Angela giggles when you break the kiss and nip at her throat.

   Angela pulls something from under the pillows and wraps it around your eyes. “Angie, what in the world?” She chuckles and grabs your shirt and pulling up and over your head. She gets off your lap, and you move to follow her, but she pushes you back against the headboard. You wait and see what she’s up to. You gasp when she yanks your sweat pants off, causing you to lay flat on your back. You laugh when she traces her hands down your sides.

   “Now sit still.” You nod and wait for something to happen. You gasp and sit up when you feel some cold liquid being poured on your stomach. You lift up one side of the blindfold to see Angela sitting up on her knees with the wine bottle in her hand. She looks at you with an innocent look.

   “You do realize that this will stain not only the bed sheets but the mattress itself?” Angela just smiles.

   “The sheets will be stained, but it’s a small price to pay. The mattress will be fine. I put down a plastic covering.” Now that you focus, you can feel it through the bed set. _‘That might’ve been what she was doing while I waited in the hallway.’_

   “So what brought this idea up?” She smiles and pours a little more on your stomach. She leans down and licks a stripe up your stomach, lightly sucking up the liquid until she deems it’s finished.

   “I decided I wanted to try something new. I like the way you taste; I like the way this wine taste, so I wanted to see how the two would taste combined.” You roll your eyes and decide to let your girlfriend go through with her crazy experiment. She must’ve known that you have accepted your fate because she just goes and pours some of the wine between and over your breast. You groan as she starts to lick and suck over your bosom.

   She continues to drench your body with the wine until the bottle is empty. _‘Note to self, do not buy wine. Not sure I’d be up to this again.’_ You sigh when she seems to finish. You feel her hop off the bed. You wait patiently for her to return. She wipes you down with a warm washcloth. You sigh at the gentle caress. Once she has cleaned you off, she leans over you and lays atop of you. She pulls the blindfold off and smiles when your eyes focus on her.

   You smile and pull her closer to you. “So that was different, but I’m not gonna do that again.” Angela giggles and nods.

   “Okay, thank you for letting me do it.” You nod and give her a kiss. You continue to kiss, tracing your tongue along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. The kiss deepens and your hands travel down her back until they settle on top of her ass. You begin to squeeze and massage the cheeks through her black dress. This causes Angela to moan and grind into you. She sits up on her knees and smirks down at you

   You gulp in apprehension; that look means she’s up to something. She pulls off the dress and tosses it over the side of the bed. You gape as you take her in. She always looks beautiful, but she has on the base of the strap-on, it’s just missing the dildo. You can feel your mouth go dry as your eyes trail up and down her body. She smiles and lightly swings her hips side to side as if putting on a little show for you.

   “Well, this is new.” You say with a slight chuckle. Usually, she has you wearing the strap-on, so this I quite the surprise.

   “I decided to treat you tonight.” She leans over and grabs something from under the covers and pulls out a snow white dildo. You flush when you watch her bring it up to her lips. She traces her tongue around the head of the toy, making lewd slurping noises as she works over the head. She begins to slowly take the toy into her mouth, bobbing up and down on the toy. You moan out as she starts to deep throat the toy.

   “Fucking A, that’s so hot.” You hoist yourself up on your elbows as you continue to watch Angela suck on the toy. She pulls it out with a ‘pop’ and moves it down to attach it to the holster. She leans over again and grabs a bottle of lube. You bite your bottom lip as you watch her coat her fingers. You moan when she traces your labia with her lube coated fingers. She begins to rub against your clitoris, switching between hard and soft rubs. You grind into her hand, feeling your toes curl.

   You gasp when she finally pushes inside with one finger. You clench around her finger and soon relax. Angela giggles and places light kisses onto your pelvis as she continues to thrust her finger into you. She adds another and begins to scissor you, preparing you for what is to come. You moan out as she begins to rub your clit in tandem with the thrust of her fingers. She’s now fucking you with three of her fingers, stretching you.

   “Oh fuck, Angie. Hurry up, please!” She chuckles and withdraws her fingers from you. She makes a ‘tut’ noise to get your attention; you focus on her, and you stare deep into those beautiful blue eyes. Angela smirks and takes all three fingers into her mouth and sucks them clean. You can feel your whole face heat up, almost feels like a sunburn, and your mouth drops open, leaving your mouth agape. She giggles and grabs your legs, wrapping them loosely around her waist,

   “So schätzeli, are you ready to begin?” you nod excitedly, causing Angela to laugh at your eagerness. She liberally coats the dildo with the lube and spreads it evenly. She tosses the lube to the side; you hear it hit the floor with a thump. She scoots closer to you and rubs the head of the toy against your lubed cunt. You try to buck against the toy to get it inside you, Angela pulls back from you and lightly smacks your thigh. “None of that.”

   You groan. “Fine, Angie. Liebe, please.” Angela seems to have perked up at you saying the German term of endearment. She grabs hold of your legs and brings them up to rest on her shoulders. She slowly leans forward, bending you almost in half. _‘Thank God I’m flexible.’_ Angela slowly pushes inside of you, the stretch causing you to moan out her name, and continues to push until she’s completely inside of you. You moan and clench around the toy, feeling the veins running along it. “Oh shit.”

   Angela groans as she grinds into you. “May I move, Schatz?” you nod as you hold the comforter in a death grip. She slowly pulls out until only the head remains and thrust back into you at the same slow pace. She continues this pace, as she trails kisses from your shoulder to your lips. You moan into the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip. You begin to grind into her thrust, trying to give a hint for her to move at a faster pace.

   She starts to move at a faster but steady pace. You move your right-hand tangled in her golden locks. You two continue to make out, swapping saliva and groaning and panting into each other’s mouths. You move your free hand to rub your clit in time with her thrust. You toss your head back, breaking the newest kiss, and moan loudly. Angela begins to mutter in German; you have no idea what she’s saying, but it turns you on even more.

   “Fuck, Angie. Faster please, faster.” She fulfills your request and begins to thrust faster.  You start to massage your clit harder, chanting Angela’s name like a prayer. Her movements start to become erratic. She places her hands on either side of your head and begins to thrust harder and deeper. She places kisses wherever she can reach, and her German mutterings begin to sound slurred.

   You tighten your hold on her hair and tighten your legs, holding onto her for dear life. You groan as you start rubbing your clit harder, you can feel how close you are to orgasm. Angela starts thrusting erratically, no rhythm just mindless movement. You begin to make gasping little yelps with each thrust. “Angie, so close, baby. So close.” Angela thrust a few more times into you and stills as you scream through your orgasm. The tingling sensations traveling up and down your body. You lay boneless against the sheets, trying to catch your breath.

   Angela lays on top of you and nuzzles your neck. You breathlessly chuckle and tangle rub up and down her back. You both just lay there content in the afterglow. Angela leans up and slowly pulls out of you, causing you to moan. “So how about a bath and we put new bed sheets down?” You groan.

   “That means I have to move, and I don’t wanna move.” Angela chuckles and moves away from you.

   “Then I’ll just have to take a bath by myself then.” You hold your head up and watch her step out of the strap on. You huff and hoist yourself up off the bed.

   “Well when you put it like that, guess I’ll have to join you.” While Angela fills up the tub, you strip the bed of the soiled sheets. “Hey Angie, should I just throw these away, cause they are pretty stained,” Angela yells an affirmative. So you roll them up and toss them in the corner, knowing you’ll throw them away tomorrow morning.  You peel off the plastic covering on the mattress and fold it up and move it over to the linen drawer. You pull out a maroon colored bed set and make your way to making the bed.

   “It’s done!” You smile and hurry into the bathroom. “You in first.” You nod and step into the steaming water, sighing as the hot water relaxes your muscles. Angela steps in after you and sits in between your legs and leans against you. You both just relax, no speaking, just deep breathing and enjoying each other’s company. You wrap your arms around her waist and just absent-mindedly rub her hips. You start to place butterfly kisses on her neck, causing Angela to giggle and lean into the affection.

   “Liebling, close your eyes for a moment, please?” You stare in confusion at the back of her head but sigh and do as you were asked.

   “Sure.” You raise your hands to cover your eyes, knowing she always prefers it this way. You can hear the water slosh with her movements. _‘What could she need me to cover my eyes for?’_ You can hear and feel her turn around, so she is now facing you.

   “Open them.” You lower your hands and open your eyes to see a heart-stopping image. Angela Ziegler, or Mercy, is sitting in the tub with a dark blue box in her hands. “We’ve been together for three years now, and they’ve been some of the happiest times of my life. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me, schätzeli?” You just sit there stunned and slack-jawed.

   “Of course!”                             


	17. The Doctor Will See You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a major accident, but luckily you have an angel for a doctor, who looks after you.

            You moan as your vision swims, and your lower body feels like it’s on fire. You can hear muffled noises all around you. You stare up at Junkrat, who looks extremely alarmed and worried. His mouth is moving, but you can’t seem to understand him. When you can’t seem to respond to him, he seems to become frantic, his skin whitening and his hands are shaking. He begins to yell something. You feel your eyelids become heavy and they begin to close. Junkrat shakes you to jerk you awake.

            You cough, and that seems to have awakened your senses. You let out a scream as you feel all your nerves react to your situation. You look down and see one of the deploy vehicles on top of your legs. You start hyperventilating, and Junkrat grabs your shoulders and shakes you.

            “Mate! Just hold on all right? The others are coming now. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” You curse as your body is racked with pain. You feel the tears streaking down your cheeks, and you let out a loud sob as you lay there under the burnt remains of the vehicle. Junkrat yells out and jumps up and down, waving his hands wildly. You gasp for breath and allow the tears to continue to fall. You yell when the vehicle is removed from your legs. You groan when you see Reinhardt and Zarya toss the car to the side.

            “What the hell happened?!” Jack yells as he runs over to you, scooping your injured body into his arms. You see Zenyatta hovering over a stretcher, waiting for you to be placed on it. You grunt when you are placed there, but soon sigh as Zenyatta send out a harmony orb to keep you stable until you make it to the medical wing and Angela.

            Junkrat hobbles to your side and mutters softly “You’ll be alright mate, I promise.” You groan as you nod and place your hand on top of his and squeezed. You are soon rushed off to medical, where you were greeted by Angela and a few of her staff. They place an oxygen mask over your mouth and nose and rush you off to the trauma center, to prepare for emergency surgery.  You groan as you try to move your legs. They soon have you in a surgery room, being prepped for it. Angela looks down at you and smiles sadly at you.

            “Be strong, Herzli” your vision begins to swim, and you soon black out.

                                                                                                  000

            You wake up in a hospital room, feeling groggy and light. You look around the room, trying to remember what and how you got there. Your attention focuses on the brightly colored cards and balloons in the left corner of the room. You stare in confusion at the colorful items. _‘Where those always there?’_ Your attention moves from the corner to the door, when it slides open. You tilt your head to the side as you see Angela walk in with her doctor’s coat on and a clipboard in her hands.

               “Guete Morge, Herzli” Angela says with a light smile as she calmly walks over to you. You smile back and lean your head against the railing of the bed. She brushes your hair to the side and out of your eyes. “How do you feel, Schatzli?” You take a deep breath and lean back into the mattress.

            “I feel sore, everywhere, and I can’t feel my legs. I also feel like I’m drunk. Is that normal? Also, how long have I been asleep?” Angela smiles sadly and places the clipboard on the bedside table, before taking a seat the edge of the bed.

            “Schatzli, the soreness, and the light-headedness are normal. You’ve been coming in and out of consciousness for a week now.” She looks away from you and stares down at her hands in her lap. You sit yourself up and reach out to grab her hand.

            “A week? Damn.” You shake your head and look back up at Angela to see her sad expression. “What’s the matter, Hasli? You can tell me anything.” The way you butcher the term of endearment causes Angela to giggle lightly. You smile, glad that you can make her laugh even though she looks extremely bothered. She takes a deep breath and stands up. She puts on her ‘doctor persona’ and looks you dead in the eye.

            “The accident had some major repercussions, we were able to stop the bleeding and bandage up the burns, but we were unable to save your legs.” She pulls down the blanket to show you that below your knee, your legs were gone. You stare in shock down at your legs. You gulp as your hands shakily reach out to rub over the stumps. You let out a sob and all your composure crumbled. Angela sits back down on the bed and wraps her arms around your shoulders, allowing you to sob into her shoulder.

            Angela just murmurs into your ear and rocks you back and forth. The two of you seem to sit there for hours. You take a deep breath and slowly withdraw from Angela’s embrace. You wipe your eyes with the back of your hands. “So, what does this mean?” you state as you look at Angela. Her face brightens, at the question.

            “Well, there are many things we can do. The one I highly suggest is that you allow us to give you robotic prosthetics. We can connect your nerves into the prosthetic, or not it’s up to you. They will react and move as if they were your natural legs. The physical therapy will only last about two months if you do the enhanced prosthetics with the nerves connected.” You nod and take in all the information. _‘So I won’t be invalid or honorably discharged. Thank God.’_ You begin to feel tears well up in your eyes, you laugh as you curse at yourself for crying again.

            Angela frets over you, trying to calm you down. You laugh boisterously and wave your hands dismissively at her. “Angie, it’s okay. You just calmed some of my fears. I didn’t mean to cry.” Angela sighs and places a hand over her heart. You laugh and pull her into your lap, causing her to gasp and stare wide-eyed at you. “I’ll do whatever you suggest that can get me back to work the quickest.” Angela giggles and presses her forehead against yours.

            “Danke, I’ll need you to sign some paperwork stating you have agreed for the prosthetics.” You nod and place a quick kiss on her lips. She smiles and presses one back. You both soon become lost in the passion and love. You pull away, panting, and press your forehead against her shoulder. Angela removes herself from your lap and grabs the clipboard. “Okay then, I’ll need you to fill out these papers. I’ll be right back just need to do a few rounds, and I’ll be back.” You nod and wave her off as you begin to look over the papers.

            You quickly fill out your personal information and make way through the paperwork. You stare in awe at the wide selection of designs and abilities of the robotic prosthetics. _‘Jet propelled higher jump, solid steel, gun operation, wow what a selection. I don’t need anything special just something sturdy, maybe something lighter so I can move quickly.’_ You fill out the paper for the prosthetics and sigh in relief as you see the mass amount of paperwork is done. You lean back into the pillows and feel yourself become drowsy. _‘Little nap won’t hurt.’_

                                                                                                000   

            You wake up from sleep by a pleasurable sensation. You blearily blink up at the ceiling as you become more aware of your surroundings. You groan as the pleasurable sensation seems to intensify. You look down to see a head of blonde hair. “Fuck, Angie?” Angela releases your dick from her mouth and smiles up at you.

            “Finally awake? I started three minutes ago, and you didn’t wake up at all.” She giggles as she begins to stroke you with her hand. A blush stains your cheeks as you look down at her. Angela must’ve been relieved of shift because she is in a short black dress. You blush knowing she probably decided to wear it because you’ve said that it’s your favorite. She chuckles when you don’t respond to her. “Speechless? Well, I must be doing a good job then.” She leans forward and continues to stroke your cock. “Now, Herzli, no need to be so quiet.” She strokes up and squeezes the head of your cock. You gasp and moan, grabbing hold of her wrist.

            “Angie, holy shit, we can’t do this here.” Angela lets go of your cock and sit back on her bent legs. She pouts as she looks over you. “Now don’t do that to me. C’mon Angie, we could get caught. Won’t you get in trouble?” Angela rolls her eyes and leans over you again.

            “Herzli. I know this center and its schedule like the back of my hand. I know that we have exactly thirty minutes to the next rotation and the new night shift nurse comes to check on you. So, if you’d like to continue this, then I’d suggest we hurry.” Angela looks you in the eye, waiting for your response. You sigh and rub your eyes.

            “Fuck it, fine.” You grab the collar of her shirt and pull her forward, kissing her deeply and groaning when she tangles her hand into your hair. You buck your hips into her, moaning as she grinds down on you. Angela laughs into the kiss, by extension breaking it, and leans away, shuffling back. She grabs the edge of the hospital gown and pushes it up. While she does this, you take a good look at the stumps that are now your legs. You begin to feel depressed as you think about how you’ll be only half a man.

            Angela must’ve notice the shift in your mood. “Schatzli, none of that. I love you, no matter what. I’ll be here every step of the way as both your doctor and your lover.” You smile a watery smile and kiss her. The kiss softens the mood, you two no longer acting as desperate as you were earlier. You both just enjoy the moment. You break the kiss and smile as you wrap your arms around her waist.

            “Enough crying let’s do something risqué.” Angela nods and scooches down, so she sits between your legs. She gently pulls the bottom of the gown over your head, leaving your arms in the sleeves. Her fingers skim over your chest, slowly moving down your stomach, stopping at your hips. You bite your bottom lip as you wait in anticipation for her to continue. Angela places her hands just above your knees and leans down, her breath brushes over your heated cock.

            You groan when she licks a stripe up your cock. “Aw fuck.” You move your right hand to tangle in her golden tresses. Angela moans as she takes the head into your mouth, the vibrations travel down your dick and cause you to moan and push her head down on you. She pinches your thigh and gives you a pointed look. You blush and mutter a quick apology. She seems satisfied and continues to suckle at the head of your dick. Angela turns her head to the side and sucks on the side while her hand strokes the other.

            “Holy shit, Angie.” Your grip tightens in her hair, but you don’t put any pressure. She does a few more licks before pulling away. You groan at the loss, but soon let out a surprised laugh when you see Angela sitting on her legs with a condom in between her pointer and middle finger.

            “Now Schatzli, let’s get to the good part.” She finishes with a wink. You shake your head and sit up, grabbing the bottom hem of her dress. You jerk it up and over her head, surprised to see that she’s not wearing any underclothes.

            “Going commando?” You sit up and give her a deadpan look. “You planned this didn’t, you little minx.” Angela just smirks and gives you another wink.

            “Maybe.” She rips open the condom wrapper with her teeth.

            “Fuck that’s hot.” She slowly rolls the condom over you. You grunt as you lean your head back into the pillows, the feeling of her nimble fingers on your cock is amazing. Once the condom is on, Angela motions for you to grab something from the bedside table.

            “There’s a bottle of lube in the second drawer.” You stare bewildered at her, but reach over to the bedside table and pull open the second drawer. You fish around until your fingers feel a squishy feeling tube. You pull out the bottle, look at it for a second then look at Angela, then back to the bottle.

“When you did you put this here?” Angela giggles as she grabs the bottle out of your hand.

             “While you were sleeping, of course.” You just stare at her with your mouth hanging slightly open as she pours the cool gel onto your cock. You hiss at the cool sensation on your heated skin. The hiss turns into a moan as she coats your condom covered cock with the lube. You let out a shuddery breath when she takes her lube covered hand and moves it in between her legs; her light moans alerting you to what she is exactly doing.

            You bite your lower lip as you watch her finger herself. She soon pulls her fingers up to her lips and licks the forefinger, all while keeping eye contact with you. You didn’t think your face could get any redder, but you’ve been proven wrong. Angela wipes the rest on the blanket and crawls over you till she is straddling your hips. “Ready, Herzli?”

            You gulp and nod as you place your hands on her hips. She gives you a sultry look as she reaches back and grabs your penis, to position it at the moist entrance of her pussy. She slowly descends on you, letting out breathy pants as she does so. You moan when you are fully inside her. Angela rolls her hips and tightens her inner muscles around you.

            “Fuck me.”

            “That’s the idea, Schatzli.” You go to respond but whatever you were about to say is lost when she lifts herself up and drops back down. Your grip on her hips tightens as you buck into her downward thrust. Angela makes a ‘tut’ noise and stills once she is fully seated on you again. “Now be a good patient, and let the doctor do the work.” You stare in confusion at her, but nod none the less. Angela, satisfied with your response, begins to move again. You begin to moan due to when she rises, she tightens her inner muscles, squeezing your cock in a delicious vice.   

            “A-Angie, fuck, move f-f-faster. P-Please!” Angela coos down at you and begins to move faster. Her moans fill the room, though she keeps them low so if anyone is passing by they’ll be none the wiser. Your grip on her hips becomes bruising, but you don’t care, and she doesn’t seem to mind either. You become frustrated that she won’t let you help her in any way. You smirk when you move your left hand over to where you two are connected.

            “Ah~!” you chuckle as you rub against her clitoris, switching between slow and hard rubbing. Her movement becomes harder, but still at the steady pace. You bite your lip as you try not to buck into her. “Schatzli, please.” You don’t need to be told twice. You begin to thrust up when Angela falls. Your moans begin to mingle with Angela lighter ones. You begin to rub her clitoris relentlessly, causing her inner muscles to clamp around you and for her to let out gasping pants.

            “F-fuck, Ang. So tight, so fuckin’ hot.” Angela’s only response is her movements become more frantic. You groan as you lean back against the pillows. “H-hasli, I’m so close. Come on Angie.” She nods and begins to more even more erratically. Your movements have no real rhythm, just an instinctual need to finish. You never cease rubbing her clitoris, pressing harder and rubbing faster. Angela’s inner muscles begin to tighten around, alerting you to her coming orgasm. You’re close too. You let out a loud moan and press up into her final downward thrust. Angela gasps and leans down on you. Her weight is comforting to you, you wrap your arms around her and just bask in the afterglow. Angela suddenly jerks upward and quickly gets off you.

            “Verdammt, we gotta move.” You're still in the euphoric afterglow. Angela smacks your thigh, which jerks you more conscious. You lean to the side and take off the condom, making sure to tie the end of it, before tossing it into the trash can next to the bedside table. Angela slips the dress back on and takes a look at the clock. She curses before she climbs into the bed. You pull the covers up around the two of you.

            “Play sleep.” Is all the warning you get before you hear the door knob click before it opens. You slow your breathing and pretend to sleep. You hear the night nurse coo at the sight the two of you must make. She does a quick check up before leaving the room. Once you hear the door click shut, you let out snort before soon being unable to stop the quiet giggles. Angela joins in and shushes you. “Shhh Schatzli, now sleep.” You sigh and relax, enjoying having your angel in your arms, and knowing she’ll help you through this and any other trials you must endure.

                                                                                            000   

“Now mate, it’s gonna feel weird for a while, but trust me they look great on ya” You huff and glare over at Junkrat as he laughs at you as you try to become used to your new appendages.

“Fuck off.” You move the toes and slowly swing the legs back and forth, your eyes never leave the chrome appendages. _‘This will take a while to get used to this sight.’_ You take a deep breath and walk over to where Junkrat is sitting across the room. He smiles brightly and waves in excitement

“Look it’ ya go! You’re a natural!” You smile back at him and sling an arm around his shoulder.

“Thanks, mate!” You both laugh at the over exaggerated emphasis on the word ‘mate.' “Now let’s go find my guardian angel.” Junkrat rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“You two are disgusting.”

“I’ll remember that the next time you’re in my medical facility.” Junkrat spins around to see a smiling Angela.

“I-I didn’t mean that in a bad way.” Angela just continues to smile, and Junkrat looks over at you for help. You just shrug your shoulders. “I’ll just leave now.” Junkrat hobbles off as fast as he can.

“That was mean, Hasli.” Angela giggles and wraps her arms around your neck, you, in turn, wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her against your side.

“Well, he started it.” You chuckle and place a kiss on her cheek, feeling better about your future.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you all for being patient with me. These past few weeks have been rough, what with the holidays and the loss of a family member. So Thank You for sticking around. The kudos and comments keep me writing. Also I want to say: Yes, I know Angela is Swiss. She speaks Swiss-German, which uses a lot of German phrases and words, just different pronunciations. 
> 
> Herzli - Little Heart  
> Guete Morge - Good Morning  
> Schatzli - treasure  
> Hasli - Little Hare  
> Verdammt - Damned


	18. I'm Not Fucking Cute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've made it your personal mission to make Junkrat feel loved and appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for being so patient with me. 2016 decided to really mess with me there at the end. SO a new year, a new chapter! I'm trying to update faster, however I'm not making any promises. Just to let everyone know, this fic will not be abandoned. As always thank you for the love and support. I'm always up for constructive criticism and recommendations.

“I’m not fucking cute!” Jamison exclaims as he slams the door behind him. You stifle a giggle when you see that he has walked into a supply closet.

 

“Uh Jamie, you…”

 

“Shut up, I know!” Jamison quickly exits the closet, glares at you, and hobbles out of the room; leaving you to laugh at his expression and his mistake. You take deep breaths to calm your laughter. _‘If I would’ve known he’d turn bright red at being called cute, I would’ve been doing it from the beginning!’_ You’ve recently discovered that Junkrat isn’t used to, well, any forms of positive reinforcement.

 

So, when you two were hanging out in the recreation room, and he let out a giggle at a cat video you were showing him. You couldn’t help but tell him how cute he was. The reaction was slow, almost like he didn’t understand what you said. His face soon turned from confusion to shock to embarrassment in the span of a few seconds. Jamie’s cheeks were colored with a dark blush, making you comment again on how cute he looked.

 

“I wonder if he’s like that with anything positive.” You decide then and there that you’ll make Jamie feel special and loved. You also just want to see the ever-cocky pyromaniac blush again.

* * *

 

For the last two months, you’ve been giving Junkrat compliments whenever you see him. He has been so red sometimes, that some of the others have thought he had a sunburn. You giggle when you think back on the time when Zenyatta had asked him if he needs him to get Mercy for him. Junkrat had just huffed and stormed off. You sigh as you watch him tinker with his bombs and traps. You always love to observe him work on his equipment. It’s one of the few moments where he seems at complete ease.  
You hop off one of the crates and make your way over to his work desk. You lean against the side, just watching. He is so mesmerized by his work that he doesn’t even bother to look over at you when you do. He starts muttering to himself. It’s too quiet for you to hear what exactly he says. He grabs your arm and pushes you behind when about three seconds later an explosion of color happens on his workbench.

 

“Now that’s an explosion!” You smile at the light jig he does; he smiles back at you.

 

“So, what’s with the color bomb?” You say as you stroke a finger through the color residue. You smear it between your pointer and thumb. Jamie just cackles and rubs his hands together.

 

“This is what’s going to help me with Sombra and her stupid invisibility. It’d also be kinda funny to see miss priss get her clothes all dirty!” You roll your eyes and wipe your finger on his cheek, causing him to scoff at you.

 

“I have to admit that’s a good counter for Sombra; you might want to give some to Lucio too. It’ll help spread out the color.” Jamie nods and starts to back up his tools, snickering as he does so. You wipe off the excess of color on your pants and lean back against the table. Jamie dusted off his hands with a rag and tossed it over the toolbox. He turns back to you with a blinding smile.

 

"All clean! Now I'm starvin'. Let's get some food." You can feel a blush begin to form over your cheeks. You reach out for his mechanical hand and grasps it. You lace the fingers and bring it up to your lips, placing a kiss on the knuckles.

 

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Jamie's face blooms into a deep flush. He looks down at the ground and growls. He starts tugging on your hand, dragging you out of the warehouse.

 

"Let's fucking go." You giggle as you are pulled along by Jamison. You wave at Winston as you pass him in the corridor. He just shakes his head and waves back. Jamie continues to stomp/hobble his way down the corridors. You just sigh as Jamie continues to pull you toward the cafeteria. He suddenly turns, causing you to swing outwards and almost hit a wall.     

 

"Woah, Jamie, Warn a girl next time"  He just mumbles a quick apology and continues on his way. You roll your eyes and just go along for the ride. _'Kind of like this relationship.'_ You do a quick glance at him and smile. _'Wouldn't want it any other way.'_ Jamison continues his trek and stops suddenly in front of a pair of doors. You look up at the sign that reads 'Mess Hall.' 

 

"Now let's get some grub!" Jamie exclaims as he releases your hand and pushes open both doors. You just roll your eyes and follow him inside. The mess hall is crowded, as usual. Jamison spots Roadhog and makes his way over to his table, one located in the corner of the room. You wave in greetings to Mako and take a seat across from him.

 

"So, Roadhog, what have you been up to on our day off?" Roadhog just shrugs his shoulders and leans back against the wall.

 

"Reading, mostly." You smile and nod, you've always gone to him for good reading recommendations.

 

"Anything new?" Roadhog nods and slides the book he had sitting on the table. You grab it and flip it over, looking over the summary that's on the back cover. You are interrupted by Jamison slamming his hands on the table.

 

"While you two have a book club meeting, I'm going to go get some food!" Jamie exclaims as he strides over to the buffet line. You roll your eyes and continue to skim over the back cover. It's a mystery novel. _'Hog seems to be into those lately.'_ You pass it back over to him and look around the room. _'Seems like everyone is in here.'_

 

"How's your plan going?" You jump when you see Lucio sitting beside you. You stare at him in confusion.

 

"How do you keep sneaking up on me? Need to put a bell on you or something." Lucio just laughs and leans on his elbows; his head cradled in his hands.

 

"Noted. Now, how's it going? D.Va and I have been doing it as you asked. Pretty sure Zenyatta and Tracer have been doing it too." You nod with a smile.

 

"I think it's going well. Jamie still turns as red as a lobster whenever I say anything that resembles a compliment, but I guess that means it's working. How does he react when you guys do it?"

 

"He doesn't turn that red, but he does blush a lot. He usually yells like soft insults; ya know like we're stupid or something. Then stomps off out of the room." Lucio chuckles as he reminisces about the times he complimented Junkrat. 

 

You smile softly. "Thank you, Lucio. It means a lot to me that you're helping me out on this." Lucio smiles back and claps you on the shoulder. 

 

"It's no problem! You know me, I'm always up to help!" You grab his hand and squeeze it. Roadhog makes a grunting noise, causing the two of you to turn and look at him. He has his head slightly cocked to the side. You stare in confusion at him.

 

"What hog?" He points over to the buffet line. You and Lucio look over at the line to see Junkrat, staring over at you two; more so your shoulder, where Lucio's hand still sits. Lucio quickly removes his hand and waves over at Junkrat with a nervous smile. Jamison just gives him a suspicious stare. Lucio seems to shrink in his seat.

 

You roll your eyes and wave at him to catch his attention. When you get it and hold his stare for a few seconds, you wink and blow him a kiss. You smile when you see his cheeks turn a light pink. He turns away and looks back at the food. You laugh and shoulder bump, Lucio.     

 

"Don't worry about it, Lucio. I'll explain it to him. He should know I'm not your type anyway." He looks at you in confusion.

 

"What do you mean?" You smirk at him.

 

"Well, I'm not a South Korean celebrity that drives a pink mech. So I'm not your type." You cackle as you watch Lucio's expression morph from confusion to embarrassment. He covers his face with his hands and groans into them. "Don't worry Lucio, your secret is safe with me." You say as you pat his back. 

 

"Oi, dreds, move over." Lucio startles and looks up from at his hands to see Jamison standing over him with a tray of food. Lucio nods and scooches over, allowing Jamison to sit between you two. You giggle as you scoot over a little, giving Jamie more room.  
You reach over a snatch a fry from his plate, causing Jamie to glare slightly at you.

 

"Go get your own food," Jamison states as he moves his plate away from you. You roll your eyes and stick your tongue out at him. Lucio snickers and he steals a fry as well.

 

"Oi! Would you two quit taking my food?!" You and Lucio snicker that morphs into full-blown laughter as Jamison grabs his tray and moves over to sit next to Roadhog. "At least, Roadie ain't gonna steal my food." You roll your eyes at his antics. You sit up straight when you notice Roadhog move slightly. Your eyes widen in understanding. _'Oh my God. Roadie, I love you!'_

 

Roadhog taps Jamison on the left shoulder, and while Jamison looks to the side, Roadhog grabs a fry and looks pointedly at you. You smile and open your mouth. Lucio gapes at you as he catches on to what you two have planned. When Jamison looks back at Roadhog, Roadie tosses the fry in the air towards you. You almost miss it due to hearing Jamison's squawk of surprise and anger. You stand up in victory after you catch the fry in your mouth. Lucio lets out a 'Whoop!' and starts clapping. You bow over exaggeratedly to Lucio's applause. Jamison just huffs and murmurs to himself.

 

"You all are awful people." This statement just causes the three of you to laugh. Lucio leans on the table holding his head in the palm of his hand.

 

"C'mon, Jamie, it's not like she publicly declared her undying love to you." Jamison looks at Lucio with wide eyes. You can see Junkrat's cheek flush at just the idea. You glance at Roadhog to see what he thinks, and all he does is give a single solid nod. You nod back and take a shaky breath. You do a quick look around and decide _'fuck it.'_ You quickly stand on the bench. You smile down at Junkrat, whose eyes have widened, and mouth hangs slightly open.

 

"I just wanted to say something real quick! I love Jamison Fawkes, aka Junkrat! He's the perfect person for me. I wouldn't trade him for anything in this world!" The room is silent for a few terrible seconds, and it makes you feel like you've made a disastrous mistake. That is until, Lucio, stands up and starts cheering and wolf whistling; and just like that the rest of the mess hall is following suit. You sigh in relief as you look down at Jamison. You can feel fear bubbling up inside you as you stare at Jamison.  
He's looking at you with a blank face; no emotions show in his eyes. You can feel your hands shake in fear and nervousness as you step down off the bench. He calmly stands up, makes his way over to you and grabs your wrist. You gulp in apprehension as he drags you out of the mess hall.      

 

You grimace as Jamie pulls you down the corridor. “Jamie, I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.” He just huffs and continues to pull you down the hallways. You bite your lower lip hoping he’s not about to yell at you, or worse, break up with you. You take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. ‘No need to get all worked up over nothing.’ You almost crash into him when he stops unexpectedly. He quickly taps in the code and jerks you inside.

 

He pushes you to the bed and makes his way into the bathroom. You stare in confusion at the bathroom door. ‘What in the world?’ You begin to fidget with your fingers as you anxiously wait for Jamison to exit the bathroom. _‘I knew that was going to backfire on me. Why am I so stupid?!’_ You hold your head in your hands. You feel your eyes begin to sting with unshed tears. You take a deep breath to stop yourself from crying. You sit up with a straight face. _‘If this is going to happen, then I’m going to deal with it as an adult.’_

 

You take a few more calming breaths. You jolt when you hear the bathroom door open. You look over to see Jamison, fresh out of the shower. It looks like he even polished his prosthetics. He hobbles over to you and sits beside you. You tense when he grabs your wrist. You take a deep breath and steel yourself for what is about to come.

 

"Look, Jamie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed. I just wanted to do something pleasant and unexpected for you." Jamie doesn't respond. He brings your hand to his lips and places light kisses on your knuckles.

 

"I'm not mad." is all he says, not looking up at you just continues to lay pecks along your knuckles. You begin to relax and let Jamie resume his display of affection. He turns over your hand, so the palm is facing up, and he starts to kiss your palm. You can feel your cheeks flush with heat. He lets go of your hand and moves his hands up to your shoulders. He pushes you lightly, so you lay among the pillows.

 

"Thank you." You stare in confusion at him.

 

"For what?"

 

"For loving me, for caring for me, for accepting me." In between each phrase, he places kisses on your cheeks, brow, and finally on your lips. Jamie pulls back before you can return the kiss. He sits up on his knees and smirks down at you. "Not sure if I should punish you or reward you." You bite your lip in anticipation because you know this can go either way. The rest of the night will go a certain way depending on his decision.

 

"Guess I'll reward you." You try to stop yourself from smiling, but you fail. Jamison smirks and removes his towel and tosses it across the room. You gasp when he trails his metal hand down your arms, causing goose bumps to spread across the skin. He tugs the end of your shirt with his flesh hand.

 

"Off." You nod as you quickly remove your shirt, tossing it to the side, not caring where it landed. Jamie just continues to stare at you expectently. You roll your eyes and sit up slightly to remove your bra, and it is tossed in the same direction as your shirt. Jamie smirks and moves his hands to cup your breast. You begin to knead them, squeezing and rubbing them in tandem. He leans over you and licks a stripe over your left breast. He takes the nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with attention.

 

He lightly bites your nipple, causing you to gasp at the sensations. You clutch at his hair, encouraging him. Jamison releases your nipple with a wet 'pop,' and moves over to your other breast to give it the same attention. You moan and push up into his mouth. You begin to grind into him, causing him to groan.

 

"Jamie. Please." He releases you and blows lightly over the wet skin, causing you to choke on your moan. He leans over you and begins to place light bites and licks at your neck. You leave one hand tangled in his hair; the other works its way down his front until it wraps around his semi-hard cock. He startles and stops his movements bucking into your strokes.

 

"Aw fuck, that it's baby. Keep it up." You nod and continue to stroke him. You stop soon after because his thrust is becoming erratic, and you don't want him to finish just yet. He growls at you and bucks into your hand.

 

"What the fuck? Why'd you stop?" You snicker and lean up and give him a chaste kiss.

 

"Because I don't want this to end too soon." Jamison huffs and sits back on his haunches. You giggle at his pouting face. You grab hold of your shorts and pull them off, along with your underwear, tossing them to the side. You look back up at Jamison to see he looks like he's planning something. You yelp when your hips are suddenly grasped and yanked up off the mattress. Jamie is holding your lower body up in the air. You place your legs on his shoulders and wait for what is next to come. Jamison cackles before biting lightly on your thigh. You bring your mouth to your lips, biting on your pointer finger.  He makes his way closer to your cunt. He begins to trace his tongue along the seem, just barely stroking it. He soon plunges his tongue inside of you. You moan and press into his mouth, trying to get him to go deeper inside you.

 

"Holy shit, Jamie. More!" He hums and continues to eat you out. You stifle your moans with your hand, your teeth clamping down on it, leaving indents on the skin. He pulls back and begins to suck on your clitoris.

 

"Ah fuck!" Jamison continues to suckle on your clit, causing you to buck your hips. You begin to pant and groan; your legs start to shake with strain. Jamie pulls away and lets your lower body fall back on the mattress. You glare at him, who smirks down at you.

 

"I don't want this to end too soon," Jamie stated with a leer, you huff and continued to glare at him. He snickers as he leans down to kiss you. You groan at the taste of yourself on his tongue. He pulls away.

 

"Do I need a condom, or do you want to go without it?" You bite your lip and look away shyly.

 

"I want to try it without." Jamie's face turns red, and he gulps as he nods. He moves in between your legs, wrapping them around his waist, and positions his cock against your entrance. You moan when he begins to enter you. He keeps a slow and steady pace. You start panting and groan when he is fully inside of you.

 

You begin to move your hips, hoping to spur him on. Jamison groans and slowly recedes, thrusting back in at the same pace. You grab onto his shoulders and squeeze them. Jamie speeds up his thrust.

 

"Aw fuck, so tight, so fuckin' perfect for me." You moan, letting out a breathy laugh as his Australian accent becomes thick. You stare up in adoration and love at him. 'I'm going to marry this man.'

 

"Jamie, faster, harder. Please." Jamie grunts and starts thrusting harder and faster. You start to chant Jamison's name like a prayer, feeling your inner muscles tightening. You maneuver a hand down and begin to rub your clitoris. Jamison groans as his thrust become erratic. He captures your lips in a searing kiss, quieting your moans. You kiss back with just as much passion.

 

"Ah~! Jamie!" Your inner muscles begin to tighten with your orgasm. Jamison moans and thrusts one, two, three more times before coming inside of you. You groan at the feeling. He slowly pulls out of you and collapses beside you. You turn on your side and pull him into an embrace. He just huffs and snuggles into you.

 

"Love you."

 

"Love you too."

* * *

  
You stare in shock at the little stick in your hand. 'You gotta be kidding me.' You startle at the knock on the bathroom door.

 

"Oi, you okay in there? We're supposed to meet Roadie in like five minutes." You take a deep breath, tossing the pregnancy test into the trash can. You walk out, your stomach feels like a million butterflies fluttering around. He looks at you with concern.

 

"You okay?" You nod and take another deep breath.

 

"So I have something to tell you." He looks startled, but nods.

 

"Well, you know how for the last week I've been throwing up and feeling sick?" He nods.

 

"Yeah, and I told ya to go see the doc. Which you still haven't done." You bite your lip, but nod.

 

"Well I did talk to Angela, and she recommended I do something else before making an actual appointment." He nods and waits for you to continue.

 

"Okay." You take a deep breath and swallow the knot in your throat. "So I'm pregnant." The room sits in silence. You didn't realize you had closed your eyes during the confession. You open them with apprehension to see Jamie with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

 

"You serious?" You nod, feeling your eyes water. His state of shock morphs into elation. "I'M A DAD!" You laugh as he wraps his arms around you, you feel the tears fall, but they are no longer tears of sadness. You giggle as he rushes you out the room.  
Every person you two pass, he excitedly tells them the good news. Some were excited, while others looked in fear of the idea of a mini-Junkrat. 


	19. You What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes did not just ask what he just asked, did he?

   You stare wide-eyed at Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes, trying to process what he just said. 'He didn't ask that, did he?' You shake your head and clear your throat.  
   "Could you repeat that for me, please?" Jamison's smirk becomes more predatory, more than it usually is. He hobbles a little closer and grabs hold of your collar with both hands. He pulls you forward so he can whisper in your ear.   
   "I want you to thoroughly fuck me when I get back from this job." You feel your whole body heat up. You can feel your brain short circuit. Jamie smirks and closes your gaping mouth that you didn't even know was open. The touch seems to re-start your brain because you begin to stutter.   
   He cackles and grabs you by the collar of your shirt. This startles you into silence, and he pulls you into a searing kiss. You moan and melt into the kiss, you cover his hands with yours. Junkrat breaks the kiss with a soft smirk.   
   "Well, I got to get goin'. Be good." He hobbles away while waving over his shoulder. You stare, dazed at his retreating form. _'Holy shit. How long is that mission?'_ You walk in a haze down the corridor to Winston's lab. Athena greets you as you enter the lab, her voice snaps you out of the haze that was over you. Winston is engrossed in whatever he's messing with at his desk.   
   You clear your throat and try to hold in your laughter as he jumps in the air and hangs from a ceiling light. He looks down at you with wide eyes, his breathing erratic.   
   "H-He-Hello there. You gave me quite a scare there!" you ruffle your hair.  
   "Sorry, Winston. I thought you heard Athena greet me." Winston drops down with a thud, once he situated himself he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.   
   "Ah yes. I was distracted with some calibrations I'm making to my Tesla Cannon." You nod in understanding, you knit your fingers behind your head and try to put on an air of relaxation.   
   "That's cool. You wouldn't happen to have a schedule of the current mission, would you?" Winston seems to be thoughtful as he rubs his chin. He makes a humming sound as he turns around and heads over to his computer. Winston types quickly on the keyboard, and soon the printer spits out a piece of paper. He walks over and casually hands it over.   
   "Here you go. You worried about Jamison?" You blush lightly and nod once.   
   "Yeah. You know how Jamie can get and I have no idea who's with him. I'm probably just being an over protective boyfriend." Winston just laughs and lightly pats you on the back.   
   "Actually, I think he likes that about you. When I'm on his team, you're one of his main topics of conversation." You perk up at that. You stare at him in shock.   
   "Really?"   
   "Yes. Almost to the point of being annoying, Roadhog usually is the one who gets's him to stop, by just covering his face." You snicker at the image. You thank Winston and make your way back to your room. _'He really talks that much about me? The crazy pyro tries to play it cool, but he's as big a dork like me.'_ You place the paper on your desk as you head into the bathroom to take a quick shower.   
   Once you're all clean and relaxed you flop onto your bed, heaving a sigh. You soon sit up and reach over for the paper that lies on the bedside table. You lie on your back as you look at the details. _‘He's on a mission with Roadhog, Mei, McCree, and Zenyatta in. Thank God, he's got Roadhog with him.'_ You heave a sigh of relief as you relax in the bed, tossing the paper over the side of the bed. You cover your eyes with your forearm, just breathing in and out. A soft buzzing beside you rouses you to sit up.  
   You see your phone lighting up with a text message. You reach over hoping that it's not a call for a mission. You sigh in relief when you see that it's just Jamie. 

Junker: You awake?

You: Yeah, I'm up. It's only 10 pm here.

Junker: It's 2 am here. I'm never good at the whole time change thing.

You: I know. You always tend to ask me about it. Where are you anyway?

Junker: Dorado. Apparently, Talon and that Las murder gang here are working together to blow up some bots. Still not a big fan of the bots, but if these bots are like Zenny-Boy, then I'd like to keep them alive. 

You: Aw look at you, all into peace and love.

Junker: Fuck you.

You: Apparently, I'm gonna fuck you once you get back. 

Junker: Oh yeah! You will. You alone?

You: Yes. Sitting in my room, just got out of the shower. 

Junker: >;]

  
   You stare apprehensively at the screen, because you know whenever he sends that smiley, nothing good can come out of it. You place the phone face down on the comforter. _‘Oh fuck, what did I just walk into.'_ You scrub your face and groan into your hands when you hear the phone buzz. You pick it up as if it'll bite you if you move too quickly. You turn it over and see that he sent a video. You bite your lip and worry it between your teeth. Unlocking the phone, you hesitate over the play button. _‘God please don't let it be one of those jumps scare videos.'_   
   You hit play. Almost immediately, your face turns red. You bite back a moan as you watch the video. It's Jamison slowly stroking his cock while moaning out your name. It stops with a husky laugh. You gulp and watch it a few more times, before on deciding to return the favor. You shimmy out of your sweat pants, glad you decided to go commando to bed and grab hold of your dick. You angle the phone so that you get a perfect view of your cock and lower abdomen. You slowly stroke yourself, letting out quiet little moans as you do so. The head of your cock begins to dribble out pre-come. You moan as you rub the head, spreading the pre-come over it and making it look shiny.   
   You stop recording and send it to him with a smirk on your face. _‘Two can play this game, Jamie.'_ You lazily stroke yourself as you wait for a reply, not really trying to get yourself off, but to keep it rigid and hard. You almost laugh at the speedy response, guessing it's only a text reply. 

Junker: Bastard.

You: Says the one who sent a video first.

Junker: Fine, I started this, so I'll end it.  
   

   You gulp thinking that means he's done. You jump slightly when your phone begins to ring. You answer the phone with a shaky voice.  
   "H-Hello?"   
   "I told you Imma finish this. So, buckle up sweet cheeks."   
   You snicker and lean back against the headboard.   
   "Well, I'm waiting." You hear him huff on the other end. You can hear some other movement, and finally a quiet sound of victory. He starts to moan into the receiver, causing you to moan quietly back to him.   
   "Fuck, can't wait to be back to you. Can't wait to have you beneath me, above me, fucking inside me. Aw shit." He hisses out. You pant as you slowly start stroking yourself, slow strokes and light squeeze. "I'm so fucking ready for you to fuck me into every available surface. Can't wait for your cock to jackhammer into me, making come on your cock. Damn it, I'm fucking wet." You mutter out a quick ‘fuck' as you begin to stroke faster. Jamison has always been the king of dirty talk, and it never ceases to amaze you how fast he can make you come from just talking.   
   "Goddamn it, I'm so close. Fucking moan for me, say my name. I'm so fucking close." You groan as your strokes increase, muttering his name like a chant with ‘fucks' and ‘oh my God's' mixed in between them.   
   "Fuck, Jamie. I'm gonna cum. Please say I can cum. Fuck." You hear him let out a breathy laugh.  
   "Cum for me, baby." With those words, you come into your hand, groaning as you feel the euphoria of an orgasm wash over your body. You hold the phone between your shoulder and head as you wipe off your hand and cock with the bottom of your shirt, not caring that it'll get it dirty. You lick your lips and moan deeply into the receiver, knowing that'll push Jamie over the edge. You whine as you hear him gasp and mumble your name. He pants into the receiver, it soon morphs it a cackle.   
   "Sleep well, darling." You are greeted by the dial tone. You stare flabbergasted at the device, before chuckling and texting a quick ‘love you, goodnight.' The phone remains silent, so you place it on the bedside table as you take off your shirt. You toss it to the side, not caring where it lands and collapse into bed with a sated smile on your face. ‘ _What a nice way to end the day. I hope they get back soon.'_   
                                                                                                                                                         -A Week Later-  
"I fucking hate life right now!" you growl to yourself as you pulverize the punching bag before you. It's been a week of raunchy text messages and pictures. However, there have been no more phone calls. It's been a hard week. _‘Oh, my God, I just made a pun. Holy fuck, Jamie get back here soon.'_ You continue your workout for a few more hours, pacing yourself to keep your mind off things. You take a long refreshing shower in the gym and casually make your way to your room. You groan when you make it the door, and you feel around your pockets and dig through your gym bag to discover that you left your key card in your room. "Fuck me." You huff and feel around for the panel that a keypad hides behind.   
   Your fingers graze it and place your palm on it so it can scan your print. Once it's approved the panel slides up to allow you to enter the code. The door slides open with a ‘swoosh,' and you walk in with a sigh of relief, the door shuts behinds you with a quiet click. You throw your gym bag beside the door, too lazy at this point to really care. You flip on the switch to have the room light up.   
   "Holy FUCK!" You hold a hand to your chest, trying to calm your racing heart. There on your bed lays a naked Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes looking like he stepped out of one of your wet dreams. He lounges on it, his head resting on one hand, the other casually stroking himself. Your mouth goes dry. Your brain seems to have shut down on you because your mouth can't form any words. You just remain frozen in place, just staring.   
   "You gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna get over here and do as I told you a week ago?" He groans as he starts to stroke himself with more gusto. That restarts your brain because you yank your shirt off and shimmy out of your gym shorts as you make your way over to the bed. Jamison snickers and leans back against your sheets. You groan at the sight and quickly capture his lips in a desperate kiss. He tangles his fingers in your hair, lightly tugging on the strands between his fingers.   
   You break the kiss, but continue to place chaste kisses all over his face, moving in no particular pattern. Jamie snickers and leans up to suck a hickey into place just below your jaw. You moan and grind down into him, as he continues to leave a trail of hickeys down your neck.   
   "Fuck I missed you." You groan into his hair, as you continue to slowly grind into him. He bucks into your thrust with a throaty chuckle. You growl nip at his throat.   
   "So, are you gonna do what I said or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?" You chuckle into the juncture of his neck.   
   "I'm on it." You haul him up into your arms and press him into the back wall. He groans as his heated skin touches the cold wall. You kiss him to distract him as you reach over to the bedside drawer. You growl into the kiss for two reasons: the first is because Jamie bites your bottom lip, and the second is because you knock your phone onto the floor. You buck your hips into him causing him to break the kiss and toss his head back.   
   While he rolls his hips into yours, you open the bedside drawer and grab the bottle of lube and a condom. The pop of the cap catches Jamison's attention. A smirk spreads across his face. He grabs hold of his wrist and brings it down to his entrance, you gasp to feel it wet and puffy.   
   "Sweet merciful Christ" you mumble into his temple as you press your fingers against his entrance. You bite down on his shoulder. You have him squeeze some lube onto your fingers, and you bring it down to his entrance, you press with one finger and feel how loose he really is. You soon add another finger, stretching him, though he doesn't really need it. You pull them out, and Jamie tosses the bottle of lube onto the bed. You are about to put him down on the ground so you can put in the condom.  
   "You put me down, and I swear I'll set you on fire. I'm clean, your clean. So, fucking fuck me!" You capture his lips as you slowly sink into him. He groans into the kiss as you bottom out. You grunt as he clamps onto you.  
   "Fucking move, already!" You huff and begin a relentless pace. The sound of skin hitting skin mixed with your grunts and moans fill the room. He groans and tosses his head back, causing you to wince when the impact makes a sharp ‘thud' noise. Jamie seems to not have noticed, so you continue your pace. The rhythm becomes more brutal, hips snap harder, your grip surely leaving bruises, and your teeth sinking into flesh more than needed. Jamison seems to enjoy it. His hands, one having a death grip on your hair and the other on your shoulder, seem to be pulling you closer, egging you on.   
   You move your hands to get a grasp of his thighs and move him away from the wall, causing him to let out a squeak like noise. His arms wrap around your neck as you maneuver him to the bed. You turn around and fall backward. The momentum of the fall causes you to go deeper inside of him, the head of your cock hitting his prostate just right. Jamison's inner muscles holding you like a vice. Jamison whines when you grab hold of his hips and proceed to fuck him down on your cock.   
   He places his hands on your chest, moves his legs, so he's sitting on his knees in the cowgirl position and begins to ride you. You let him take control but grip his hips with a firm hold to let him know that you're there if he needs you. He starts to growl out some words, it's spoken to low for you to actually translate what he is saying; all you know is that it's turning you on, immensely. Jamison begins to scratch down your chest, you moan when his nails skim over your nipples. He smirks down at you when he hears your groan and begins to twist and pull on your sensitive nipples, causing you to toss your head side to side. The sensations are starting to become too much. You can feel yourself coming to the edge.   
   You proceed to buck up into his downward thrust, hitting his prostate with every fall. You grab his hips and flip him onto his back, taking over the situation, your hands planting beside his head. You start thrusting erratically. Your pace becoming sloppy. Jamie reaches down and starts stroking his dick in tandem with your thrust. He grabs hold of the scruff of your neck and pulls you down to him so he can murmur in your ear.   
   "Come for me, darl. I need you too." You cry out and push as deeply as you can before climaxing deep inside of him. The sensation of you coming inside him pushes Jamie over the edge. His come striping his abdomen and chest in thick white ropes. You groan above him and slowly pull out, causing him to hiss as some of your cum dribbles out with your cock. You flop beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He huffs and lightly smacks you on the cheeks.   
   "Clean me up, and let's go to bed." You sigh but hoist yourself up and quickly make your way to the bathroom to retrieve a wet washcloth. You go back into the bedroom to see Jamie slowly dozing off, you smile and gently clean him of his release and of your own. You clean yourself off and throw the washcloth into the bathroom. You maneuver Jamie under the covers and spoon him, murmuring a quick 'I love you' before falling asleep.

   You wake up to an empty bed, sitting up you rub your eyes and look around the room. _'Was it all a dream?'_ You get up out of bed and look in the bathroom to see nothing has been disturbed. _'Fuck it was all just a dream.'_ You sigh sadly and take a quick shower. Once all clean you take a look at your phone to see a message from Athena. You quickly open it and scan the message. "Guess it's my turn, huh?" You're about to go on a mission to Oasis, though the more you think about it most jobs involving Oasis are more of a publicity stunt. You heave a heavy sigh and make your way to the mess hall.  
   You're surprised to see Roadhog and Junkrat sitting at your usual table. Jamie spots you and waves you over with a huge grin on his face. You stare for a few moments before making your way over to them. You hug Jamison as soon as you sit down.   
   "I'm so glad it wasn't a dream!" Jamison just blinks owlishly at you and snickers when he understands what you mean.  
   "Sorry about that. Monkey-Brains called me to do a report thingy, so I had to leave. How about I make it up to you later?" You chuckle and before you can say a comeback. Athena makes an announcement.  
  **"Team for Oasis, please make way to the hangar."** You smirk and lean over Jamison.   
   "Maybe later, I have a mission to go on. Bye! Bye Roadie!" you yell as you run out of the mess hall. You burst into peels of laughter as you hear a loud "DAMN IT!" echo behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD!  
> Life has been mean lately.  
> Thank you all so much for the love and support! Please keep it up, it really helps me to write.   
> Also the next chapter will be posted on Friday. (SO all of you Zarya fans, get excited!)


	20. Your Hand Looks Heavy, Here Let Me Carry It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Zarya finally got some time off to take a vacation to visit Zarya's home country.

   You smile as you look over at your girlfriend. Zarya is practically vibrating with excitement. You two finally got the time off to visit her home country. Zarya has been planning this trip for months now, and to see the excitement light up her features makes you smile back.  
   "Zarya, calm down we'll be there in less than an hour." Zarya nods but that doesn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.  
   "I know, but I finally get to show you my home! I'm so excited to share it with you." you blush lightly and lean into her. She brings her hand up to your head and tangles her fingers in your hair, brushing through the strands. You sigh and feel your eyelids become heavy. Sleep takes over you, and the last thing you hear is Zarya humming softly beside you.  
   You are awakened by Zarya lightly shaking you. You slowly come to consciousness and sit up straight. You stretch as you stand up.  
   "I'm up; I'm up." Zarya laughs as she takes your carry-on bags out of the overhead compartment. You yawn again, covering your mouth with your hand and follow Zarya off the plane. You groan and squint as the morning sunlight hits you right in the eyes.  
   "Котёнок, keep moving, the sooner we get the luggage, the sooner we can get to the hotel." You nod and jog up to her taking the carry on bags from her. Zarya snorts as she hands the bags to ready to take them back if you show so much as an iota of strain. You huff at her but smile none the less. You make it to the baggage claim, waiting for the automatic conveyor belt to start. You lean into Zarya's side, having placed the bags on the floor. Zarya chuckles and wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you closer.  
   You love the safe feeling you get whenever you're wrapped in Zarya's arms. She straightens up when the conveyor belt begins to move. You move out of her hold and help her look for your bags. You yelp as someone grabs holds of your hand. You glance behind you only to see nothing, but a small sniffle makes you look down. You see a little boy, no older than five, looking up at you with tears in his eyes. His eyes widen when he looks into yours. He murmurs something in Russian and seems to become sadder. You're not completely fluent in it yet, but you were able to get the gist of it.  
   "I can help you find mommy." He looks up at you with apprehension in his little green eyes. You hold your hand out hoping he'll understand you. He just continues to stare. You kneel down to his level and try to explain what you mean with your hands. He cocks his head to the side still not understanding what you're trying to tell him. His eyes widen, and his mouth drops open, but his stare focused on something behind you.  
   "What are you doing with that child, Котёнок?" You jerk around to see Zarya standing behind you with an eyebrow raised.  
   "Well he's lost, and he grabbed my hand thinking I was his mom. Can you tell him we'll help?" Zarya smiles and gets down to his level, speaking in Russian. The little boy seems to brighten up with whatever Zarya told him. She drops the bags on the ground and holds her arms out. The little boy runs into her arms without hesitation. He giggles as she lightly tosses him into the air. You smile and watch the scene before you. Zarya stands up straight at her full height with the little boy, who looks like he is having the time of her life, on her shoulders. The little boy starts looking around the room trying to find his mother. You move to another area to see if you can find anyone looking frantic. You make it over to the food court area and see a brown haired woman seeming to be in a disturbed state.  
   "Viktor!" She cries out as she makes her way through the court. You perk up, knowing that the little boy has a high probability of being Viktor. You hurry over to her, hoping she understands English enough for her to get the gist of it.  
   "Hey! I'm sorry, but I think I know where your son is." She stops dead in her tracks and races over to you, grabbing you by the shoulders.  
   "You do?! Is he okay? Is he hurt?" You nod as you place your hands on hers.  
   "He's okay, follow me," you say as you pull her along, heading back to the baggage claim. You wave as soon you see Zarya, who now has a small crowd around her. 'Huh, seems like people finally noticed her, don't know how they didn't before.' She smiles brightly, and as soon as the little boy sees the woman beside you, his eyes widen.  
   "Mama!" he yells as he waves his arms up in the air frantically. The woman gasps and scurries over to Zarya, who is taking the little boy off of her shoulders. The lady makes it over to them and scoops the child into her arms, pressing kisses all over his face while muttering something. The little boy giggles and pushes away, pointing at Zarya and talking excitedly. He rushes over to her and wraps his little arms around her leg. Zarya chuckles and crouches down to return the hug. You smile at the scene, thinking that some day Zarya will make a wonderful parent. The little boy squeaks as Zarya lets him down.  
   The little boy, Viktor, rushes over to you, holding out his arms to get you to pick him. You do so with a light smile on your face. You pick him up with the utmost care. He smiles and presses his forehead to yours, giggling as you rub them together. He says 'thank you' and wraps his arms around your neck. You laugh and say you're welcome' back. He gasps and stares at you before he starts talking quickly in Russian, you grimace slightly trying to translate what he's saying. He finally finishes his epic tale, and you stare dumbly at him.  
   "Sorry. I'm not very good at Russian" he blinks owlishly at you before laughing. You roll your eyes, but laugh along with him; before putting him on the ground.  
   "Bye bye!" He shouts as he and his mother leave the baggage claim. You look up to see that Zarya surrounded by people, some asking for pictures, others asking her questions, but her focus is solely on you. You blush under her stare as make your way over to her. She moves towards you, the people parting like the Red Sea. You yelp when she hauls you up into her arms, before kissing you. Your eyes are wide, and your blush deepens as you see flashes going off like crazy. She breaks the kiss with a soft smile as she presses your foreheads together. You huff with a smile as cup her face with your hands. You whisper a quiet 'I love you' in Russian, giggling when her smile brightens. She puts you down and grabs your bags, before grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the car rental place. You can hear the sounds of cameras behind you, but you don't care. You let go of her hand as she walks up to the counter to retrieve your rental. As you wait, send a quick text to Ana to let her know that the two of you made it safely.

Momma Ana: Thank you, hope you two enjoy your honeymoon, I mean, vacation ;)

You blush and huff at her shenanigans.

Me: Not our honeymoon. Usually, you have to get married before that.

Momma Ana: I won't be surprised if I have to help you plan one when you get back.

   Your blush deepens, you can feel it reaching the tips of your ears. You go to type out a response, when Zarya dangles the keys in front of you.  
   "You ready to go?" you stand up quickly, nodding as you dust yourself off. Zarya grabs your hand and leads you out of the building to the car lot. She loads up a black SUV, taking the bags you were carrying and placing them into the trunk. She grabs your hand again, taking you over to the passenger side. She opens the door for you, before picking you up and placing you on your seat.  
   "Zarya!" you say as you puff out your cheeks in a mock pout. This only causes her to laugh.  
   "Maybe I should call you мышка now." You roll your eyes before grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her towards you. The shock of your movement makes everything worthwhile when you place a small peck on her cheek before pushing her away and shutting the car door. She just stares at you through the window before laughing and making her way to the driver's side.  
   "Perhaps, Фокс is better." You laugh as she starts the car. You both fall into a comfortable silence; the only sound is the music coming from the radio. You stare in awe at the snowy scenery before you. You've never been to Russia, and hearing how Zarya described it you had added it to your bucket list.

   The look of the mountains, their tops covered in snow, but with the sunlight shining down on it makes the snow seem to glow. It's breathtaking. You snap out of your reverie when you hear Zarya chuckle softly. You look over at her to see that she's staring at the road, you shake your head and go back to looking out the window. _'Must've been something on the radio.'_ You lean against the window; you feel your eyes slowly close, and soon enough you let sleep take over you.  
   "Принцесса, Принцесса, wake up we're here." You wake up with a groan to see Zarya standing above you with a small, gentle smile. You yawn and smile back.  
   "Oh okay, I'll help you get the bags." Zarya chuckles as she unbuckles your seat belt before pulling you into her arms.  
   "I already moved the bags, Котёнок. You're the last thing I have to bring into the cabin." You blush, but allow her to carry you inside. 'Almost like carrying a bride over the threshold.' The thought causes you to blush, remembering yours and Ana's conversation. Your reaction just causes Zarya to laugh.  
   "You've been turning red a lot today, you getting sick, Котёнок?" You shake your head, wiggling in her grasp. She just holds you tighter, pressing you into her chest. Zarya maneuvers her way through the living room, before sitting down with you in her lap.    You turn around, so you're facing her, your legs on either side of hers.  
   "So, Aleksandra, you have me all to yourself, with no means of being interrupted." you leave the question open, knowing she'll catch on very quickly. You squeak when she grabs hold of your hips and pulls you flush against her.  
   "I have plenty of ideas."  
   "Do you now?"  
   "Котёнок." Zarya murmurs before she captures your lips in a kiss. It's slow but passionate. You know you don't have to worry about being interrupted: no Athena announcing a mission for Zarya to go on, no Tracer forgetting to knock before entering your room, no Reinhardt knocking loudly demanding another arm wrestle, nothing.  
   "Aleksandra. Please." Her fingers skim under your shirt, lightly tracing over your skin. You shudder as her cold fingers trace up your back. She pushes the shirt over your head before tossing it behind her over the couch. You groan and grind down into her, causing her to growl as she unhooks your bra. That too gets thrown over the back of the sofa. You let out a surprised yelp when Zarya pushes down onto the couch, leaving you on your back and at her mercy.  
   "Now, Котёнок, be good." you cock your head to the side, but soon toss it back against the cushions when she takes one of your nipples into her mouth. You wrap your legs around her waist pulling her closer, tangling your fingers in her pink locks.  
   "Ah, Жизнь моя, please, more." Zarya hums and begins to knead your breast, causing you to moan and pull her closer to your chest. You gasp when she lightly pulls on your nipple with her teeth.  
   "Aw fuck," you mutter as you arch into the mouth as she takes the other nipple into her lips, her large hands kneading your breast. She releases your nipple, lightly blowing on it before moving her hands down to the waist of your jeans. She tugs them down along with your panties. You gasp when the cold air hits your heated skin. Zarya smirks as she moves lower, trailing kisses down your chest and stomach.  
   Zarya places a feather light kiss to your pelvis before licking a stripe between your labia. You let out a sob as she continues to light licks, never penetrating. You can feel tears of frustration well up in your eyes. You grip at your hair, tugging on it as you bite your lips to stifle your groans.  
   "Aleksandra, please I need it, more." Zarya takes pity on you and finally penetrates you with her tongue. You gasp as she skillfully takes you apart, penetrating as deep as her tongue will allow. You breathe out her name, chanting it like a prayer when she starts rubbing your clit in time with her thrust. She groans and the vibrations travel through you causing you to curse loudly. Zarya moves away from your dripping wet cunt, to look up at you with a smirk on her face.  
   "You taste heavenly, Котёнок." You twitch as she continues to slowly rotate her finger on your clit. "You're silent. Perhaps, I'm not doing a good enough job." You gulp knowing that whenever Zarya took something as a challenge, you won't be able to move anytime soon.  
   "Maybe." you sass back. Her smirk becomes more sinister, and she dives back to eating you out. You moan and bring your hands to your mouth to quiet yourself, unconsciously thinking about disturbing the people next door.  
   "Котёнок, there is only us. No one is around." You nod and move your hands away from your mouth, instead tangling them in Zarya's hair. She eats you out with more fervency, making sure that the only thing you can do is moan and say her name.  
   "Aleks....Al.....Zarya......Жизнь моя, Я тебя люблю." Zarya stops before she rubs your clit with more intensity. You cry out, your legs shaking, knowing that your orgasm is close. She continues her ministrations. You grind into her mouth and scream out her name. She continues to lap at your pussy, dragging on your orgasm. You slowly try to catch your breath, allowing your body to cool down. Zarya chuckles, licking her lips of your juices as she gathers you in her arms.  
   "Not that I'm going to complain, but what brought that on?" Zarya flushes a lovely pink and cuddles into your neck. She mumbles something, but you can't hear it due to her saying it to your shoulder. "What was that?" Zarya lifts her head and looks at the wall, away from you.  
   "It was from seeing you with the little boy." You blink owlishly at her in confusion.  
   "Why?" Zarya's blush deepens.  
   "I just kept thinking, on how you'd be an excellent mother." You blush slightly and cuddle into her while letting out a breathy laugh.  
   "That's funny because I thought the same thing when I saw you with him too."  
   "You did?"  
   "Yep," you say popping the 'p.' Zarya laughs and picks you up bridal style.  
   "Well let's go take a bath, and you can return the favor." You blush but giggle as she carries you up the stairs.  
   "Of course, Жизнь моя."

                                                                                           ---(Three Years Later)---  
   You sit in anticipation as you wait for the agency lady walk out with the baby. Today is the day you and Zarya had been waiting for, for about a year. The day you get your baby boy. You wish Zarya could be here, but she was whisked away on a mission. You sigh as you wring your hands anxiously. _'Please hurry up, the anticipation is killing me.'_ You stand up when you hear the door open. The woman walks out with a little blue bundle in her arms. She walks over to you with a soft smile on her face.  
   "Well, Mrs. Zaryanova, meet your son! Now all you need to do is name him, and we can have the birth certificate made." You smile as she hands over the baby. Your eyes widen in wonder seeing the little boy with wide blue eyes staring up at you. You coo at him, bring your finger up to stroke over his cheek. The little thing reaches out grabbing hold of your finger, and in that instant you know he owns your heart.  
   "Viktor, his name will be Viktor." The woman nods and leaves you alone with the baby. You sit and talk quietly to him, telling him all about Zarya and the new family he'll get with the Overwatch gang. The lady returns with the paperwork and walks you out. You thank her again and make your way over to the car, where Angela is waiting for you. You buckle him into the car seat, double checking every buckle and making sure the baby carrier is secure. Angela laughs in the driver's seat.  
   "He'll be okay. Zarya got the strongest and safest ones available. Also, I've already gotten like one hundred text messages from D.Va and Lucio asking when their baby brother is coming home." You laugh as you make your way to the passenger's seat, holding your phone out so you can send a quick text to both Zarya and D.Va.  
   "I know, but still nerves." Angela giggles and waves dismissively as she pulls out of the parking spot. The drive is filled with small talk, you looking into the rear view mirror to make sure that Viktor is really here.  
   The two of you pull into the base garage. You hop out of the car after Angela puts the car in park. You slowly take the baby carrier out of the holster, trying not to disturb Viktor as he sleeps. You two make your way to the elevator and patiently wait to make it to the main hall. As soon as the doors open, you are greeted with a 'Welcome Home' banner and everyone crowded in the lobby. You smile as you see D.Va and Lucio rush over to you.  
   "He's so cute!"  
   "This little dude is going to be great!" You shush them, so they don't wake him up.  
   "What's his name?" Ana asks as she kneels down to get a better look at him. You smile.  
   "Viktor. Viktor Zaryanova."  
   "Can I hold him?" You jerk around in surprise to see Zarya standing right behind you, looking both excited and nervous.  
   "Of course." You kneel down and unbuckle Viktor from the carrier and hold him out for Zarya to hold. "Just watch his head." Zarya nods and stares in wonder at her son.  
   "Viktor, Моя Луна, I will always be here to protect you. You can feel tears pinprick at the back of your eyes. _'I knew she'd be an amazing parent.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's two days late. My best friend surprised me with a visit! (She lives in Washington State, I live in Florida.) I also ended up having to help some friends move yesterday.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! 
> 
> Translations(All are from collinsdictionary so sorry if they're wrong!):  
> Принцесса - Princess  
> Фокс - Fox  
> мышка - Little Mouse  
> Котёнок - Kitten  
> Я тебя люблю - I love you  
> Жизнь моя - my life  
> Моя Луна - my moon


	21. My Girlfriend Can Bench Press Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to help Lena win a bet, and it comes to bite you in the ass later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DEAD. Sorry for the long wait. I hope that this is the longest chapter so far. 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! I love them. They keep me motivated to write often.
> 
> ptichie moloko - Birds Milk Cake (I've had this before and it's pretty yummy!)  
> zolotse - my gold  
> Да - Yes

* * *

 

"So you're telling me you have no problem with it?" You groan as look over at your supposed "friends" as they ask this question for what feels like the hundredth time.

 

"No, obviously, or I wouldn't be dating her." You say through clenched teeth. You are sick and tired of being questioned about your relationship with Zarya. It's been like this since day one, always being questioned on your reasoning behind it.

 

"Sorry man, it's just she's as butch as butch can be." You glare at him if looks could kill he'd be six feet under by now. You sigh as you dig out your cell from your pocket. You continue to ignore the onslaught of questions you receive as you look over some of your messages.

 

ZaraBear: Heading to the gym. Want to join me?

You: Of Course! See you there.

 

"Well if you can excuse me, gentlemen, I have to go see my girlfriend. Later." You say as you quickly make your way out of the rec room. _'I swear to God, they ask me one more damn time why I'm dating Zarya, I'll punch them in the throat.'_ You heave a sigh and make your way to your room, to grab your gym bag. You quickly grab the red and silver bag that sits by your door and hustle down to the gym. _'I really should just keep this down there in the gym, they have tons of lockers.'_ You zone out as you enter the gym, moving on autopilot to the locker room to change. After a quick change and tossing the gym bag into an open locker, you walk out into the spacious gym floor.

 

You laugh as you see Genji and Tracer running on treadmills, both looking like they are on the highest speed. You roll your eyes at them, bickering on who's faster. You walk past them to reach the weight floor. You sit down, putting in your headphones, at the leg lift machine and start doing reps. The continuous movement zones you out as you count silently in your head, the music becoming nothing more than white noise.

 

You jump when all of a sudden your vision is blocked. You put your legs down, the machine making a loud clang noise as the weights crash into others. You reach up to feel the pair of hands blocking your vision. The hands are big, soft but calloused. A smile blooms across your face.

 

"Zarya, I know it's you." the hands vanish, and you blink a few times to get your eyes accustomed to the light. You look over your shoulder back at her. You feel your heart skip a beat at the sight of Zarya's bright smile.

 

"How'd you know? You couldn't have heard me with those headphones on." She says with a slight pout, threading her fingers through your hair. You lean into the touch before you chuckle and move to stand up, finished with the machine.

 

"I know your hands, Zarabear." You say as you bring her left hand to your lips, kissing the knuckles. She snorts and takes her hand back.

 

"Zolotse, you're very intimate with my hands, next time I'll wear gloves." You scoff, trying to stop the blush from spreading across your face. She laughs as she makes her way over to the bench press. You decide to do some arm curls as you watch Zarya in the mirror. You smile slightly as you see her arms flex, seeing her take deep breaths in between reps. You must've stopped your reps without noticing because you catch her eyes in the mirror, but you quickly look away.

 

"Am I distracting you, zolotse?" You feel your face heat up. You cough and go back to your arm curls.

 

"No, just thinking..." you mutter as you go back to the task at hand. You get lost in the motions trying as hard as you can to not look over at Zarya. You close your eyes and count to yourself. Your breath out and calmly place the weights back in their holder. You startle when you see Zarya standing behind you. You glare at her reflection.

 

"How do you keep sneaking up on me?" Zarya laughs and wraps her arms around your waist, pulling you into her chest.

 

"The headphones, very distracting to the senses." You snort and squeeze her hands.

 

"Yeah, yeah." You mumble as you take the headphones out of your ears and stuff them into your gym shorts pocket. Zarya lets go of you, moving back to the weight bench to grab her water bottle. You take a quick sip of yours. You suddenly spit out the water when you're tackled from the side; landing on your back, knocking the air out your lungs. You cough and look up to see Lena sitting on top of you with a bright smile.

 

"Lena, was there a reason you tackled me to the ground?" Lena just smiles and winks down at you.

 

"Well, love, I need you to agree to do something for me!" You stare with a deadpan look.

 

"So you tackle me? You're off to a bad start, so what do you want?" Lena's smile morphs into a smirk. She leans down over you, placing her hands on either side of your head.

 

"Let Zarya bench press you." The statement confuses you, it's the last thing you would've thought she'd ask. You cock your head to the side.

 

"Why?" You say with apprehension. Lena giggles and whispers.

 

"To win a bet. I'll give you half of the pot. It'll be around $300 for you, please!" You feel even more confused. _'Why would people even bet on that?'_

 

"Why is this even a bet?" Lena sighs, exasperated.

 

"It's more of if you're willing to let her do it than if she can." You sigh and turn your head to the side, looking into the mirror.

 

"Fine, only if you give me half." Lena squeals and hugs you, before hopping off of you.

 

"Thank you, thank you!" she dashes off and soon returns with Genji and a camera. You groan as pull yourself up off the floor, dusting yourself and making your way over to Zarya, who has an amused expression on her face. Lena charges past you, grabbing onto Zarya's arm, causing Zarya to lift it, so Lena hangs from her arm like a monkey.

 

"Zarya, we need you to bench press your boyfriend!" Zarya seems confused before laughing jovially. She smiles over at you, you shrug while shaking your head. Zarya lets out another chuckle before she takes a seat on the bench.

 

"I don't mind as long as zolotse doesn't." you shrug and lean against the metal frame of the weight bench.

 

"I don't." Zarya snickers before she lays down on the bench. Lena shouts and pushes you toward her.

 

"Alright! Now I just need you to do a few reps, and that should do it." You nod before you stare down at Zarya, trying to decide if you should lay on your stomach or your back.

 

"Lay on your back, it'll be easier for both of us." You nod before, basically doing a trust fall back into Zarya's hands. She effortlessly balances out your weight, holding you just above her; waiting for Lena's word to go.

 

"Okay, go!" Zarya starts doing reps. The movement makes you feel light, almost as if you don't weigh anything. You can hear Lena counting softly, and Genji still silent. Zarya's breathing and the movements are beginning to lull you into a light sleep.

 

"ALL DONE!" The sudden loud shout makes you jolt, almost causing Zarya to drop you. Zarya chuckles before letting you down easy, patting your butt once your feet settled on the ground. You blush lightly and rub your ass, muttering something under your breath.

 

"Thank you so much! I'll see you later." Lena dashes off with Genji hot on her heels. You shake your head as you watch the two run out of the gym.

 

"Those two are such a pair." You nod in agreement.

 

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of their pranks. I thought Symmetra was gonna explode when she saw that they tilted all of her picture frames in her room." Zarya lets out a guffaw as she slaps her leg, she takes a few deep breaths to calm herself.

 

"I would've loved to see that."

 

"She has a recording of it, at least I know Sombra will." Zarya snorts and stands up, rubbing her hands on her pants.

 

"I'm done for today. You want to get food?" You nod before picking up your gym bag, slinging it over your shoulder. Zarya holds her hand out for you to hold. You smile as you grasp it, squeezing it and receiving one in return. You let her lead you to the cafeteria, not minding at all. You just enjoy the moment, you look at Zarya, and you feel a heat blossom in your chest. _'She looks so cute, so content.'_ You bring your free hand up to cover your face, trying to hide your blush.

 

"Zolotse, you alright?" you nod quickly, trying to get her focus away from you.

 

"I'm fine. Ignore me." Zarya chuckles before she stops and places a kiss on your cheek. The light blush that was on your cheeks has now become a dark scarlet. This reaction just causes Zarya to laugh, before tugging you along to the cafeteria. She pushes open the door and makes her way over to your usual table. You let go of her hand.

 

"Sit, I'll get the food." She smiles as she takes a seat, waving 'bye' at you. You roll your eyes as you chuckle and wave back. As you wait in the line, you get cornered by some of the newer recruits.

 

"So how does it feel to be dating a girl that's manlier than you?" You groan and glare at the small group in front of you. You push the one in front of you out of the way so you can keep moving down the line to get your food.

 

"I don't know, what's it like not having a girlfriend?" You hear a huff and some light "oohs" behind you. You just ignore them, not caring about whatever they say. You are about to grab a plate of ptichie moloko, glad to see that they have the sweet. _'Zarya will be happy, though she'll probably lament over the fact it's not as good as back home.'_ You smile, as you can already imagine exactly how the conversation will go.

 

"You gotta be gay, dating that butch." You drop the plate, thankfully the dessert wasn't disturbed. You slowly back away from the food before turning around and glaring at the man, no boy, who had the audacity to say that.

 

"Want to repeat that?" you say with a glare, the people behind the asshole take a step back. The guy has a cocky grin on his face.

 

"You hard of hearing? I said you must be gay, that's not a woman you're dating." Your glare intensifies, and you take a deep breath trying to calm yourself.

 

"Aww what the matter? You not gonna defend your boyfriend? I'm surprised you can walk right, cause "She" probably has a bigger dick than you."

 

"That's it!" You yell as you swing at the obnoxious bastard, landing a solid punch on his jaw. The momentum throws him to the floor, where you follow. You jump on top of him, continuing to throw punches in a haze. Your focus is solely on the piece of shit in front of you. Suddenly, you are hoisted in the air in a full nelson. You kick your legs out, just trying to hit the man on the floor.

 

"C'mon you piece of shit! All talk!" Whoever has you in the hold jerks you, causing you to groan and struggle harder. "Let me go! This fuckin' asshole wants a fight, and I'll give him one!"

 

"Zolotse." The word makes you fall completely still. All of the rage you were feeling a second ago seems to melt into just a slight tingle beneath your skin, nowhere near the raging inferno it was before. You sigh defeated as you let your hold body relax.

 

"I'm good. I'm good." You mutter as you glare down at the guy on the floor, whose buddies have just started to help him up. You let a satisfied smirk cross over your face. He glares at you, but it loses the effect he wanted when he's got a busted lip and bruises on his face.

 

"What the hell is going on here?" You look over to see Reyes and Morrison walk into view. You roll your shoulders when Zarya finally lets you down. You move over to them and tell them exactly what happened.

 

"Not saying I was right, but he started it." Reyes huffs and goes over to grab the other guy, practically dragging him out of the cafeteria. Morrison sighs and places a hand on your shoulder.

 

"I'm going to have to ground you from missions for at least a week." You nod, understanding that you were at fault as well.

 

"I completely understand." Morrison nods and makes his way out of the cafeteria. You sigh and cover your eyes with your hands. _'What the fuck man. I've never let my anger get the better of me.'_ You jump slightly when you feel hands on your shoulders.

 

"Let's go." You let Zarya direct you out of the cafeteria. Once out in the hallway, you stop walking and turn around to face Zarya.

 

"Look, Zarya, I'm sorry, but if you had just heard what that asshole was saying about you..." You are cut off by Zarya placing a finger on your lips. A soft smile is splayed on her face. You go silent and just seem to deflate.

 

"I'm not mad. We can talk in the room." You nod and allow Zarya to guide you back to your room. The walk is silent, but it's a more comfortable one than an awkward one. You swipe your key into the reader to unlock the door. She pushes you inside and makes you sit on the bed, you kick off your shoes just watching them hit the closet doors. You sigh and hold your head in your hands. _'I feel like such an idiot.'_ The bed dips under Zarya as she sits beside you.

 

"You going to tell me what was the reason for the fight?" You huff and flop back on the mattress. You cover your eyes with your arm before taking a deep breath.

 

"The guy kept talking shit about you, and I got so mad, because who the fuck is he to judge? I just got so angry and swung. I just couldn't stop." After the confession, the room goes silent. You peak out from under your arm to see that Zarya just looks exasperated.

 

"Zolotse, you don't need to defend my honor." You jump up.

 

"I know! I just get so sick and tired of people questioning me, and them talking shit about you. I just got so fed up." Zarya snickers and pulls you into an embrace. She starts murmuring softly in Russian, you can barely catch any of it.

 

"Zolotse, would you like for us to break up?" Your reaction is immediate. You jerk out of the embrace, staring harassed at her.

 

"What? No! I don't want that. I love you!" Zarya sighs and pulls you back into her embrace.

 

"But if we do, then you won't be harassed." You wiggle out her grasp and cup her face with your hands. You place your forehead on hers.

 

"Zarabear, I love you. I don't care about them harassing me, I care more about them harassing you. It's not even the leading group of us, it's just the newer recruits. I can handle them. Pretty sure after what they saw today, they'll leave me alone for a while." Zarya has a thin smile, tears just on the edge of falling. You smile and kiss her nose. "So smile, Zarabear."

 

Zarya laughs, causing the tears to fall. You wipe the tears away and laugh along with her. You place a light peck on her lips, both of you giggling into it. You pull away and threading your fingers into Zarya's hair. "So we all good? No ideas on me leaving you? Cause I hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with me." Zarya snorts and pulls you into a kiss.

 

"I'm more than fine with that." You snicker, leaning back with a smug look on your face.

 

"I know, I'm irresistible! I don't blame you for wanting me." Zarya chortles and kisses you again.

 

"Don't get big headed on me." Zarya chastises you with a smile. You snicker and kiss her again. The kiss deepening quickly. You groan as she swipes her tongue over your bottom lip, asking for you to allow it entrance. You grant it. You begin to grind into her, moaning into the kiss. Her hands grab your waist stopping your movements. You break the kiss and rock into her causing her to fall onto her back.

 

You sit up on your knees, taking your shirt off and tossing it behind you. You work on your belt buckle, cursing at it when it won't cooperate with you. You let out a quiet shout of victory when you get the belt off. It soon follows the shirt. Zarya traces her hands up and down your torso. You gasp when her cold hands skim over your nipples. You knock her hands away as you grab the hem of her shirt. You look her in the eyes waiting for her consent.

 

"Да" That's all you need to hear before you slowly push up her shirt, your fingers skimming over her heated skin. She moans and presses into your touch. You get it up to her armpits and wait for her to cooperate with you. She raises her arms to let the shirt pass over her head. Her shirt joins yours on the floor. You kiss her deeply before placing feather light kisses down her body, slipping off the edge of the bed and sit between her thighs.

 

You grab the pant legs and tug. The stretchy material easily moves over her hips and down her legs. You toss them onto the floor, and you rub your hands up her powerful thighs, loving the feel of the muscles twitching under your touch. You place light kisses and nips as you travel up to her navel. You lay your chin on her pelvis looking up at her, again waiting for her to tell you the go ahead. She groans something in Russian, before grabbing your hair and pushing your head into her panties.

 

_'Well, I guess that's one way to give me the go ahead...'_ You lick long stripes over her panties, moistening them. Zarya pushes your face into her grinds. You chuckle and continue to do slow licks. You decide to show mercy and pull off her panties. You toss them carelessly to the side. You delve into her wet pussy, moaning at the taste of her juices. You penetrate her with your tongue. Zarya moans and thrust into your mouth.

 

You move your thumb to rub her clitoris in tandem with your licks. Zarya's thighs flex and tighten, showing signs that she's close to orgasm. You moan as you rub harder and stroke quicker. Zarya tosses her head back and moans. You groan as her inner muscles tighten on your tongue. You slowly pull out your tongue, giving one final lick to the outer lips.

 

"Ready to continue?" Zarya grabs you and flings you onto the mattress before she straddles you. You gawk at her, in awe at her raw strength. She leans over you and kisses you. She groans into the kiss, most likely tasting herself on your tongue. She breaks the kiss with a pant. A blush stains her cheeks.

 

"Of course." You bite your bottom lip in excitement, waiting for Zarya to do whatever she has planned. She grabs your gym shorts and pulls down your shorts and boxers in one swift motion. You moan as the cold air of the room hits your heated skin. Zarya reaches over into the bedside table and grabs a bottle of lube and a condom. Your eyes widen, and your mouth hangs open as you watch Zarya rip open the condom wrapper with her teeth.

 

"Fuck, that's hot." She chuckles and rolls the condom over your hard cock. You let out a breath and buck into her hands. Zarya squeezes some of the lube over your condom covered dick. The cold sensation causes you to hiss. She strokes your cock, spreading the lube. You mutter out a soft curse as she does it. You place your hands on her hips as she positions herself over you.

 

"Ready, Zolotse?" You nod, feeling like you couldn't say anything at the moment without squeaking. She slowly descends on you, her inner walls squeezing you like a vice. You toss your head, your legs shaking from the strain of stopping yourself from thrusting into her. When she's fully seated on you, you let out breath you didn't know you were holding.

 

"Fuck, Zarya." You lament as you wait for her to move. She begins to slowly rotate her hips. You buck into her, before murmuring a soft apology. Zarya just laughs breathy and continues to rotate her hips in slow circles.

 

"Zarya, please, you're killing me here." She takes pity on you and slowly lifts herself before just as slowly falling down. You groan and whisper a soft "thank you." Her movements begin to quicken. You starting to thrust into her movements. The room starts to be filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin mingling with both of your moans of passion.

 

"Zolotse, harder." Your thrust becomes firmer, not wanting to disappoint. She leans over you, not stopping her movements, and kisses you deeply. You keep one hand on her hip and the other grips her short pink hair. As the kiss breaks, you bite her bottom lip, tugging on it. She moans, and her movements become erratic. You use all of your strength and bucks into her, causing her to fall to the side.

 

"I love you, Aleksandra." You whisper into her neck, as you suck a hickey into place. You plunge into her with an almost brutal force. She tosses her head back, babbling in Russian. You start panting and keep the pace. You can feel how close you are, so you bring a hand down to her pussy and rub her clitoris. The new sensation causes her legs to tighten around you. You can feel your orgasm right there, just in your reach. A few more thrust and you cum inside of her. The condom catching your cum. Zarya lets out a sigh as she reaches her orgasm, her inner muscles gripping your softening cock.

 

Zarya pulls you into a kiss, it's soft and slow. You both moan as you pull out of her. You quickly take off the condom, tying the bottom and tossing it into the trash bin. You move back to bed crawling beside her before snuggling up to her. She wraps her arms around you and kisses the crown of your head, murmuring something in Russian, before sleep takes both of you.

  
You wake up to an empty bed, you sit up and rub your eyes as you yawn. You get out of bed and make your way to the bathroom to take a shower and wake up more. After the shower, you walk out and get changed into some jeans and a tee shirt. _'Wonder where Zarya went.'_ you see a bright pink sticky note stuck to the pillow Zarya was using.

 

"What the..." You pick up and let out a snort as you read it. **'Zolotse, I got called to a mission, I'll see you once it's over. Я люблю тебя. -Zarabear.'** You shake your head before putting the note on the bedside table. You head out of the room and make your way to the rec room. Once you're inside the room, you are tackled by Hana.

 

"Oh my God! Have you seen it?!" You shake your head and look at her startled. She shoves her phone into your face, and you see a video of Zarya bench pressing you.

 

"What the fuck? LENA!" You shout and lightly push Hana off of you. "I'm gonna kill her." Hana tilts her head to the side confused.

 

"What does Lena have to do with this?" You growl and mumble death threats under your breath before turning to look at Hana.

 

"She recorded that video for a bet. I wasn't aware she was going to upload it to the fucking internet." You stomp out of the rec room, seeking out a certain speedster. _'When I get my hands on her....'_ You growl as you make your way down the corridors. You finally find her in the cafeteria sitting with Winston, Genji, and McCree.

 

"Lena! I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" She stares wide-eyed at you and hops onto her feet. She backs away from the table with her hands up in surrender.

 

"H-h-hey! W-why-what's up?" You glare at her, waiting for her to explain. You keep taking deep breaths to stop yourself from leaping over the table and strangling her.

 

"Explain. Now." She gulps and dashes to you, handing you an envelope.

 

"See there's the money I owe you." You pocket the envelope, but continue to stare her down.

 

"The video? Why would you upload it?" Lena at least has the decency to look ashamed.

 

"Sombra said it'd be a cute video to upload, and people have put comments saying they'd love to see you two do those couples workouts." You sigh and slowly let the anger slip out of you.

 

"Alright, whatever. Next time, fucking ask." She nods quickly and takes a few steps away from you. You stalk out of the cafeteria, heading back to your room. You collapse onto your bed and text Zarya about what had happened.

 

Zarabear: That sounds fun! We should do that.

Me: Okay. You're lucky I love you.

Zarabear: Love you too.


	22. Sorry I Deflected a Bullet at You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji feels guilty because he deflected a bullet and it hits you. So you have to chase him down and corner him in order to tell him you forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOLY. This chapter did not want to work with me. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. This chapter was such a pain in the ass. I would start then instantly hate what I wrote. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and being patient. Thank you all for the comments and kudos! They keep me writing even when my mind says no!

You slowly come to consciousness, staring at white ceiling tiles. The continuous beep-beep noise fills the room. You look around trying to figure out where you are. 'The medical wing? What the hell happened?' You glance to your left and see Genji sitting in a chair right by the bed, holding your hand. 'Why is he here?' You guess he's asleep, the normally glowing green lights on his body are off and dark. He hasn't moved once since you've been watching him. You slowly slip your hand out of his and test your limitations on movement, trying to figure out what caused you to be in here.

 

You take a deep breath and move your legs slowly, there's no pain. Next, you move your left arm, moving up and down; side to side. There are no issues, at least none that you notice. When you go to move your right arm, however, you let out a hiss as a stabbing pain blossoms from your right shoulder. The hiss must've awoken Genji because the green lights on his body are on and bright.

 

"Are you alright?" You let out a shaky breath before nodding. You look up at his face plate, knowing that he is looking at you full of concern.

 

"I'm okay, Genji. Do you know what happened because I can't seem to remember...." Genji's body language shifts to a more reserved stance, almost nervous. You cock your head to the side in confusion. _'Why is he nervous?'_ You reach out for him, but his flinch causes you to bring your hand back to your lap.

 

"Genji, what happened?" He goes still. When you reach out for him again, he dashes out of the room. You blink in confusion, your hand still outstretched. _'What the hell? Why'd he run out like that?'_ You huff as you lean back into the pillows. You stare up at the ceiling. _'That's the weirdest I've seen Genji act.'_

 

"Well, look who's awake." You turn towards the voice to see McCree leaning against the door frame. You smile and wave slightly at him.

 

"Hey McCree, how are you?" McCree snorts as he makes his way over to your bedside. He pulls over the chair, Genji had been occupying and places it next to you.

 

"You're the one in the med bay, and you ask me how I'm doin'. You're a real peach, darlin'." You blush lightly as you cross your arms over your chest. This action causes McCree to let out a loud laugh. You puff out your cheeks as you sit there and wait for McCree to stop his laughing fit. He finally calms himself down enough that he can actually talk.

 

"I'm sorry, darln'. Didn't mean to laugh at you, but you just made such a cute picture." You deflate and give him an exasperated look. You lean back into the pillows and flick his hand, that was laying on your knee.

 

"Yeah, yeah. So what brings you here, I mean, other than to laugh at me?" He snorts as he ruffles your hair, you let out an indignant squawk as you try to swat his hand. He chuckles and leans back in his chair, making it balance on the hind legs. He tips his hat back as he looked up at the ceiling.

 

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Angie said you'd be fine and not to worry, but better to see with your own eyes, ya know." You tilt your head to the side, nodding in understanding.

 

"Hey Jesse, do you know what happened because it's a little fuzzy to me." His eyes widen, and he clears his throat as he settles the chair back on all fours.

 

"You don't remember? Should probably tell Angela that. What do you remember?" You bite your bottom lip, trying to recollect what had happened.

 

"I remember being in the shooting range with you and Genji because you both wanted to see if Genji could deflect your dead eye shot." McCree starts to fidget in his seat. He urges you to continue when he notices that you are staring at him.

 

"I remember standing to the side, on your orders, and trying not to laugh as you say "It's High Noon."" You get a small "Hey" from the cowboy, but you continue as if you didn't hear him.

 

"Then I remember hearing the shot, then a sharp burning pain, then nothing." McCree nods and clears his throat. You look over at him, causing him to look away and rub the back of his neck.

 

"Darlin', it's both mine and Genji's fault that you're in here, but he blaming the whole thing on himself." You blink owlishly and continue to stare, not really moving or making a sound. Jesse begins to fidget as he coughs and readies himself.

 

"Genji was able to deflect my dead eye," He mumbles something along the lines of "lucky bastard." "but he couldn't control it like regular shots, and it went soaring to the side, and it struck you in the shoulder, dead center. Genji rushed over to you and was murmuring stuff in Japanese. You were knocked unconscious. I guess you hit your head when fell to the ground. Luckily for us, Ana had just made her way into the range and was able to calm both of us down and get you to Angela." You cock your head to the side, before letting out a chuckle that morphs into full hysterical laughter.

 

McCree scoots the chair back away from you, a startled look on his face. "You alright there, darlin'?" You nod as you try to catch your breath, giggling as you exhale. You wipe the tears that stream down your face. Once you've calmed down and cleaned your face, you look over at McCree with a smile on your face.

 

"Genji's an idiot. It was an accident. Why would I blame him?" Jesse covers his eyes with the rim of his hat as he fiddles with his fingers. You sigh and reach out to grab his hands.

 

"I don't blame you either Jesse." He lets out a sigh of relief, as he squeezes your hand.

 

"Well, thank you very much. That makes me feel better. Now you just need to tell Genji that so he can quit acting guilty." You nod in agreement. _'Knowing Genji, I'll never be able to find him on my own. Best bet would be to ask Zenyatta...'_

 

"I'll do that as soon as I'm allowed outta here." As if on cue, Angela walks in with a bright smile on her face.

 

"Good, you're awake! How do you feel?" You smile back at her as she looks over the machines, checking to make sure everything looks healthy.

 

"I feel fine. A slight headache, and some pain in my shoulder but other than that I'm all right." Angela nods as she writes something down on her clipboard. She does a basic check over on you.

 

"I'll give you some pain medicine for the shoulder, and you should be good to go! Just need you to sign here, and I'll start the exiting process." You nod enthusiastically and quickly sign on the dotted line of the paper that she has in front of you. Angela walks out of the room with a goodbye and leaves you and Jesse alone once again.

 

"So any idea's on how I can find a ninja?" Jesse laughs as he stands up from the chair, placing it back by the table.

 

"Not sure, but he's like the wind, best bet would be to find Zenyatta or Hanzo." You blink in confusion as you contemplate Jesse's words.

 

"Why Hanzo? I know Genji's forgiven him, but doesn't Hanzo still feel guilty to the point of avoiding him?" Jesse nods and fixes his hat, which was crooked.

 

"Yeah, but Genji has been trying to get Hanzo to acknowledge him and get him to forgive himself. It's working, slowly but surely." You make an affirmative grunt and smile when one of the nurses walks in and starts taking the wires and the IV from your body. You sigh in relief and laugh at yourself as you almost fall out of the bed in your haste to get out of it.

 

Jesse laughs as he helps you untangle your legs from the bed sheets. You pout and make yourself relax as he quickly frees your legs from the sheets. You sigh and wiggle your toes for emphasis on the freedom they now have, causing Jesse to laugh harder. You giggle too.

 

"Wait. I'm not leaving in this gown thing." As if she heard you, Lena shows up with a plastic bag hanging from her fingers.

 

"Special Delivery!" You gasp at her and wrap her in a one arm hug, careful not to upset your shoulder. Lena snorts as she hands over the bag.

 

"You alright? Ana and Soldier both have you banned from the range if those two are in there. So hopefully no more injuries due to shenanigans." McCree looks down at the floor in shame. Lena laughs and slaps his back, causing Jesse to make an 'unf' noise.

 

"I'm okay. A little sore, but I'll live. I need to find Genji so he can quit acting like Hanzo." That statement causes your two companions to burst out laughing. Lena is leaning over trying to stop laughing, and Jesse is bracing himself against the wall. You move over the bathroom and change into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt and some flip flops. You walk out and see that Jesse and Lena are finally calming down from their laughter. You roll your eyes as you make your way past them.

 

"Goodbye, I have to go chase down a cyborg ninja." with that you walk out of the room, not bothering to wait for the other two.

 

"Good luck, love!"

 

"Good luck, darlin'!"

 

You wave over your shoulder as you continue to make your way out of the med bay. You wave at Angela as you pass her at the front desk, she smiles brightly and hands you a white paper bag.

 

"Your pain pills. The instructions are on the bottle." You nod and murmur a thank you. You push open the doors of the med bay and take a deep breath of the fresh air, getting the sterile smell out of your nose. _'Now to find a cyborg ninja.'_ You look for Zenyatta first, figuring you'll have the best chance with him.

 

You head over to what most of the overwatch crew calls the Meditation Area. It's a building that has three room and a central area. One room is Symmetra's private relaxation room. You've only seen a glimpse of it, everything in that Vishkar blue and white. It looks completely sterile. The other room is the waterfall room. Floor to ceiling waterfall fountains surrounds the room. Soft dimming lights illuminate the room giving it a feel of tranquility, a plush sectional sits in the corner of the room; as well as some pillows, most people usually end up taking naps in there. The last room is the Meditation room. It has a closet full of floor pillows for people to use in meditation. Incense burners and incense fill the room with whatever scent you want. It's tastefully decorated. A mix of the Nepali monk's monastery and a Turkish palace. Draperies cover the windows in deep reds, the floor covered in a dark wood. It's truly a place one can feel at peace.

 

You enter the main area. An open room that has a few plush couches and bookcases filled with books of every genre. There's also a coffee machine and a one touch tea maker on a counter next to a sink. Coffee and tea cups sit in a cupboard that's on the wall.

 

You hope Zenyatta will be here, even better if Genji was here with him. You knock lightly on the door to the meditation room waiting for a reply. A soft robotic voice answer with a "Come in." You open the door quietly not wanting to disturb the feeling of this place by loudly swinging the door open. You smile when you see Zenyatta sitting on an orange pillow. The scent of sandalwood fills the room.

 

"Hey, Zenyatta." He waves you over to sit in front of him where another orange pillow sits. _'Maybe Genji was here.'_ You cross your legs as you sit on the pillow.

 

"I'm happy to see that you are alright." You nod as you take a deep breath and relax.

 

"Yeah I'm fine, a little sore but Angela says I'll be back to normal in no time! Zen, you haven't seen Genji, have you?" Zenyatta tilts his head to the side in thought, before chuckling.

 

"Yes, I have seen him, he was actually here but a few minutes ago. He has been anxious and nervous. He feels at fault for your injury." You sigh that morphs into a groan. You rub your temples, trying to ward off a headache.

 

"Wish he would actually talk to me about it. I don't blame him not even a little bit. It was an accident. If anyone is at fault, it's me." Zenyatta nods in understanding. He maneuvers the orbs so that they float higher above his head. You watch entranced, as they slowly orbit around him.

 

"He feels like he's gone against his code of honor, especially with the way he feels about you." You perk up at that statement.

 

"What feelings for me?" Zenyatta flinches and turns away muttering a quiet "oops." You move closer to him.

 

"Zenny, what feelings does Genji have for me?" Zenyatta looks to the side, the orbs start lowering and moving faster.

 

"I have no idea what you mean." You squint your eyes at him, scooting closer to him so now you are knee to knee.

 

"Zenyatta, please, tell me. If there's hope that Genji likes me the way I like him, then please tell me." Zenyatta perks up at that. The orbs going back to their original orbit.

 

"May I ask what feeling you may have for my student?" You look down at your hands, honestly thinking about your feelings. When you're with Genji, you feel content and happy. You love hearing him laugh, especially if you know you're the one who caused it. You blush lightly as you continue to think about your feelings for the cyborg.

 

"I-I think I love him." Zenyatta lets out a happy "hmm" noise and pats your head. You look up at him as your blush deepens. You nibble on your bottom lip as you look down at your hands.

 

"That's good to hear. You should let Genji know how you feel, I'll tell you this, your feelings are returned." You jerk away from his hand, eyes wide as you stare in shock at him. _'What did he just say?'_ You cough as you continue to stare at him.

 

"Repeat that, please?" Zenyatta laughs and ruffles your hair again.

 

"Your feelings are reciprocated." You blush and let out a small, almost hysterical, laugh. You stand up quickly, feeling your resolve intensify.

 

"Thank you, Zenyatta. You wouldn't happen to know where he'd be would you?" He cocks his head to the side before nodding.

 

"He has returned to his room to meditate by himself." You smile, you kneel down and wrap an arm around his shoulders. He's mindful of your shoulder as he returns the hug.

 

"Thank you, Zen." He nods before pushing you away.

 

"Now go." You nod and dash out of the room and out of the Meditation Area. You hurry over to the housing building, as you enter the building you see Hanzo waiting for the elevator. You nod at him in greeting, which he returns. The door 'dings' and you both enter.

 

"Which floor?"

 

"Top." Hanzo pushes the button and leans against the back wall.

 

"You know Genji is quite fond of you." You flinch and stare at Hanzo, looking at him skeptically.

 

"How would you know that? I didn't think you two talked often." Hanzo looks down at the floor.

 

"We have been talking lately, trying to rebuild our relationship. You and Zenyatta are all he talks about, so he must have great affections toward you." You flush lightly as you fidgit where you stand. You look over at Hanzo to see he hasn't lifted his eyes from the floor. _'Now I feel sorry, I shouldn't have said that.'_

 

"He talks about you a lot too." The reaction Hanzo has almost caused you to burst into laughter. His head jerked up and his eyes as wide as they could go, his jaw hanging slightly open.

 

"Really?" he whispers in a soft voice. You smile as you move over to lean against the wall with him.

 

"Yep. Quite a lot actually. Always goes on and on about how cool you were on the last mission or how you can be so calm and collected under any amount of stress. I think he just likes bragging about you." Hanzo has a light blush on his cheeks. _'He looks so cute!'_ He smiles before looking up at you.

 

"Thank you." You return his smile before you lean into him.

 

"You're welcome. I'll let you know whenever he brags about you, and you can tell me all of the embarrassing stories you have on him." Hanzo laughs and pats your shoulder.

 

"Of course." You smile and as you hear the door ding, alerting you to the arrival on the top floor. You wave goodbye to Hanzo as you head out and take an immediate left, while he takes a right. You begin to feel your nerves awaken as you get closer to Genji's room. Your hands start to shake, and you clasps them together to stop them. _'C'mon you can do this. Just knock on the door, and start off with how you forgive him.'_

 

You knock on the door and wait. You begin to feel anxious when you don't hear anything. You knock again. "Genji?" that seems to have caused a reaction, because you hear footsteps. The door is ripped open, you almost think that it was close to being ripped off its hinges. Genji stares at you, you smile lightly as you see that his mask off and you can see his dark brown eyes, raven hair, and his slightly scarred face.

 

"Genji? You okay?"Your voice snaps him out of whatever daze he was in.

 

"Yes, yes. I was not aware you were released from med bay." You nod and make your way into his room as he holds the door open for you.

 

"Yep, I was let out like an hour after you left the room." You sit down on the bed as you look around the room, seeing as you've only ever been in there once. He sighs and moves to sit next to you, but he does so in a way that he sits in the farthest corner away from you. You give him a deadpan look as you stare at him.

 

"What're you doing?"

 

"What?"

 

"Why are you sitting way over there?" Genji stiffens and presses his back against the wall.

 

"I don't want to hurt you." He mumbles as he looks anywhere but at you. You roll your eyes with a sigh and lay back on the bed, so your head sits right in his lap. The movement causes Genji to stiffen even more.

 

"Genji, I know what happened. McCree reminded me. So I know why you're acting this way, but I don't blame you. It was an accident. If it makes you feel better: I forgive you." Genji takes a deep breath and exhales. His whole body goes lax as he leans against the wall. You giggle as you look up at him, seeing the relief splash over his face.

 

"That's....Thank you." You snort and pat his calf.

 

"No problem. Also, I had a talk with Zenyatta and your brother." Genji goes stock still again. You bite your lip as you wait for a response.

 

"What....What did they say?" You look up at him with a sly a smile.

 

"Ya'know stuff." Genji squints down at you.

 

"What kind of stuff?" He mutters as he leans closer to you. You bite your lip and look to the side, feeling a flush spread over your cheeks.

 

"Ya'know stuff about feelings." Genji flinches and goes to move away, but you grab hold of his wrist. You stare him down. He begins to fidget under your gaze.

 

"Genji. Let me say what I want to say, and if you still want to run off, then I'll let you." He nods and settles back into his former spot. You sigh as you try to calm your nerves. You look up at him and see that he looks just as nervous as you are.

 

"First off, Genji I'm not mad at you about the bullet. It was an accident. I forgive you. So no more of this Hanzo depression stuff." That comment got a snort out of him, that action gives you a small boost of confidence. "Second, I just wanted to say that the feeling is mutual. Zenyatta and Hanzo both told me that you are extremely fond of me. So you don't get confused, yes I have romantic feelings toward you." Genji hasn't made a single movement. You begin to feel nervous almost nauseous. 'What if Zenyatta and Hanzo were wrong? I've just made a fool of myself and lost my best friend!' You flinch when Genji finally makes a noise, a shuddered breath.

 

You keep your eyes closed not wanting to see the whirlwind of emotions that are most likely showing in his eyes. "Why?" a soft synthesize voice murmurs. You open your eyes and you are blown away by the full range of emotions in his brown eyes.

 

"Why what?" you whisper back, you're not sure why you're whispering, but you feel if you spoke to loud it'd scare Genji away.

 

"Why do you have those feelings for me? I'm not normal. I can't do the normal couple things couples are meant to go. I mean look at me! Why would you want a freak like me?!" You move off his lap and just stare, stunned. You slowly inch closer to him, making sure not to startle him. You place both hands on either side of his face, cupping it.

 

"Genji, you listen to me. You are not a freak, you lived through a horrible incident, you're not a freak because you lived. So what if you're a cyborg? You are a cyborg ninja, and that's cool as hell!" This gets a soft chuckle from his lips, causing you to smile. "You have an amazing personality that made me fall for you. I don't care what you look like, I don't care that you think we can't do "normal" couple stuff because we can if we want. So quit thinking like that or I'm going to call you Hanzo 2.0 from now on." Genji snorts as he leans into your touch. You smile at him, hoping he takes your words to heart. Genji brings up his hands and covers yours with them.

 

"You would really be happy with me?" You smile as you press your foreheads together.

 

"I'd be ecstatic." Genji huffs and places a kiss to the palm of your left hand. This action causes you to blush. Genji pulls you into an embrace. You sigh as you relax into it. You close your eyes and press your ear to his chest and listen to his heartbeat. The whirls of the internal machinery and the continuous 'thumping' of his heart make it sound like a symphony.

 

You both sit there content to just enjoy each others company. Genji starts to stroke his fingers through your hair, causing to melt like butter in the embrace. Genji pushes you away softly, he keeps pushing until you fall on your back. You stare wide-eyed at him, unsure what he was planning. He chuckles as he covers your body with his. One hand placed beside your head, the other slowly travels over your clothing almost as if he is drawing a map over your clothes.

 

You gasp when his cold mechanical fingers slip under your shirt and skim over your skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. His movements slow, as if you were made of glass. He starts to mutter softly in Japanese as he feels over your skin. You nibble on your bottom lip, trying to stifle your gasps and moans.

 

"Genji..." Your voice snaps him out of his trance, his hand stills on your stomach, but he continues to stroke the skin with his thumb. He leans closer to you to the point you can feel his breath panting in your ear.

 

"Do you wish to continue?" You gulp and nod slowly, unsure you could voice your agreement at the moment. Genji lets out an amused chuckle before he captures your lips in a kiss. You let out a startled noise before melting into the kiss. You bring up your arms up and wrap them around his neck, tangling a hand in his raven locks. He bites lightly on your bottom lip to make you gasp so he can gain entrance to your mouth. Your tongues swirl together in a dance for dominance, you relent and let Genji take over.

 

You moan and pant into the kiss. Genji pulls away from the kiss, allowing you to catch your breath. He smirks as he looks at his handy work. You look away with a pout, you soon gasp when Genji grabs hold of the hem of your shirt and tugs it over your head before tossing it half hazard to the side. He leans down and starts to suck hikes onto the skin of your neck. You grasp his shoulders and bend your neck to the side to grant him more access.

 

Genji huffs, his warm breath washes over your heated skin. He kisses down your chest pulling on the cup of your bra. He looks up at you with lust burning in his eyes.

 

"Off." You nod mutely, hands already moving on their own accord as if you are hypnotized. You quickly take it off and throw it off the bed, leaving your top half bare for him. He groans and proceeds to lavish your breast with attention. You groan as you push into his mouth, his tongue flicking over your pert nipple, sucking and biting it. He moves to the other nipple and gives it with the same attention. He releases your nipple with a wet pop.

 

"So beautiful." He murmurs into your skin as he travels lower down your body. He stops when he reaches the waist of your sweats. He looks up at you for permission, and you let out a strangled "yes." He wastes no time on ridding you of the pants, taking your panties with them. Now you lay before him bare as the day you were born. He Genji groans as he sits up on his knees. He trails his hands down your legs and trails them back up. You gasp as his cold fingers rub the seams of your legs. He drags his thumbs over the labia, just torturing you with light and teasing touches.

 

"Genji, please." He huffs and moves his hands away, a desperate whine escapes your lips. He grabs your thighs and halls your lower body up. Your shoulders and head still remain on the mattress, your legs dangle over his shoulders. He licks a stripe over your wet cunt. You jerk and moan as his tongue continues to do kitten like licks, never fully entering you. You grab at the sheets, holding them so tight that your knuckles turn white. "Fuck, Genji. Please?"

 

Genji makes an 'hmm' noise and plunges his tongue inside you. You let out a wrangled moan. He continues to eat you out at a slow pace, using broad strokes and moaning. The vibrations from his moans shake you straight to the core. Genji brings his right hand up from your thigh and starts to rub your clitoris in tandem with the strokes of his tongue. You began to chant Genji's name like a prayer. You can feel tears well up in your eyes, so close to orgasm. Genji curls his tongue and rubs your clitoris harder and faster. You toss your head back, your mouth hangs open in a silent scream as your orgasm washes over you. You pant as your legs twitch with the last dregs of your orgasm. Genji lays you back down on the mattress gently.

 

"Did you enjoy that?" You huff as you let out a breathy chuckle. You reach for his head and pull him down to you. You kiss him and moan as you taste yourself on his tongue. You grip his hair in a tight grip not willing to let him go. Genji groans as he grips your hips in a tight grip. You pull away thanks to a need for air. You lean your forehead against his. You trail your hands down his chest and make their way lower, but he grabs your wrist to stop you.

 

"I'm.....I'm not ready for that." You blink quickly before smiling and pecking a kiss on his nose. You cradle his face with your hands.

 

"That's fine. As long as I get to be with you, I'll be happy." Genji's smile is blinding. He looks so happy and content. You blush as he kisses you deeply full of emotions. You giggle as he pulls you against him when he lays down. You snuggle up against him as he pulls the covers over the both of you. You mumble a quiet "love you." before sleep overtakes you.

 

"I love you too."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up and stretch as you sit up. You look around the room, and you notice that Genji is missing. _'Might've had training this morning.'_ You walk over into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When you walked out of the bathroom, you see Genji sitting on the bed. He perks up as he sees you and hops off the bed and hands you a bag.

 

"I got you some clothes." You smile and place a chaste kiss on his cheek. You wrap your hair in the towel and quickly get changed into a pair of jean shorts and a green tank top. You snort at his color choice. 'Possessive ninja.' Genji has another bag sitting on the bed.

 

"What's in the bag?" Genji takes off his mask and the helmet. He grabs the bag and hands it over to you. You look inside to see hair bleach, neon green hair dye, and a color hair dye bowl kit. You laugh. It starts as a giggle and soon morphs into full blown laughter.

 

"Will you do it?" You nod as you pull the materials out of the bag, and place it on the desk. You smile as you move out the chair

 

"Let's get started!"

 

Three hours later find you and a now green haired Genji hanging out in the rec room, watching D.Va and Lena playing a racing game. You sigh and lean into Genji as he pets your head. _'This is the life.'_


	23. Blast From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been hired by the new Overwatch to help remodel the Gibraltar watch point, which will now be the new HQ. You soon discover that two people from your past aren't as gone as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My GOD. This monster is 13k words. This is the longest chapter so far, also the one that has made me feel frustrated. I felt like such a failure because I haven't updated in what feels like forever, but you guys have made me feel like an awesome person. The reviews and the kudos are what keeps me going so I hope all of you enjoy this super long chapter. 
> 
> I love you all!

You smile as you look through the old photos of your youth. The memories that are captured in the photos help you re-live them. You continue to flip through the photo album but stop on a page that holds the pictures of your time in Hanamura. You smile as you see the faces of three smiling boys standing in front of the arcade. You grin as you remember that day.

 

You had just moved to Hanamura due to your mother's job. You had been so upset with the move, even begging your parents to let you live with your grandparents, that request was denied. Your parents then signed you up for Japanese classes so you wouldn't be completely lost when the move happens. You would whine and moan about the class, but slowly you begin to enjoy them. By the time the move happened, you were so excited for this new chapter of your life.

 

You snort as you shake yourself out from the flashback. You place the picture down in a smaller box. You go back and shuffle through the box of pictures and find some more from your time in Japan. You let out a surprised guffaw when you come across a picture of you, and Genji soaked, after running in the rain from the arcade to your house. _'I forgot mom took this photo of us. I think I got sick after this.'_

 

You continue to dig through the box and separate the pictures. It takes you longer than expected because you keep stopping and reminiscing at most of the photos from Hanamura. You groan as you stand and crack your back, sighing as the tension from your back releases. You lean down and grab the smaller box as you head into the kitchen. You place it on the breakfast bar next to an empty photo album. You move over to the fridge and grab a bottle of water before making your way back to the breakfast bar to continue working on the picture albums.

 

You start to organize the photos, arranging them from your arrival to your last day there. You grab the first photo and smile as you look at the photo of the house you had moved into. You flip over the photo and see, in your mother's handwriting, "A New Beginning." You smile as you place the picture behind the transparent protective cover in the photo album. The motions become mindless, as you get lost in the memories. You stop when you come to a picture that's titled 'New Friend.' It's a photo of you and Genji standing outside your house in your mother's garden. Genji has an arm slung around your shoulders. That was the beginning of your friendship.

 

As you continue to put the pictures into the photo album, one of the last pictures makes your heart hurt. On the back of the picture, it states "Goodbye." It was taken right in front of the airport, it was tearful goodbye to both of the Shimada brothers; but more to Genji. The later years had a major absence of Hanzo, though you did still see him from time to time. Genji had hugged you as if it were the last time he'd get to; unfortunately, it was. You did keep in contact with both Shimada's for years after that, though it went quiet roughly twelve years ago. You believe it's due to the Shimada Clan's downfall. Genji had confessed what his family did for a living, at one of your many sleepovers.

 

You remember getting starry-eyed at the idea, your idea of yakuza being from movies and video games. Genji had also confessed that he wanted nothing to do with his family business, you had been supportive and told him that if he or Hanzo needed a safe haven, they could stay with you. The last message you received from Genji was him telling you that he was going to cash in on that promise. He had said that he'll alert you once he was in the country, and you never heard anything again.

 

You are brought out of your memories by your cell phone ringing. You grab the device, bringing it to your ear.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Ah good, Mr. Knox, you answered. This is Commander Reyes with Overwatch."

 

"Oh! Mr. Reyes, yes, I was expecting a call from you. Do you still want me to come do the building project?"

 

"Yes, if you're still available." You move through your house and into your office. You open up your work calendar and check to make sure that you're still available.

 

"Yeah, I'm still available; still want me to head over as soon as possible?" You hear a grunt and some other voices in the background. You jot down a few notes while you wait.

 

"An Overwatch jet will be waiting at the airport at eight am tomorrow." A click ends the conversation. You stare at the phone for a moment before letting out an amused huff. 'What did I just sign myself up too?' You put your cell into your back pocket. You make your way to the garage looking for your suitcases. You haul in the two large suitcases and the duffle bag back into the house. You place your suitcases on your bed as you go through the task of packing. You begin to make a list in your head of all the items you'll need for this business trip. You pack up your clothes and necessities, zipping up the bag. You pull the bag off the bed and sit it on its wheels. The other suitcase will be filled with work essentials.

 

Once both bags are packed you place them by the front door ready for to go in the morning. You sigh as you pack away your laptop and tablet in your carryon bag. You look at your watch, and you're surprised to see that it's already 9 pm. You rub your neck and decide on having leftover Chinese. You place the container in the microwave and punch in three minutes. You sigh as you lean against the counter. _'So, I fly out to Gibraltar and stay an undetermined amount of time. However, if I do this, it could really help me and my business in the long run, especially with Overwatch being reinstated.'_ A high pitched "beep beep beep" alerts you that your food is done. You open the microwave and remove the container, placing it on the counter. You take a few bites before deciding you're not hungry. You chuck the food into the trash bin before heading to bed. You slip into bed after plugging your phone in the charger. Your tired body soon submits to sleep.

 

You're awakened by your alarm going off. You groan and stretch as you go to turn it off. You heft yourself up, groaning as you rub the sleep from your eyes. You shuffle your way to the bathroom, scratching your stomach and squinting as the light turns on. You activate the shower as you yawn. The steam rises from the stall and begins to warm the room. You strip out of your sweats and half hazardously kick them to the side. You moan as the hot water cascades down your body, you lean your forehead against the cold tiles as the water beats into your back, loosening your muscles. You lather your hair with shampoo and quickly rinse. You rush when washing your body deciding to just do a quick wash. You turn off the water and dry yourself off.

 

You move over to the sink and brush your teeth. The steam from the shower has fogged up the mirror, you wipe it and finish your brushing routine. You wipe down the sink and take your toothbrush with you. You drape the towel over your shoulder as you make your way over to your dresser to grab some clothes. You change into a pair of dark blue jeans, a white polo shirt, and a pair of sneakers. You run your hand through your hair, it's short enough that you don't have to brush it. You grab your cell and make your way to the front door.

 

You grab your bags, slinging the carry-on bag over your shoulders and grab the other two suitcases. You exit your home, locking it behind you, before loading up your car and driving towards the airport. You make it to the airport by 7:45, you stop at the cell phone lot, trying to figure out how to get to the tarmac; since you've never needed to go there. You drive up to a security gate. You roll down your window.

 

"Hello. Excuse me, how do I get to the jet terminal?" The security guard squints at you before leaning on the window sill.

 

"I need your license to see if you're on the list." You nod and dig your wallet out of your back pocket. You quickly take out your license and hand it over to the security guard. The guard makes 'hm and ah' noises as he looks over your license and then down at a paper on a clipboard that sits on his desk. He hands you back your license and hands over a paper and pen.

 

"Sign this, and you'll be set to go. Your car will be held here no charge." You perk up at the "free of charge." and you quickly sign the paper. You hand it back to the guard. "Now you're going to hangar seven, so you just follow the signs." You nod.

 

"Thank you." You say as you pull through the gate after the guard had raised the bar. You follow the signs. _'Thank God, they're easy to read.'_ You pull through until you arrive at a massive hangar. You stare in awe at the massive structure. You pull through to what looks like a parking spot, where a man in a gray uniform is waiting. You step out of your vehicle, and you're greeted by the man, who has a bright smile on his face.

 

"Well good morning, sir! Here let me help you with your bags!" You stare, confused, at the peppy kid, almost snickering when you realize that you're taller and broader than he is. _'I'll just let the man do his job...'_ You grab your carry-on bag from the passenger seat and sling it over your shoulder. You look back and see that the guy is having issues getting the suitcases out of the trunk of your car. You give pity to the man, and you move over to the trunk and pull out the two suitcases. He sighs and looks down at the ground.

 

"Don't worry about it, man. I've had this car for a while, so I know how to get it out easily." That seems to pick the kid right up as he picks up the bags. You chuckle quietly and lock up the car. You turn around, and you see a private jet flying in and heading towards you. You stare in awe at the jet, how smoothly it lands and how it seems to glide over the Tarmac. It pulls in front of the hangar. As it stops, the side door opens, and stairs unfold. An older woman steps out of the plane, her white hair braided and pulled to the side. One eye is cover with a patch, and she has an air of authority about her. Your eyes widen as you finally recognize her, she's Captain Amari, the former lieutenant of Overwatch.

 

You hold your hand out to her. "Captain Amari, it's a pleasure to meet you." She blinks in shock for a second before a pleasant smile spreads across her face.

 

"Thank you, and the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Knox. You're going to be helping us out a lot, and takings lot of your time away from your standard accounts." You wave her off as you heft your carry-on bag to rearrange it on your shoulder.

 

"Nonsense, this is somethings amazing I get to work on; also, the UN is paying me more than enough to cover any losses I could possibly have. Though if you think about it; you guys will be getting my name out more and probably make me a hot commodity." You say with a smirk on your face, which only causes Captain Amari to shake her head with a chuckle.

 

"Perhaps, well are you ready to go?" You nod and follow her as she leads you back to the jet. You walk up the steps and stare in awe at the interior of the aircraft, you honestly expected it to be crisp and necessary, but it looks more like a luxury jet. It's colored in orange, black, and white. The seats are pure white with cherry wood tables in between two seats, the floor is carpeted in black, and the trim of the whole interior is orange. It also looks like there is a bar in the back, with a mirror wall with shelves. It's probably the nicest jet you have ever been in.

 

"Wow. It's gorgeous in here." Mrs. Amari chuckles as she takes a seat in one of the chairs, you follow suit and sit directly across from her, placing your carry-on bag under the table.

 

"Yes, we splurged on this specific jet, since it will be used for VIPS and ambassadors. Most of them would be offended if we picked them up in a standard military plane." You nod in understanding, you've worked with VIPS, and they can be a pain in the ass if you don't meet their standards in first meetings. You take a second look around the room, just taking in the sights. When you return to look at Mrs. Amari, you find her staring straight at you.

 

"So, what exactly am I doing? Commander Reyes wasn't very forthcoming with information." Mrs. Amari snorts before looking away with a smile.

 

"Yes, Gabriel certainly likes his secrets and mysteries. You'll be primarily remodeling and adding on to the current watchpoint. So, I hope you're ready to spend basically a year with us." You nod and pull out your workbook to jot down a few things. Also to double check and make sure you don't have anything coming up in the next year.

 

"That's fine, I've got an open schedule." Captain Amari smiles.

 

"Good then. I'll be right back." She stands up and heads toward the cockpit. You bring out your cell phone and send a couple of texts to your assistant. She responds almost immediately.

 

Elena: So, you have no idea on how long you'll be in Gibraltar? So, am I out of a job till then?

 

You: No, you can still schedule appointments, but you'll have to do them. Take all of the standard information, and I can do the design and sketching from here. I'll send it to the client, and they can e-mail me any details they want. Once I have the final product I'll send them to you, and you can get the crew working on it.

 

Elena: Alright, I deserve a raise for this.

 

You: I'll put that in now.

 

Elena: Thank you ❤️

 

You: yeah yeah.

 

You put your phone down on the table and lean back into the chair. You look out the window and watch a couple of planes land on the runway. You turn away from the window as you hear Captain Amari take her seat. She smiles back at you and buckles her seatbelt. You follow and do the same

 

"So how long is this flight?"

 

"Around seventeen hours." You groan as you push back into the chair. This causes Captain Amari to chuckle. "Don't be so dramatic, you'll be okay. We've got a lot to talk about." You gulp as you look at the way she smirks out at you.

 

"Of course, Captain Amari."

 

"Please, just call me Ana." She says as she waves you off. You nod.

 

"Of course, Ana." This causes a warm smile to appear on her face. You sit back in your seat as the pilot makes the usual announcements. You stare out the window as you hear the engines roar to life. You watch in an almost childish wonder as you see the runway move under you. The plane lifts up, and you continue to stare as the ground shrinks under you. You continue to stare until the pilot announced that it's clear to walk around. Ana urges you to follow her to the bar near the back. You take a seat on a stool.

 

"Thirsty?" She goes to look for something, you guess like a cocktail book.

 

"Is there any soda? Not in the mood for alcohol." Ana nods and opens up a mini fridge and pulls out a Pepsi and also pulls out a crystal glass. She pulls an ice bucket up and places it on the bar top. You smile and nod in thanks. You fill the glass with ice and open the soda can. You watch Ana as she made a cup of tea.

 

"So, I have the duty of enlightening you on Overwatch and its current agents. So, let's go to the meeting room." You raise your eyebrows. _'A meeting room? Shouldn't be too surprised that there's one on a plane that will carry VIPS and ambassadors.'_ You follow Ana to a room that's behind the bar area, the door slides open, and you see a room that is tastefully done. The room is made up of dark woods and plush dark blue carpet. The center of the room is occupied by a long table surrounded by matching chairs. You take the seat closest to Ana. She pulls a sleek black tablet from the seat on the other side of her.

 

"So, this will show you all of our current agents and a brief biography on them. You'll need to know about them, especially if you will be redesigning their living areas. Also, this will be good, so we don't have to do a thirty-minute meet and greet." She chuckles as she slides over the tablet. You take a look at the first picture and see that it's Ana herself. You sit there and read through her profile and soon begin to read the others. You stop at Pharah or Fareeha Amari.

 

"You have a daughter working with you?" Ana nods, a soft smile gracing her face and her features seem to soften.

 

"Yes, my daughter Fareeha. She always wanted to be a part of Overwatch, I however never wanted her too." You nod in understanding before letting a chuckle out. This garners Ana's attention. "What's so funny?"

 

You wave her concern off. "Sorry, it's just that my parents were the opposite. They wanted me to do military, I didn't. They got over it and are supportive, they were just disappointed for a while." Ana nods in understanding. You continue to read the profiles before your eyes widen and your breathing halts as you stare at the profile.

 

_'Genji Shimada. Oh, my God. Genji's alive!'_ You read through the profile learning about he was on the brink of death and would still be dead if not for the intervention of Overwatch. You also learn that the reason he was on the verge of death was because of his brother, Hanzo. _'Why would Hanzo? He loved Genji, why would he do something like this?'_ You continue to read through the profile, learning that Genji has made a turn for the better. After training under an omnic monk, Zenyatta, he has become a new man. You let out a sigh and place the tablet on the table. You rub your eyes and take deep breaths.

 

Ana places a hand on your knee. "Are you alright?" You nod and pat her hand.

 

"Yeah, just happy and sad at the moment, but mostly happy." Ana cocks her head to the side and waits for you to continue. "The Shimada brothers, they work with you. I knew them when I was a kid from age 12-24, I thought they were both either dead or in prison for their family business. Now I found out they're alive and that Hanzo tried to kill Genji. I'm just confused. Hell, they probably don't even remember me..." Ana's eyes widen as she squeezes your hand in comfort.

 

"Well, at least you know. Who knows maybe they do remember you. You can find out when we get there. Also, you may wish to thank our good doctor Angela Zeigler. She is the one that saved Genji." You nod, squeeze her hand back, and continue to read the profiles. You, again, stop at a profile, this time it's Hanzo's. You take your time as you read over the details. You want to be happy to know that he is alive and well, but on the other hand, he tried to kill Genji. You take a deep breath and continue to read. _'I won't jump to any conclusions until I hear from them both, that is if they even remember me.'_ You shake your head and continue reading. You place the tablet down once you're done reading it.

 

"So, you have two former yakuza, three ex-talon agents, three omnics, a cowboy, a Russian bodybuilder, two Australian criminals, a former Vishkar architect, a DJ superstar, a Video Game superstar, a supposed "dead" strike commander, a supposed "dead" lieutenant, a genetically enhanced gorilla, an Egyptian flying guard, an angel, a Swedish dwarf, a formerly cryogenically frozen woman, a British time traveler, and a German Crusader. What the hell kind of ragtag group is this?" Ana laughs as she goes over what you said.

 

"Yes, we are. However, we work well together and hopefully you'll be a fantastic addition to the mayhem that is Overwatch." You snort and nod. You sigh and stand up.

 

"Yeah, who knows maybe I'll be the newest member of this crazy circus. Ana, is there somewhere I could lay down or do I go back to the chairs?" Ana nods and directs you to the door behind her. You mutter quick “thanks” and make your way into the hidden room. It's a small room, meant only for sleep or a quick nap. It only has a wall mounted table and a twin bed next to it. You sigh and lay down on the bed. You stare up at the ceiling, trying to process all of the information you've received. _'Genji and Hanzo are alive. They are both alive. I'm so relieved!'_ You cover your eyes with your arm as you feel tears sting your eyes. You let out a few quiet sobs as you let all of the emotions out, the fear that they were both gone and you couldn't help them. To finally know that Genji wasn't dead, that he probably was on his way to you, when he got apprehended by Hanzo. To finally know you didn't fail them.

 

The tears were cleansing, it was as if you wept for every dark thought you had about what had happened to the brothers. You sigh and relax into the bed feeling exhaustion wash over you. You soon fall into a deep slumber.

 

"Wake up. We are about to land, so you need to wake up." You open your eyes, though they feel thick. You sit up, rubbing your eyes to wipe the dried tears and eye crust. You roll your shoulders and groaning as they pop. Ana chuckles above you handing you a cup of coffee.

 

"You're a saint." Ana chuckles as she pats your cheek.

 

"Of course, now you need to get up we'll be landing in ten minutes." You nod as you take big gulps of the coffee. You get up, straightening out your clothes, and walk out the room. You walk out into the main seating area to see Ana sipping a cup of tea at the seat she was in the last time you were out here. You take the seat across from her. You groan as you look outside and see that it's daytime. Ana chuckles as she watches you plop into your seat, buckling your seatbelt as you squint down at the buckle like it personally offended you. You glare playfully at Ana as she laughs at you.

 

You look out the window, and you can see the watchpoint. You start to commit the aerial view to memory. You'll need to know the complete layout of this place if you're going to be remodeling it, though you're confident they'll give you full access to the blueprints of the base. You yawn as you see the landing strip. The jet jerks slightly as the landing gear touches the runway. It comes to a slow and soon a stop. Ana stands up and stretches.

 

"Well, are you ready to meet the rest of this circus?" You snort and nod grabbing your bag. You follow her as the pilot opens the exit door, and the stairs extend; they come to rest on the ground. The pilot nods to you and Ana as you exit. You nod back and follow Ana. A young lady with blonde hair stands at the end of the stairs. The woman is dressed in a peculiar outfit, it looks like it's made out of metal, but the way it fits her form is wrong. The pair of angel wings on her back seem to fit the woman flawlessly. The woman smiles warmly and holds out her hand to you.

 

"Doctor Angela Zeigler, a pleasure to meet you." You smile as you grab hold of her hand, shaking it.

 

"The pleasure is all mine Doctor Zeigler." Her smile seems to light up the area. You look away feeling as if you are staring at a divine being. Ana chuckles beside you as she grabs her arm.

 

"Now now, enough of the greetings. We have to get you to Reyes and Morrison." Angela giggles and follows. You look around the areas as Ana leads you down winding corridors. You see a few people on your way to meet the Commanders, most nodding or saying quick greetings to the two ladies that are guiding you. They stop in front of a silver door. Ana knocks. You hear a muffled "Come in," and Ana enters a code on the keypad. You follow Ana into the room with Angela behind. You are greeted by two men sitting at the conference table. The man, sitting at the head of the table, has silver hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a blue jacket that has the Overwatch logo on the shoulders of the jacket. The man sitting on the right is wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, so some of his features are covered. You can see a scar on his right cheek and a few scattered over his face.

 

“Hope Ana hasn’t scared you out of here.” You shake your head and let out a chuckle as Ana walks over and knocks the back of the man in black head.

 

“Of course not, Gabriel.” You perk up at the name. _‘Gabriel, so that must be Commander Reyes. Then the man next to him must be Jack Morrison.’_ You take a seat and watch, the three of them banter between themselves. You smile and just take it all in. _‘This is must’ve been like this when Overwatch was in its heyday.’_ You and Angela let out a chuckle as Ana holds both Commanders in a head lock. They stare at you with wide eyes, forgetting you and Angela were in the room as well. Ana lets go quickly before she takes a seat next to Commander Morrison. The two commanders clear their throats and turn their attention to you.

 

“Now let’s get down to business.” Commander Reyes states as he slides over a tablet to you. You touch it and see that it has the blue prints for the watch point. You scan over them. “So, this tablet will be yours for reference. We have all our request for the main rooms and our rooms in it, for the rest of the main crew, you’ll have to talk to them to get their request.” You nod as you continue to read over the prints. You can already see certain designs for some of the rooms. Angela taps your shoulder.

 

“I’m going to take you to your room.” You nod, standing up. You say a quick goodbye to the other occupants of the quarters and follow Angela around the base. You try to remember the way so you won’t get lost. She stops in front of a door with a keypad. “You can set your passcode now.” You make your way over to the keypad. You quickly enter a code and the door swipes open. You enter and take quick stock of the room, very basic. ‘Makes sense, it’s military. And most likely a guest room.’ You make a surprised hum when you see your bags already in here. “I’ll leave you to get unpacked and get situated. If you’re hungry, dinner is served at 7pm and the map of the base should be on that tablet.” You nod and walk over to the desk and place your bag on it.

 

You crack your neck and start to unpack your luggage. You sigh after you finished putting everything where you wanted them. You take a seat at the desk, turning on the laptop. You whistle as it boots up. You quickly type in your password and log in. You answer all your e-mails and go to update your website; however, you notice that Elena has already done it. You smile and send her a quick thank you and love you text. You get a quick “you’re welcome and I know.” as a response. You plug in your phone to its charger and decide to opt out of dinner, not really feeling hungry. You decide to just take off your shirt and got to bed. You shimmy out of your jeans and shuffle over to the light switch. Once the lights are out you collapse onto the bed, rolling over to stare up at the ceiling. _‘Maybe I’ll get to see Genji and Hanzo tomorrow….’_ With that last thought you drift off to sleep.

 

You’re awaken by knocking. You sit up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You glance over at the clock to read that it’s six am. You shuffle over to the door, hitting the button next to the frame. The door slides open and a bright and smiling Angela is before you. “Guten Morgen! Are you ready to face the others?” You stare at her with a look of agitation. _‘How the hell is so peppy this early in the morning?’_ You nod, answering her question.

 

“Yeah, just give me a few minutes to get ready.” She nods and moves to lean on the wall. You shut the door stretching as you move to the bathroom. You quickly brush your teeth and hair, before moving over to the closet and grabbing a dark green button up shirt and a pair of dark blue, almost black, jeans. You roll up the sleeves and put on the necklace you always wear, it’s the one Genji got you for your birthday all those years ago. You look yourself over. _‘This is as good as it’s gonna get at the moment.’_ You slip on some socks and shoes. You grab the tablet from the desk and open the door. Angela perks up and looks over you.

 

“Well, don’t you clean up nicely? Now before I take you to go meet the rest of the group. I’m going to give you a basic medical exam so we can add it to your file.” You nod. Angela smiles before turning on her heel and leading you down the hallway. She begins to talk to you about anything and everything. You smile as you listen and respond when needed.

 

“Hey Angela, Ana told me that you’re the one I have to thank for saving Genji’s life.” Angela stops, almost causing you to crash into her back. “Angela?”

 

“You know Genji?” She whispers, as if she spoke to loud, Genji would appear. You nod slowly.

 

“Yeah, we were friends when we were younger. He had contacted me maybe, I don’t know, ten, maybe eleven years ago? Saying he was leaving Japan and was planning to come stay with me. After that I never heard from him again.” Angela seems to be studying you, possibly trying to see if you’re lying. She nods and starts to walk again. You follow without question, seeking to decide if you should break the silence or not. She leads you to the medical wing and waves you into one of the examination rooms. You walk in and take a seat on the examination table, placing the tablet next to you. You look around the room, whistling as you wait. Angela walks in with a clipboard, which she hands over to you. You look down to see medical paperwork and you begin to fill it out. As you go about filling out the paperwork, you notice Angela shifting nervously from your peripheral.

 

“Something bothering you, Angela?” Angela jolts at the sudden sound of your voice. You stop what you’re doing as you wait for her to respond.

 

“No. Well maybe. You said you knew Genji from childhood, correct?” You nod as you go back to the paperwork, keeping your head tilted so she knows that you’re paying attention to her. “It’s just I remember when we found him, he kept murmuring about a friend he needed to contact. However, after the surgery and the optional mechanical upgrades, he never mentioned it again…” You place the clipboard on your lap and stare at Angela, shocked. _‘Why the sudden change? Wait… optional upgrades? After he became basically a cyborg, he didn’t want to see him like that.’_

 

“The bastard.” You curse louder than you meant.  Angela starts at your sudden outburst. You lean back on your hands and let out a sigh. “Sorry, just does he really think I’d shun him or something. He should remember I had no problems with Omnics. He was…is my best friend. I’d just be so happy to know he’s alive.” You wipe your hands down your face and finish up the paperwork. You hold it out to her once you’re done, Angela gently takes it and looks over it.

 

“Well let’s get this finished and I’ll see if I can get you our resident ninja.” You snort and relax. You let Angela go through the motions: listening to your heart, blood pressure, weight, blood test, etc. Once she deems that she is done, she tells you to wait there while she goes and drops off everything in the back labs. You stand up and straighten out your clothes as you wait, making sure to grab the tablet. Angela opens the door and waves you to follow her. You stick your hand in your pockets and follow.

 

“You nervous about seeing Genji and Hanzo?” You take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 

“A little, but more I’m excited since I never got closer about what happened to them. Now I think I’m more worried they won’t remember me.” Angela smiles and pats your arm.

 

“I’m sure they’ll remember you after I introduce you. Sometimes all you need is a name.” You let out a shaky breath. _‘My heart is racing…’_ Angela leads you back to the conference room you were in yesterday. “Ready?” You nod, taking a deep breath to try and calm your racing heart. Angela opens the door and heads inside. You follow behind her and put on your business façade.

 

“Guten Morgen, everyone! I’d like to introduce you to Mr. Knox, he’s going to the man behind all of the new modifications to the base and even to your living quarters. So, he will be going around and having one-on-one time with you to specify what you’d like for your living quarters. Please, nothing to outlandish.” You shake your head at that statement, knowing that they’ll most likely try to toe the line to see what they could get away with. You keep up the business smile.

 

“Hello, everyone. I hope to be able to help and keep you guys happy with my designs. Treat me well.” Most of the room mutters a quick hello. Soon the room comes alive with chatter, most likely talking to their friends about any designs they would want for their room.

 

Angela smiles and turns back to the group. “So, who wants to go first?” Dead silence greets Angela. She begins to deflate before a voice yells out.

 

“I DO!” That shout caused a chain reaction, soon everyone seems to be yelling out. Some trying to get louder than the others, and soon Reyes and Morrison are working to quiet everyone down. You let out a hardy laugh at the scene playing before you. You let out a startle yelp when something, or rather someone, crashes into you. You look down to see a girl with brown spikey hair and brown eyes staring up at you like you were the greatest person to walk the earth. You recognize her from the profiles you read that she’s Lena “Tracer” Oxton. 

 

“Hiya! I wanna go first!” You let out a laugh and nod.

 

“Sure. Tracer, right?” She beams up at you as she nods. She releases you and stands up doing what looks like a victory pose.

 

“I win!” There are groans of disappointment and a few utterances of cheater, here and there. Lena just beams and starts to drag you out of the room. You let out another chain of laughter and allow her to tug you along.

 

“So, Lena, is there any specific modifications you want, or do you just want to wing it when we get to your room?” Lena begins to tell you about all sort of ideas she has. Some are completely ludacris and others seem to be minute changes. You both stop when you come to a room with the plaque that says “OXTON” on it. Lena quickly enter the code and shoves you into the chamber. You scan the room after you right yourself. It looks like a hurricane has blown through here.

 

“Sorry about the mess. I’ve been on back-to-back missions lately, haven’t had time to spruce up.” She says as she zips around the room, cleaning. You chuckle as you watch her. You grab the tablet and bring up the blue prints of Lena’s room. _‘Thank God, it’s already filed under names.’_ You look over the lay out and begin to think of ways you could remodel. You begin to mutter to yourself, a habit you’ve had since you were a child. Lena’s giggle snaps you out of your muttering. You feel a slight blush color your cheeks in embarrassment. You clear your throat to try and get your blush under control.

 

“What idea’s do you have for your room, and before you ask, there is no feasible way I can make a transparent dome in here.” Lena pouted at that but perked right back up.

 

“Alright, let’s start with simple. I’d really like a big bath tub to relax in, it doesn’t have to be wide, just deep.” You nod and start sketching out different ideas on the bathroom.

 

“Okay, do you want a shower too? Also, we can change the room completely I can make the whole room tile, don’t hold back on what you want. And since you, yourself, are not paying for it, you can go as extravagant as you want.”  

 

You laugh as Lena stands with her arms out stretched over her closet. “I’d love to have like a Union Jack curtain or, oh no scratch that, I want some of those bead curtain things.” You laugh harder as her eyes seem to sparkle at the idea. You sit on her bed, sketching and making notes on the tablet. She zips beside you, crashing lightly into your side. You show her what you have done and she gasps, fling her arms around you and squeezing you. “That looks amazing! I can’t wait!” You smile and wrap an arm around her waist.

 

“Glad you like it. You might have to wait a while, because I have to get everyone’s done before we can start.” This causes Lena to pout, but perks up almost instantly.

 

“Well, then I’ll help you! I’m the fastest person here.” She stands up, her hands on her hips. “I can be your assistant!” She looks at you, waiting for a response. She looks at you with puppy dog eyes. You sigh.

 

“I’d love for you to be my assistant.” Lena lets out a loud whoop. You hand over the tablet to her, since that’s the only thing she can actually assist with now. Lena holds it as if it’s the most precious thing in existence. You stand up, flexing your fingers. “Ready to go to the next person?” Lena nods enthusiastically.

 

“Yes sir!” She salutes as she leads you out of the room. You rub your neck as you shake your head. _‘This is going to be a long day.’_ Lena stops, turning around faster than you could see. “Do you know who to see next?” You shrug.

 

“Not really. I just was going to follow the specs and head to the next living quarters.” Lena shakes her head.

 

“That won’t do. Let’s go to the Rec Room, you can see a lot of the others and you can get a design for that room out of the way.” You nod and hold your arm out.

 

“Lead the way.” Lena puffs up and walks briskly in front of you.

          

“So, do you know anyone here? Figured someone must’ve known you and gave you call.” You look up at the ceiling debating on whether you should tell Lena the truth or not. _‘Fuck it.’_  

 

“I do, actually. I used to be friends with the Shimada brothers.” Lena stops and turns to look at you.  

 

“You know Genji and Hanzo? Wow that’s cool. Do you have like any embarrassing pictures of them?” Lena perks up at the thought. You bite your lip with a smile.

 

“I do, just not with me.” Lena lets out a small “drat.” You smirk and lean close to her. “However, I do have some stories, they probably wouldn’t be happy to have other know.” Lena perks up.

         

 “Oh! Tell me!” You chuckle and start to tell her about the time you, Hanzo, and Genji tried to beat a food challenge at the Rikimaru Ramen Shop. You continue to talk all the way to the Rec Room.

 

“And Hanzo and Genji are just splayed out on the floor, with tears streaming down their cheeks and faces completely red. I’m sitting on the stool, still eating like a champ. I ended up winning and the owner took a picture of me and them. Mine was put on the winner’s wall while theirs was put on the loser’s side. I think the pictures are still there.” Lena kneels over in laughter. She’s laughing so hard that tears are starting to form in the corners of her eyes. You chuckle. “I didn’t eat any pasta for like a month.” Lena is gasping for breath. You rub her back trying to calm her down. Lena finally calms down enough to stand up fully.

 

“I have to go there and get that picture.” You snicker and bump into her shoulder.

 

“I’ll have my assistant Elena send me some pictures from my house. Trust me there are tons you’ll want to see.” Lena nods excitedly. You push her forward so she’ll go through the doors to the rec room. You enter the wide-open room, or more like building. You stare in awe at the infrastructure of the place. A plethora of ideas run through your mind as you look at the area. You didn’t notice that Lena has vanished.

 

“Howdy.” You startle and stare at the man next to you. He’s dressed up as a cowboy.

 

“McCree.” You say without thinking. Your mind supplying his name. He looks startled that you knew his name. “I’m sorry. I remember your name from the profiles Ana gave me.” He nods with a smile. You look around trying to spot Lena. _‘Where’d she go? Oh well.’_ You turn back to McCree with a grin.

 

“Well Mr. Knox, I hope you enjoy your stay with us. I’m especially excited about having my room renovated.” You laugh as he goes on to tell you how’d he wants it. Lena soon reappears and grabs hold of your arm.

 

“Bye Jesse!” She shouts as she drags you away. You make sure to say goodbye, Jesse only laughs and waves. You allow yourself to be pulled into a back room, that looks like a meditation room.

 

“Oi! Dragons!” You hear a slightly mechanical chuckle. You look over Lena to see three people sitting and meditating. Your breath hitches, eyes widen, and it takes all your will power to not push Lena out of the way and hug the two people you’ve missed and worried for years. Lena grasps your hand and squeezes it. “You three missed the meeting, so I figured I’d bring the guy that’s going to re-design the base!” The three figures stand, well two of them stand; the omnic just floats higher. The brothers dust themselves off and turn to face you.

 

You stare, waiting for their reaction. Hanzo’s eyes widen and he retakes a slight step, his mouth moving as if he can’t seem to form the words he wishes to speak. Genji is still, completely unmoving. You turn to look at him with a smile.

 

“Genji.” You mutter then turning to look back at Hanzo. “Hanzo.” Your voice seems to break the invisible wall that separated you. All three of you enter a group hug. You pull them close to you, holding them tightly as if you let go they’ll disappear. You feel tears welling up in your eyes as you hold them. You didn’t notice that you started to whisper: “I missed you” repeatedly. The two just shushing you and squeezing you back. You let go after what feels like forever.

 

“I’m so happy to see that you two are alive!” Genji takes a few steps away from you, looking down at the ground. You glare at him. “Don’t you fucking start that, Genji. I swear to God, I’ll come over there a kick your ass.” Genji startles and you grab him and pull him into a bear hug. “Do you know how it feels to not know whether you two are dead or alive? Especially after you called me and told me you were heading to the states. Then I hear nothing.” You say as you let go of Genji. Genji and Hanzo both look ashamed, staring down at the floor.

 

Zenyatta comes over and places a hand on your shoulder. “Perhaps you should talk with the elder for now, so that I may talk to my student.” You nod and grab Hanzo’s wrist. Lena rushes over and hands you the tablet, giving you a wink and a smile before rushing off to who knows where. 

 

“C’mon, we’re gonna go do your room.” Hanzo just dumbly nods and lets you pull him along out of the rec room/building. You release his wrist. You look over at him to see that he is just staring down at the floor. You huff and shoulder bump him. “Would you stop that?” Hanzo looks up at you with a wounded look. You sigh. “Can you at least lead me to your room?” Hanzo nods as he starts to walk in front of you. You stare at the back of his head. _‘This idiot. I swear I’m gonna hit him. Swear to God.’_ Hanzo stops in front of, what you assume, his door.

 

He opens it and ushers you inside. You look around the room and see that it’s bare, like he has no reason to leave anything in there. _‘Or more like he doesn’t deserve too.’_ You walk into the bathroom, which is plain and simple. You walk back out to see Hanzo has taken a seat on the bed with his head in his hands. You sigh and take a seat beside him.

 

“Hanzo. I know everything.” This statement causes Hanzo to take a shuddery breath. “I’m sad and stunned to hear what had happened but obviously Genji forgives you, so I can forgive you too. Now you just need to forgive yourself.” Your words seem to have broken the dam. Hanzo must’ve been crying as you spoke because it soon morphs into soft sobs. You wrap your arms around him and pull him into an embrace. You make shushing noises while rubbing soothing circles into his back. Allowing him to release all of the pent-up emotions. You begin to rock him. “It’s okay. You need to forgive yourself. Me and Genji have already done it.” Hanzo murmurs something, but it’s muffled by your shoulder. You lean back to see if you could get him to tell you what he just said.

 

“What was that?” Hanzo looks up at you with tears clinging to his eyelashes. His face is red and blotchy. You smile a crooked smile and wait for him to speak.

 

“I forgive myself. I deserve a second chance. Genji has already forgiven me.” You smile brightly, pulling him back into your embrace. You pet his hair and begin to whisper soft words, mostly “I’m proud of you” and “Everything will be alright.” Hanzo moves away from your hold and goes to wipe his eyes. You sit back and wait. Hanzo heaves a sigh and lays back on the bed. You look over him with a smile.

 

“Feel better?” Hanzo just nods, not bothering to speak. You look over at the tablet beside you and look back at him. “Wanna work on your room now?” Hanzo looks over at you, before a soft smile spreads over his lips.

 

“Yes. Let’s do that.” You laugh as you reach over for the tablet. You bring up the prints for Hanzo’s room. You start with the bathroom. You two begin to talk about all the renovations he would like done to his room. You two talk about your childhoods and the time lost between you. You can’t believe what happened in the time away from the Shimada’s.

 

After what feels like hours later, the two of you have finished designing the new renovations to Hanzo’s room. You place the tablet down on the bedside table, flexing your drawing hand. ‘Maybe I should get a hand brace.’ 

 

“You know, Genji had a crush on you, yes?” You startle, almost banging your knee on the table. You turn around to stare at him with wide eyes, a look of shock covering your face. Hanzo just smirks at your reaction. You fidget with your hands, looking down at them.

 

“R-Really? I n-never knew.” Hanzo chuckles.

 

“Yes, I figured. You had a crush on him as well, correct? Watching you two flirt and dance around each other was very entertaining.” You feel a blush painting your cheeks. "You should've heard Genji talk about you. He would just go on and on. He even begged our father to let him go to the same school you went too." Your blush has now taken over your face and ears. You look up at Hanzo.

 

"R-Rea-Really?" Hanzo just nods, a smirk on his face. You slowly sit down on the edge of the bed, think back of all the times you and Genji had spent together. _'Now that I really think back on it, we did dance around each other. But Genji was always kind of a flirt, I just figured it was part of his personality.'_ Hanzo places a hand on your shoulder, snapping out of your thought.

 

"You should talk to him. I know he missed you." You nod dumbly not really processing what he is saying. _'He's right. We need to talk anyway and what better excuse than doing the re-design of his room.'_ You stand up, straightening your clothes. You turn back to Hanzo with a bright smile.

 

"Thank you, Hanzo. I owe you one." Hanzo just laughs and waves you off. You quickly grab the tablet and go to the door, but hesitate. "Where is Genji's room?" Hanzo burst into boisterous laughter. He stands and motions for you to follow him. As you two make your way down the corriodors, you feel your heart racing. Your nerves starting to get to you. _'Calm down. You'll be okay. Genji's probably more nervous than you are.'_ That thought seems to calm you down a little. Hanzo stops in front of an elevator.

 

"Go to the top floor, turn left. His room will be the last one on the right. Good luck." With that he walks off back to his room. You press the elevator button and wait. The door opens with a ding and you step inside. You press the button for the 4th floor and lean back against the railing. You take deep breaths to relax yourself. _'C'mon, quit freaking out. You'll be fine, Genji will be fine, everything will be fine!'_ You lightly smack your cheeks to get a hold of yourself. The elevator 'dinging' alerts you to your stop. As the door opens you see the omnic that went to talk to Genji.

 

"Zenyatta, correct?" you say as you exit the elevator. Said Omnic waves and floats to the side.

 

"Mr. Knox, it's nice to see you again." You smile back, the aura that he seems to radiate put you at peace. "Are you on your way to see Genji?" he says as he tilts his head to the side. You nod.

 

"Yes, Hanzo suggested I go see him and talk. Also figured we could get the designs for his room out of the way." Zenyatta seems to be studying you, as if he is trying to see any ill intent you may have towards his student. You gulp nervously, fidgeting slighlty. He hums and seems to brighten. You heave a sigh of relief as, you guess, he deems you trustworthy.

 

"That's an excellent idea. Genji talked about you a lot when we first met. This can help heal old wound he has." He leans closer to you. "You will help heal these wounds, won't you?" You nod, feeling determination well up inside you.

 

"Yes sir." Zenyatta hums again before patting you on the shoulder, then pushing you in the direction of Genji's room.

 

"Good, now go." he says as the elevator doors begin to close behind him. You stare at the door for a few seconds. You walk with resolve. You stop in front of the door, hesitating before knocking.

 

"Genji?" You hear a slight bang and then silence. You press your ear to the door to see if you can hear anything else. You almost fall through the doorway, when the door suddenly slides open. You stand straight, trying to play it off; as if you weren't trying to listen. Genji stands before you in an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of black sweats pants. You smile brightly.

 

"Do you want me to come back later because I can if this is a wrong time for you..." Genji shakes his head, before grabbing the front of your shirt and pulling you inside the room. You glance around and notice that it's a little bare like Hanzo's, but he has a few pictures on the walls and a few smaller trinkets. You look down at Genji, who has yet to let go of your shirt. You place a hand on his, causing him to immediately let go of your shirt. You look over at him with an eyebrow raised. He's acting like a startled animal.

 

"Genji, if you don't want to talk or see me, you can just e-mail the request." Genji shakes his head, but for some reason refuses to speak. You take a tentative step towards him. He doesn't move away, but he doesn't move closer either.

 

"Genji, please, talk to me. I can't help if you won't speak to me..." He still says nothing. You heave a sigh and sit down on the bed. You take the tablet out of your pockets and place beside you. You hold your head in your hands, trying to decide if you should just leave or not. You flinch slightly when you feel the bed dip. You peek from between your fingers to see that Genji has decided to sit next to you but is looking away. You sit up and just watch Genji. He doesn't move, not a single inch; as if he were a statue. You growl as you stand.

 

"Genji, look, I don't know what the fuck is the problem here. If you don't want to see or talk to me then, fine. I'll leave. Glad to know you're alive." You swipe the tablet from the bed and make your way to the door. You're stopped when a pair of arms, suddenly, wrap around your waist.

 

"Don't leave." You look down to see the arms wrapped tightly around your waist, you exhale as you pat Genji's hands. You grasp his hands gently pulling them apart so you could turn around in Genji's hold. He goes to completely remove himself. You 'tsked' and wrapped him in a hug, pulling him into your chest. You place your head on top of his and just hold him. You hear his breath hitch, and soon his whole body shudders. You sway with him, shushing him and telling him "everything’s alright.", "I'm not going anywhere.", and "I'm right here for you." You start humming, remembering how your mother would do the same when you were crying. You sway and humm for as long as Genji needed you too.

 

"Forgive me." He mutters as he tries to pull away. You just tighten your hold, letting out a breathy chuckle. 

 

"All is forgiven. You okay?" You say as you push him slightly away so you can look him in the eyes, well as much as you could with the mask covering his face. He nods and moves to lean into you. You maneuver him back to the bed. You slip off your shoes and slowly place him on the bed, before you climb into it and lay next to him. He cuddles closer to you. You just lay there with your arms around him. _‘Not how I expected this moment to go. But I can’t complain.’_

 

“You’re not disgusted by how I look?” His voice snapping you back into the moment. You look down to see that he is glancing up at you. ‘It’s so weird to see Genji acting so meek.’ You snort.

 

“Not at all. I’ve never had any issues with Omnics so why would I have a problem with you being a cyborg? Genji I’m just so relieved that you’re alive.” Genji seems to relax, he wiggles out of your grasps and sits up. You watch with curiosity as Genji slowly removes his mask. He places it on the bedside table. You go to say something when Genji covers your eyes.

 

“Keep them closed. Please.” You nod. Genji removes his hand, though you want to peek you keep your eyes shut. Genji moves along the bed, re-adjusting himself. He lays down beside you. “You can open your eyes now.” You slowly open them. You are greeted by a pair of brown eyes, surrounded by scarred skin. You smile as you see that Genji has been keeping his hair that crazy neon green. Genji’s eyes speak volumes. You can see that he’s scared. You just smile and scan over his face. It’s covered in scars, but not in a repulsive way. The metal of his, suit? new body?, traces up his neck and frames his jaw. You want to trace over them, but you refrain from doing so.

 

“Genji…” You say with a smile, your eyes crinkling on the sides. Genji stares at you shocked at your reaction. “Can’t believe you kept that friggin’ green hair.” That causes a surprised laugh from Genji. He keeps laughing until tears are forming in his eyes. You start to laugh too. The both of you start to calm down. Genji scoots a little closer to you. You hold your hand out to him, so he can grab it if he wants. He does. You squeeze it.

 

“Can you feel that?” Genji nods.

 

“Yes. Angela made it so this body can react to outside stimuli if I need it too. I can turn it on and off.” You nod as you squeeze his hand again. You look up at him from beneath your lashes to see that Genji is staring hard at your entwined hands.

 

“Genji, why didn’t you contact me after what had happened?” Genji looks you in the eye before looking back down at your hands.

 

“I was scared.” You go to protest, but you are cut off by the look Genji gives you. “I was afraid you wouldn’t be able to look at me. I was afraid you would be disgusted by how I looked. I-I-I couldn’t have dealt with that. Especially after what Hanzo had done to me.” You just lay there, baffled. You gulp deciding to do what you should’ve done years ago. You cup his face, making sure to be slow and gentle as you pull him towards you. You kiss his lips. It’s just a chaste little kiss, meant to show him that no matter what you’ll love him. Genji just stares wide eyed. You pull away, nervous when Genji makes no further move. He just keeps staring.

 

“Genji?” Your voice seems to snap him out of whatever dream like state he was in. Genji slowly grins before grabbing your shirt and pulling you into another kiss. You groan into the kiss, it being better than anything you had ever imagined. He tangles his hands into your hair, keeping you in place as if you would leave him. _‘Like that would happen.’_ You grab his waist pulling him flush against you. You moan when Genji deepens the kiss. The two of you making out like a couple of teenagers, hands scrambling to touch as much as you can. Genji pulls away when your hands begin to wander lower, skimming with the hem of his sweats. You let him move out of your hold.

 

“I’m sorry if you are unhappy with this form.” He starts to shift backwards almost stepping off the bed. You seize his wrist, stopping him from any further movements. You glare at him as you yank him forward. He braces himself with his hands ready to push off, but you knock him to the side so he falls onto his back. You quickly straddle his hips, pinning him beneath you; though you know he could easily push you off him if he really wanted too. He lays beneath you wide eyed and slack jawed. You place your hands on either side of his head, effectively trapping him.

 

“Now you listen here, Suzume. I don’t care what you look like. Fuck, Suzume, I love your personality. I love everything that makes you, well you. If I’m perfectly honest, this body is just as attractive as the one you had before. Can I show you how attracted to it I am?” Genji nods slowly. A smile stretches over your face. You lean down and kiss him, pushing all your emotions into the kiss. He presses back into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow you access. You groan as you get a good taste of him. Your tongues battle for dominance, but you win; though you’re almost certain he let you win. You break the kiss and start to kiss down his jaw. You bite and suck at the neck cables, causing Genji to moan and buck into you. You chuckle as you continue to kiss down his body.

 

You start running your hands down his body making sure to rub at the brown mesh areas of his suit. You begin to lavish his body with kisses and licks. Genji has morphed into a moaning, gibberish speaking mess. You stop at the hemo of his pants looking up at Genji for permission. Genji nods and you begin to pull down his sweatpants. You shimmy them down his legs, once they are off you toss them over your shoulder. You smirk up at him when you reach the cod piece of his suit. You look up at him waiting for him to decide if he wanted you to continue. Genji huffs and his suit makes a sudden noise. You jolt when the cod piece recedes. You stare in wonder as Genji’s cock seems to slowly erect. It’s silver with green accent, just like his armor. You let out a breathy snicker. Genji seems offended and begins to push you away. You grab his hips, holding him in place.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to laugh at you. Just wasn’t expecting the glowing green.” Genji’s face flushes and he looks away, a hand covering his face. You kiss down from his abdomen to his pelvis. You kiss around his cock, making sure not to actually touch it. Genji groans and goes to buck up, but you hold his hips in place. You decide to quit teasing him and take the head of his cock into your mouth. The desperate moan you receive makes you smile. You start sucking lightly on his cock, swirling your tongue over the spongey head. You slowly descend on it, taking more down your throat. Genji bucks his hip, causing you to gag slightly. You pull back panting. You lick your lips and go back to blowing him. Genji grips your hair, pushing you down further on his cock. You relax your throat and let Genji guide you. You moan as his grip tightens his hold on your hair. Your cry caused Genji to shove you down as far as you could and cums. You gag on the awkward taste but just swallow. You pull off with a soft ‘pop’ noise. You pant and stare down at Genji. His face is painted in a deep scarlet blush. You hesitate for a second.

 

“Genji, what the hell did I just swallow?” Genji’s face goes darker, something you weren’t aware was possible. He mumbles something, but you’re unable to hear what he said. “What was that?” Genji groans.

 

“It’s a lubricant, but it’s safe in ingest.” You nod and smirk down at him. You kiss him, making him taste himself on your tongue. As you break the kiss you bite on his lower lip, pulling it slightly. Genji moans as you start to grind down on him. He grabs your shoulders before he flips you onto your back. “My turn.” You stare stunned up at him. He has that smirk you remember, the one that he had when he saw someone in his sights that he wanted. You never thought that look would be directed at you. You smirk back, biting on your bottom lip.

 

“I’m all yours, Suzume.” Genji laughs breathily before he skims his fingers down your chest. You start to pant as he seems to study you. He grabs the collar of your shirt.

 

“Do you like this shirt?” You cock an eyebrow muttering a “huh”. He just stares you down. “Do you like this shirt?” he repeats slower.

 

“Kind of?” Genji hums and rips. The bottons flying everywhere. Your eyes widen as you stare down at the tatters of your shirt. Genji seems to purr at seeing your naked chest, his metal fingers trail down your chest, causing gooseflesh to bloom on your chest. You moan, tossing your head back, as Genji rubs over your nipples lightly twisting them.

 

“Ah fuck.” You mumble as he continues to map out your chest. He leans down kissing you, you go to grab him, but he stops you before placing your hands on his hips.

 

“Don’t move them.” Genji mutters against your lips. You nod and obey. You grunt when Genji starts to mimic what you did to him. However, he can actually leave a trail of hickies. You try to buck into him, only causing him to laugh. He grinds down on you, causing you to grunt. He lightly bites at your right hip, making you open your eyes that you didn’t realize you had closed. You look down at him and see that he is just staring up at you, his cheek just laying on your pelvis. You buck slightly.

 

“That a good enough answer?” He nips at you hip once again before hooking his fingers into the waistband of your jeans. He yanks them down, taking your boxers with them. When he reaches your feet, he takes your socks off too. He tosses them to the side. He wraps his hand around your heated flesh, licking it from root to tip. You bite your lip to stifle your moans as Genji gives kitten like licks all over your cock. You glare down at him, only causing him to smirk up at you. You want to tangle your finger in his green locks, but you also want to obey Genji’s command. You gasp when Genji swallows down your cock, his nose buried in your pubic hair. You stare is awe at him.

 

“Oh fuck.” Genji hums. That broke you. You tangle your hands in his hair, grip tight. Genji moans and starts to bob up and down. You feel your eyes roll back into the back of your skull as Genji licks the vein on the underside of your cock. You start a chant of his name. Genji seems spurred on by your reactions because he starts working your cock harder. You start to push his head down.

 

“Fuck, Genji. I’m so fucking close. Holy shit.” Genji starts moaning, the vibrations sending pleasurable shocks through your body. He pushes all the way down and swallows. The movement of his throat on your cock pushes you over. You hold his head in place as you cum down his throat. Genji has a blissed out look on his face as he swallows down your spunk. He slowly pulls off your cock with a “pop”. You groan as he licks the sensitive tip. Genji kisses up your bod, once he reaches your lips, he kisses you lazily. You two just continue to kiss slowly, your arms wrapped around his waist, holding him flush against you. Genji cuddles into your neck, placing feather light kisses along it. You sigh and relax into the bed.

 

You trace your hands down his back, give his ass a squeeze when they reach there. Genji groans as you continue to message his ass. You push him down into your grinds, your cocks rubbing against each other. He starts to pant as you continue to grind into him.

 

“You ready for the next round?” Genji nods, placing a kiss to your temple. You start to sit up holding Genji against you so he doesn’t get dislodged. “Lube?” Genji flushes shaking his head. You ‘tsk’ and go to stand up.

 

“Where are you going?” You look over at Genji, who seems so broken. You snort as you lean over the bed, kissing him. You pull away, pressing your foreheads together.

 

“I’m just gonna go search for some lube. I’ll be right back.” Genji blushes and wrapping his arms around your shoulders. The two of you kiss again. You both jump apart when there’s a sudden knock on the door. Genji motions for you to sit at the bottom of the bed, seeing as he only had to cover his cod piece. Genji peaks out the door and makes a confused noise. He picks something up and makes his way back over to you. You squint at what he’s holding and almost burst out laughing to see a bottle of lube. Genji’s face is flushed as he hands you the bottle. You see that there is a post it note on the front of the bottle. You let out a guffaw as you read over the note.

 

“Enjoy, my student.” You take deep breaths to calm down your laughter. You look up at Genji to see his face is tomato red.

 

“You have the best master, ever. Remind me to splurge when I do his room.” Genji swipes the bottle and pushes you back on the bed. He crawls on top of you, straddling your hips.

 

“I will.” Is all he says as he pops open the cap. He grabs one of your hands and coats your fingers with a generous amount of lube, tossing the bottle beside you. Your breath hitches as he moves your hand to his backside, pressing one of your fingers against his entrance. The both of you groan as your finger enters him. Genji places a hand on your chest to brace himself. He starts to grind down on the finger. You add another finger and start to scissor them, stretching him. Genji starts to babble in Japanese as he starts to ride your fingers. He urges you to add another finger, which you gladly obey. You get a loud moan when your fingers brush against a bundle of nerves inside him. ‘Angela was very through on keeping Genji’s body as close to the original as she could.’ Genji reaches for the bottle of lube again. He lifts himself off your fingers, you watch in awe as Genji pours the cold liquid onto your heated cock. You hiss at the cold liquid but it soon morphs into a groan when Genji spreads the lube over your cock. You push into his hand as he thoroughly coats you.

 

Genji huffs a laugh and positions your dick at his entrance. He looks you dead in the eyes as he slowly sinks down on you. You toss your head back against the pillows, you grab his hips; your hold would be bruising on a standard body. Genji moans as he bottoms out, taking a few breaths to steady himself. You rub up and down his sides. Genji slowly rocks his hips, causing you to cuss as his insides hug you like a vice. You grind into his rocking, soon finding a rhythm. It starts off slow, the two of you egging each other faster. Genji soon starts lifting his hips, moving up until only the head of your cock is inside. He just as slowly descends back down. You groan as he intentionally starts to tighten his insides as he moves off your cock. You look up and see he has a cocky look on his face. You glare up at him as he chuckles at you. 

 

“Enjoying the show?” You chuckle and tightly grasps his hips. You growl and flip him onto his back, taking control. You start to fuck into him relentlessly. You grab a hold of his thighs and keep his legs spread. You plunge your cock deep into him, grinding to push it as deep as you could reach. Genji has become a babbling mess. He is now speaking in only Japanese. You groan and piston into him. You kiss him and you start angling for that bundle of nerves inside of him. When you hit it, Genji breaks the kiss and lets out a loud moan. You kiss anywhere you can reach. You know you’re close, so you snake your hand down to his cock. You grasp it and begin to jerk him off in time with your thrust. Genji moans as he grabs your shoulders, holding them tightly; you know there will be bruises there tomorrow. You capture his lips in a kiss and slam into his bundle of nerves.

 

Genji hollers your name before he climaxes. You groan as his inside tighten around you, you pump a few more times before you release inside of him. You lower his legs and press against him. Genji wraps his arms around and kisses anywhere he can reach. You moan and lean into his post-coital affection. You kiss back once he can reach your lips. You push yourself up and slowly extract yourself from inside him. You move off the bed and head into the bathroom. You grab and wet a washcloth with warm water. You shuffle back into the room and clean Genji, who moans as you lovingly wash his body. You wipe yourself quickly and toss it onto the pile of clothes. You climb under the covers and pull Genji against you.

 

He cuddles into your embrace, murmuring a “I love you” before passing out. You smile down at him and place a kiss to his temple.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

\------(Four Months Later)------

 

You heave a sigh of relief as you look over the room, excited to see that it’s finally complete. You feel your cell phone buzz with a text message. You pull it out and quickly scan the message, smiling at your phone. You send a quick reply and move out of the room, waiting by the door. You feel giddy, something you always feel when you’re about to unveil something you’ve worked on. You smile as you see Zenyatta and Genji walking down the hallway. Genji wraps his arms around your shoulders, quickly pulling off his mask, and places a quick kiss on your lips. He puts the mask back on. You roll your eyes at him and shake your head.

 

“Zenyatta, are you ready to see your room?” You say with a hint of excitement in your voice. Genji leans on you as he watches his master nod excitedly. You grin as you urge him to open the door. He does so. You usher Genji into the room after his master, with you pulling up the rear. Your smile widens as you hear twin gasps. This room has to be one of your favorites, also one you probably put the most effort into.

 

The room is painted in a warm russet with wooden floors. The room is decorated like a Shambali temple, but also has a more modern fusion in it. There’s a small meditation corner that has pillows, a small table, and incense. It’s separated by a dark sheer curtain. There’s an attic bed with lots of pillows. You chuckle as Zenyatta jumps onto the bed, cuddling into the plethora pillows. Your chuckle morphs into full blown laughter when Genji jumps onto the bed as well. Zenyatta hops off the bed and floats to the bathroom and gasp. Genji looks over at you, and you just shrug at him. He moves to the bathroom and gasp as well.

 

The bathroom is all tile, in the corner of the room is a drop in bathtub with spa jets. You laugh as Zenyatta starts looking through the closet that is in the opposite wall. Zenyatta stands and walks over to you, hugging you as tightly as he can.

 

“Thank you.” You smile as you hug him back.

 

“No problem, Zenyatta. This is the least I can do for you. You’re really important to Genji, so I really want to impress you.” Zenyatta laughs and pats your cheek.

 

“As long as you keep Genji happy, then you will always be on my good side.” You smile and grab Genji’s hand.

 

“As long as I’m breathing, I’ll strive to do just that.”                      


	24. I Find Your Lack of Symmetry Disturbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get dragged into Junkrat's revenge scheme against SYmmetra, of course you are the one who get stuck with damage control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. The past few months have been bad. Lost a job, but got a better job. Got hit by a Category 4 Hurricane, but still alive and kicking. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this posted, it's just going though all this shenanigans has been a hassle. So, thank you all for the love and support. This story will never die! Love you all and again thanks!

You grumble under your breath as you continue to clean Symmetra's "workspace" or as you call it the "perfectionist room." You huff as you remember how you got into this situation.

 

\------- 3 hours earlier -------

 

"You want me to what?" Jamison "Junkrat" pouts as he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

"I want you to stand guard as I mess with miss priss' workroom or whatever she calls it." You cock your head to the side and just stare at him with apprehension.

 

"Why?" Junkrat growls and grabs your face.

 

"So, I can get back at her for calling me and Roadie "Dirty Junk." Who the hell does she think she is?" You sigh as you roll your eyes. You shut your book with an overdramatic slam, placing it on the coffee table in front of you.

 

"You shouldn't let it get to you; she's like that with everyone. She looked Hanzo in the eye and told him that his clothing hurt her eyes, and he needs to learn to find a full shirt." Junkrat snorts at that. You sit up straight, sighing as you rub your temples. "So Junkrat, just let it go, it's part of her personality." Junkrat crosses his arms over his chest, grumbling under his breath.

 

"So, it may be part of her personality, doesn't mean I can't mess with her. It'll be fun to knock her down a peg. So, will you help me or not?" You groan as you look up at the ceiling. You know full well regardless of your answer, he'll find a way to drag you into whatever shenanigans he has planned for Symmetra.

 

"Do I have a choice?" Junkrat smirks as he leans against the doorframe.

 

"Nope!" he says with a pop. You groan and stand up, deciding it's better to go along with his plan and get it over with now.

 

"Lead the way." Junkrat lets out a ‘whoop' and hobbles out of the room, with you following behind. "You going to tell me what your plan is or you going to leave me in the dark?" Junkrat snickers as he pulls out a white canister from his side pack. He shakes it with glee.

 

"This is my latest creation, it was originally made to be a distraction, but I tweaked it so that now it can be the ultimate payback tool." You nod as you look over the canister, doesn't look anything special; seems almost like the ones attached to his shoulder straps.

 

"What does it do?" Junkrat just cackles and leads you through the halls. You sigh and stuff your hands into your pockets, resigning yourself to your fate. You just continue to follow him as the two of you make your way to the Meditation Area. ‘Oh no!'

 

"Jamison, if we're going where I think we're going then I want nothing to do with this!" Junkrat stops in front of the entrance of the Meditation Area. He cocks his head to the side giving you an incredulous look.

 

"How else would I mess with her?" You shake your head, stomping your foot on the ground for dramatic effect.

 

"I don't know, rearrange her room, tilt all the wall decorations, there's a whole list of stuff I can think of that will be better than what you're planning." You grab his arm. "Seriously, Jamison, we can do all sorts of things, but to mess with her workshop/peace room is suicide." Junkrat just smirks.

 

"And that's why you're here because you're her girlfriend so she won't eviscerate you. So, you'll sit out here and be lookout while I set this baby. Once it's set, we run like hell!" You shake your head, crossing your hands in an ‘x.'

 

"Excuse you? She'll fucking laser me to death, then invent a way to revive me and then kill me again." Jamison just laughs and places a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it.

 

"I didn't want to do this to you, but if you don't help me, I'll just have to let old Hanzo know that you were the one who broke his bow." He says with a sinister smirk on his face. You feel all the color drain from your face.

 

"But…. It was your fault! You knocked me into it, and it broke when I hit it. So, it was your fault!" Junkrat just shakes his head and shrugs, a smirk still on his face.

 

"Hanzie doesn't know that." You huff out a sigh and cross your arms.

 

"Fine, whatever, let's get this over with…" Jamie just laughs and pats your back.

 

"I knew you'd see it my way! Now let's go mess with miss priss workshop." You sigh and trudge along behind him. _‘I'll get you back for this, Jamie.'_ You glare at the back of his head, trying to make him feel it. You two stop in front of a pristine white door. You gulp as you look at it, you can almost feel Symmetra's glare. Jamison puts in the door code. _‘How did he….you know what never mind.'_ The door slides open and reveals a room that is bright and spotless, just like you'd imagine it would be. It's painted in white and light shades of blue, looking like every picture of Vishkar buildings you've seen. All of her tools are placed in order of size. In the back corner of the room, there is a dark sheer curtain acting as a divider.

 

"Jamie, I think this is an awful idea, can we do something, anything else?" Jamie cocks his head to the side, stroking his chin in thought.

 

"Hmm…. NOPE!" He says, popping on the ‘P.' You groan as you look around the room. You see one of those four-panel room dividers folded in the corner. _‘I should move it, so it covers the curtained off area. There might be something important behind there.'_ You look over your shoulder to see him messing with Symmetra's tools, giggling to himself. You quietly, but quickly, grab the wood divider. You try to lift it, but grunt when you feel how heavy it is. _‘I need to work out more…'_ You drag it as quietly as you can, stopping now and then to make sure Junkrat isn't watching. You sigh in relief when you finally move it, so it's blocking the curtained off area.

 

"Oi, let's get ready to, uh, redecorate this place!" You take a deep breath, feeling guilt well up in your chest.

 

"Jamie, I don't think this is a good idea. Look, you've already re-arranged all her tools, tilted her pictures, and flipped over her rug; this alone will piss her off. I don't think we need to do your color bomb." You say as you try to maneuver him out of the room. You make it to the door, right as you go to open it, he moves away and places three little boxes around the room.

 

"This is an excellent idea! And I get to test out my latest invention!" You groan as you watch him set it up. You frown as you see him pull out a small device from his pocket.

 

"Now let's see what this baby can do!"

 

"Wait, Jamison!" An explosion of color surrounds the two of you. You cough as the thick smoke envelopes you.

 

"Jamie?" You squint your eyes, trying to find the demolitions expert. You hear coughing to your left and cautiously move towards the noise. Your foot comes into contact with something metal.

 

"Watch where you're going, you drongo!"

 

"Sorry. I can't see in here." Jamie just coughs. As the color cloud settles, you can see the damage it has caused. The room, once pristine and white, looks like a tie-dye monstrosity. You look over to the four-panel divider; you sigh with relief as you see it still standing. _‘Oh, thank God.'_

 

"That was incredible! Man, can you imagine the look on her face when she gets a load of this?" You cough and make your way to the door, as you place your hand on the door it slides open. You fall, landing on your chest.

 

"Fuck that hurt." You groan, closing your eyes.

 

"Ahem." You look in front of you and see silver and black heels tapping in front of you. Your eyes scan up the tan legs and stop at the face where an icy glare greets you.

 

"Hi Symmetra…. how are you?" She opens her mouth, to probably rip you a new one; Junkrat races past the two of you, cackling.

 

"Goodbye, Ice Queen. Have fun!" You stare in shock at his retreating form. You gape at the retreating colorful form.

 

"Son of a bitch." You say as you lay your head down on the cold floor. Symmetra, who has been quiet the whole time, clears her throat. You look up from your spot on the floor. She glares down at you. You bite your lip and sigh. "I-I'll clean it up…"

 

"Of course you will, and up to my standards. Cleaning supplies are under the cabinet" You groan as you push yourself up to your feet and return to the color disaster.

 

*_Present_*

You moan out a sigh of relief as you clean the last bit of color from the floor. "Finally." You mutter as you stand, stretching your back, moaning as it pops. You look at the now clean room, glad to see it's like how it was before Junkrat's color bomb. You jump when the door slides open. You sigh when you see Symmetra standing in the doorway with a tray of food and drinks.

 

"Hey Sym, I'm finally done." You say with a smile. She makes her way past you, looking over the room. She places the tray on top of her newly cleaned counter.

 

"It's acceptable." You shrug, knowing that's as good as a standing ovation from Symmetra. You look at the tray of food to see finger sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade. You smile as you grab a sandwich. You scarf it down in no time flat. You reach for another but eat it at a slower pace. Symmetra raises a brow at your antics but says nothing. You blush in embarrassment, coughing to try and control your blush. Symmetra just shakes her head, gesturing for you to continue eating. You cough again as you pour a cup of lemonade for yourself, looking at Symmetra in a silent question. She nods, a soft smile gracing her lips. You smile back as you pour her glass as well. She picks it up, nodding in thanks.

 

"You never told me why you helped that ruffian destroy my workshop." You look down at your cup, swirling the liquid inside. You lean against the counter with a sigh.

 

"Look, before I say anything, I tried to stop him." Symmetra raises an eyebrow, causing you to pout. "Okay so he was mad that you called him trash or something like that, so he decided to fuck with your workshop. He had this new type of bomb he wanted to test too. So, I guess, kill two birds with one stone. He drags me along because he had blackmail on me, which by the way wasn't even my fault."

 

"How was it not your fault?" You sigh and take a sip from your cup. You continue to stare into the liquid.

 

"You remember a couple of weeks ago, how Hanzo came storming through the base with his broken bow in his hands?" Symmetra nods, a small smile on her face.

 

"Well, technically I did break it, but it was due to Junkrat. I was running an errand for Reyes. As I was walking through the Rec Room, Junkrat had apparently rigged one of the doormats to eject if stepped on; I go soaring across the room and crash into a wall, where, of course, Hanzo's bow happened to be sitting against." You take a breath trying not to laugh at your luck. You look over at Symmetra, who has a hand covering her mouth, in what you assume to cover a smile.

 

"I'm in pain and Jamie comes running over, with his big stupid smile, going on and on about how amazing that was and blah, blah. Blah. I stand up, and I see Hanzo's bow broken in half." You heave a sigh as you rub your temples. "So, Jamie has held that over my head ever since." Symmetra chuckles causing you to groan and slide down the counter and plop down on the floor.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Sym." She just continues to chuckle at your misfortune. You look over to the four-panel divider, where it still sits in front of the sheer curtain. "Hey, so what is behind that curtain?" Symmetra looks over to the curtain, an eyebrow raised.

 

"When did the divider get there?" You rub the back of your neck.

 

"I moved it there." Symmetra turns to look at you with a hard look.

 

"Why?" You blush lightly, looking anywhere but at Symmetra.

 

"Because it looked significant. I didn't want it to be disturbed or destroyed by Junkrat's color bomb." You mumble as you pick at cuticles. Symmetra walks over to the divider, pushing the far-right panel to the side. You stare, waiting for her to disappear the behind the curtain, dismissing you. She just lifts the curtain and nods her head to direct you inside. Your eyes widen as you watch her disappear behind the curtain. You just sit there, not believing that she had invited you into her secret area.

 

"Well? Are you coming or not?" You scramble to your feet, almost tripping in your haste, and push the curtain aside. You stare stunned. It's like a whole other place, to the point you turn around and look back out of the curtain to make sure you weren't transported to another location. _‘Her workshop must be bigger than I thought…'_ The room looks like an Arabian dream. It's decorated in warm oranges and reds. Orange curtains hang from the ceiling, acting like removable walls. Sitting at the back of the room is a loft mattress with what looks like silk sheets. It's tastefully decorated with pillows and blankets, surrounded by dark red curtains. In the center of the room, a low sitting table with candles on it, sitting pillows placed next to the table. _‘Man, I'm glad I covered it.'_

 

"Whoa…" You mutter as you continue to stare in awe at the room. Symmetra chuckles as she moves deeper into the room.

 

"Yes, I find myself sleeping in here more often than my room." You nod, totally understanding why she would. The average housing rooms tend to leave things to be desired.

 

"Hell, you could charge people to stay here. You'd make a killing." Symmetra chuckles and takes a seat on the bed. You walk over to her, taking a seat beside her. "Have you ever thought of like, doing interior design for a living? I'd pay tons of money to make my place look this good." Symmetra gives a thoughtful hum but says nothing. You turn to look at her after a while of sitting in silence. She has a thoughtful look on her face, almost calculating. _‘Wonder what she's thinking about? Maybe on how to get Jamie to pay.'_ You're snapped out of your thoughts when you're pushed off the bed, landing on your knees. You blink stunned. You look up at Symmetra, who has a smirk on her face, looking like a war goddess.

 

"I think you still owe me for the destruction you brought to my workshop." Your eyes widen as you stare up in fear at her. You gulp.

 

"W-What do you want me to do?" Symmetra smirks as she spreads her legs. A deep flush creeps over your face and neck. "Wh-what?" Symmetra chuckles as she hooks her foot behind your neck, causing you to gulp as you see her long tan leg, feeling the heat from her body.

 

"I know you are smarter than that, aren't you, jaanam?" You swear softly as you feel her pull you towards her. You bite your lip and pull against her pull. She raises an eyebrow at your challenging movement. You groan as she jerks hard causing you to brace your hands against the mattress. Satya chuckle, stroking her hands down your face, stopping at your chin; holding it in a firm grasp.

 

"So, do you wish to earn my favor, jaanam?" You gulp but nod none the less. Satya smirks. "Now be good and sit there, no moving." You nod and sit back on your haunches and wait. Satya stands up and slowly, teasingly removes black shorts under her dress. You bite your lip, stifling any of the embarrassing noises you could make. She removes her dress, leaving her in only her thigh boots. Your mouth dries as you scan over her body. She takes back her spot on the mattress; her legs spread giving you an eye full of her pussy.

 

She smirks and beckons you closer. You shuffle closer on your knees. You stop when you are directly between her knees. She chuckles and tangled her robotic hand in your hair. Satya pulls your face close to her pussy.

 

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you what to do, do I?" You shake your head and lean down, placing light kisses along her thigh as you move towards her core. You lightly bite on her labia, pulling on it softly. Satya hisses and pulls you closer. You snicker and lick, broadly, up her seam, flicking your tongue on her clitoris. You wince at the taste, but continue to lap at her cunt. Satya moans and pushes you closer to her. You grab the mattress and push your tongue deeper into her. Satya tightens her grasp on your hair, tugging on it. A shiver runs down your body from the action. _‘Never knew I'd enjoy my hair pulled this much.'_ You moan as she tugs harder, causing the vibrations to travel to her clit, causing Satya to moan with you as well. You start to suck on her clit, causing her to moan out and roll her hips.

 

"Ah~! More, jaanam, more!" You groan and suck harder on her clit. You start changing between slow broad strokes up the seam of her wet cunt and sucking on her clit. Satya's moans become louder, her grinds more persistent, and the hold on your hair tightens. You pierce her with your tongue. Satya lets out a high keen, grinding on your tongue, panting. You grunt, but continue to fuck her with your tongue. The feeling of her inner walls tightening around your tongue, alerting you to her oncoming orgasm. _‘Fuck it.'_ You lift your up from the mattress and use your thumb to rub her clit, while you continue to tongue fuck her. Satya gasp as the double stimulation seems to overwhelm her. Her thighs tighten around your head, squeezing. She begins to pant and let out a little gasp in between pants. You lick at her inner walls and rub faster and harder on her clitoris.

 

Satya's body tightens, going stiff as takes a shuddering breath. You pull your tongue out from her clenching pussy, letting her ride out her orgasm. You keep rubbing her clitoris, but with slow, lazy circles.

 

"Breath, Satya, breathe." You whisper from where you lay your head on her thigh. She takes a deep breath, releases your hair, and falls back onto the mattress. You place kisses up her thigh. Satya moans and tangles her fingers in your hair, in a more stroking manner. She tugs on your hair, you get up and crawl onto the bed next to her. She smiles and strokes down your face, cupping your cheek.

 

"You've earned my favor, even though you didn't obey and keep your hands on the mattress." You snort and lean down to kiss her. She groans at the taste of herself on your tongue. You break the kiss with a snicker.

 

"Well, that's good to know." You look down at her with a warm look. She smiles as she pulls you down onto the mattress and cuddles with you. You stroke your fingers through her hair. "So, what do you have planned for Jamie?" Satya just chuckles.

 

"I would not worry about it."

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later you find yourself running more errands for Reyes. _‘How did I end up being his errand girl?'_ You make your way to Ana's office, dropping off the files for her. She thanks you with a smile and a ‘Grandma Candy' as D.Va calls it. You unwarp the hard candy and plop it into your mouth. You stroll back towards Reyes' office.

 

"YOU RAT, GET BACK HERE!" The loud shout makes you freeze, and turn towards the voice. Your eyes widen at the sight before you. Hanzo is shooting arrows at a frantic Junkrat.

 

"Look Hanzie, I didn't do it!"

 

"LIAR!" You duck as an arrow soars over your head. Jamison rushes past you with an angry Hanzo on his heels. A chuckle beside you distracts you from their exit. A purple shimmer reveals a smirking Sombra.

 

"So I guess you're behind whatever caused that?" Sombra chuckles, covering her mouth with her hand. She gives over a tablet and shows you video evidence of the day you accidentally broke Hanzo's bow, but its edited to look like Junkrat destroyed the bow with one of his mines. You turn back to Sombra, who seems so pleased with herself.

 

"What me? I would never do anything like that." You bite your bottom lip to stifle the laugh that bubbles in your throat.

 

"Symmetra?"

 

"Symmetra."

 

* * *

Meangins: (Got it from Google Translate, feel free to correct me!)

Jaanam- Beloved


	25. We Are Bound by Symmetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making a comment about what you were planning to do with your three days off, Symmetra decides to take it upon herself (and force Sombra) to help you out.

You pant as you try to catch your breath. You look to your left to see Sombra lying face-down on the ground, gasping too.

 

 

“Hey Sombra, you alive over there?” Sombra flips you off, causing you to chuckle, but it morphs into a groan as you roll over on your stomach.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Sombra snorts. She peeks from over her arms.

 

“C’mon, Nube. If we live, I’ll get us drinks; I’ll even convince Satya to come with us.” You feel a blush cover your face and neck. Sombra has been teasing you ever since she found out you had a crush on the former Vishkar employee. You huff as you haul yourself up. You move over to Sombra, leaning over and offering a hand. She takes the offered appendage and pulls herself up with your help. You snicker as you see the dirt covering her clothes, dusting the dirt off her back. Sombra scoffs as she smacks your hands away. She dusts herself off and fixes her hair. You follow her lead and dust yourself off.

 

“If I get training with Morrison again, I think I’ll either kill myself or join Talon.” You mumble as you make your way to the locker room/gym area. Sombra laughs, covering her mouth with her hand.

 

“Don’t join Talon. The benefits are awful.” You let out a boisterous laugh, slapping your thigh. You sling an arm around her shoulders.

 

“You would know, huh?” She snorts and looks away with a pout.

 

“The hours were atrocious, there were little to no benefits, and the team dynamics were, well, unique to say the least.” You let out another laugh, and Sombra joins in.

 

“Well, you certainly know how to sell people on the idea.” Sombra snorts and nods.

 

"I'm just trying to open your eyes before you hear their ridiculous spiel. The only reason I joined was that they could help me make new "friends." You roll your eyes, as she continues to list off all the new "friends" she's gained from working with Talon.

 

"I know, Sombra. You've only told me about a million times now." She punches your shoulder, causing you to laugh. The two of you walk in comfortable silence toward the locker room. You reach the tall silver double doors that lead you inside the building. You hold open a door and bow with one hand over your heart.

 

"Your Highness." Sombra "hmphs" as she stands up straighter and breezes passed you.

 

"Thank you, slave." You snort as you straighten yourself up, following her into the building. You both make your way to the locker area, soon separating to reach your designated lockers. You quickly enter the lock combination and take out your gym bag. You close the locker, randomizing the numbers on the lock and heading to the shower area. You are greeted by Sombra leaning against the wall next to the door to the women's section.

 

"So, meet out here or in the cafeteria?" She says as she looks up from her holographic screen. You lean against the door to the men's area, taking a few moments to think.

 

"'Let's just meet at the cafeteria, I want to drop off my stuff in my room anyway." Sombra nods before giving a two finger salute as she turns and enters the women's shower section. You snort as you push open the door to the men's showers. You walk into the quiet room, figuring everyone else must've finished up before you and Sombra got back. The room is tastefully decorated with whites and dark blues. The tiles are heated, which is a blessing during the cold months. You walk over to the first stall, placing your bag on the cushioned bench. You enter the shower part and quickly turn the knob on, to allow the water to heat up as you grab your shower necessities.

 

You unzip your bag and grab your toiletries, placing them on top of the gym bag. You quickly strip out of your dirty clothes, leaving them on the floor. You grasp your toiletries and step into the steaming stall, sighing when the hot water cascades over your body. You let out a loud groan as you feel your muscles relax. You grab your shampoo, squeezing a dollop into your hand, lathering it into your hair. You lean against the wall, letting the shampoo set in your hair. You look down at the drain, watching the all the dirt and grime of the day swirling down it. You sigh as you heave yourself off the wall, moving to stand under the spray and letting the shampoo be rinsed out. Once your hair is thoroughly rinsed, you grab a washcloth and lather it with your body wash. You quickly rub the cloth over your body, rubbing the citrus scent into your skin. You take a deep breath and slowly exhale, feeling your body fully relax. You hold the cloth under the hot spray of water, rinsing the soap from it and wringing it out before you hang it on the top of the shower stall door. You step under the spray watching the soapy suds stream down the drain. You turn off the shower once you are entirely free of the soap bubbles.

 

You grab the towel from your bag and drying off, wrapping it around your waist as you walk out of the shower stall. You grab your clothes from the bag. You place them on top of the bag. You quickly unwrap the towel from your waist, letting it fall to the ground as you quickly pull on your boxers. You pull on your jeans and slipping on a dark grey henley shirt. You sit down on the bench as you put on your socks and shoes. Stuffing your items into the duffle bag, you zip it up and sling it over your shoulder. You exit the stall and make your way to your room. You leisurely stroll through the hallways, nodding to people as you pass them in the halls. You stop in front of the elevator, pressing the arrow button to call it. The doors open with a ding, and you step to the side to allow Genji and Zenyatta to exit. You smile and wave in greetings as they pass you. You step into the elevator pressing the number four button. You start whistling as you feel the elevator lift. The door soon opens again with a ding, alerting you to its stop. You walk out of the lift and walk hurriedly to your room.

 

You swipe the keycard. Once the door is unlocked, you push your way inside. You decide to just take the 'fuck it' route and toss the gym bag into the closet. You walk into the bathroom and quickly brush your teeth. _'Symm hates bad breath.'_ You flush lightly as you start thinking about the former Vishkar. Her long silk-like brown hair, her long legs that seem to go on for eternity, her laugh, just everything about the architect mesmerizes you. You spit out the toothpaste foam, groaning as you look in the mirror, a smudge of the foam sticks to the corner of your mouth. You turn on the faucet, washing your mouth of the leftover foam. Turning off the faucet, you brace your hands on either side of the counter. You huff as you stare into your eyes in the mirror.

 

"This is getting pathetic." You mutter as you shake your head.

 

"I agree." You jump, whipping around quickly, holding your hands up to defend yourself. The sound of laughter makes you lower your hands. A shimmer of light and a laughing Sombra stands before you, more she is bent over holding her stomach. You huff, crossing your arms over your chest.

 

"Almost gave me a fucking heart attack, Sombra." She remains huddled over trying to catch her breath. She coughs a couple of times before standing straight. Sombra wipes away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

 

"Nube, you make the funniest faces when you're scared." You roll your eyes as you push past her, turning off the light behind you.

 

"Hey." She states as she follows you into your room. You grab her wrist as you pull her out of your room, making sure to lock your door behind you. You release Sombra and continue to down the hall, heading to the elevators. She jogs to catch up to you, still snickering at you.

 

"I thought we agreed to meet at the cafeteria, not for you to take five years off my life." Sombra chuckles as she hits the down arrow button on the elevator.

 

"I thought it'd be funny, and I was not wrong." You shove her gently as the doors of the elevator open. She laughs as she enters shortly after you. You press the number one button, and the doors to the elevator close soon after. The two of you go silent as the elevator descends. The doors open and you direct Sombra to exit first.

 

"So, you ever going to confess or will you stay in this pathetic mode?" You sigh as she turns around, walking backward so she can watch your response. You look down at the ground, unsure of how to answer.

 

"I don't see a point in confessing." You mumble as you look up, but not looking Sombra in the eye. She tilts her head to the side, blinking owlishly. She sighs as she shakes her head.

 

"Eres tan tonta..." she mutters under her breath.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing. You should just confess, if Symmetra doesn't return your feelings then you can start to get over them." You heave a sigh, rubbing the back of your neck.

 

"Yeah, I guess, I guess you're right." Sombra nods before she turns around and leads you to the cafeteria. You sigh as look back at the ground, your thoughts racing of all the outcomes that could happen if you confess, none of them end well. You are so deep in your mind that you don't realize that Sombra has stopped in front of the cafeteria doors. You bump into her.

 

"Oi, Nube, get your head out of the clouds." You give her a deadpan look as you push past her.

 

"Haha so funny. Shut up and let's go get food." You say as you push open the double doors. The sounds and scents of the cafeteria surround the two of you. You follow here to the line, grabbing a tray for each of you. You place them on the counter and slide down the line, grabbing food that seems like the most filling; not really caring if it'll taste good. Sombra snickers behind you, most likely at your food choice, but says nothing else. You grab a bottle of soda and head off to the tables.

 

You head off to your usual table, back left corner one, but stop when you notice someone already sitting at the table. You feel your face heat up when you see that the person is Symmetra. _'Fuck me...'_ Sombra stops next to you to see what could have possibly made you stop walking in the middle of the cafeteria. She looks in the direction you are and lets out a slight chuckle.

 

"Nube, don't be scared. You've been shot at, you can handle talking to her. You don't have to confess your undying love here and now. Just act like normal." She says before she hip-check you, striding toward the table. You clear your throat, straighten yourself, and walk casually towards the two women. You place the tray down gently before taking your seat. You nod to Symmetra, not trusting yourself to speak. She smiles and nods back in greeting. Sombra gives you a deadpan look before rolling her eyes.

 

"So, what are you two going to do with your three days off?" You cock your head to the side.

 

"Wait, we have three days off? Why?" Sombra and Symmetra focus on you.

 

"Morrison and Reyes are meeting with the UN, so everyone is taking the days they are away off. It'll be nice." Symmetra says before she takes a sip of her tea. You gulp as you watch her sigh as the warm liquid rushes down her throat. You jerk when some someone kicks your shin. You glare over at Sombra, who is staring right back, raising an eyebrow as if daring you to verbally confront her. You sigh as you lean over and rub your shin.

 

"Are you alright?" You flinch as you look up at Symmetra.

 

"Yeah, I just hurt my shin earlier and the pain is flaring up." She makes a 'hm' sound before returning her attention to her food. You sit up and start eating your own, not really wanting to talk but listening to Sombra's and Symmetra's conversation.

 

"So, Nube, what are you going to do with your time off?" You snap up at the sound of your nickname. You see that the two women are staring at you, waiting for your answer.

 

"Uh, honestly? I have no idea. I might do a deep cleaning of my quarters, might even re-arrange the place." Symmetra seems intrigued by the idea because she leans ever so slightly closer to you.

 

"I could be of assistance to you if you do decide to do that." Your eyes widen at the prospect that Symmetra would be in your room, alone, with you. You can feel the flush working it's way up your neck.

 

"That would be amazing! Nube is bad at that kind of thing. He'd probably love the help. Right, Nube?" Sombra says as she stares intently at you. You bite your lip and nod.

 

"Yeah, Symm, that would be great if you don't mind." Symmetra smiles, nodding as she stands up with her tray in her hands.

 

"I would not have offered had I not wanted to help. I shall see you tomorrow at nine." is all Symmetra says before she sashays away from the table and out of the cafeteria. You seem to deflate, as you sink into your chair letting out a sigh as you do so. Sombra smiles sinisterly.

 

"Well, Nube here's your chance to have the pretty architect alone with you for the whole day! Hell, you'll even get a clean and "symmetrical" room out of it. So it's a win-win." You nod, not really paying attention to what she is saying.

 

"I'm so fucked."

 

"Play your cards right, and you'll probably get to fuck her."

 

"SOMBRA!" You shout as you sit up straight, not sure if you yelled because of what she said or out of embarrassment. Sombra lets out a cackle as she leans back, her hand smacking the table, probably causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at the two of you. You grab your tray and stand up, walking out of the cafeteria with Sombra's laughter following you out.

 

You shove your hands in your pockets as you head outside of the building, deciding you need some fresh air to get your head on straight. You push open the door and the chilly air envelopes you in a sweet embrace that relaxes you. The sky is colored in shades of red and pink as the sunsets. The water crashing against the rocks make a soothing song as you walk over to the rocky edge. You take a seat on a large boulder, staring out at sea. You take deep breaths of the salty air, feeling most of your stress wash away with the exhale.

 

"What the hell am I gonna do?" You say out to the sea as if it would answer you. You lean back staring up at the sky as it begins to darken. _'I'm going to make an ass out of myself in front her. I'll just have to play it like nothing is wrong. I merely have to keep saying to myself that she is my friend and only that.'_ You stand up on the bolder, taking a deep breath, staring at the sea with a smile.

 

"I can totally do this!" You shout before you jump off the rock and head back to your room.

 

* * *

  
You are awoken by a consistent knocking on your door. You groan and roll out of bed, falling into a push-up position. You heave yourself up and shuffle to the door, where the knocking has become louder. The door slides open as you press the button to the left of the door, revealing Symmetra in her usual blue dress, but with her hair tied up in a neat bun. You sputter as you try to make yourself presentable.

 

"Symm! You're early!" She cocks an eyebrow, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

 

"I'm actually right on time." You gape at her before turning around to look at your bedside table, which reads in bright red: 9:00 AM. You can feel heat building up behind your cheeks. _'I overslept!'_ You cough and move out of the way to allow Symmetra to enter your quarters. She strides into the room, scanning the surroundings with a critical eye. You rub the back of your neck in embarrassment at the state of the room. _'Probably should've straightened up last night, at least there are no clothes on the floor...'_ You shut the door and turn to wait for her to rip into you.

 

Symmetra stands still in the middle of the room, tablet in her hands as she types away on the machine. You shuffle nervously as you watch her type. You quickly realize that you are literally only in your boxers. You eye your closet before turning your gaze back to the woman standing in the middle of your room. You head into the closet, shutting the door behind you. Symmetra must've heard you close the door to the closet because she makes her way to the bathroom, giving a semblance of privacy. You sigh with relief as you quickly change into a pair of jeans and a blue tank top. You quietly move out of the closet and head over to the bathroom, where you find Symmetra mumbling to herself.

 

"So, uh, what's the plan?" She looks at you from over her shoulder, scanning over your, now, fully dressed form. She turns back around to do a once-over of the bathroom.

 

"Depends on how much you wish to get done." She mutters as she turns to face you, her sharp eyes staring into yours, causing you to shuffle nervously under her gaze. You rub the back of your neck, trying to will your fast beating heart to calm down.

 

"I'd love to completely re-do my quarters, so it doesn't feel like a prison cell." You mutter as you look at the sparsely decorated room. Symmetra makes a noise of agreement. She types up a few more notes on her tablet before she lowers it. She turns and looks you over, she sighs as she takes a seat on the corner of your bed. You shuffle foot to foot, unsure if you should remain standing or sit next to her. Symmetra pats the space next to her, unknowingly answering your question. You sit next to her, waiting for her to tell you what she has planned for your room.

 

"So, Symm, what do you have for ideas?" She looks at you from her peripheral before handing over the tablet. You unlock the tablet and read over the notes she has typed up.

 

"Once Sombra gets me the blueprints for this floor I can see if there are any possibilities for physical remodeling to be done." She states as if it's not a big deal. You nod as you continue to read over her notes. Once finished, you hand over the tablet.

 

"Symm these ideas are amazing! I don't know how to choose one." Symmetra looks away, before turning back to the tablet. Your eyes widen as you stare at Symmetra. _'Is....is she blushing?'_ You lean a little closer to try and see if she really is blushing. Symmetra notices you moving nearer, and she raises her eyebrow inquisitively at your movements. You flush lightly at being caught and cough as you migrate back to your original position.

 

"So, what's going to happen now?" You say as you look at the tablet that sits on her lap. Symmetra opens her mouth to answer, but she quickly closes it when her tablet lets out a slight 'ding' noise. She lets out a loud sigh as she opens the message. You heave yourself off your bed, stretching your back as you stand to your full height. You turn around to look at Symmetra when she makes a loud 'huff' sound. She is glaring heatedly at the tablet screen as if it had personally offended her. She sees you looking quizzically at her. She holds up the tablet to show you Sombra's symbol with the words: 'Here you go, your highness.' flashing beneath it. You snort, shaking your head at Sombra's usual antics.

 

"That's Sombra for you. She'll do as you ask and make a flashy delivery." You mutter as you scratch your stomach, causing your shirt to rise slightly, showing off the skin of your abdomen. Symmetra stares as if entranced, at the showing flesh. You stop scratching and straighten out your shirt, muttering a "sorry." as you do so. 

Symmetra looks away, her attention back on the tablet. _'Forgot how prudish Symm can be.'_ You stand there and watch Symmetra work on the tablet, zooming in and zooming out on the blueprints. She makes a slight growling like noise, as she tosses the pad beside her.

 

"Well, we can't take down any walls. However, I believe I can get your quarters to an acceptable place of livability." Symmetra states as she makes her way out of your quarters. "I will talk to you if I need further data." She says as she walks out the door, it swishing shut behind her. You just stare wide-eyed at the door. _'Did she really just walk out like that?'_ You shake your head, scratching it in confusion. You heave a sigh and flop back down on your bed, staring up at the ceiling just going over the whole situation in your head.

You jerk up at the sudden loud ringing of your cell phone. You groan as you crawl across the bed and grab the vibrating device from the bedside table.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Nube."

 

"Hello, Sombra. What do you want?" You lay back down on the bed, relaxing into the mattress. The other line is quiet, and if you couldn't hear the light clicking noises of Sombra typing away, you would assume that the call had dropped.

 

"Why do you assume I want something? Maybe I just want to talk my cute nube." You snort, which causes her to huff.

 

"What do you need Sombra?" You mutter as you situate yourself better on the bed.

  
"Well Satya, just sent me an e-mail and it's a list of items that she wants me to get here by tomorrow." You gawk up at the ceiling.

 

"Tomorrow? That's a short time limit." Sombra snorts, muttering a soft "you're telling me." as she continues to type on her computer.

 

"But it's not impossible for me. So you excited to redecorate your room, especially with your crush?" You blush, the heat warming your cheeks.

 

"Shut up. Wait you said a list of stuff, right? What's on the list?" You say as you sit up. Sombra makes a 'huh' noise.

 

"What do you mean 'What's on the list?', did you not tell her what you want?" You shake your head as if she could see you on the phone.

 

"No, she just kind of looked over my room, showed me some ideas she had and walked out. So I have no idea what she could possibly have on that list."

 

"Dios mío, esa chica." Sombra mutters, most likely to herself than responding to you.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing, Nube. I'll talk to you later." And with that, the line goes dead. You lower the phone from your ear before tossing it against the pillows. _'What did I sign myself up for?'_ You groan as you squeeze your head between your hands.

 

"Fuck it." You say aloud as you head out of your quarters, quickly grabbing your key card and cell phone. After locking your door, you walk at a leisurely pace to the hangar. Your thoughts racing as you walk down the corridors. _'Wonder why Symm would just go off and order all that stuff without my input. I mean, not like I think she'll do an awful job, but it feels like we're married.'_ You feel your face heat up at the thought. _'Oh God, now all I can picture is Symmetra in a wedding dress.'_ You ruffle your hair as if it'll shake the thoughts from your head.

 

"Oi Nube, what are you doing?" You jump as you look round for the latina. She shimmers into sight right in front of you, leaning against the elevator doors.

 

"Sombra, what are you doing here? We were just on the phone, could you have not asked then?" She shrugs her shoulders, a smirk stretching across her lips. She flicks her wrist, causing you to flinch. You stare at her fingers, where a piece of paper sits between her pointer and middle finger. You pluck it from her and open the folded paper. It only says 'Blue or Purple?'

 

"What is this?" Sombra snickers.

 

"A piece of paper, Nube. It's a good thing you're pretty." You give her a deadpan look. Sombra just bites her lip to stifle her laughter. "Just answer the question. Satya needs to know which one you like more." You nod.

 

"You could've just said that in the first place, and I like purple more than blue." Sombra nods before turning away and shimmering out of sight. You sigh and press the down arrow button beside the elevator. You wait patiently for the elevator, taking deep breaths to stay off a headache you can feel coming. The 'ding' of the elevator makes you straighten up. You enter and hit the 1 button. The doors close and you lean against the back wall. _'I had no idea redecorating a room could be this stressful.'_ You push off the back wall when the elevator speaks in a crisp robotic voice alerting you to your arrival on the ground floor. When the doors open you pass Torbjorn, nodding to him in acknowledgment. You walk briskly into the hangar, wanting nothing more than to get to your workbench and lose yourself in the monotony of working on your gadgets.

 

When you arrive at the outer doors of the hangar, you push open the doors and wave at whoever it was you passed; you think it was Pharah, but you're not entirely sure. You sigh in relief when you spot your workbench, with some of your half-finished projects sitting on top of it. You take out your phone from your back pocket, placing it on the table. You sit down in your chair, a sweet gift from Sombra; as you pull out a pair of headphones from the underside drawer. You plug it into your phone and let the music wash over you. You start working on the project that sits on the table, allowing time slip you by.

 

After what feels like hours, you sit up straight and stretch your back, sighing as it cracks and releases pressure. You roll your shoulders next, wincing when the muscles sting for being hunched over for so long. You pull out a headphone and look over at the clock on your phone, the numbers showing you've been working for around three hours. _'Damn, well that explains the muscle pains.'_ You stand, bending your body back and forth to try and stretch out the tense muscles. You smile through the pain when you look over and see that you completed the two half-finished projects and completed another two. You smile as you feel pride well up in your chest. _'Can't wait to test these babies out!'_ You pack up your new gadgets and clean your work station before you decided to quit for the night. You look down at your phone when it buzzes.

 

Sombra: Oi, Nube, what are you doing?

 

You groan, knowing that Sombra will most likely need you to move something or experiment something on you.

 

You: Going to take a shower and sleep.

 

Sombra: Perfect! Night, Nube

 

You stare in confusion at the small screen. You shake your head, too tired to care right now. You shuffle your way back to your room. You swipe your keycard and slowly move into the place, stripping on your way to the bathroom. You quickly shower, drying off and collapsing on the bed, not bothering to put on clothes. You fall asleep soon after.

  
You are awoken by knocking on your door. "Coming!" You mumble as you rub the sleep from your eyes. You slip out of bed and head to the door; before you even make it to the door panel the door swished open. You stare blurrily at the two figures before.

 

"Nube, put some pants on!" That awakes you better than a cold shower could. You blink a couple times before your eyes are able to focus. The two figures are Symmetra and Sombra. _'Fuck me, I forgot I slept nude last night!'_

 

"Y-yeah, sorry." You rush into the closet, slamming the door behind you. You rapidly change into some jeans and a tank top. _'Please just kill me now.'_

 

"Oi, are you dead in there?" Sombra says while trying not to laugh.

 

"Wishing I was." Sombra chuckles and pulls open the door. She nods in approval as she ushers you out. You keep your head down, too embarrassed to look up and meet Symmetra's eyes. _'Way to go dumbass, you made a fool of yourself.'_ You try to move as far away from Symmetra as you can, but it seems Sombra is adamant about you being as close as possible. She makes you sit right beside Symmetra on your bed, which has been made while you changed.

 

"So, today we will move your furniture out, and then we can proceed to start painting. If we stick to my schedule, we should be done with painting by lunch." You nod as Symmetra keeps explaining the schedule she has set up. You haul yourself up off the bed, holding a hand out to help Symmetra stand. She takes the offer and rises.

 

"Well, we're going to need some help moving some of the bigger furniture or do you have something that will make this easier?" Symmetra smirks at you and moves to the doorway. Her prosthetic lights up and she starts moving her hands, and soon her teleport materializes before her. Your mouth forms an 'o,' Sombra closes your mouth for you as she snickers.

 

"Well, that will make things easy. So, where does the stuff go?" Symmetra types up on her tablet, not bothering to look up while she answers you.

 

"To my workshop, it's locked, and I'm the only one who knows the access code." Sombra pushes a dolly to you.

 

"Get to work, Nube." You roll your eyes but smile anyway. You wipe the sweat from your brow as you finish painting the last coat of paint on the back wall. The girls are panting and sitting against the wall. You fan yourself with your hand.

 

"So, lunch?" You get two 'yes' answers, which causes you to chuckle. You move over to the two women and hold out a hand for each of them, which they gladly take.

 

"Food sounds amazing!" Sombra says as she leans against you. You push her off of you gently, causing her to stumble and glare at you. Symmetra clears her throat before Sombra can retaliate.

 

"Let's get some food." You and Sombra have splotches of paint all over your clothing, but Symmetra looks as pristine as ever, the only significant difference is that her hair is up in a bun. Symmetra leads the way to the cafeteria. The smell of food hits you when you reach the hallway leading to the cafeteria. Your stomach starts growling and rumbling, you rub your belly to try and stifle the noise. You hold the door open for the girls, letting them walk into the somewhat crowded mess hall. You follow behind them as they lead the way to the buffet line. You start piling on food onto your tray, not really paying attention to what you are putting on it.

   
"Nube, you going to be able to eat all of that?" You look down at your tray to see a plethora of food. You look at her with a smile on your face.

 

"Yep!" You say as you carry your tray to your table. You take a seat, getting ready to dig into the mountain food. Sombra and Symmetra take seats across from you, staring at you with apprehension. You chuckle as you take a bite of some meatloaf, making an over-exaggerated moan as you chewed on your food. Sombra glares at you before she kicks your shin.

 

"Ow, I'll stop, jeez." Sombra smiles before she starts eating your food. The three of you eat in silence, letting the noises of the cafeteria filling in for small talk between you. You look up from your tray to meet Symmetra's eyes. You cock your head to the side and smile warmly, she smiles softly back before looking back down at her own plate. Your smile widens your eyes moving over to Sombra, who has a smirk on her face. She puckers her lips in a kiss before she snickers at you; your face having darkened at her teasing.

The three of you soon finish your meals and starting to make small talk amongst yourselves. 

 

"Ahem." Symmetra states as she gains your attention, pulling you away from a heated conversation with Sombra. Once Symmetra has your attention, she laces her fingers together and places her chin daintily on them.    

 

"You will not be returning to the room with us." You and Sombra stare at her with wide eyes.

 

"Huh?"

 

"What?" You and Sombra say at the same time. You look over at her, your eyes meeting both filled with confusion.

 

"You will not go back to the room with Sombra and me, nor will you return until tomorrow morning." Your mouth hangs open slightly.

 

"So, I'm not going to help with re-decorating my room?" Symmetra nods, not seeming to understand why you find this so weird.

 

"Correct." Sombra has yet to speak, seeming stunned by Symmetra's statement.

 

"Are you sure? I mean, it is my room, and I don't expect ya'll to do it on your own." Symmetra stares you down, causing you to hold your hands up in surrender. "Okay, I got it. Do not return until tomorrow."

 

"Good" Symmetra states as she smiles over at you. Sombra stands, slapping her hands against the table.

 

"Wait, I never agreed to this Satya. Why would we not keep Nube to help? This makes no sense!" Symmetra stands, dusting and straightening her clothes. She leans over and whispers something into Sombra's ear; Sombra's face goes through a series of emotions, anger to surprise to satisfaction.

 

"Okay, fine." She mutters as she turns and walks away from the table and out of the cafeteria. Symmetra turns back to you.

 

"You may return tomorrow morning, no earlier than eight o'clock." You nod. Symmetra smiles and walks out of the cafeteria. You just stare at the double doors for a few seconds before groaning and laying your head down on the table. You grab all of the trays, placing them on top of the trash can. You shuffle out of the cafeteria deciding to head to the lounge area to waste some time. You stroll down the hallways before a thought strikes you. You quickly send out a text to Sombra.

 

You: I need some fresh clothes, is there any way Symm will let me in her lab to get some?

 

You wait patiently for her response, knowing that it should come pretty soon since Sombra always has her phone on her. You look at the screen and see the little symbol in the corner that tells you Sombra is typing a response.

 

Sombra: She said yes. The code is 85332.

 

You: Thank you.

 

You turn around and head toward Symmetra's lab. The walk is quick, and soon you are standing in front of the silver door to Symmetra's lab. You enter the access code, and the door slides open. You look around to locate your dresser. Once found, you dig through the drawers to grab a clean pair of clothes and some sweats. You maneuver around the lab to locate your duffle bag. You spot it hanging on the edge of your lamp. You shake your head before you gently remove it from the lamp. You stuff your clothes into the bag and make your way out of the lab.     
   
The door slides shut behind you, and you hear a loud 'click' noise alerting you to the door locking itself. You turn on your heels and head to the locker rooms, wanting to take a shower and get out of your dirty clothing. The journey is short, taking less than ten minutes to reach the locker rooms. You quickly strip out of your clothes and step into a shower stall, swiftly rinsing off your skin; scrubbing on specific areas to remove the paint. Turning off the water, you step out of the booth as you grab the towel that sits on the rack to the left of the stall. You change into a pair of clean jeans and a soft, worn t-shirt. You grab a plastic trash bag from under the sinks and shove your dirty clothes inside; placing the plastic bag inside of your duffle bag.

 

You shrug the strap of the bag over your shoulder as you vacate the locker room. As you make your way to the lounge area, you begin to think about what the girls could possibly be doing to your room. _'I'm a little nervous about the fact they kicked me out of helping. I trust them, I just hope it doesn't end up looking like a Vishkar waiting room.'_ You sigh as you picture a room with a white and blue color scheme that is sterilized to hell and back. You shudder at the thought.

 

"Hey! Perfect timing, wanna play a game with Genji and me?" You shake your head as you look down to see Lena staring up at you with a hopeful expression. You smile brightly at the British girl.

 

"Sure! What'cha playing?" Lena beams as she grabs your wrist and drags you inside of the lounge area. You see wave slightly at Zenyatta and Genji, who is sitting on the couch in front of a television.

 

"Now help me beat them!" Lena exclaims as she takes her seat on the floor; she pats the area beside her, signaling you to sit there. You shake your head as you take your designated spot, a controller being shoved in your hands before you even really get comfortable. You look up at the screen and see that the game is a fighting game. You roll your eyes. _'I need to stop agreeing to things before I know the whole situation.' Lena shoulder bumps you to get your attention. She grins at you; you smile back. 'At least it's not a racing game.'_

 

"Alright! Now let's do this." Lena proclaims as she starts the game. You groan as you choose a random character.

 

_'Lord help me.'_

 

Hours later, Lena pouts as she cradles her control. You rub her back in consolation.

 

"Lena, you did better than Zenyatta and me, so that means something right?" Lena looks over at you with sad puppy dog eyes. She sighs as turns back to look at the controller, while she does that you look over at Genji with pleading eyes. He sighs before he moves off the couch and sits beside her.

 

"Lena, we can do your movie night idea. I'll let you pick the first movie." Lena perks up almost immediately, zooming out of the room before the three of you can even blink. You look over at Genji, a smile on your face.

 

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess that she liked that idea." Genji and Zenyatta chuckle. You stand, groaning as the blood rushes back down your legs causing them to feel like ants are crawling under your skin. You rub your legs to help with circulation. Genji leaves to retrieve some snacks. You move to sit on the arm of the couch and begin to chat with Zenyatta. What seems like only a few minutes later, Lena re-appears with her arms full of movies. You stare wide-eyed at the pile that rests in her arms.

 

"That' a lot of movies, Lena." Lena beams as she lays them on the floor. She crouches and starts stacking them, once her tower is complete she grabs the one on top and inserts the disc into the player.

 

"Well let's see how many we can make it through before we all pass out!" You chuckle as you watch her zip around the room, grabbing pillows and blankets before she piles them on top of you and Zenyatta. You help disperse the blankets and pillows, making the couch look like a pillow fort. Lena giggles as hops onto the couch next to you. Genji walks in with his arms full of chip bags and candy bags. McCree follows close behind with a big bowl of popcorn. He nods in greeting to the three of you.

 

"Hope ya'll don't mind, but Genji invited me to your little movie night." Lena shakes her head with a bright smile on her face.

 

"Of course not! The more, the merrier!" Jesse chuckles as he places the bowl down in the middle of the coffee table. Genji heads over to the fridge that resides in the corner of the room, he grabs a couple of different flavors of soda, placing them on the table for anyone to take. Lena fiddles with the remote, causing the lights to turn off and changing the channel to show the disc main menu.

 

"Now let's begin!"

* * *

You moan as you slowly blink awake. You look down to see Lena sleeping on top of you. You whine and rub the sleep from your eyes, trying to not dislodge Lena from your chest. She mumbles and snuggles into your shirt. You look at the clock the hangs above the TV.

'6:45 am.'

You shake your head, remembering that Symmetra wants you at your room by eight.

 

"Lena, Lena c'mon wake up real quick and then you can go back to sleep." Lena blinks blearily at you, sleep still clouding her mind. You lift her up gently, wiggling out from under her before you lay her back down on the couch, handing her a pillow to cuddle. Lena hums and snuggles into the pillow as sleep overtakes her once again. You tiptoe out of the room as not to disturb the other occupants, making sure to grab your bag before exiting the lounge. You heave a sigh of relief when you hear no noise coming from the room.

You head to your room, excited to see what Symmetra and Sombra had done to your place. 'Still don't get why Symm wouldn't let me help, but whatever.' You make it to your door, a feeling of trepidation overtakes you as you stand before the metal door. Your phone vibrates in your pocket, causing you to jump slightly. You dig it out of your pocket,

 

Sombra: Enjoy ;)   

 

You stare in confusion at your phone.

 

You: What does that mean???

 

You do not receive a response. _'That makes me even more worried.'_ You take a deep breath as you swipe your keycard. The door slides open, and the sight before you causes your jaw to drop. The room is tastefully decorated, filled with new furniture, and makes you feel like you are home. However, the place isn't what made your jaw drop. Sitting on your bed is Symmetra, nude. She sits there with one leg over the other and a smirk on her face.

 

"Uh-Wow.....Um, Wha-what is this?" You stutter out, words failing you. Symmetra stands and makes her way over to you. Her hips sway as she almost stalks over to you. You gulp as you force yourself to continue to look at her face, no matter how much you want to scan over her naked form.

 

"Jaanam, I think it would be obvious what this is." Satya states as she strokes your cheek. You feel your face heat up as she continues to stroke your cheek, her other hand trailing down your chest. You take a breath, still trying to figure out how this came to be.

 

"Sat-Satya, um, I had no idea you had feelings for me." Satya snickers as she traces her hand under your shirt, causing goose bumps to rise on your skin.

 

"You're very oblivious, Jaanam." Satya murmurs as she continues to draw designs over your skin. You bite your bottom lip to stifle a moan, you grab Satya's wrist.

 

"Hold on, please." You stroke over her pulse, trying to will your heart rate to calm down. Your scan over her form, when your eyes meet you can see a flash of fear in her eyes. You smile softly. "How long have you had feelings for me?" Satya seems to relax slightly, her guard still remains up.

 

"They started when you helped me deal with the panic attack." Your eyes widen at her answer. 'The panic attack? That was almost two years ago?'

 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Satya gives you a blank look.

 

"Probably the same reason as to why you didn't tell me." You look up at the ceiling. A breathy chuckle escapes your lips.

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We're both bad at this, huh?" Satya giggles.

 

"I suppose we are." You stand there in silence, the only sound is the sound of your breathing. You bite your lip as you stand there.

 

"So, let's do this over, you sit back down on the bed. I'll be right back." You let go of Satya and walk out the door, not waiting for her to respond. You wait a few moments before opening the door once again. You pretend to act surprised when you see Satya sitting naked on your bed. 

 

"Hello, Jaanam." She says with a smile. You smile brightly back, taking your shirt off as you walk towards her.

 

"Hello to you too, Satya." You mutter as stalk closer to her. She moves onto the bed, moving to a kneeling position. She sits up as she drapes her arms over your shoulders; the move makes you smile as you grasp her hips. Satya chuckles as she tangles her fingers in your hair. You lean into the touch, giving her full control of the situation. She smiles as she leans closer and kisses you. You moan as you finally get to kiss the lips you’ve spent years dreaming about. The kiss goes on for what seems an eternity, but only a few short seconds. The need for air breaks it. The two of you pants, sharing your breaths. You trail your hands down her sides, causing a shiver to race through her body. The room feels like it's slowly heating up, the passion between the two of you overheating your bodies. You place your hands on her shoulders, breaking the kiss the two of you were involved in. You put light pressure on her shoulders, non-verbally asking her to lay down on the bed.

 

Satya lays back on the mattress, her legs spreading. Your brain must short circuit because all you do for a few seconds is just stare in awe. Her skin seems to glow under the light that streams in from the window, causing her to have an ethereal look. You snap out of your trance, hastily taking off your jeans and socks, kicking them off and in a random direction. Crawling up the bed, you stare down at her body as it lays before you. The urge to touch overtakes you, and you caress her thighs, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. She lets out a breathy chuckle.

 

"Enjoying the view, Jaanam?" She states with a satisfied tone. 'Always so composed.' You think as you trail your hands up her legs. You get a wicked thought and decide to act upon it. The next moment is a flurry of movements. You've hiked her legs over your shoulders, holding her up, so only her shoulders touch the mattress. You give her pussy a quick lick, a choked gasp escaping her. You continue to deliver slow, hard licks. Satya tosses and turns, her hands clutching the sheets; she switches between English and Hindi. The sound of her moans and words start egging you on. You change tactics, shifting from licks to penetrating her. The moment your tongue enters her, Satya lets out a loud gasp that morphs into a groan. You fuck her with your tongue. Moaning at the taste, you work your tongue harder. You pull out your tongue, deciding to suck on her clitoris.

 

"Jaanam, no more, please!" You pull away and slowly lower her back onto the bed. You kiss up her navel, trailing up until you meet her lips. She moans at the taste of herself on your tongue. You gasp when she wraps a hand around your cock. She chuckles as she starts to stroke you.

 

"Ah, fuck." You mutter as you lay your head on her shoulder, she continues to stroke you, lightly squeezing the head. You keep panting as her strokes increase in pace.

 

"Satya, if you don't stop, this will be over soon." Satya makes a 'hn' noise before she gives you one final stroke before she brings her hand back up to place it on your shoulder. You kiss the column of her neck, lavishing it with hickies. Satya lightly pushes you away from her neck. You look down at her in confusion, cocking an eyebrow. She chuckles as she turns her head to gaze to the left. You follow her line of sight and see a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. You scoff as you reach over to grab them.

 

"Always prepared, huh?" Satya huffs as if the thought of her being unprepared is plausible. You grab both items, taking out a condom packet before tossing the box to the side. Satya makes a noise of protest, but you ignore her as you rip open the small foil package. You roll it quickly onto your aching member, groaning due to the friction to your cock. You hastily pop the cap and pour an ample amount of lube into your palm, coating your dick. You shuffle closer to Satya, kneeling between her legs.

 

"You ready?" You state as you look into her eyes. She stares back, love and affection shining in them.

 

"Yes." You smile. You wrap a hand around the base of your cock as you rub the tip against her pussy. You hold your breath as you push inside of her.

 

"Oh, fuck." You whisper as her insides wrap around you, surrounding your dick in a velvet heat. You steadily push inside of her until you are fully seated inside of her. Satya groans as she wraps her legs around your waist. She hauls herself up, wrapping her arms around your neck; you choke in surprise. She smirks before pressing her lips against yours. You moan into the kiss, as you start to thrust into her. Satya bites your bottom lip, pulling on it; making you groan before you push her back onto the bed; you follow her down, never ceasing in your slow, deep thrust.

 

"Jaanam, harder." You nip lightly at her jaw as you comply with her demand. She cries out when you switch to harder thrust. You sit up as you grab her hips; you begin to pull her into your momentum. Satya starts spouting words in Hindi, egging you on to increase your thrust. You fuck her harder, as you feel like your whole body is on fire. You move a hand down to her clit, starting to rub it in circular motions. Satya tosses her head back, her nails clawing at your shoulders. You feel like your brain is melting, everything feels intense like it's multiplied by a hundred. You lean over her, bracing your hands on either side of her head, fucking into her as hard as you could.

 

"Fuck-Satya, I'm so fucking close." You mumble as you lightly bite on her shoulder, causing Satya to wail. She tangles her fingers in your hair, tugging it. You whimper as she continues to pull on your hair.

 

"Let go, Jaanam." She whispers. You stutter out a curse as your hips stutter and press hard against Satya's before you release. You let out a deep moan that is muffled by Satya's neck. You lavish her neck with kisses and sucks. Satya pets your hair, murmuring word in Hindi to you. You push up and slowly recede from her, tying the end of the condom and moving to the bathroom to throw it away. You gasp in surprise as you look at the remodeled room. You grab a washcloth, wetting it with warm water and moving back into the bedroom. A tired smile spreads across your face as you see Satya laying in your bed.

 

"Do you want me to do it or would you prefer to do it?" Satya looks over at you with tired but sated eyes. She makes a waving motion. You snort as you crawl on the bed; starting to wipe up the lube and sweat from her body. Once you finished cleaning her off, you toss the cloth into a random corner of the room. You shimmy under the covers, pulling her into your chest. You press a kiss to her forehead.

 

"Love you, Satya." She snuggles into your embrace.

 

"Love you too, Jaanam." 

* * *

You groan as hear your phone ring. You blindly pat at the bedside table, trying to grasp the ringing device. You pick it up, hitting the green answer button.

 

"Hello?" You say groggily, and rubbing at the sleep from your eyes. 

 

"I suppose congrats are in order, huh Nube?" 

 

"Yes, Sombra. Now let get back to sleep and cuddling with Satya. If you don't I swear to God, I'll make sure you have to do weight training with Zarya." Sombra mutters a "Rude." before she hangs up. You toss the phone back onto the table. You move to your side and wrap your arms around Satya.

_**'Best three-day weekend ever.'** _

* * *

Eres tan tonta - You're so dumb  
Nube- Cloud  
Dios mío esa chica- My God that girl  
Jaanam- Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD. I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but it's here! 
> 
> Just want to say thank you all for the kudos and comments. Also lots of love for sticking around and dealing with my procrastinating ass.


	26. Hate is Borderline Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been working undercover in Talon for a while now. It's been hard to not let old feelings for Gabriel AKA Reaper show, but when a mission goes awry, you can't keep them hidden anymore.

You roll your eyes as you watch the footage from the last mission. Sombra snickers as she leans back in her chair.

 

“Over the top, right?” You continue to stare with a deadpan look at the screen.

 

“Is there a way to see if he was this extra back during Blackwatch? I’m curious to know if he was always like this or if this new trait of his came with the abilities.” You groan as you hear him yell “Die, Die, DIE!” through the computer. Sombra snickers again as she pulls up another screen and starts typing quickly.

 

Sombra cackles as she rewinds the video, watching it over and over again. You snort as she starts to edit the video.

 

“I’ll make you a compilation of all of his antics.” You push her chair, making it slide across the room.

 

“I’m good, thanks. I have to deal with him for the next three days, and that’s more than enough.” Sombra pouts as she scoots back to her desk. You stare at her and watch her pout. You let out a sigh before you turn towards the door.

 

“You can make the compilation if you want.” You mutter as you exit her “den.” You smile as you hear her shout excitedly. The stroll down the long halls of Talon HQ is always a quiet affair, almost as if its agents are meant to be silent at all times. Your quiet footsteps only disrupt the silence. You make it to your quarters in no time. The room is Spartan in style; you’re not here often enough to decorate it. The door slides closed behind you, allowing you to relax more; since there are no cameras. You start taking off your equipment, placing them on the dresser. You kick off your boots, leaving them by the door. You shuffle across the room into the bathroom. You quickly turn on the shower, while it’s warming up; you wipe off your make up and let down your hair. A sigh escapes your lips when you look at yourself in the mirror.

 

_‘Only a little while longer. You can do this. You have to do this.’_ You groan as you grip the sink, needing something to ground you. You take a few deep, calming breaths and release the porcelain sink. You hastily undress and step into the hot spray of water. You moan in relief as the hot water causes your muscles to relax, feeling the tension your body held roll down the drain with the dirt and grime of the day. You press your head against the cold tile, letting the water fall down your back. _‘Hopefully, this will be all over soon.’_ You reach for your shampoo and lather it into your hair. You rinse your hair and lather it with conditioner next. You lather your body with body wash as you let the conditioner set. You quickly rinse off your body and the conditioner before turning off the water.

 

You grab the towel hanging off the shower rack. You wrap it around you as you step out of the shower. You walk into your room, grabbing some clothes to sleep in. You change into them and fall into bed. You turn off the lights, just sitting there in the darkness. _‘Having to work with Gabe, but having to pretend I don’t know who he is; can’t get any better than this.’_ You roll onto your side and stare at the wall.

 

“Fuck.” You mumble as you close your eyes again and try to get some sleep.

 

You are awakened by your alarm blaring from your bedside table. You groan as you hoist yourself up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. The notification continues its crescendo until you tap the stop button on the alarm. You huff as you stretch out your arms, letting out a yawn as you stand. You shuffle into the bathroom to begin your morning routine. You tie up your hair when you hear three, hard knocks at your door. You make your way to the door, pressing the button that sits next to the door. The door slides open and reveals the Talon Mercenary Reaper. He stares down at you, you back away from the door giving him entry if he so wishes. You grab your equipment, strapping them in place on your body.

 

“Let’s go. I don’t have all day.” He rumbles as he turns around, not bothering to wait for you to respond. You roll your eyes and follow the mercenary out. The walk is silent; no words pass between you; the armory comes into view, a bored-looking Sombra leans against the door, messing with her holograms. She looks up when she catches sight of the two of you.

 

“Hola. I’ve got some stuff for you two.” She says as she taps in a quick code to open the doors. The doors slide open, and the smell of metal and gunpowder washes over you. The two of you follow Sombra through the armory, not knowing where is she is going to stop. She stops at a smaller workstation and hands you a translocator, like the ones she uses. You look in confusion at her.

 

“Sombra, what is this? I can’t teleport like you.” She snickers as she takes it from your hand.

 

“No, estupido, it’s a force field. I just used an old translocator for the base.” You nod before stuffing it in your pocket. She hands Reaper a few things; you don’t catch what she gives him; you shrug it off, it’s none of your concern. You double check your equipment, making sure you have enough ammo and some of the healing salve Moira gave you. You sigh with a smile, glad you have everything on you; the last thing you need is to tell Reaper you need to run back to your room to get something.

 

“Let’s go,” Reaper states, walking to the airship. He doesn’t bother waiting for a response from you. You sigh as you look at Sombra with a deadpan look. She smiles and waves you off.

 

“Good luck!” She states before shimmering into invisibility. You wave at the space where she once stood, knowing she’ll see it. You jog to the airship, not wanting Reaper to get irritated with you before the job even starts. You take the seat furthest away from him, giving him a wide berth to muse or lament or do whatever he does on these trips. You lean back in the chair, closing your eyes; figuring you’ll get a few minutes of peace before the mission. You startle awake when the sirens start blaring in the airship. You stand quickly, grabbing the parachute that hangs on the wall. You double check the chutes, not needing to die this early in the mission. Once you are satisfied with your check, you strap it on; making sure to buckle and tighten the straps securely.

 

Reaper walks over to the bay doors as they slowly open. The rush of wind whips around you, the sound is deafening. You move to stand next to him. He looks over his shoulder at you; you stare back with a blank look.

 

“Meet at the rendezvous point; you don’t make it in ten minutes, I’ll move on without you.” You nod once and look out at the sky. The red light turns off and switches to green. Reaper jumps from the bay. You lean over and watch as his black form begins to shrink. You take a deep breath, back up a little, and take a running start before you jump out of the airship.

 

The feeling of being weightless is something you never get tired of. You smile as you start to dive, the feel of the wind caressing your cheeks, most likely turning them red. You laugh as you start to do twist and flips as you continue your descent. You straighten out as you come up closer to the mission location. You pull the shoot, your parachutes filling up, slowing down your descent. You slide down your visor, turning on the heat vision. You make a note of the heat signatures you can see, planning to land at the far east tower. You land unbuckling the parachute, letting it drift off in the wind. You maneuver to the rendezvous point, making sure to go unseen.

 

You find Reaper leaning against a wall, whispering to himself. You assume he’s talking to Sombra or, maybe, Widowmaker. He looks over at you, making a brief nodding movement. You wait beside him, waiting for him to tell what the full plan is.

 

“We infiltrate this Vishkar plant. We need to extract their plans from their systems; I want you to get everything.” You cock your head to the side, confused.

 

“Why didn’t they send Sombra for this?” You ask. You’re good with electronics and data issues, but no one can compare to the resident hacker.

 

“She's on the job with Widowmaker.” He growls. You sigh and nod, muttering a soft “okay then.” Reaper grunts, starting to form into a mist. You bite your lip.

 

“Let’s go then.” You say as you pull up your mask, turning on the earpiece. You rush past him, climbing up the wall. You quickly open the window and slip inside. You turn your visor on again as you sneak down the corridors. You disable a few of the workers as you pass them, hiding their knocked-out forms in the closets, so as not to alert other workers.

 

“Reaper. I’m close to their data archive server. May need a distraction.” You grab the worker that had just exited the secured room.

 

“One word and you’re dead.” He nods, his skin turning pale with fear. You manhandle him to the door. “Open it.” He complies, scanning his hand and the door opens. After you step inside, you knock him out, leaving him on the floor. You move over to the single computer that sits among wires and lights. You enter a USB and start the process of downloading the files.

 

“Reaper. I’m in and beginning the download. Shouldn’t take more than twenty minutes.” You hear a snarl and gunshot.

 

“What do you mean twenty minutes?! Sombra would have it done in three!” You scoff as you hear more yelling and gunshots.

 

“Well, I’m not Sombra. If the time issue is such a fucking problem, you should’ve gotten Sombra!” You growl as you pull the earpiece out. You continue to work on the download. You move away for a second, take a deep breath and try to calm yourself. _‘It’ll be fine. He’s an idiot when it comes to this stuff.’_ You sigh and get back to the download, making sure there’s no tracking protocols or viruses attached to the files. The room is only filled with the sound of your taps against the touch screens and the hum of the servers. The download finishes. You smile and remove the USB, only to replace it with another. On this one, you’ll fully move the files to USB instead of just making a copy. _‘Winston better fucking grateful for this.’_ You hear a bang against the door, startling you up out of the chair.

 

You plug the earpiece in, to only be greeted by loud shouts and gunshots.

 

“ANSWER ME NOW!” Reaper shouts. You wince as your ear starts to ring.

 

“I’m here. The download is almost done, give me thirty seconds. I’ll be out of here and ready to give support.” You state as you move back to the computer. You see that the download is finished. You take the USB, hiding it in your breast pocket of your vest. You pull out your pistol as ready yourself for a firefight. You open the door, seeing utter chaos in front of you. When the Vishkar employee’s see you, they turn their efforts on you. You try to disable them if you can, but you will take them out if it is necessary. You keep moving, diving and dodging as you make your way where most of the commotion is.

 

You stop when you see Reaper shooting anyone, who comes into his sights.

 

“Reaper, I’m above you. Let’s start making it to the extraction point. I’ve got you covered from here.” He makes a grunting noise in what you assume is understanding. He turns into mist and makes his way out of one of the windows. You high tail it out of there and hike open a window, jumping out of it. You land on the cement, wincing at the slight pain that shoots up your leg. You continue to run, not knowing where Reaper is or where Vishkar employees might be. The extraction point comes into view; you slow down to a jog. You lean against the wall, waiting for Reaper, seeing as he has the beacon that’ll alert Talon for the pickup.

 

“What took you so long?” You jump. You whirl around to see Reaper staring you down. You huff as you relax.

 

“Took long on what? Meeting here or with the archive?”

 

“Both.” You roll your eyes.

 

“Archive was because it’s a lot of files and then having to make sure they aren’t encrypted with anything harmful, then deleting them. I’m not Sombra. I can’t work as fast and as proficiently as she can. For getting here, well, I can’t turn into a fucking cloud and maneuver through fucking anything.” You grumble as you move away. He huffs and hits the beacon. Silence fills you. You see him from your peripheral; he tenses up all of a sudden. You look over to see Vishkar heading your way.

 

“Fuck me.” You state as you pull out your pistol. You see Reaper holding out his shotguns. You smirk knowing those poor Vishkar’s are about to see Hell.

 

“How long till pick up?”

 

“No response.” You groan.

 

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” You ready yourself, re-loading your gun and getting ready for the overrun. You stop when you notice hovering over the foot soldiers of Vishkar.

 

“What the hell is that?” You state in confusion. Reaper mutters something under his breath, holstering his shotguns and pulling you along.

 

“We’ve got to move. NOW.” He states as he rushes into the building. He tosses you on the ground once he has the doors locked behind you.

 

“Reaper, what the fuck is that?” He starts to move things in front of the doors and windows.

 

“Start blocking the windows and doors, now!” You scramble to get up and rush up the stairs and start doing as he says. You’ve never seen him act this way. You finish up and hustle downstairs to check on Gabriel. You still when you hear him growl.

 

“What is it?” Reaper turns around and looks at you. You wish he wasn’t wearing the fucking mask so you could try and see what emotion is on his face.

 

“It’s an electrosaber. It’ll destroy anything electronic and anything that has to do with computers.” You swear under your breath.

 

“And being in a building will help with that?” Reaper shrugs. You stare incredulously at him. You sit down and wait for your impending doom. You feel something stabbing you in the thigh. You pull out the offending object. It's Sombra's force field.

 

"Hey, you think this might work?" Reaper looks at the device in your hand.

 

"It might be worth a try. Sombra isn't on Talon's payroll for nothing." You nod moving the translocator to the center of the room. You start fiddling with it until it starts making a low humming sound. It lights up in Sombra's purple and explodes; the whole area gets covered in the purple light.

 

"Hope this works." You state as wait and see if this contraption of Sombra's will work. You move over to the window, peeking out one of the holes. You see Vishkar workers standing back, wait for the Electrosaber to disarm you. It hovers over the building, slowly descending. You hold your breath; it very well could be your last one. You hear a pitcher whirling sound and soon a crash; the building shakes with the impact. You look back outside to see the Elctrosaber sparking, laying on the ground. The Vishkars retreat and leave you two in your purple dome.

 

"Holy shit. Sombra, you beautiful genius!" You shout as you watch the Vishkars escape from your view. You turn back to Reaper as he fiddles with his earpiece.

 

"Sombra, how do we turn off this thing?" He goes quiet for a few seconds. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" He shouts, causing you to wince. _'I take back what I said early, Sombra._ ' Reaper snarls as he rips out his earpiece, stomping on it with his boot. He growls as he sits down on the ground, grumbling under his breath. You sit opposite of him.

"So, did she say how long we are stuck here?" You mumble, slightly worried about how it may set him off.

 

"At least an hour." Reaper growls out, wringing his hands. You hiss, as you press against the cold stone. The room is cold, washed in a purple light, and if you weren't trapped inside; it'd be pretty calming. You dig out your phone, playing what few games you have on there. You become engrossed in the game, not bothering to keep tabs on Gabriel. You startle when Reaper moves sit next to you.

 

"Jesus, fuck, Gabriel!" You shout. The room fills with tension; you look at Gabriel, confused as he seems to be staring into your soul.

 

"What did you say?" He whispers. You cock your head to the side, trying to figure out what you said. Your eyes widen when you realize what you said.

 

"Fuck me." You mutter as Reaper grabs the front of your shirt, slamming you against the wall. You yelp as pain blooms across your back, scratching at his gauntlets to try and get him to let go.

 

"How do you know that?!" He spits, moving his free hand to your throat. You swing your legs, trying to kick him; only causing him to go partially in wraith form.

 

"Let me go, and I'll tell you." You gasp out. He releases you but not giving you any space. You rub your throat, coughing a little. You pant as you catch your breath. You rub hard under your jaw, finding the soft mesh of your mask, you pull it off slowly. He takes a step back as he sees your real face. You stand up looking him in the face.

 

"So, yeah, not dead. Just like you and Jack. I've also been working with the newly reformed Overwatch. You can kill me here and now if you want, especially if you're happy being Talon's dog." You spat as you prepare for an attack. Gabriel snarls as he grabs you by the throat and slams you into the wall, again.

 

"How did you live? I saw you die." You grasp at his hand trying to get him to release you or at the very least loosen his grasp.

 

"No, you saw me get shot and fall. You never checked to see if I survived the wound." You gasp for air when he weakens his hold. "I feel into the ocean anyway; you would've assumed I was dead. I ended being found washed up on the beach by some locals the next day." He releases you, letting you fall to your feet. You rub your throat again.

 

"And you didn't make contact back with base?" You roll your eyes.

 

"Amnesia. I didn't start getting my memories back until a year after Overwatch was disbanded. There was no base to make contact with." He takes a few steps back leaning against the wall.

 

"What the fuck happened, Gabe? You hated Talon. Why join them?" You mutter, desperately hoping he'll answer. He rips the mask off, tossing it to the side. Your eyes widen as you see his face. Scars litter his face, a hole in his cheek shows his sharp teeth. His scleras are pitch black; the formally green eyes you had adored are now blood red, giving off an ethereal glow. A black smoke leaks from the hole in his cheek. Your mouth hangs slightly open, unsure of what to say.

 

"Gabriel, oh my God, I had no idea." You whisper out, moving your hands as if to touch his face. He grabs your shaky hands, pulling them away.

 

"You think I could go back to them after what they did to me?! Jack got away with a few scars; I lost everything." You continue to look at him, stunned beyond belief.

 

"Gabe." You mutter. You're unsure as to what to say. He looks away, moving to grab his mask. You clutch the back of his trench coat, stopping him from picking up the mask. He looks over his shoulder at you. You have a death grip on his coat, knuckles turning white. He sighs as he turns around to face you.

 

"Look, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to go back to that. I'm no longer Gabriel. Gabriel is dead." You feel tears roll down your cheeks. You nod, letting go of his cloak.

 

"Okay. I get it." You whisper. You take a deep breath, stepping away from him. He watches you, not moving from his position. You lean against the wall.

 

"Well, now I have to figure out how to get out of here and back to base. Also, possibly try to survive you." You gaze at him, feeling a small bubble of fear build up in your stomach. _'I'll jump from the roof and make my way to the market; it's too hectic, he wouldn't risk exposure there.'_ You get so lost in your thoughts that you don't see Reaper move closer to you, not until he sits next to you. You tense, waiting for an attack; but it never comes. You look at him through your peripheral.

 

"Just give me the USB, and I'll handle it. I'll say you got killed during the exit." You nod, a small smile forming on your lips.

 

"Thanks." You mumble as you turn to look at him. When he's not all growly and angry, you can almost see the old Gabriel. The room goes quiet, the only noise in the room is your breathing and the whirling of the force field.

"Don't mention it. Ever." You snort, biting your lip to stifle a laugh.

 

"Of course, Gabe." Reaper huffs, a billow of black smoke escapes his lips. You watch, fascinated with the act. He cocks an eyebrow at you. You flush and look away.

 

"It reminds me when you used to smoke when you were stressed." He makes a 'hm?' noise. "And I always found it kinda hot, so shut up." You bury your head in your hands, not wanting to see his look. That had always been your most significant regret, never getting the chance to tell Gabriel how you felt.

 

"Did you now?" He states, emphasizing it; a puff of smoke passes over you. You shiver at the tone; he must've moved closer to you because it feels like he spoke right into your ear. You look up and see he did indeed move closer. A smirk now sits on his lips, a fang peaking out.

 

"I'm not gonna repeat myself." You state as you look him dead in the eye. He moves a hand to your head, cupping the back of it. He urges you closer, giving you an opportunity to get out of his grasp if you so wish. You don't use that opportunity. Your lips meet, and a shiver runs down your spine. The kiss stays slow. Mostly just chaste kisses. You pull away when you hear your earpiece come to life.

 

"Oi, chica, you there?" You startle breaking the kiss. You touch the earpiece.

 

"Yeah, Sombra, I'm here." You flinch when Gabriel stands up suddenly. You cock an eyebrow at him, which he only smirks down at you.

 

"Good, so, I've calculated that the battery life of the forcefield should die in about an hour. There will be an aircraft ready to pick you two up in about an hour and a half. So, you two will only have to wait for thirty minutes." You nod as if she could see you. You keep your focus on Gabriel, trying to figure out what he's doing. He stands there with a smirk on his face, which has you suspicious.

 

"Ah good. See you soon." You pull out the earpiece, not wanting Sombra to listen in to your conversations.

 

"What'd she say?" Gabriel asks as he holds a hand out for you to grab. You take it, hauling yourself up to your feet.

 

"The forcefield's battery should die within an hour, and that an aircraft will be here thirty minutes after that." You state. You go to pull your hand out of his grasp, but Gabriel tightens his hold. You stare at him with a dubious look. He smirks before pulling you against his chest, grabbing hold of your hips. Pushing you back against the wall, Gabriel hikes you up and moves your legs to wrap around his waist.

 

The kiss is searing, teeth clacking against each other. You feel your head spinning as your breath is taken away from by Reaper. You tangle your fingers in his hair, it's not as full as it was during the SEP days, but there's enough for you to tug on it. He growls when you pull his hair, grinding into you. You gasp, breaking the kiss as you toss your head back. Gabriel continues to grind sensuously against you, slow and laborious. You bite your lip to stifle your moan.

 

“C’mon, Hermosa, let me hear you.” He growls out thrusting against you and biting on your neck. The moan escapes your lips before you could even think of trying to stop it; from that point, you stop trying to quiet yourself. Gabriel leaves a trail of hickies on your neck. You kiss him again, your tongue trailing along his chapped lip. He grants you access, letting you explore the warm cavern. One of his hands pushes up your shirt, the claws of the gauntlet are cold, causing you to gasp. He smirks as he pulls you into another kiss, his tongue delving into your mouth, mapping it out. You break the kiss when you push lightly against him, causing him to halt his movements and raise an eyebrow at you. You roll your eyes.

 

“Don’t let me fall.” You pull your shirt off, dropping it to the floor. You lean forward and take your bra off as well. You can feel Gabriel’s gaze as it travels over your naked form. You snort and wrap your arms around his neck, staring into the crimson eyes.

 

“Shall we continue?” Gabriel takes no time in exploring the newly exposed flesh. His fingers leaving freezing trails, the gauntlets leaving light red trails when he presses enough with them. You hiss when he does that, the tingling sensation it leaves heightening your senses. You pull on the lapels of his cloak, pulling him into a kiss. He groans into it, causing a puff of dark smoke to fill your mouth and lungs. When he pulls away, you breath out the smoke into his face, causing you to smirk at the look on his face. He growls sticking one of the fingers of his gauntlet into your mouth.

 

“Bite.” He orders, you comply. Biting down on the material, he pulls it off, letting it drop to the floor. He does it again, this time not even bothering to tell you what to do. Once the other gauntlet falls to the ground, he hikes you up higher. He starts to suckle at your breast, kneading your other breast. You grip his shoulders, pulling him closer. When he bites your nipple, you groan as he continues his torture on your chest. Gabriel places you on your feet, before hooking his fingers into the waistband of your pants, pulling them down to your ankles. You yelp when he turns you around and forces you against the wall.

 

"Now be a good girl for me and make some noise." is your only warning before Gabriel starts to stroke your labia. You pant as you clench your fist. His strokes become more persistent, lightly pressing against your entrance.

 

"Fuck." You mumble as he continues to stroke you. He sucks on the skin right under your ear as he moves his fingers a little higher, causing you to moan out, grabbing his arm. He chuckles as you squeeze his arm. He continues to rub your clitoris, making your legs shake as you feel the pleasure race through you.

 

"Gabe, fuck." You gasp as he pushes a finger inside of you. In and out, in and out. The rhythm is steady and slow, dragging his finger against your inner walls. He adds another, moaning as he feels your inner walls clench at his fingers.

 

"Joder, tan húmedo para mí." He whispers as he continues to fuck you with his fingers.

 

"Gabe, hurry." He kisses your neck before pulling out his fingers. You feel weak, but you lean against the wall to stop yourself from falling. You hear the rustle of clothes and the zip of a zipper. You groan when he covers you again. You can feel his cock rubbing between your wet cunt. The feeling of his hardness rubbing against you brings you back to the days of Blackwatch. You close your eyes as you feel him position himself at your pussy.

 

"This is going to be tight." He mumbles as he lightly pushes the head of his cock against your entrance.

 

"Just do it, Gabriel." He grunts before he starts to push inside of you slowly. You hiss at the stretch, taking a deep breath. Once he bottoms out, he stills rubbing your hips. He leans over you, chest to back.

 

"Breath, Amor." You let out the breath you were holding, making yourself relax. Once you feel yourself relax, you push back against him, causing him to moan. He catches on almost immediately and starts with shallow thrust. You moan out his name as his thrust begin to become harder, but never moving from his steady pace.

 

"Holy shit." You pant out as a particular thrust hits just the right spot. He growls an unearthly sound, as his pace increases. Your breathing becomes erratic as he fucks you hard and fast. Gabriel moves a hand to your clitoris, rubbing it erratically, causing you to scream out. Your inner walls clamping down on him.

 

"Meirda." He swears as his thrust rapidly, grabbing your hair and pulling you back against him. You pant as his thrust become harder, fucking you with abandonment. His groans start to sound like it echoes and the black smoke is back, billowing out of his mouth and the cut on his cheek. You reach back and grab the hood of his trench coat, you keen as you feel your orgasm coming. He snarls and as he turns your head and kisses you. It's more teeth than anything, but you love it. You squeal as your orgasm hits, it washes over you. He stops rubbing your clitoris as he moves his hands to grab your hips. He thrust two, three times before he comes inside of you.

 

"Sweet fuck." You gasp as you feel your legs become like jelly, Gabe's hold on you being the only thing that's keeping you up. He slowly withdraws from you, some of his come dribbling out of you. Gabriel keeps his hold on you, as he brings the two of you to sit on the floor. He pulls you into his lap and just holds you, placing his chin on your shoulder. You peek over to see his eyes are closed, taking deep breaths. You dig in your pants pocket and pull out a small syringe. _'Sorry, Gabe.'_

"Gabriel?" He grunts to let you know that he is listening.

 

"I'm going to need you to tell Talon that I died." He makes a humming noise, rubbing his face into your neck. You bite your bottom lip, before taking a deep breath. You kiss his temple before injecting him with the syringe. His eyes open and he stares betrayed at you before his eyes get droopy.

 

"Love you, Gabe. I'll see you soon." You state as he finally succumbs to the drug. You quickly re-dress, making sure to leave anything that's Talon's, including the USB drive that only has some of the data. The force field stops it's whirling, the purple dome fading out of existence. You walk out of the building and heading in the direction of the rendezvous point. You smile as you see an Overwatch aircraft land in the open space. You snort when you spot McCree waiting for you by the bay doors.

"Please tell me you aren't flying this thing." He chuckles as he tips his hat to you.

 

"Nope, that'll be Lena." You let out an over exaggerated sigh.

 

"Thatnk God for small miracles." He laughs again and bumps his shoulders with you. You smile as you relax into your seat.

 

_'See you soon, Gabe.'_

* * *

It's been a rough few months back in Overwatch. It's been nice to see your old comrades and to meet your new ones. You've been busy, it seems like missions non-stop. You're tired, but happy. You jolt when your phone vibrates.

 

**'Meet me at Oasis. 10pm. DO NOT BE LATE.'**

 

You smile and bite your lip. You quickly send a response and get up to get ready.

 

**'Of course. Wouldn't dream of it.'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE. This story is not dead, I swear to ya'll. It's not. It's just been a rough year so far, but it's looking like I'll finally have some relaxing time and time to write more. So, stick with me. 
> 
> Love you all for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. They keep me going! ENJOY!


	27. Calm down Edge-Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may be slightly masochistic since you seem to enjoy irritating Reaper to the point he slams you into walls and spits curses at you. When a mission goes awry, you may never get the chance to let the mercenary know how you feel.

"So, Gabe......"

 

"It's Reaper."

 

"SO, GABE. How'd the mission go? You get to eat any tasty souls?" You state as you walk side by side with the mercenary. He growls but doesn't turn his attention to you, causing you to pout.

 

"Aww c'mon, Reaper, I'm only playing. Seriously, how did the mission go? Sombra said it was a success, but her definition and your definition are entirely different." Reaper chuckles, but still doesn't answer your question. You sigh as you roll your eyes. You follow him down the halls of Talon HQ; it's sleek silver walls seeming to go on for eternity.

 

"Reaper. C'mon, what happened? Don't make me ask Sombra because she'll tell me every little detail, especially the embarrassing parts." Reaper still doesn't respond. You huff as you glare at the side of his head. _'Gotta get desperate.'_

 

"Did you run into Soldier: 76? I know you tend to get moody when you run into him, I mean, it's gotta be kinda awkward running into your former bestie-" You don't get to finish your sentence due to your back meeting the wall. Reaper's hand tightly gripping your throat, the sharp claws of his gauntlets causing pinpricks of blood to bloom on your skin.

 

"Shut up." He spits. You feel heat pool into your belly, as you gasp for air. You smirk as he leans closer to threaten you most likely.

 

"You need to learn some fucking respect." He hisses. You pant, a mixture of arousal and the need for air.

 

"Then teach me some." He stills before dropping you. You fall to the floor, rubbing your throat and taking in gulps of air. He doesn't turn around nor does he say anything else, he continues his way down the corridor. Your eyes follow him until he turns a corner and out of your sight.

 

"Damn." You mumble as get yourself up on wobbly legs. You decide to visit Sombra to get the full details of the mission. The stroll to her rooms are swift, your pace quick. You do your special knock for her, and the door almost immediately opens. You step inside; the bedroom washed in a purple light. You grab the spare chair and roll it over to sit next to her. You watch as her fingers fly across the keyboard, having no idea as to what she is typing.

 

"Hey, saw you piss off Gabe. You have a death wish or something?" You sigh as you spin the chair.

 

"No. I just wanted to know how the mission went." Sombra snorts, giving you a side look that said 'I don't believe you for a goddamn second.' You spin the chair around, before catching yourself on the desk.

 

"Okay, I also like when he gets all growly and manhandles me." You mumble out as you look anywhere but at Sombra. You finally look over at her to see the judgmental look she has a directed at you.

 

"Don't judge me." Sombra rolls her eyes, a smirk displayed across her lips. She types up an algorithm into the computer, and a file pops up on the screen. You squint as you look at the file name.

 

"Does that say the Thirst File?" You ask incredulously as she smirks and loads up the first video file. It's back when you were training, and Reaper was throwing you around, pinning you to the floor and walls. You bite your lip as you watch it. Sombra stares at you with a knowing look.

 

"So, I have a kink, sue me. Also, tell me Reaper ain't a little attractive. I mean c'mon! Have you seen his thighs? Sweet Christ." You ramble as you continue to watch the video. Sombra snorts as she sends the whole file to your datapad.

 

"Well, now you can thirst in the privacy of your room. Now leave me!" She states as she spins her chair. You chuckle as you stand.

 

"Of course, wouldn't want to interrupt your stalking of Aleksandra Zaryanova." She stares wide-eyed at you. You give her a two-finger salute and saunter out of her den. You snicker as you hear her swearing at you in Spanish. You whistle as you stroll down the halls heading down to Moira's lab, deciding that she'll be able to entertain you, rather than going back to your quarters. The trek is a familiar one; it's one you take reasonably often. You're one of the few people who seems to be able to stand Moira and her.... quirkiness.

 

"Well if it isn't my favorite visitor." You smile as Moira greets you. You meander over to her to watch as she works on her equipment. You silently watch, not wanting to disturb her more than your entrance had. The mechanisms seem to bend to her will as if it was made of clay instead of metal. Moira makes an 'hmm' sound as she sits up straight.

 

"So, what brings you here? Most of the recruits think you're crazy or one of my experiments." She states as she looks over you as if she is considering making you one of her test subjects. You snicker as you lean against the table, the cold metal slipping through your shirt and chilling your lower back.

 

"I mean, I work here, so I already know I'm a least a little crazy. I like talking to you Moira; you always have something interesting to say or to show me." You state as you rub your neck, feeling a blush crawling up your throat. Moira chuckles lightly as she strokes your cheek, letting her hand move to cup your chin.

 

“You are delightful.” You smile brightly at her compliment, leaning into her hold.

 

“I am pretty cool, huh?” She chuckles and pays your cheek before she releases you, moving to the other end of the lab. You follow her like a shadow, not speaking but watching. She starts mixing chemicals, you take a step back, not wanting a repeat of the ‘eyebrow’ incident. She makes an elated noise when the substances release a red cloud into the air. She moves quickly and puts the concoction into a glass container that sits over a burner. You wait until the liquid is contained before moving closer. You lean down at look at the bubbling liquid.

 

“Should I even ask what this is?” You state as you continue to watch the liquid. Moira looks over her shoulder at you and then at her newest creation.

 

"It's going to be a new healing solution; I'm not sure if I want it in my equipment or given to people to carry on their own." She states as she goes back to looking at the crimson concoction. You shuffle there awkwardly unsure on what to say or do. Moira whirls around and stares at you with a look that sends a shiver down your spine.

 

"You can help me make that decision." You gulp at the look in her heterochromatic eyes. You look away from her stare, and she chuckles at your antics.

 

"Do you not wish to help me?" You grimace and look anywhere but at her. _'Fuck me.'_

 

"I'll help you out, I guess." The smile that stretches across her lips makes you regret your words instantly. Moira moves through the lab collecting small canisters to hold the liquid in. She expertly dispenses the liquid into the containers and seals them before she holds them out to you. You hold your hand out as she places the three small red canisters in your hand.

 

"On your next mission, drink this if you get injured and tell me if there are any side effects. I'll have to run a full detailed analysis on you once you get back." You nod absentmindedly as you continue to stare at the red liquid slosh inside of its container.

 

"So, is this like a boosted upgrade of your normal healing stuff or is this something completely different." You ask as you place them into an empty pocket of your cargo pants.

 

"Something completely different." Moira states as she moves back to where more of her science experiments reside. "You may leave now, do come see me after your mission." You take that as your cue to leave.

 

"Will do, don't blow anything up!" You shout as you exit the lab. You hear her chuckle as the door slam close. You whistle as you saunter down the hall, heading to your quarters to get some rest before your mission early the next day. You nod at other Talon agents as they make their way past you, giving you odd looks as they do. You fasten your pace not wanting to deal with the looks anymore. Once in front of your door, you quickly enter the key code and the doors 'swish' open. You kick off your boots, making sure they land in their spot by the door. You go to shimmy out of your pants when you hear the clinking of glass. You still as you gently remove the glass containers from your pocket. You lay them on your bedside table as you continue to undress. You toss your articles of clothing into a pile and collapse on your bed. You groan into your pillow as you feel your body relax into your mattress. You snuggle into your pillow and will yourself to sleep.

* * *

 

You're jolted awake by loud constant banging on your door. You look over at your bedside clock to see you’ve only been asleep for about two hours.

 

"I'm coming!" You holler as you roll out of bed. You shuffle to the door, where whoever is on the other side still hasn't stopped with the banging. _'I swear to God if you don't stop fucking banging.'_ You punch the button to open the door.

 

"WHAT?" You snarl. The Talon agent blinks in surprise at you before she schools herself, leaving a blank expression. Your glare intensifies as you wait for this "urgent" message.

 

"Reaper is waiting for you in the briefing room." She states before turning on her heel and walking away. You blink owlishly at her retreating figure.

 

"What the fuck?" You mutter as you stare down the now empty hallway. You heave a sigh as you close the door and start putting on your gear. You double check everything, making sure not to forget something. You are about to leave as you do your customary glance back around the room. You stop when you spot the three red containers sitting on your bedside table. You swipe them off the table and place them in your right-side leg pocket. You finally make it out of your room and start your stroll to the briefing room. Your pace leisurely as you make your way to the briefing room, if Reaper wanted you to hurry he should've come and got you himself. You turn a corner and see Moira walking toward you, her lip quirks when she spots you.

 

"He's becoming impatient; you may wish to hurry." She states as she lightly pats your shoulder. A grin spreads across your face.

 

"Good, that means he'll be all growly and pushy." Moira shakes her head as she sighs exasperatedly.

 

"Well, you may be pushing him to full-blown rage." You sigh as you give her a two-finger salute and race toward the briefing room. The door slides open after you swipe your ID card. In the place, Reaper sits at the head of the table, Sombra on his left and an empty seat on his right. He turns his attention to you, and you can feel the anger radiating from his gaze.

 

"You're late." You roll your eyes as you take your seat.

 

"Can't be late to something you were unaware of until about fifteen minutes ago. So, why don’t you calm down, Edge Lord?" Sombra snickers as Reaper glares at you. He grunts as he stands, his chair making a screeching noise as the legs drag against the metal flooring. Sombra clicks a button on the remote she’s holding; a projector screen starts to lower. Once fully lowered, a picture of a futuristic looking building with the words yakuza owned written under it.

 

“Now we have intel stating that the Yakuza gang, Houou-hi, is trying to give out the name of our agents that are in Japan. Now, you and Sombra will go in and delete any information they may have on Talon. Failure is not an option. You leave immediately.” Reaper states before stomping out of the room. You stare at the door, then turn back to Sombra.

 

“So, what the fuck is the job?” You state with a confused voice. “I’m assuming you know what the fuck we need to do because I’m so lost.” Sombra chuckles as she scoots her chair back and stands.

 

“Yep, I’ll fill you in on the jet.” You get out of your seat and follow the Latina out. Sombra types away at her holographic keypad. You heave a sigh as you continue to follow her. You enter the hangar, the smell of metal and jet fuel washes over you. The two of you are greeted by the pilot, who escorts you to the stealth jet that will be used for the mission. You buckle yourself in into the nearest seat to the drop doors. Sombra sits next to you.

 

“So, the mission is pretty easy. You’re basically there to be my back up if it’s needed. I’m going to hack into their mainframe, which is located at the bottom of the building. I’ll need you to make sure no one will interrupt me. You’ll probably be bored. I have their schedule and the looks of it they’re having a big, like, yakuza meeting.” You nod as you lean back against the seat, closing your eyes.

 

“Hey, hombre.” You open your eyes and tilt your head so that you can look at her.

 

“Yes?” You mumble.

 

“Why do you enjoy messing with Gabriel?” You feel a blush beginning to heat your cheeks.

 

“Well, I kinda like it when his voice gets all deep and growly. I also like it when he manhandles me. Moreover, the few rare moments where he’s like content, and we had long talks. Sombra, we talked about his time in Overwatch. He never wants to talk about that!” Sombra stares at you with an intrigued look. She makes a ‘hm’ noise before she brings up her holopad and starts typing away. You sigh and relax into your seat. _‘Hopefully, this will be a quick job.’_ Is what you think as you close your eyes.

 

**“Drop point is coming up!”** The pilot's voice states over the speakers. You open your eyes slowly before you yawn, tears welling up in the corner of your eyes. You unbuckle your seatbelt and pull out the parachute back from under your seat. Sombra quickly following your lead.

 

“You know you don’t have to jump if you don’t want to. I could take your translocator with me and message you once I’m on the ground.” You mumble as you roll your shoulders, causing them to let out a popping sound. Sombra taps her lips with her pointer finger in thought. She holds out her translocator.

 

“You’re right, why should I risk myself?” You roll your eyes as the alarms blare, alerting you to the drop doors opening. You swipe the translocator and slip it into your pocket. “Good luck!” She shouts as you stand before the doors, the wind whipping past you. You bring down your glasses. You take a deep breath and jump out the doors. The freefalling feeling makes you feel like you have no worries in the world.

 

“Hey, hombre, you alive?” You open your eyes as you look at the ever-incoming ground.

 

“Yeah, I’m still alive.” Sombra chuckles, the vibrations tickling your ears.

 

“Good. Now you need to land in the back alley that is less than a block away from the main building. Once you’ve landed, let me know, and I’ll join you.” You make a grunt in acknowledgment. You lightly tap the side of your glasses, and it activates the digital map, pinpointing the location you need to land at. You bring your hands to your side and dive down toward the landing point. You pull the string at the last possible moment, not wanting people to see the parachute. You float down quickly, unhooking the chute once you’re close enough to jump down. You lean against the alley wall, taking out the translocator of your pocket and tossing it on the floor.

 

“Sombra.” Is all you get out before the translocator lights up and the hacker is standing before you.

 

“Hola.” She says with a wave of her fingers. You wave back and let her lead you to the back entrance of the building. She easily hacks the locks and pushes the door open. She waves you in to go first. You unholster your pistol and move down the corridor. You make it to the end and check around the corners, once you’ve decided that the coast is clear; you wave Sombra down. She makes it to you before she turns invisible. You sigh as you know you re-activate your glasses, seeing the outline of the Latina. You follow her to the entrance of the mainframe area. She quickly gets access to the lock. The door slides open, and the two of you make your way inside.

 

Sombra makes her way to wherever she needs to be to get the best access to their data. You meander through the rows and rows of modems.

 

“Since you can turn invisible, why do you need back up? I mean, you could turn invisible and be out of their sights.” Sombra snorts as she continues to work.

 

“They have technology that can see through my invisibility. You’re here for if things go south.” You nod as you make it back to the door, you take out a small wireless device. You open the door and stealthily make it over to a potted plant near the far hallway. You stick it on the side of the plant’s pot, a spot that isn’t easy to see. You double tap your earpiece to connect to the small microphone.

 

“Check, check.” You mutter near the device, testing to see if it connected. You make your way back to Sombra. You lean against the door, just listening to whatever the machine picks up.

 

“Oi, Sombra, how long is this supposed to take?” You say as you walk closer to her. She looks up at you with a bored look.

 

“Shouldn’t be any longer than thirty minutes. They actually have some good firewalls and blockers. Nothing that can stop me, mind you, but good none the less.” You nod as you take a seat across from her, leaning against the cold metal wall. You feel yourself become tired. The sounds of the whirling modems and the light tick noise Sombra’s holopad makes. You fall into a light sleep.

* * *

  
The sound of a group of people walking and talking, awakens you. You jerk up to your feet and bring up a hand to your earpiece to try and get a more precise sound.

 

“Sombra, people are coming. Sounds like a lot of them too.” Sombra swears in Spanish before she stands up her holopad is still open.

 

“It’s not finished! I need five more minutes.” You stare at her before, growling. You grab your pistol and move to the door.

 

“Sombra, I’ll give you your time. If I’m not back in here with you when it’s done, leave.” You state before you make your way out of the room. You use your grapple buckle to hoist yourself into the air, you spread eagle between the banisters, waiting for the group of yakuza to pass under you. A group of five rounds the corner and you bite your lip in anticipation. They say something in Japanese before the guy, who must be the leader, at least of this little group. He goes to open the mainframe room, just as he’s about to enter the code; you drop from the ceiling, landing on top of him. You whip your pistol out and shoot the nearest man in the knee, causing him to yell out in pain. You hear the cocking of a gun and look to see the man on your left is pointing a gun at your head. You sweep your leg, hitting him in the ankles, making him fall to the ground. You shoot him in the head and focus your attention on the remaining three. You shoot at the other men, but one of them is able to disarm you. You growl and tackle the one who disabled you to the floor. You manage to get on top of him and start to beat him. Blow upon blow to his face, causing him to yell out for help. You yell when you feel a searing pain in your shoulder, you look behind you to see that one of the gangsters has stabbed you with a butterfly knife. You pull it out and grab hold of it, flipping it into proper position.

 

The man charges at you. You move out of the way of his strikes, a few hitting you, but you brush them off. He gets close to striking range, and you plunge the blade into his throat, he stares at you with wide, frightened eyes. He soon falls to the floor, a puddle of blood pooling under him. You pant and scan the room, not seeing the other man.

 

“Sombra, are you done?” You pant into your communicator.

 

“I’m done, let’s go, amigo.” You go to open the door when you feel a head-splitting pain. You fall to the ground, groaning.

 

“Sombra, run.” Is the last thing you say before your vision go black.

* * *

You groan as a bright light is flashed in your eyes. You feel a sharp pain bloom on your cheek and the muffled sound of a voice.

 

"Wake...." You cough when you feel a strike to your stomach. You look up to see a man in a well-tailored suit, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. You cough some more and look him in the eye.

 

"So, our little intruder has awakened. Now, little spy, tell us what you have stolen from us." He states as he grips your hair and yanks. You glare up at him and spit in his face.

 

"Fuck you." You state. The man leans back, wiping your spit from his face. He tilts his head from side to side, cracking the bones in his neck. You continue to glare at him until he punches you hard in the jaw. You groan, clenching your teeth together so you won't yell out in pain.

 

"I will break your body, mind, and spirit." He states before hitting you again this time to your left temple, making your vision swim before it goes black.

* * *

  
It feels like you've been in the custody of the yakuza for weeks, and maybe it has. You've started to feel your will breaking. _'Talon has probably abandoned me. Decided I wasn't worth their time, seeing me as weak for being caught.'_ You gasp when cold water washes over you. You pant as your body shivers. The Yakuza member glares down at you, not bothering to speak to you. He smirks down at you before he kicks you in the chest, making the chair you're restrained to fall back. The impact causes you to hiss as it jars your broken and bruised body.

 

"Ready to speak?" He sneers at you as he places his shoe on your chest. You pant and close your eyes.

 

"Go fuck yourself." You mumble, deciding to die loyal than to die a rat. You wait for this man to kick the shit out of you when you hear an otherworldly growl before the pressure on your chest disappears. The sounds of the man's pleas fill the room. You pant as you look up at the ceiling, not wanting to see whatever it is that's causing those awful noises. When the man's cries go silent, you close your eyes and wait for this thing to kill you too.

 

"Are you alive?" You feel the chair being lifted and your restraints loosening. You open your eyes and see the ashen mask of Reaper.

 

"Reaper?" You mutter, staring in disbelief at the figure before you. He makes a grunting noise before his head turns toward the door.

 

"Don't move. I'll be right back." He growls before he pulls out his Hellfire Shotguns. You let your body sag as you relax into your chair. _'I can't fucking believe he's here.'_ You hear his shotguns fire and screams of pain and fear fill the air. You try to stand, only for you to fall to the floor and whimper in pain.

 

"Fuck!" You yelp as you look down at your legs. Your right pant leg is now a dark brown, dyed dark with your blood. You lay back on the ground, feeling nauseous. You lay against the cold ground that is more than likely painted with your blood, waiting for Reaper to come back and get you the hell out of here. You close your eyes, feeling your body go numb.

 

"Oi, wake up." A deep voice growls above you. You groan as you open your eyes to see Moira above you, a soft smile on her face; Reaper stands behind her glowering down at you.

 

"Good morning, A stóirín" You try to smile, but you're sure it looks more like a grimace.

 

"G'morn,' Moira." You slur as she helps you sit up. She digs into one of her pouches before she retrieves a small cylinder.

 

"Now, I'm going to need you to drink this, A stóirín." She says in a soft tone, her accent shining through. You nod and open your mouth once you feel the cool glass press against your lips. You swallow the chilly liquid; it leaves a sweet taste on your tongue. You feel a tingling sensation wash over your body, making you squirm where you sit. You look at Moira with confused, droopy eyes. She only smiles at you before placing a kiss on your forehead.

 

"Sleep, A stóirín. We'll get you back to base." Moira whispers against your forehead. You begin to feel drowsy, and your eyes start close, you feel weightless. You startle sluggishly when you feel a pair of strong arms lift you from the ground.

 

“Sleep, querido.” A voice whispers. You’ll gladly follow those orders.

* * *

  
You moan as you slowly come into consciousness. You blink awake, staring up at the dark gray tile ceiling of your room.

 

"What? How?" You mumble as you look around your room. You sit up and stretch your legs. "Wait." You state as you flex your legs, waiting for shooting pain. You yank the blankets off of you and stare at your legs. They look just as they did before the mission, not a single blemish on your legs.

 

"How in the world?" You stand up and walk around your room, staring in wonder at your legs. You rush into your bathroom, staring into the mirror and looking over your torso, there are no bruises, no cuts, no nothing. You feel over your body before you pinch yourself on the thigh. You let out a grunt when the pain flairs up. You startle when you hear a knock on your door. You move over to the door, pressing the release button. The door slides open to reveal Reaper standing in the doorway.

 

"So, you are awake." He states as he looks over you. You nod as if he had asked a question; you shake your head and step to the side to allow him into your room. He steps inside, keeping his gaze on you. You press the button next to the door, making it slide shut. You lean against the door, looking back at him. He keeps watching over you.

 

"Hey, Reaper. How did you guys find me? Not, that I'm not grateful, but I just figured I was considered a lost cause and left to die." Reaper moves into your personal space, slamming his palm against the door.

 

"What made you think that?" He growls out. You shrink back, trying to make yourself smaller. You gulp before taking a breath.

 

"Well, I mean, Talon isn't necessarily very forgiving, nor do they look kindly on weakness. Moreover, me getting caught is probably the epitome of weakness..." You look up at Reaper with apprehension, unsure of what to do or say. He looks back at you, the mask blocking any facial expressions he may have. He sighs before he moves away. He stands with his legs spread apart, his arms crossed over his chest. You walk away from the door before taking a seat on the edge of your bed.

 

"Sombra returned without you. She begged us to go back and rescue you. Moira and I volunteered to go with her, and the Talon council approved it three days later. We returned to the building the mission was at, and you weren't there. It took us about another three days to get your location. If it weren't for Moira's newest creation, you would still be in the medical wing." You nod before you lay back and stare up at the ceiling.

 

"So, I was tortured for six days. Damn, it felt much longer. I honestly expected to die there." You close your eyes and cover them with your right arm. "Figured you'd be happy with me gone." You mumble under your breath as you just lay down in the quiet room.

 

"Repeat that." Reaper states randomly. You jerk up, leaning back on your elbows as you look at him. You tilt your head to the side.

 

"Um, I honestly expected to die there?" Reaper growls and stalks closer to you. You start to scooch back, only for him to grab your legs.

 

"Repeat the last thing you said." You tense at his tone and the firm grip he has on your legs.

 

"Figured you'd be happy with me gone." You state as you look up at him, fear shining in your eyes. Reaper snarls before he pulls you against him, leaving him in between the 'v' of your legs. One of his hands moves to remove his mask, tossing it to the floor. You stare in awe at his exposed face. There looming above you, stands a shadow of the former Blackwatch Commander, Gabriel Reyes. His eyes are blood red, and they seem to stare into your soul. You scan over his face, scars cross over his skin, and there's a hole on his left cheek, it shows his teeth, which seem sharper almost canine-like. He grips your hips with a bruising grip, his gauntlet piercing your skin.

 

"You are mine. You will not die until I wish it. Do you understand?" He hisses as he leans over you, his eyes glowing with an ethereal light. A dark black mist escapes his lips and from the hole in his cheek. He moves a clawed gauntlet to the back of your head. You hiss when he grips your hair and yanks you forward. "Do you understand?" He repeats. You gulp and nod as best you could with his grip on your hair.

 

"Good." He states before he captures your lip in a searing kiss. You freeze in shock. 'What the fuck? I'm dead, aren't I? I have to be dead or maybe in a coma, and this is all fake.' You think before you gasp at the feel of his tongue swiping across your lip. You close your eyes and decide 'Fuck it.' You open your mouth to grant him access. He growls against your lips before he plunges his tongue into your mouth, mapping it out. You groan and fight back against his tongue with yours. He breaks the kiss as he pushes you back against the bed. You stare up at him with hooded eyes, still not a hundred percent certain that this is real. He rolls his shoulders before he throws off his cloak, tossing it to the ground next to his mask. He proceeds to remove his boots, once finished he crawls onto the bed. He stalks closer to you. He stops once he's straddling your hips. He brings his right gauntlet up to your lips.

 

"Bite." He demands, his eyes burning intensely as he stares at your lips. You open your mouth slightly, just enough that he can insert the middle finger of his gauntlet into your mouth. You clamp down on it, and Reaper pulls back, the slow drag of it is incredible to watch. Reaper lets out a deep purr as he watches. Once the gauntlet is off, Reaper brings the other one up to repeat the process. He chuckles and tosses the two gloves over his shoulder. You groan when he lightly rolls his hips to grind against your erection. A wicked smirk paints his lips as stares you in the eyes and continues his onslaught of grinding. You close your eyes and bite your lip to stifle your noises. Reaper growls as he wraps a hand around your neck, squeezing just enough to make you feel it.

 

"Do not quiet yourself. I want to hear you." He states with a hard thrust against you, causing you to toss your head back and let out a loud moan. He continues to move his hips as he removes his skin tight shirt. It follows like the other articles of his clothing, being tossed to the floor. He lifts himself up, causing you to moan at a loss, looking down at you with a smirk.

 

"Why'd you - why'd you stop?" You pant out as you stare up at the man before you. Your gaze lingers on his face before it travels down his torso and stops at the waist of his pants. He must've noticed that your eyes are staring at his crotch. He chuckles darkly before he shimmies his pants down before he pulls out his cock. _'Holy fuck.'_

 

"Moving on to something better." Reaper shuffles forward, his muscular thighs bracing against your arms, his cock held in his hand and pressed against your lips. You open your mouth allowing him to push his cock inside. You groan at the taste. Reaper slowly begins to push his cock to the back of your throat causing you to gag slightly, before pulling back at the same pace. You groan as he continues to fuck your mouth slowly. Reaper increases his speed, starting to push further down your throat, making your eyes water. Reaper starts grunting before he shoves his cock as far as your throat will allow and cums in a few long spurts. He holds your head in place until he's spent. When he pulls his cock free from your lips, you cough and gasp for breath. You close your eyes as you try to catch your breath. Reaper moves off you, causing you to open your eyes and watch him. He kicks off his pants before he moves over to your bedside table.

 

“What’re you doin’? You croak out. Your voice wrecked from the punishment your throat had just received. Reaper chuckles.

 

“Looking for something.” He states nonchalantly as he continues to dig through the drawer. You hum and lean back against the pillows, taking deep breaths as you try to calm your racing heart. The bed dips and you look over to see Reaper moving back in between your legs. A bottle of lube clasped in his left hand and a wrapped condom between his teeth. A blush paints up your neck and over your cheeks at the sight. _‘Fuck me. He’s so fucking hot!’_ His smirk widens before he drops the condom on your stomach. He leans over you, placing a hand next to your neck.

 

“Now, Querido, do you wish to continue?” He whispers into your ear. You gulp before nodding slowly.

 

"Good." He purrs as he sits up. "Take them off." For a moment, you're confused as to what he means, before you look down and see that your boxers are still on. You mumble out an 'okay' before you shimmy out of them. Reaper trails his free hand down your leg, causing goosebumps to appear in his wake. He uncaps the lube and coats a generous amount on his fingers. You spread your legs to grant him better access. He chuckles as he traces over your entrance, you let out a breath as the cold gel rubs against your opening. He slips a finger inside and waits for you to get used to the intrusion. He begins to move it, in and out slowly. You groan when he adds another finger, grunting when he starts scissoring you open. You gasp when he brushes up against your prostate, he begins to continuously press against it; making you moan and squirm beneath him. He adds a third finger once he thinks you can handle it. The stretch makes you take in a sharp breath, which only makes Reaper laugh.

 

"Just fuckin' hurry up, Edge-Lord." Reaper growls as he halts all movement.

 

"Care to repeat that? Insult me again, and I'll leave you here." You gasp as you try to ground on his fingers, but he grips your hip in a bruise grasps and stills all your movements. You groan in exasperation.

 

"I'm sorry. Could you, please, just fuck me." He looks likes he's contemplating on how to answer. _'You bastard.'_ He makes a 'hm' sound before he removes his fingers.

 

"Well since you asked so nicely." He states as he opens the condom wrapper. He rolls it over his aching cock, then slathers it in lube. He hikes up your legs, holding them over his arms, and proceeds to push into you slowly. You take a deep breath as the thick appendage breaches you.

 

"Ah, fuck." You pant as you will your body to relax, knowing that it will make things easier for the both of you. Reaper stills once he is fully seated inside of you. He drops your legs from his arms and moves them to wrap around his waist instead. He leans over you and looks you straight in the eyes.

 

"So good for me, Querido. All mine." He whispers before he rolls his hips. You let out a gasp at the motion. You wrap your legs tighter, pulling him closer to you. He growls as he increases his pace. The movement is jarring you against the sheets of your bed; you tangle your fingers in them, trying to stable yourself. Reaper's thrust is deep and claiming, each thrust hitting your prostate. You feel your mind become hazy; you can longer speak full sentences, now just uttering a litany of Reapers name and curses. The bed starts to creak with the movement of your fucking. Reaper surprises you by wrapping a hand around your throat and squeezes. The sudden lack of oxygen seems to intensify everything. You wrap a hand around his wrist, unsure if you're trying to pull it off or keep it in place.

 

"Gabe-Gabriel, aw fuck." You whisper to him, trying to get his attention. He stills his movements; his cock pushed as deep as it can go inside of you. His grip on your throat loosens but only slightly. You look at him, confusion shining in your eyes.

 

"Why'd you-"

 

"Say it again." Reaper looks down at you, a soft look in his eyes. You gulp and whisper out.

 

"Gabriel." He groans before he resumes his thrust, but now his pace is faster and harder. He releases your throat to move his hand to your hip, letting you get gasps of air when you can. You reach up and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him chest to chest with you. You capture his lips in a kiss, quieting your moans. Reaper takes over the kiss with ease, as he moves the hand that was holding your hip to your leaking cock. You yelp when he starts to jerk you off in tune with his thrust. You're reduced to nothing more than pants and murmurs, the pleasure overtaking you. His pace is almost punishing, but it feels incredible.

 

"So, close." He snarls before releasing you, causing you to whimper at the loss. He quickly sits up on his knees, pulling you with him, and hoists you up onto his lap. The new position causes him to sink even deeper into you. You toss your head back once he starts his brutal pace. Your fingers dig little crescent moons into his shoulders as you hold on for the ride. Reaper has a black mist billowing from his mouth, nose, and the hole in his cheek. You start placing kisses on any available patch of his skin you can reach until you finally get his lips. The kiss is more teeth than lips, and you can feel the dark mist filling your lungs; causing you to moan at the feeling, it's as if he is entirely taking over you. He grabs your hips slamming you down into your thrust. The sudden change makes you break the kiss as you let out a deep and loud moan. His cock strikes deep, rubbing against your prostate with each thrust. Reaper lets out a deep growl as he wraps one of his hands around your cock, stroking it to his pace. He licks your neck, making you lean your head back to give him more access.

 

"Come for me, Querido." He states before biting into your shoulder. You open your mouth in a silent scream and finally cum. You feel yourself become boneless; Reaper's hands on you the only thing keeping you upright. Reaper growls and slams into you as hard as he can before he stills, letting out a low groan as he empties himself inside of you, his cum being caught by the condom. The two of you sit there in the quiet room, the only sound being the pants you two make. He slowly lowers you to the mattress, before he slides out from you. You moan quietly at the feeling, and you watch sluggishly as he takes off the condom and ties the end before tossing it into the wastebasket next to your bedside table. He lays down beside you, pulling you to his chest. You go to say something, but he silences you with a kiss to the forehead.

 

"Sleep." He commands, and like the excellent agent you are, you obey.

* * *

(Three Weeks Later)

  
"So, Gabe..." You state with a smirk. He lets out a growl as he continues to walk down the corridore.

 

"It's Reaper."

 

"SO, GABE. How'd the mission go? Kill anyone? Was it a success? Eat any souls?" He lets out a growl but continues to ignore you. You pout before your smirk widens.

 

"Guess that means no, and you're gonna go get yelled at by the council. You must've fucked up." You state as you're about to turn around and go to Sombra's little hideaway. When suddenly, you're slammed into the wall.

 

"Do you ever shut up?" He snarls as he holds you in place. Your smirk morphs into a smile.

 

"Nope. So, if you want me to, you're gonna have to do it yourself." He sighs before he moves up his mask and kisses you. You make a happy noise and kiss back. It's soon over though because Reaper breaks the kiss and moves away from you.

 

"There, now shut up." He states as he leaves you in the hallway. You blink quickly before a smile stretches across your face.

 

"Whatever you say, Querido." You mumble to yourself as you touch your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. It's just life has been picking on me. Three family members passed away within a month. So, that involved a lot of traveling (One in New Mexico, One in Pennsylvania, and the last one was in Washington.) On the bright side, I finally moved out of state, and I finally got all settled. So, I want to thank you all for your patience. I've set up a time management schedule so that should help me regulate updates. Thank you all for the kudos and comments!  
> ____________________________________________________________________________  
> A stóirín - My little treasure  
> Querido - Darling


End file.
